Raw Emotions
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: M-SLASH! Deuce Gorgon is heartbroken when he finds out his long time ghoulfriend Cleo de Nile has cheated on him. Without the foundation of trust they have nothing... so he ends their relationship. He's been tied down in one for so long he doesn't know how to be single. Who can he possibly trust not to shatter his heart for good this time? Co-written with Written-Anonymously!
1. ( I )

**Disclaimer: **This is a complete work of fiction. There's no resemblance to actual persons, places and / or events. If so, it is utterly not intended. We do not claim to own _Monster High_ or anything to do with it at all. Character exposure in this story is completely non-profit and just for fun. We own nothing but our own plot-bunnies. Thank you.

**Summary:  
**_M-Slash! Deuce Gorgon is heartbroken when he finds out his long time ghoulfriend Cleo de Nile has cheated on him. Without the foundation of trust they have nothing... so he ends their relationship. He's been tied down in one for so long he doesn't know how to be single. Who can he possibly trust not to shatter his heart for good this time? Rated T._

**Warning(s):  
**Explicit language, break ups, sexual content.

**Genre(s):  
**Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort and Friendship

**Pairing(s):  
**Clawd Wolf x Deuce Gorgon

**Rating:  
**T, may increase.

**Author's Note: **Howdy everyone! Written-Anonymously and I have been working on this gem for quite awhile actually. It caught our interest one night and we just worked on it and the more we did, the harder in love with it we felt! I truly hope that anyone who checks this out enjoys it as much as we do. Also! I'd like to say that I made my own version of the Wolf parents awhile back and my co-writer and I just adore them so we kept them. I hope you will also come to like them too! :) Without further ado, here we go!

* * *

He parked near the gym in his normal spot, Deuce drummed his thumbs against the steering wheel. He thought carefully about how he wanted proceed with this conversation. "How was that family thing?" he bluntly asked.

Looking like a dear caught in headlights, Cleo took a few moments to figure out what the other was talking about. Oh yeah! She told her boyfriend they had to cancel their date because of a family event she forgot about. "It was whatever." She said quickly, checking her reflection in the mirror.

"Interesting." Was all the gorgon said, side-eyeing the ghoul who he was supposed to be madly in love with.

"What's your problem?" The Egyptian princess questioned, wondering what the other wanted her to say. He knew she didn't like talking about her family affairs, why was he prying all of the sudden?

He shrugged it off. "Oh nothing wrong with me. I'm just trying to make conversation." He snapped, then trying to regain his cool. The first game of the season was only about an hour away and here he was fighting with his ghoulfriend. This was the last thing he needed.

He grabbed his phone as he noticed a new message from Heath. He was most likely trying to figure out where he was. A small chuckle escaped as he replied and tucked the phone back in his pocket. "We'd better go." It was all he said, making sure he had everything before climbing out of his vehicle.

"Deuce, don't I get a kiss?" She said climbing out as well, feeling annoyed. "Deuce!" She shouted after the other, trying to get him to walk with her. They never walked separately, ever.

"I'll see you after the game Cleo." He told her coldly, hitting the button on the remote starter in his hand to lock his car as he continued out his way towards the school. He pulled out his phone once more and opened the social media app, feeling his heart break again. Right there on the screen, was the ghoul who supposedly loved him kissing another and she wouldn't even admit it.

He turned his iCoffin on idle, locking the phone. Now wasn't the time to feel sorry for himself, it was time to have fun and win the first game of the season. His personal problems would have to wait for when the team didn't need him.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

The gymnasium of Monster High was full of student bodies. Big, small, dismembered, all limbs in-tact… this wasn't an occasion to miss! Holt Hyde was mastering the DJ booth in the corner, slightly behind the bleachers. The music was catchy, had a good beat and was easy to dance to. The fearleaders were stretching and warming up on the sidelines, the casketball teams were anxiously waiting to get the game going.

The rival team tonight was one that was no stranger to competition on these grounds. Granite City and Monster High were one another's top competitors no matter what sport they played. Casketball was always the biggest deal though.

Mr. Where leaned up against the wall, beside the excited Coach Igor. "The boys were fierce in practice last week!" He praised them up and down. He honestly wasn't sure what he'd do when the team's co-captains, Clawd Wolf and Deuce Gorgon graduate and leave the team. "They got this in the bag!"

"What's in the bag?" Where scanned the court and the excitement bustling from the crowd on all sets of bleachers.

"The win of course!" Igor told the dramatic arts teacher, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"But of course." Mr. Where thought about how simple the jock-types were. The least complicated of all males. They ate, unlived and breathed sports. It was almost on their minds more than conquests or romantic relations. He dated one back in his younger years. The boy looked good sure but he knew it too. Spent more time looking at his reflection in the mirror instead of wooing his boyfriend.

"Freaky fine ladies and ghastly gentledudes!" Holt's voice boomed via microphone as he twirled effortlessly and struck a pose. "It's my pleasure to MC the first official casketball game of the SEASON, YEAAHH!" The applause was enormous. "It's our very own Monster High casketball team against our favorite rivals, Granite City's nitty, gritty team! Who will win? Who will fall? How about we get it on and play some ball?!"

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

Almost every pass Clawd made to Deuce, the gorgon missed. It was obvious that something was up, they were in such tip-top shape at last night's practice… something must have happened that had his mind preoccupied.

The whistle blew and it signified the end of the second quarter. Now it was half time which the fearleaders did their thing and got the school spirit up again… despite the score not cooperating. Monster High was currently losing to Granite City.

Cleo de Nile and the fellow fearleaders had to pass the team on their way to the center of the floor. "Pretty hard to cheer you on when you're losing..." she taunted in a sing-song voice, sending a glare in Deuce's direction, knowing that he heard her. There was no way he couldn't have.

Clawd raised an eyebrow as he squirted water into his mouth, swallowing and savoring the icy cold liquid. It felt so good on his throat. "Who tilted her tiara?" He asked, taking a seat beside Deuce, his heart pounding at the excellent work out they just had the first two quarters of their game.

Looking up at the score board, he knew there was a chance they could come back from this. It would be tough but possible. "Who really cares? She's the least of my worries right now." It was all he could bring himself to say as he opened and closed his water bottle. Even though he had told himself he wouldn't let Cleo get under his skin, it was happening very easily.

"I think you do," Clawd stated briefly, his words similar to pulling off a stubborn, stuck-on bandage. "but I appreciate the captain attitude." He gave his co-captain a small smile. "Whatever it is, I'm here if you wanna talk. But we have fifteen minutes to get ready to kick some gargoyle tail."

Clawd always did have the best pep-talks. Short, sweet yet to the point. His eyes shifted to the ghouls on the fearleading squad, their moves became gradually more seductive as they gained confidence. He watched Draculaura roll her hips and shake her little butt, if only she moved like that for him behind closed doors.

"Thanks Clawd, for now let's just win this thing." Deuce said tossing his water bottle onto his gym bag. Man he couldn't wait for tonight to be over, just seeing his ghoulfriend out on the court made his blood boil knowing she wasn't just showing off for him.

It wasn't until Holt played the last of his obnoxious music that the crowd began to settle down. Cleo blew a kiss to someone in the crowd that wasn't Deuce. He tried to connect an invisible line to whom it might've been but he was unable to do so.

They headed back out to the court to try and redeem themselves.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

It was down to the last minute and a half of the final quarter. The game could go either way as there was only a 3 point difference between the scores. The tension in the air was thick enough to be cut with a knife. The only sounds that could be heard were the squeaking of sneakers on the gymnasium floor, everyone in the crowd were watching with baited breath.

"Deuce!" Clawd called out, trying to warn him of the incoming brute headed his way as Deuce caught the casketball flawlessly.

He stood still for a moment, almost forgetting what to do, when his sunglasses were taken from his face.

_Crunch._

Rocco opened his fist and Deuce's sunglasses were in multiple pieces. Deuce glared at him, though it was no use. He couldn't turn a gargoyle to stone despite how badly he wanted to.

Once Deuce shifted his gaze, all havoc broke loose. He turned multiple team members, a few fearleaders and a bunch of the audience to stone. Heath Burns managed to avoid all of the stares shot in his direction as he approached Deuce, who was now immobilized in fear. "It's me, it's just me… it's alright."

The gorgon wanted to look at him but knew what it would result in.

"What a time to get stoned guys, am I right?" He chuckled to himself, but rubbed Deuce's shoulder in a comforting manner. "Follow me, guy's locker room."

"What the hell was that?!" Clawd Wolf approached the referee. "Rocco immobilized Deuce, that was a dirty shot!"

Hearing the wolf take on the referee, Deuce let himself be led towards the locker room. "How bad is it out there?" Deuce questioned the fire elemental once they were behind closed doors, slowly feeling his way around. Hoping right now he could find a dark corner to hide in.

"Well, they'll all return to normal in a few hours. No big deal, it's Friday night. Not like we have to be back here at school tomorrow." Heath shrugged. "How are you, though?" He asked once they were safely inside. Deuce sat on a bench between the rows of lockers. Heath sat the opposite way, trying not to tempt himself to make eye contact with the gorgon.

"Little embarrassed, I should've been paying more attention." Deuce stated as he watched a crack on the ground. "I mean, as a captain I shouldn't let my personal problems get in the way." Just outside the door he could hear a few monsters laughing at the scene that occurred.

Heath shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it man, I mean… Rocco's an asshole and he never should've made a grab for your sunglasses. What if they were prescription glasses like Jackson's? He would've done the same thing to him, if he were on the casketball team I bet. He just saw a chance to catch you off guard and took it. I wouldn't dwell on it. No one will remember it come this time next week."

Heath's advice and words were oddly calming, but Deuce had a feeling that no one would forget this. He certainly wouldn't… not for a long time.

The doors slammed open and the angry group of casketball players came in. Slo-Mo uttered some very offensive words in Zombie. He asked Deuce how he was doing after being violated in such a way, without making eye-contact of course. _"He's such a prick, if I could move my fists fast enough I'd crack that fuckin' face of his! Are you alright, Deuce?"_

Clawd made his way into the locker room with a pair of white, designer feminine sunglasses. "This was the best I could do." He handed them to Deuce, who reluctantly put them on. "Clawdeen ran to her locker and found a spare pair."

"No worries, tell her thanks." The young gorgon sat there still glaring at the tiny crack in the ground. "What the ref say?" Deuce questioned the wolf, still not bothering looking up having a feeling he already knew the answer.

"That Granite City won by default." Clawd heaved a sigh but shrugged his shoulders as Slo-Mo went off again. The profanities from the angry zombie were something else tonight. "Don't worry about it Deuce, we have all season to kick their asses."

Heath let out a sigh, he knew that Deuce was beating himself up internally. He didn't have to say anything… they all knew he was. Deuce was his own biggest critic.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

Clawdeen bit down on her lip nervously, she waited for Clawd at the minivan with the remainder of her siblings. The twins Howldon, Howlmilton, Howleen and the youngest pup of the Wolf clan, Clawnor. He looked up to his big brother Clawd with adoration in his eyes. She wondered if Deuce would rock those designer shades better than she ever did.

"Ready to go?!" Draculaura skipped towards the minivan and Clawnor rolled his eyes.

"We are, but not with you." He told her, reaching for his portable gaming console. Clawnor was almost never seen without it. Well, except at the dinner table. No electronics were ever allowed at the dinner table in the Wolf residence. That was exclusive time for the family to catch up with one another.

"W-what?" The vegan vampire froze in place. "Not with me?"

Clawdeen rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Listen… Lala, I think Clawd was hoping for a guy night. In case you didn't notice, it was a bit of a rough game for Deuce tonight..."

She had only noticed that the game was stopped early and that there were a couple stone statues on the casketball court but she didn't think anything of it. "Hmm, didn't really notice. Well, I can just hang out with you then."

"You've been hanging out with her and Clawd all week. Can you just go home?" Clawnor glanced up at his game long enough to make stern eye contact with her. Who knew a 10 year old could be so mean?

She was about to make a snappy comeback when she heard the guys headed towards the minivan. "Clawd! Time to go home?"

Clawd looked at Draculaura and then at the guys in tow, Deuce, Heath and Jackson, whom was nursing a terrible headache thanks to his loud alter ego. "Listen, I was gonna have the guys over tonight. We need a night to catch up… you head on home. I'll text you." He didn't really have intentions of doing so but he told her what she wanted to hear as they got into the van quickly. "Deuce, bring the car to my place, we can park it in the garage."

Draculaura wore a look of defeat. "O-okay, bye… I guess."

Clawd tossed his bag into the bag, his siblings making comments on what could possibly stink worse than his gym bag, and he shut the door of the trunk. He got into driver's side as his friends and family piled in. Once everyone was buckled in safely, he waved at Deuce and honked playfully before driving out of the parking lot.

Deuce was about to get into his vehicle when he saw Cleo put her hand on the door handle of the passenger side. He purposely locked it on her with a press of the button on his remote starter. She had been giggling before she realized the door was locked.

She frowned, trying the handle again.

"Going somewhere Cleo?" The gorgon hissed at the mummy as she walked towards his car.

"Umm.. well aren't you driving me home?" She questioned the other, crossing her arms over her chest.

He leaned against the side of his car, trying to find the words for what he wanted to say. "How about you tell me what you really did when you canceled our date?" He said playing with his keys.

"Nothing, I had a family thing." She couldn't understand why they were going over this again.

"Interesting." It was all he said before he unlocked the door and climbed inside. He couldn't believe she continued to lie to his face. Part of him didn't want to believe the picture, but it was so hard when it was there in full color.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded an answer, staying in front of the car in an immature attempt to prevent it from leaving.

"You know very well what I mean. How long Cleo?" He inquired.

"I don't know what has gotten into you Deuce, but-"

"What's gotten into me? I'm asking who has gotten into you!" He shouted slamming his hand against the wheel of the car. "How long have you been sneaking around behind my back and playing me, Cleo?"

The ghoul stood there speechless, not even trying to pretend that she didn't know what the other was talking about. It was like catching a toddler with their hand in the cookie jar - for once the princess had nothing to say. In that moment Deuce turned the car on and threw it into gear, he needed to get away before he did something he really regretted.

Her silence gave him exactly the answer he needed. Cleo watched the familiar vehicle drive hastily out of the parking lot.


	2. ( II )

**Review(s): **

HypnoArt - Hey! Thank you so much for the amazing compliment, we hope you'll be checking out this chapter too. Hope you like it!

**Favorite/Alert(s):**

emyy250 & HypnoArt - thank you!

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Clawd was preparing the wet-bar in the basement to be wrecked by his friends. Well, wrecked as in how much they'd probably drink tonight. He called up his father on the way home to tell him that tonight's game was nothing short of a bust and he figured that bummed out boys would probably want a couple drinks to wind down and rant.

His parents only rule was that once any of the boys began to drink - they did not leave their home regardless. The Wolf residence was always a safe place to be.

Clawdeen, Howleen and Clawnor headed downstairs to see if Clawd needed help with anything. The twins were beat after a long day of excitement and decided to head to bed much to everyone else's confusion. The doorbell rang and the twins didn't even howl at it… that's how everyone knew they were too tired to care.

Clawdeen ran back up the stairs to get the door. She wondered who it could be? It seemed a little quick for Deuce to be here already.

"Hi! I'm here for our mani's and pedi's," Frankie Stein smiled as the door was open. Clawdeen clasped a hand over her forehead. She forgot all about inviting Frankie over tonight after the game! "if it's a bad time… I can just go home?"

"No, no – Frankie, it's not a bad time. Just a little awkward, but you can handle awkward right?" Clawdeen wanted to make sure that her friend would be alright when her home turned into a college frat-boy party in less than an hour.

Frankie giggled, "Yeah, I'm the awkwardest I know."

"Me too," Clawdeen giggled and welcomed the ghoul into the home. "we're setting up downstairs, the guys are sure to be here, hungry and P.O'd about the game."

Frankie, as one of the fearleaders on the squad, saw what happened. "Ooh, I don't blame them. That was terrible what Rocco did to Deuce. I can't believe he'd stoop so low. And the ref let Granite City take the win! That's the worst thing he could've done."

"The boys think so too, so when Clawd called dad, he headed straight to the liquor store." Clawdeen giggled. "Mom scattered to the grocery store to get all kinds of snacks… Heath some ghost peppers, etc."

Clawnor sighed as he came up the stairs frustrated. "I misplaced my charger!"

Frankie furrowed her brows for a moment. "May I see that for a second?" She took young Clawnor's handheld gaming device and the battery went from 25% to 100% in about three seconds. "Here you go!"

His eyes lit up as if it were Christmas morning. "Thanks, Frankie! You're the best!"

She blushed and her bolts sparked lightly. "You're welcome!"

Heath and Jackson then opened the door with grocery bags, Scarlet Wolf followed them with a few bags on her arms. "You boys are wonderful for helping me out."

Heath shrugged his shoulders as they headed to the kitchen with the bags, stopping to take their shoes off promptly at the door. Heath's flamed converse right next to Jackson's plain red ones.

"I wasn't prepared for a party," Scarlet frowned to herself. Where was Deuce when she needed him? She heard that the team captain played dirty and they lost but she didn't know the details. She hoped the gorgon boy wouldn't spend too much time beating himself up over it. There would be other games.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

_Yo Gil, where you at?_

Deuce Gorgon sent his friend a text after quickly stopping by his place to grab a spare cell charger and his extra sunglasses that way he could give these back to Clawdeen. Looking at his gas gauge he noticed it would be a wise idea to stop and grab some while he waited for the manster to reply.

_Out with Slo-Mo, grabbing a bite to eat._  
_  
_The gorgon's fingers tapping the screen rapidly as he wrote his reply.

_'Kay cool, you going to Clawd's? _  
_  
Sure, we're down._  
_  
'Kay, I'__ll __get you guys in about 5. Gotta get gas first._  
_  
_He tossed his cellular onto the passenger seat, Deuce made sure he had everything before taking off.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

Meanwhile Slo-Mo was at the most notable Die-ner in town, about to take a bite of his burger-brain special when the lights of Deuce's hot-rod vehicle nearly blinded him. _"Shit, can't even finish my burger. Why does he drive with such a lead foot? __It's only been 3 minutes.__"_

Gillington chuckled as he asked the familiar waitress for a take out container. "C'mon you big lug, you can maybe eat your burger on the way, if Deuce is alright with it? That car's his baby, y'know."

Slo-Mo grumbled and wrapped up his burger, bringing it with him. He paid the bill and tipped the waitress, giving her a cool, 'finger-gun' and a wink on the way out. _"Can't a growing boy eat, Deuce?"_

Gil raised a brow in question. "If you grow anymore you'll take up the backseat single-handedly."

"I don't know, it's pretty spacey back there." Deuce said, hitting the button to unlock the passenger door and shifting his stuff off the seat. "Slo-Mo, I'm sure Scarlet has food. You don't need to bring your own." Deuce teased his friend. All in fun of course.

Slo-Mo narrowed his eyes towards Deuce's rear-view mirror once he got into the vehicle - he knew the other saw him. _"Well, you said 5 minutes, I took two bites out of my favorite burger and there you were. That was 3 record-breaking minutes your ass pulled up here in." _

Gillington chuckled, "Sorry, he's still a bit pissy from the game. Not that I blame him! How are you doing?"

"Doing alright, can't change what happened." Deuce replied to the fresh-water monster, checking his mirrors before pulling out of where he had parked.

_"When did you get a white pair of sunglasses?" _

Slo-Mo asked, between bites of his favorite burger._ "They look sharp."_

"Thanks, they're Clawdeen's. She let me use them after mine were broken." He stated kind of liking them himself. "I'd hate to tell her but... pretty sure I pull them off better." The gorgon joked trying to lighten the mood.

Gillington chuckled. "I think you very well might."

"_So… Lagoona's been flashing this ring all over her Facespook, Instascram, Critter..."_ Slo-Mo smiled, he couldn't wait one day for someone to be just as happy as she was, sporting a ring he gave her.

Gil's cheeks blushed. "Yeah, she has been, hasn't she?" He shrugged his shoulders. "It's not much, but I wanted to give her a real token of my feelings. So she would never doubt how much I care for her."

Not many would take Slo-Mo for the romantic type, but hearing that made him feel warm. He bit into the last portion of his burger.

"It's not the price tag of the ring, it's the meaning and thought that goes behind it that makes it so special." Deuce stated. "Plus the true love story is Slo-Mo and that burger. No ring can compare." Deuce teased.

Slo-Mo gave Deuce the middle finger in his rear-view, the gorgon chuckled.

"Speaking of Lagoona, what's she up to tonight?" Deuce questioned as he stopped for the red light, cursing slightly that he missed the green.

Gillington didn't actually know. When he was in the presence of his friends or family, he tried not to look at his iCoffin very often. He didn't want to come off as rude. "I'm not sure." He pulled it out and frowned. "Aww, her plans were canceled on her. She and one of the ghouls were gonna go out for a bite I think."

"Tell her we'll be there in about 10 minutes, she's coming with us." Deuce announced as the light turned green and he sped off. The young gorgon knew Clawdeen wouldn't mind if he invited her friend over.

Gillington did as he was told, less aggressively of course. He asked her if she would mind spending the evening with them at the Wolf's residence. There may be alcoholic beverages but it would be a better time than sitting at home alone.

He smiled. "She said she's down and that it's a race to see whether she can be ready quicker than Deuce can get there. Oh, she asked if Ghoulia was able to come? She was going to pry her from her homework long enough to eat but she can maybe convince her to come to Clawd's?"

Slo-Mo tightened his seatbelt and was thankful he was done his burger. He blushed with the thought of Ghoulia possibly joining them tonight.

"Yeah, no worries." Deuce didn't mind, as long as he had his tunes and gas he would be down going any where. "We will get Lagoona first, gives Ghoulia time to shut everything down and pack up."

Soon the vehicle turned down the familiar road and much to everyone's surprise, Lagoona was waiting on the curb for them. Her pajamas consisted of a silk tank top, one of Gil's hoodies and matching silk pajama pants. Ghoulia was right next to her, arms crossed, laptop bag over her shoulder and also donned in her leisure clothing. _"I thought you said we'd be going out to eat?"_

Lagoona gave the other ghoul a sheepish smile. "Well love, I figured that you haven't hit anything other than the books in quite some time and… maybe a party would be good for the both of us?"

The horror in Ghoulia's eyes were evident. _"If this is some wild, teenage shin-dig that the authorities will raid, I want no part of it."_

Lagoona giggled. "Don't be silly, love. It's only good friends at Clawd's place! It's always safe there, not to mention their home is pretty big, they have a computer room for you to safely keep your laptop and/or sneak off to if you feel overwhelmed by social interaction."

Ghoulia could think of a number of situations that could be worse than this one. _"Alright… I will partake in this evening's shenanigans." _

"If there's any crumbs in the back, we apologize. Slo-Mo was making slow-love to his burger." Gillington smirked as Deuce laughed.

Ghoulia cringed lightly and proceeded to open the back door of the vehicle. She got in, hugging her laptop bag close to her chest. Lagoona hopped in and squished Ghoulia up against Slo-Mo. Both zombies blushed.

"Hello loves!" Lagoona greeted everyone. She reached up and gave Gil's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, then she grabbed her seatbelt and fastened it.

With the simple, quick gesture Lagoona gave her boyfriend Gil… it was easy to see the love shared between the two. If only all relationships were as strong and simple as theirs.

"Everyone buckled?" Deuce questioned.

"_Now he asks." _Slo-Mo groaned under his breath as the gorgon pulled into a neighbor's driveway and quickly turned around. All they heard was Deuce chuckle as he took off towards the Wolf residence.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

The Wolf residence was always warm and welcoming, but the warm was more evident. Why was that? Barkley opened the door and he noticed 4 more teenagers, all of whom he recognized. He stepped aside. "Hey everyone, c'mon in. I apologize for the heat, but Heath's putting together the double-suicide sauce for his wings. I can't even step into the kitchen without breaking a sweat."

Lagoona giggled and waved. "Greetings, Mr. Wolf."

He smiled. "No need to be so formal, it's Barkley here."

Ghoulia gave a nod._ "Greetings Mr. Barkley."_

Slo-Mo held up his hand for a high-five. _"Pops!"_

Barkley smirked and accepted Slo-Mo's high five. "My man! C'mon in, I'll show you where you can keep that laptop safe, young miss."

Jackson greeted Gillington, Lagoona and Slo-Mo. "Pretty much everyone except for myself and Heath are downstairs."

Clawdeen came up the stairs with wine glass, it was halfway full with a beautiful white in it. She was on a mission, to get lime and lemon wedges for the tequila shots they'd most likely be doing later. "Oh hey, Lagoona! Gil, Slo-Mo – glad to see y'all made it. Deuce, Ma's in the kitchen and she needs your help. No one can make the food as kickin' as you can. And I know I'll be hungry later."

"Sure thing." With that Deuce headed towards the kitchen planing his menu. "Ma, I'm home." he said walking into the room where Heath was banished to the corner.  
_  
_He walked over to the female wolf and gave her a loving hug before washing his hands. Upon opening the fridge, a smile swept across his face when he noticed everything he needed was already there. "So I'm thinking hangover food. Y'know like burgers, mac and cheese, those fried cheese sticks with bacon wrapped around them." He said waiting for someone to disagree.  
_  
_"Deuce is in the kitchen!" Clawdeen yelled down the stairs as she went back down, forgetting what she went upstairs for. "So we won't starve tonight." She added taking a sip of her wine.  
_  
_"Ma, why don't you go get yourself a drink before Clawdeen downs it all?" The gorgon questioned.

Scarlet enjoyed how he was trying his best to politely kick her out of the kitchen. She didn't mind it in the least, being the one who did the cooking for almost every meal she was alright getting kicked out every once in awhile. "Alright dear, you command your kitchen. I'll be upstairs running myself a nice, warm bubble bath and reading one of my trashy romance novels if you need me."

She rubbed Deuce's shoulder gently, giving it a pat and leaving the kitchen to the brooding teenager, who's culinary prowess was off the chain.

Deuce was finally alone with his thoughts, his tormenting thoughts… until he heard the floor creak, signifying someone was about to bother him. "Send Clawdeen up here for limes, she comes downstairs cheering about food and talkin' shit." Clawd's laugh warmed Deuce. It was comforting just having the other near him. "No limes or lemons in her paws but her glass re-filled itself."

"No worries." The gorgon said as he placed a slice of cheese on-top of the raw meat patty and began to wrap it in strips of bacon. "Limes and lemons are on the counter." he directed the elder male wolf.

Clawd licked his bottom lip as he watched Deuce work his magic, this guy could totally command a kitchen. Top of the line, five-star restaurant he could picture the gorgon running. Not to mention he'd look good running it too. Wait, what? "Uh, yeah. Thanks."

He realized his response was quite delayed, but he grabbed a few of each and a random knife from the wooden block they were kept. He positioned a lime and cut it into four pieces, not exactly equal. Clawd was positive he could feel Deuce twitch.

"Umm. That's a unique way of cutting stuff. You're not even using the right knife." The gorgon went over to the sink and washed his hands once more, not wanting to poison his friends. Reaching for a smaller knife than the wolf had, he began to slice the fruit. "I know the bigger knife looks like a better option, but really the smaller one gives you more control and even wedges." Deuce stated cutting a few limes to show the wolf. "Give it a shot?" he said offering the knife over to the wolf.

Clawd reached out for the knife and their hands touched briefly, he cleared his throat and hoped Deuce didn't notice the faint color of blush all over his face. Once he took Deuce's advice into account, he realized that he was absolutely right. "Wow, I didn't think the size of the knife mattered that much… but I guess it does."

"WHO SAID SHOTS?!" There was cheering from downstairs but then familiar laughter was coming up the stairs. "Just kidding, you bunch of animals. No shots yet." Clawdeen appeared in the kitchen. "Ah, my favorite bromance." Clawdeen went to reach for one of the snacks laid out on a platter, when Deuce smacked at her hand. "Ow, rude."

If he wouldn't let her eat, she'd just have to have another drink.

Clawd snuck a look at Deuce and nicked his finger accidentally with the knife. "Sh-hit." It stung, the knife must have been sharpened recently.

"If you bleed on the jalapeno poppers, I'll be very angry." Clawdeen growled lightly, as she quickly grabbed a treat off the platter and headed out of the kitchen and back down the stairs. Leaving the two mansters alone once more.

Walking over to the sink, Deuce grabbed the first aid box. Pulling out some disinfectant and a band aid he grabbed the wolf's paw. "This might sting, but that'll teach you for not paying attention." He stated, trying to hide the blush sweeping across his face.  
_  
_Spraying the cleaner on the cut, he then carefully wrapped it to stop the bleeding. How had he never noticed how soft Clawd's fur was? He pulled his hand away quickly so it wouldn't be too weird. "There you should be good now." Deuce announced as he went to wash his hands for a third time.

Clawd rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Ha-ha, thanks. Yeah I'm not great in here. I get kicked out real fast." He went to grab a lemon but realized he was trembling. Was it because his finger had just been cut? Or was there another reason? Clawd pulled it back quickly. He didn't want the other to see him shaking.

Twyla smirked to herself in the darkest corner of the kitchen, she could see plain as day what was happening… but these two were completely oblivious. It was adorable.

He felt rather useless when Deuce finished up the rest of the snacks and took the job of cutting the remainder of the fruit from him. Oh well.


	3. ( III )

**Review(s): **

HypnoArt - No worries! They do both start with the letter 'H' so I mean, I understand the mix-up xD Is it weird that I'm excited for this chapter because you're excited? lmao we're just glad to share our work, this story has been fun, dramatic, etc. So we're pretty ecstatic to show what we've got in store!

**Favorite(s)/Alert(s):**

Funkita

**Here we go!**

* * *

"Did you guys know that Slo-Mo can drain a beer in 4 seconds flat? I couldn't do that back in my college days." Barkley was clearly impressed.

"Oh man, how does the basement look?" Clawd winced, the cut still stinging under the bandage.

Barkley shook his head. "Not bad, everyone's just hanging out. Talking among themselves. Ghoulia even helped herself to a glass of red wine."

"You should see Slo-Mo with a burger, now that's amazing." Deuce said handing Barkley a tray of finger foods. "Anyways, everything's done and ready to go down. Come on pops, there's shots with your name on them." The gorgon said grabbing the last tray.

Barkley grabbed another tray as he had excellent balance. He headed out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. "Food is being served!"

The cheers from the basement were something else. Deuce almost felt like he was on television. Tipsy friends or not, they sure enjoyed the snacks he prepared.

Clawd allowed Deuce to go in front of him, his eyes guiltily tracing down the gorgon's backside as he did. What had gotten into him? He hadn't even had a drink yet. Perhaps that would stop the trembling?

Ghoulia sipped on her wine as Clawdeen was painting the fingernails of her right hand. This method of self-care was indeed relaxing. She understood why ghouls were excited to get it done.

Slo-Mo and Heath were yelling at the huge television that was showing the latest score on some sports game. The volume was down low enough not to interrupt anyone's conversations.

Lagoona sat next to Gil on the sofa, she had a red solo cup in her hand and he had a bottle of his own choice near by. The ambiance was chill, so were the guests.

"Yeah baby," Heath cheered as the platter of wings were sat down at the coffee table. "light my fire!" Double-suicide hot wings were like sweet, savory candies to him.

"Please don't." Jackson smirked as he adjusted his glasses, grabbing his red cup. He planned on keeping it mild tonight, so a nice cold beer it was.

Slo-Mo made the mistake of grabbing a wing, eating it quickly and then realizing how hot it was. He downed his beer and the one that Clawd had just opened for himself. _"Holy shit, my fucking mouth is burning!"_

Clawd grinned. "I damn well bet it is!"

Deuce chuckled at his friend, "Braver than most." he stated holding out another beer for Clawd before going mix himself something stronger. "Pops, shots?" The gorgon inquired behind the bar as he dug though the different alcohols.

Barkley took pride in the fact that the friends of his children felt close and comfortable enough to call him 'Pops'. "What are you thinking, culinary genius?"

Deuce rummaged through the alcohols and grabbed out a banana liquor and one that was chocolate flavored. Chocolate banana shots would do for everyone else, sure… but he was stumped about what he wanted. He pulled out a few different ingredients to make himself some kind of cocktail though he wasn't sure what he craved yet. Deuce usually let the ingredients speak to him.

Eureka! The gorgon would make himself a whiskey sour. In a smaller glass he poured approximately two ounces of whiskey, one ounce of lemon juice, one teaspoon of sugar and he added a lemon wedge, ice and a cherry.

Barkley managed to blink only once before Deuce had the drink made completely. "If your skills don't make it to the kitchen, bartending is a great profession too."

"Oh - that reminds me - we gotta add ouzo to the list of alcohols or I could possibly get my aunt to mail some?" Deuce stated finishing his first drink in one go and began preparing a second for himself. He pulled the perfectly knotted stem out of his mouth and tossed it into the trash.

Clawd's jaw dropped slightly. _'He tied that with his tongue? Oh man...' _He thought to himself, wondering just how good a kisser Deuce really was.

Clawdeen whistled to get everyone's attention. "How's about truth or dare, guys?!"

Barkley's eyes widened. This was nearly his cue to take a chocolate banana shot and mind his business elsewhere.

Walking out from behind the bar, Deuce held out another beer for Clawd before sitting down beside him. "Why not?"  
_  
_"Oh yes, let me get Twyla." Howleen said, setting her soda down to go find her friend.  
_  
_Once everyone was back and comfy, the game could begin. "So Clawdeen, your idea. Truth or dare?" Frankie questioned the female wolf.

Clawdeen heaved a dramatic sigh and sat down next to Ghoulia. "Hmm, that's always the hardest. Gimme a dare."

Clawd's eyes widened. He wasn't sure if his sister was ready for a dare… but judging by the amount of times she filled her glass already… she was probably more prepared than they thought.

"I dare you to eat... 3 of Heath's suicide wings." Frankie ordered her friend.  
_  
_"Oh that's evil." Howleen commented as she returned, the smell alone was burning her sensitive nose.

Heath covered his mouth to hide the smirk. Oh this would be great!

Slo-Mo looked mortalfied. If that were even possible. He only had one and felt the flames nearly engulf within him.

Clawdeen looked at the platter and took a deep breath. This would probably be the end of her taste buds… but what the hell? She grabbed a wing and ate it, clearing the bone at a very impressive pace. Wing 2 and 3 followed quickly after before the burning could set in.

She nearly gasped for air as she downed the rest of her wine, Jackson's beer, Lagoona's 'sex on the beach' and let out an impressive belch. Her cheeks turned bright red. "So-orry." She told them, wondering if internal burns were actually a thing…

Heath applauded right away. "That was stellar! You, are the dare queen. I don't care what else happens tonight. You're amazing, Clawdeen."

She bowed, getting up to re-fill her glass.

"Drink milk or something creamy, it'll help." Deuce informed the wolf.

Clawdeen grabbed a bottle of an Irish cream liquor, pouring some into a shot glass.

"Not quite what I meant, but alright." Deuce couldn't quite argue with her logic.  
_  
_"Okay, how about we let Clawdeen breathe for a few seconds then it's her turn to pick someone." Frankie said, still laughing.

After the creamy shot, Clawdeen felt somewhat back to normal. "Alright… now Frankie's got me feeling feisty. Heath, truth… or dare?"

Heath Burns finished one of his suicide wings and set the bone aside. Clawdeen wondered how he could take the heat with a stride, but then she remembered he was a fire elemental. "Hmm… truth."

Clawdeen thought hard on this, perhaps because it was beginning to get difficult to organize her thoughts. "If you had to rescue us if this house was on fire… but had to leave someone behind. Who would it be?"

Heath blinked. What a question to be asked! He could feel the pressure of everyone's eyes on him. "Well that's easy."

The group of friends shared shocked looks with each other.

"I'd rescue all of you and leave myself in here."

Clawdeen shook her head, "You're excluded. You're the one doing the rescuing. Nice try though. Mr. Hot-To-Trot."

Heath shrugged. "Jackson."

Jackson narrowed his eyes. "Well that's rude, leave the nerd to rot. It's fine, he's led an uneventful life. Early cremation is a great way to die."

Heath laughed. "Calm down, hear me out first. Just throw Holt out, he's part fire elemental enough to get both your asses to safety. It would only make sense."

"That's really thought out." Frankie praised Heath, it did make the best sense.  
_  
_"That kind of sounds like he has had the idea before." Twyla teased.  
_  
_"He better not, I just got new shoes." Howleen said, eyes wide as she glanced towards her bedroom door in horror.  
_  
_"So Heath, before you cook your cousin. It's your turn."

Heath cracked his knuckles briefly and grabbed his drink. He asked for 'sex on the beach' after he found out Lagoona was drinking it, because he would be alright with it being the only way he'd get 'laid' tonight. "Jackson, truth or dare?"

Jackson sighed, downing the rest of his drink. "Dare."

Heath grinned. "Awesome, I dare you… to grab a bar of soap from the bathroom and try to convincingly sell it to us as if we were potential buyers."

Jackson raised an eyebrow, but Lagoona tossed him a wrapped bar of soap from her purse. She blushed. "Not sure how that stayed in my purse since our anniversary out of town..."

Gillington shook his head, "It works out."

Jackson looked down at the soap and thought for a moment. "Do you have smelly, dirty, stinky ball-sacks? Look no further than this majestic, wonderful… helpful bar of soap!"

"Helpful?" Clawd questioned between laughs.

Jackson nodded, "Very helpful indeed. Do you, young man, have the sweaty balls? Are they stopping you from getting laid?" Everyone was in stitches at this point. "Only clean balls get played with."

"Stop, I'm dead." Heath tried to catch his breath from the fits of giggles.

Just then Howleen's soda came out her nose. "Jackson please stop." She begged as Twyla handed her a few napkins.  
_  
_"So Jackson's becoming a soap salesman. Great job choice." Gil teased.

Jackson could hardly hide the grin. "Why thank you, it's a noble career." He then glanced around the room. "Gil, truth or dare?"

Lagoona widened her eyes but had a mischievous smirk on her face, she was only wondering what kind of entertainment she would have from her boyfriend. "Dare." He regretted it the moment he said it. Truth! He should've picked truth! But he knew it was too late to go back.

Jackson thought to himself with a smirk. "Gil, I dare you to wear Lagoona's bra, take a selfie – she can be involved too - and post it to social media."

A blush swept across Gil's face as he climbed out of his spot, holding his hand out for his ghoul. They both walked towards the washroom, whispering to each other their plan.  
_  
_Lagoona pulled Gil into the bathroom, "If this makes you uncomfortable, you don't gotta do it. Y'know?" She didn't want the other to feel like he had to do anything.  
_  
_"Don't worry Lagoona, I'm fine with it. It's all in fun." The male sea-monster replied, taking the offered garment. After adjusting the bra and taking the picture, Lagoona posted it on the social media app tagging Jackson titling it 'a wild time'.

The group's laughter could be heard from the bathroom, Gil and Lagoona laughed and hugged one another before leaving. Lagoona wearing her own bra this time.

Jackson loved it, but thought about something to make it a little better. Who couldn't appreciate hashtags?

_#guyswannafeelprettytoo, #truthordare, #goodsports_

Heath was having a great time, the dares that came out of this group so far were amazing! Highly entertaining. "Alright Gil, my man. Pick someone for revenge."

Settling back down in their original seats, Gil couldn't stop laughing at the photo. "Umm, Slo-Mo. Truth or Dare?" The male sea monster questioned the zombie, taking a sip of his drink.

Slo-Mo thought about it as if it were a life-changing decision. He grabbed a normal tasting chicken wing and bit in thought. _"Truth."_

Ghoulia's interest peaked, she had just shared Gil's photo and finished her glass of wine. It was going down pretty smoothly she had to admit.

Gil taking the final sip of his drink, "If you only had 24 hours to unlive and you could do anything with anyone in this room, who would it be and what would you do with that person?"

Slo-Mo nearly choked on the wing and Clawd was the only one tall enough to hit his back. _"Thanks." _He blushed and bit down on his lip.

"You can make love to a burger but a chicken wing gets you all choked up?" Clawd smirked when Slo-Mo glared at him. He downed the rest of his beer and headed to the wet bar to grab another.

"_If I had 24 hours to unlive… I'd probably spend most of it in shock to be honest." _That was a fair answer, the lot of them couldn't imagine having their life or unlife expectancy cut that short. _"But I think I would ask my crush out and maybe we'd do something adrenaline pumping? Skydiving? Not really sure. Harsh question. I need another wing. And a beer." _He shook his empty cup at Clawd who narrowed his eyes but ended up grabbing what the zombie asked of him.

Technically he wasn't asked to specifically name the person, his crush, is technically considered as a person. Though it wasn't the answer they were hoping for.

"_But who is your crush though?" _Ghoulia peered at Slo-Mo, but Clawdeen shook her index finger at her.

"No, that's not how this works. You have to wait until you're called upon, and do a truth or dare, then ask him that." She lovingly reminded Ghoulia, knowing that she didn't get out much. "Slo-Mo, pick your target."

Slo-Mo didn't want to make his friends too uncomfortable. _"I might need some help."_

Frankie decided to jump in. "I'll help you suggest a truth, or a dare but you have to pick the person."

Slo-Mo nodded, that sounded like a good idea. _"Deuce, truth or dare?"_

"Dare, dude." Right now he wasn't in the mood to have questions thrown at him like Slo-Mo just had. Taking another sip of his drink, readying himself for whatever Frankie had planned.

Frankie's bolts sparked and she then leaned in to Slo-Mo and whispered. He dropped the bone of the wing and his eyes widened. She gave him a gentle push and picked up the bone that hit the floor, putting it on the designated bone plate.

"_Wow, uh… I dare you… Deuce… to be kissed by Jackson… for at least, how long?" _He looked at Frankie, she held up a finger. _"A minute."_

Deuce chuckled at how taken back Slo-Mo seemed, "Only a minute, we got this." Deuce stated confidently.  
_  
_Jackson at the moment of the dare nearly dropped his beer, he had to kiss one of his best friends. Well if the other didn't seemed bothered, Jackson wasn't going to let it bother him.  
_  
_Moving from his spot next to Heath he stood above the gorgon, Jackson placed a small peck on his friend's lips. Satisfied with himself, the normie was about to go back to his spot when Deuce grabbed him. "I wouldn't call that a kiss." He teased.  
_  
_He pulled the other so he was straddling his lap and pulled his head closer so that their lips were almost touching. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Jackson brushed their lips together. After what seemed longer then at minute, both males parted to get air back in their lungs.  
_  
_"You taste like cherries." Was all Jackson could mumble as he made is way back to his seat, face all blushed red.

Clawd growled. Clawdeen raised an eyebrow as she glanced at her brother, who then turned his growl into a fake cough.


	4. ( IV )

**Review(s):**

HypnoArt - I'm so glad the chapter made you laugh! Trust me, we were in stitches writing it out. My favorite part had to be the soap-bar sales pitch from Jackson. XD My co-writer, Written-Anonymously, loved the 'sensitive Heath' as she called it. Where he offered to save everyone and sacrifice himself... when he was told he couldn't, he sacrificed Jackson lmao. Anyway! I hope you find this one pretty entertaining as well! Thanks for giving us awesome reviews to enjoy :)

**A/N: **_We kinda had a fun time with the Truth or Dare in case you guys couldn't tell, xD Please enjoy!_

* * *

"Well, Deuce. Now it's your turn." Clawdeen urged him. She had an idea that she wanted to remember to experiment with. "Pick your victim."

Deuce got up from his seat and made his way back to the bar, the drinks were easily going down tonight. "Let's pick on Frankie. Truth or dare?" He said giving up on miking his drink and pouring whiskey over ice, as he headed back he grabbed another beer for Clawd.

Clawd accepted it and their hands brushed yet again tonight. He blushed and thanked the thoughtful gorgon.

Frankie nearly vibrated in her seat. This game was so exciting! "Ooh, um… um… truth."

Clawdeen eyed her friend suspiciously. "After all the shit you just caused you pick truth?"

Frankie nodded. "Yes, it's safer."

"Not always!" Heath warned her, though he couldn't wait to see what Deuce would come up with to ask her.

Deuce evilly smirked. "What is the most embarrassing photo you have on your phone?" As he leaned back into his spot, brushing his arm against the wolf. Deuce quickly grabbed his drink and took another mouth full. Why was he feeling this way, it had to need how fast he was drinking.

Frankie brought her phone out and began to scroll through the photos. She shrugged and tossed it lightly to Deuce, "Decide that one for yourself."

Picking up the phone, Deuce slipped through the photos. Only photo he would deem embarrassing was a selfie she took. Frankie must have cut her bangs too short and they were sticking up everywhere. "I guess this one. Dudette you live a boring life, we need to get you out more." The gorgon teased as he handed the phone back. "Anyways pick your victim, oh boring one."

Frankie chuckled as she thought of who she wanted to pick, "Howleen, Truth or dare?"

"I'll take dare." The young wolf said proudly.

"Mhmm." Frankie hummed to herself trying to come up with a good one. "Go out on the road and say 'I love you' to the first person you see. You can't come back until you do though, although Twyla can go as a witness." Frankie wasn't going to send her out alone, she was sure Clawd would freak.

Taking the last sip of her soda, Howleen and Twyla went upstairs. Just so happened as they were leaving the house, their was an elderly lady walking down the street holding her husbands hand.

Twyla turned the camera app on her phone as her friend ran towards the couple. "Excuse me, I just wanted to let you know. I love you guys!" The pink headed wolf said to the couple.

"Oh, well we love you too darling." The elder female said as she and her husband continued on their night stroll, talking with each about how the Wolf children were so kind.

Howleen walked back to her friend and noticed she had filmed the whole thing. "Twyla!" She shouted as her friend did her famous vanishing act. Running back inside to stop Twyla from showing everyone the video. As she reached the stairs, she could hear everyone comment on how sweet she was.

Blushing as she descended the stairs, she thought about how she was going to get Frankie and Twyla back. She headed over to the wet bar and opened the mini-fridge behind it, pulling out another soda. "Twyla… truth or dare?"

The ghoul put her phone away and shrunk, putting a tiny bit of wine in the bottom of her red solo cup and filled the rest of it up with lemon/lime soda. "Uhh, truth I suppose."

Howleen thought about what she would ask the shy ghoul. "Who in this room, out of everyone, would be the _worst_ to date… and why?"

"Oh that's an easy one. You, Howleen. Not that it's a bad thing, but you have very high standards to start with. Also doesn't help Clawd would be _way_ overprotective because you're the youngest sister. Your older sisters wouldn't like anyone because in their eyes you could probably do better. If they survived your siblings, then there's your parents. I don't wanna be rude, but really you can't have a love life unless that person is hundred percent prefect for you and according to your family." Twyla stated her case to the youngest wolf.

Howleen's cheeks blushed. At least Twyla didn't point out anything negative, like her snoring or something else. But was her family really that bad? They only wanted the best for her. For all of them.

Clawd nodded, he thought Twyla pretty much nailed it. "I didn't think I was that bad."

Clawdeen laughed. "You're not. But Clawdia and I are worse. Do you really think we keep our nails in tip-top shape for no reason? Sure they look great, but they can cut too."

Heath also laughed. "But once you're in, the only way you leave this family is in a body bag."

Jackson shook his head. "You and your mobster movies, Heath."

"Alright Twyla, your turn!" Clawdeen reminded her, filling up her solo cup and Ghoulia's. She kept the white and red bottles near by.

"It's not a bad thing at all Clawd, it's the bond your family has." Twyla stated "Well, Heath. Truth or dare?" She questioned the fire element, either one he picked would cause a few laughs anyways.

Heath downed the rest of his drink and stole Jackson's. "Alright Twy," he shortened her name. It was rather cute actually. "I'll take… truth." He felt mellow at the moment.

Jackson narrowed his eyes and got up to grab himself and Heath another drink. He wondered what exactly Twyla would have in store with a truth question that would be as entertaining as a dare.

Twyla chuckled to herself as she took a sip of her drink. "Well… you're in a public restroom and just went number two, then you realized your stall has no toilet paper. What do you do?" Deuce couldn't help but chuckle at how she could ask that so straight faced.

"Well shit," Heath chuckled. "first of all, I'd think to myself – why did I have to shit now? And then I'd have a moment of self-loathing. But then I'd say shit happens, shit stains and shit wipes off… just what do I use? No way is my varsity jacket going anywhere near my ass."

Jackson cringed as he sat down and put the drinks on the coffee table. "I wouldn't trust anything near your ass."

"Precisely." Heath agreed. "Honestly, I'd either wait for someone else to enter the restroom and explain the shit-uation at hand. Or I'd try reaching under the stall, if that didn't work… I'd waddle out of the stall, pants at my ankles and I would go into a stall that does have toilet paper. There's a very slim chance every single stall is empty."

"Well thank you for being honest." Twyla stated, as she wasn't ready for Heath to be that open. "Well it's your turn, who's your victim?"

Heath thought about it. "Hmm," He noticed the male wolf picking at the label on the bottle he was holding. "Clawd."

Clawd's eyes widened. He wasn't prepared to be picked. Though he wasn't too worried. "Yes?"

"You look bored big guy, truth or dare?"

Clawd smirked, shrugged his shoulders. "Dare."

Howleen was surprised that her brother would pick that option. The booze must be hitting him, he was normally so reserved. "Please dare him to tell the old lady he hates her, after I expressed my love to her."

Heath couldn't hold in his laugh. "No! No need to confuse the elderly. Let's leave them alone for the rest of the night." He tapped his finger against his chin. "Clawd, I dare you to make out with the first male that belches."

Just then Deuce burped. It was a small one but it was still audible.

"Oh you just want all the action, don't you?" Heath smiled. "Go ahead, show us how it's done, B-M-O-C."

"Oh yeah, that's it." Deuce said rolling his eyes. Thinking back to when Jackson and himself kissed, it wasn't that bad. To him it wasn't any different from when he and Cleo kissed, if anything it wasn't awful.

Clawd took a deep breath and thought about how he'd go attempt this. If he pulled Deuce onto his lap, it would be the lazy route. He didn't want to be seen as lazy to him. Wait, why was he overthinking it?

"You can't chicken out." Heath reminded Clawd, breaking him from his thoughts.

"I wasn't." He defended, he just wasn't sure how to proceed. He shifted toward the gorgon and leaned in, biting the other's bottom lip first to catch his attention. A quiet squeak could've been heard from the shorter.

There was something different about the way Clawd kissed that Deuce had never experienced before. It was… hungry yet satisfying? Intense? Animalistic?

The gorgon found himself being pulled on top of Clawd and Clawdeen dove out of her seat to avoid the two of them.

"You're lucky I didn't spill my wine." She glared only for a moment, these two were getting quite steamy on the end of the sofa.

Clawd's hands were firm on Deuce's waist… he tried to move but felt claws dig into his skin slightly.

Deuce came to conclusion really fast that the alpha wolf wasn't going to let go until he saw fit, so he figured might have some fun. He shifted his legs so he was straddling the wolf's lap, Deuce began to snake his fingers through the other's hair. He pulled a bit, "Show me what you got, Mr. Wolf." The gorgon whispered but audible enough so Clawd could hear him. The devilish smile swept across his lips at the challenge.

Clawd growled lightly and deepened the kiss the best he knew how. He never backed down from a challenge and this he'd been dying to do all night. Wait, what? His cheeks blushed as the mixed thoughts whirled around in his mind.

Heath hadn't expected a) Clawd to be as aggressive as he was being and b) for Deuce to go along with it. He felt like they needed their privacy but at the same time… he couldn't look away. The gorgon's height difference in comparison to the wolf's just made sense. The darker fur of Clawd and the lighter skin of Deuce… looked good together.

Lagoona and Frankie wolf-whistled, the remainder of the ghouls cheered. Clawdeen had to admit it would be hot… if her brother weren't involved. Even still, it was certainly getting warmer down here.

'_And they think me enjoying my burger compares to this...'_ Slo-Mo thought to himself with a smirk.

Deuce's cheeks started to turn a slight shade of red hearing his friends cheer him on. _'Animals.'_ That was all he thought as he bit at the other's lower lip, trying to keep the other's attention on him.

"Heath, what did you start?" Howleen questioned the fire elemental, getting up from her spot to going anywhere besides right in front of her brother and Deuce.

"Shit, like he usually does." Jackson informed them, nudging his cousin. They had played this many times when they were younger. Whenever they had the chance to, they'd stir things up. Jackson and Heath seemed to be worlds apart, but they had a few things in common.

Heath shrugged. "I didn't even give them a time limit, I have nothing to do with this now."

Clawd didn't hear anything else going on around them. The only person he saw, was Deuce. He reached up to take the other's vest off when he stopped himself and parted the kiss, not realizing how badly they both needed oxygen. He stared longingly into Deuce's eyes beneath the sunglasses… he'd give nothing more than to see them without consequence.

Deuce let out a small whimper at the loss of contact, just staring at the wolf trying piecing together how he was feeling about the whole situation. His fingers running through the soft fur as he thought what it meant. Was all this because of the alcohol?

"Clawd, you might wanna let Deuce go at some point." Frankie suggested to the wolf, who still had his claws in the other. Her eyes shifting towards Clawdeen, who was still protecting her wine glass.

"He can go anytime." He defended, but then realized she was right and that his claws were dug into Deuce's hips. "Oh. Haha… right. Sorry."

He let go and the gorgon parted from him. Why did he feel sad? Clawd cleared his throat and reached for his drink again. "So I guess it's my turn?"

Deuce could feel his lower hips aching from where the wolf's claws dug into him… but he didn't mind the pleasure-caused pain. He'd go through it again too for a kiss like that.

"Gillington, truth or dare?"

"Umm.. I'll go with truth." The sea monster stated as he went to get a glass of water, not feeling another beer at the moment.

Clawd had to think pretty hard to come up with something. His leg wouldn't stop shaking and he felt restless. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest he was positive Deuce could hear it. "What's something sexual that you would absolutely refuse to do?"

"Well… personally. I'm not fan of the whole sexting thing. I find if I'm going to share myself with my partner, it's going to be in the flesh. I don't understand why you would want to look at a picture, when you could hold the real thing." Gil stated now wishing he grabbed another beer.

Lagoona's eyes widened and she pulled out her phone quickly to delete a suggestive photo of herself she had taken earlier that week. She attempted to be spicy but it was a good thing she found out how he felt before actually sending it. She put her phone away and cuddled back into his side. "Well love, I believe it's your turn to pick on someone. Unless we'd like to play a different game?"

"Oh! What about 'Never Have I Ever'?" Howleen blurted out.

Gil looked around the room, "If everyone wants to." It seemed simple enough. Someone would say something they thought no one in the group had done, if you have you would take a sip of your drink.

_"I have one..."_ Slo-Mo cleared his throat and gathered his thoughts, as well as another drink. He glared at Heath's wings, still not understanding how he could eat them. _"Never have I ever... had a one night stand."_

Ooh that was a good one! Clawd took a sip of his drink. Followed by Clawdeen and Slo-Mo. Hmm, was that really it out of their group?

"I haven't had a one night stand," Heath objected. "I want it to be meaningful."

"A-K-A, no one's offered yet." Jackson smirked.

Heath shoved him playfully.

Jackson felt eyes on him suddenly. "The only thing I've ever slept with is a book... and my glasses on accidentally. Don't look at me."


	5. ( V )

**Review(s):**

HypnoArt - Yeah it is! Pretty hot in here indeed, lmao I definitely have my air conditioner on xD I'm so glad we were able to make your morning good with a bit of steam *wink, wink* here's hoping you like this chapter too! :)

**And here we go again!**

* * *

Frankie's bolts sparked as an idea came to her. "Never have I ever sent a dirty text to the wrong person." She said giggling to see who would take a shot.

Lagoona was the first person to take a sip of her drink, "It was before I even met you." She informed Gil, who just pulled her closer to his side.

Deuce was another one to take a sip of his chosen drink, feeling the burn of the whiskey as it went down.

Clawd was among one of the first to raise an eyebrow in question. "Who could you have possibly sent the wrong dirty text to? One of Cleo's multiple personalities?" He didn't register what he said until it was already out and a couple of the others giggled. "Oh… sorry. I took that a bit too far."

Heath shrugged his shoulders but stayed quiet. This wasn't something that he wanted to get in the middle of… though Clawd was far from wrong. Something about Cleo was different lately. She even shunned Deuce at the opening casketball game tonight, what was that about?

"I wish. Sadly it went to my cousin Viperine. She still teases me time to time about it." Deuce said blushing slightly. Deuce smirked to himself, "Never have I ever been fooling around in the car and accidentally honked the horn."

Just then Gil and Lagoona both took a sip and chuckled at the memory.

"Come on Deuce, you and Cleo must've done that." Jackson inquired.

"That's where you're wrong, her heels would damage the interior. No thank you." Deuce stated as he noticed Clawd didn't take a sip either.

Ghoulia swirled the last bit of liquid in her red solo cup and drank it. She was positive somewhere in Cleo's self-centered talk she may have mentioned something about Deuce not doing anything but kissing her in his car. Probably something about it being more precious to him than her.

Slo-Mo raised his hand. _"Are there any extra points if it wasn't your car?"_

"What?!" Clawd smacked his hand off the end of the sofa and shook his head. "You freaky bastard."

The zombie boy tipped his drink back and Ghoulia narrowed her eyes. Who would he have boned in someone else's car? Though she was shocked at how aggressive her own thoughts were becoming.

"_Never have I ever caught my parents doing it." _Slo-Mo said aloud, that he did not drink to.

Clawd, Clawdeen and Howleen all groaned and downed their own drinks. Hell, even Twyla had a drink but specified it was Mr. & Mrs. Wolf.

Heath took a drink as well. "My parents are pretty open, my dad will grab my mom's butt, or vice versa. One night dad was playing footsies with mom."

Jackson could also confirm that his aunt and uncle still 'had it bad' for one another. "And he rubbed my foot by accident." They laughed. "Awkward indeed."

"Hey nothing wrong a little spark in the relationship." Frankie stated.

"Never have I ever not washed a piece of clothing because of someone else's scent." Lagoona asked knowing she had taken several of Gil's shirts herself.

Deuce thought about it for a moment and noticed Cleo wouldn't even keep a sweater of his. This angered him a little, thinking more about that and adding what he knew. Deuce chugged back his drink so he could make himself another. Forgetting the point of the game.

Clawdeen headed over to the wet bar with Deuce, she put her cup down and he poured whiskey into it. "Thank you?" She wasn't going to question it, she just grabbed a soda instead. "I got one!" She shouted as she turned around and hopped up on one of the stools, almost missing it entirely. "Never have I ever kissed someone… and wished it were someone else." She poured the carbonated drink into the solo cup and took a sip.

Frankie's bolts sparked and she took a drink, did kissing your stuffed teddy bear goodnight and wishing you had a significant other count?

Jackson set his drink down, having a feeling he'd get dehydrated playing this game.

Slo-Mo took a drink.

Deuce's eyes darted over to Clawd, who drank at the mention of the question. He glanced at his cup, taking a shot directly out of the bottle. Bottle in hand, Deuce made it back to his seat.

"Never have I ever tripped in a public place and acted like it was intentional." Deuce said.

Frankie took a sip of her drink, there would times her feet would become unstitched.

Lagoona also took a sip of her drink, thinking every ghoul should be drinking to this. Wherever there were heels, there were times of falling.

Howleen and Clawdeen also took a sip of their drinks, a little surprised when Heath also was taking sip of his drink. "I don't know why you're shocked," he finished it and set it down, Deuce taking the liberty to add some whiskey into the cup. No one should be without alcohol tonight apparently. "thanks man." He cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders. "I am so accident prone that I have my own seat in the emergency waiting room." He grabbed his iCoffin and found the right photo. "See?"

Right there in color, was a photograph of a waiting room chair with a gold plated notice on it. It clearly said, 'Reserved for Heath Burns'.

Clawd shook his head. "And you wonder why you're not on the court with us."

Heath held up a hand in protest. "I'm cool where I am on the sidelines. I like watching and besides, I'm not even a quarter-bit skilled as any of you guys."

Clawd knew it took a certain bit of physique, some talent and balance. Control… discipline – it took a lot to be on a sports team of any kind. "We're not all that. We have a lot of areas to work on."

Deuce agreed from behind his own bottle.

Before the guys could dote on what happened again tonight, Ghoulia decided to liven things up a bit. _"Never have I ever… began to vomit but caught it in time to swallow it down."_

Drinks all around the room were being tipped this time.

"All the time," Jackson announced, blushing when he realized how weird that sounded. "sorry, I'm just so damn glad I could drink to something. I was getting thirsty." He chuckled.

"Never have I ever fantasized about my friend's significant other." Twyla spoke from her shadowy corner.

Oh damn, that was a good one! The results were pretty good too as Clawdeen, Frankie, Ghoulia all tipped their drinks back. The only female who didn't… was Lagoona however that was quite predictable.

Jackson took a drink for this one too, as did Slo-Mo and Clawd. Heath and Gillington were the only males that didn't drink to this question.

"I have one," Frankie was startled by her own bolts sparking. Oops! "never have I ever… dreamed about my wedding day."

Lagoona proudly took a sip of her drink, so did Frankie. Gil couldn't lie and had a drink himself, truth be told he couldn't wait for his wedding.

Clawdeen took a sip of her drink, "I have the perfect dress planned out." She admitted proudly.

"Umm… sis, maybe you should find a boyfriend first?" Howleen questioned her sister.

Heath took a sip of his drink forgetting the gorgon poured pure whiskey in there. Causing a slight burn. "I mean, I would love to one day. Just gotta find the prefect ghoul first."

Jackson thought about it. "I can't see it as far as say… who I might be married to? But I mean, I would like to be married... maybe? Don't know if I've ever dreamed about it."

Clawdeen raised an eyebrow. "I can tell you that Draculaura has the whole thing planned out."

"Sure and if she's showing up and participating on her _own_, she can keep her plans." Clawd folded his arms over his chest, now a bit upset that even his own damn wedding was being planned out for him. Well, _if_ he decided to marry her, which he hadn't thought about.

Deuce rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses, honestly he couldn't picture his wedding. Not with everything going on. "Here's one: never have I ever lied during this game." Taking a shot right out of the bottle that was still in his hand.

Clawd glared at him. "What the hell you be lying about boy?" He hoped it wasn't any question to do with him. It better not have been. His ears flattened… Deuce didn't think he was a bad kisser, did he? Wait, why did he care? Why did this upset him _so_ much?

Howleen found it highly entertaining that Clawd was so ticked off by the fact Deuce might have lied. What was the big deal?

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The Gorgon teased the wolf, he wasn't going to let him know all his secrets.

A few members of the group watched what was going down between the two. ""Never have I ever left my house without underwear." Heath questioned trying to break the tension between the two.

Clawd growled lightly under his breath, his fur most definitely in a bunch afterward, but he knew it wasn't right to pry if Deuce didn't want to share… but boy did his curiosity burn within. He took a drink and heard almost everyone laugh. "What?"

"I hope you're lying right now, who leaves the house without underwear?" Howleen could hardly control her fit of giggles.

Clawd's face reddened. "Uh… I..."

"Someone who wants to get knocked up, that's who doesn't wear undies." Clawdeen informed the group, downing the mixed drink Deuce set up for her. "Unfortunately Clawd, you're not a bitch and can't have a litter."

He supposed he deserved that for not paying attention to the question. "Oh I'll let you have that one." He thought of a question, though he was wondering if Deuce would lie about this one too. "Never have I ever… cried/flirted/argued my way out of a speeding ticket/traffic violation."

He looked at his bottle before taking a sip, "Can we also add turning the officer to stone?" Deuce questioned the group noticing a few horror stricken faces.

Clawd's eyes widened and he cracked a smirk. "Deuce no..."

"Deuce, yes!" Heath applauded.

"It was a $100 ticket and my mom said she would take the car away if I got another one." Deuce explained taking another swig of the bottle.

Slo-Mo still had the look of horror upon his face.

"Never have I ever flirted with a person to win a bet." Lagoona questioned the group.

Twyla giggled as she saw Clawdeen try to hide that she took a drink.

Clawd swatted at his sister. "Who have you flirted with? What bet was this?"

She smirked. "Aren't you just a nosy ass, tonight? If I wanted to give names, I would. But I don't, so suck my-"

"How's it going down here?" Barkley cautiously made his way down the stairs. Scarlet insisted he check to see if there were any vomit to be had or bad decisions being made.

"What's up, old man?!" Clawdeen questioned, getting up to hug her father.

"You've been into the whole cabinet, I can smell you from the kitchen." He returned her hug.

"I had help! And Deuce drank your whiskey."

Deuce wore a devilish smirk as he drank the last bit of the bottle. "I shared a shot or two." He stated frowning at the now very empty bottle.

"You shared like a drop between Heath and Clawdeen." Lagoona said letting out a small yawn.

"Your point? I shared." The gorgon questioned the other.

Barkley chuckled, knowing very well that Deuce sharing in itself was a rarity, they should consider themselves lucky. "Sharing is caring," he quoted. "are you crazy children almost ready for bed tonight? Not that I'm sending you there, I just wanted to pull out the extra air mattresses if you are."

"Well set one by the bar dad, I believe that's Deuce's spot for the night." Howleen stated letting out a yawn herself.

"I believe it's a perfect time for bed." Howleen added, leaning on Twyla.

Twyla pat the sleepy wolf's head. She knew that everyone would be waking up in less than stellar moods in a few hours._  
_

The gang chatted amongst themselves while Barkley and Clawd grabbed three air mattresses from the linen closet, they were double sized so if they paired up, there would be enough space for everyone.

Clawdeen had the job of dressing the air mattresses with linens and pillows, which she was having great difficulty with. She tucked the corner of a fitted sheet only to realize she had the sheet the wrong way. When she flipped it around, she hopped on the bed to re-tuck the same corner when she semi-bounced before falling off the other side.

The whole basement of teenagers were laughing, Clawdeen stuck in her own fit of giggles. "Someone could help me," she told them. "bunch of assholes."

Ghoulia had been recording Clawdeen's struggle the entire time.

The boys had the other two beds set up as now Clawdeen was currently fighting with a flat sheet. She got up, cursed at it and nearly fell over but Clawd caught her. "Thanks for being so solid."

Clawd smirked. "I got your drunk ass. Just get it to bed before mom comes down here."

"Shhh, all of you."

They chuckled at her, she was the one who was the loudest of everyone.


	6. ( VI )

**Review(s):**

HypnoArt - Lmao right? Poor Clawdeen. Mind you, my favorite part had to be Ghoulia recording it the whole time. XD We're so thankful for your quick reviews, I like to pump the chapters out for you to enjoy. We're actually working on chapter 27 at the moment, so there's plenty more to come 8D Thanks for reading so far! Much love right back at you!

**Onward!**

* * *

Having passed out on one of the couches, Deuce woke up feeling his stomach twisting in knots. The gorgon slid the blanket off, not remembering grabbing it to begin with. Although knowing Barkley, he must have looked cold and draped it over him.

He carefully made his way towards the bathroom without stepping on someone, which was a lot harder then it looked, due to how many bodies were around and his unsteadiness.

Once inside the bathroom, the male let the cool water run from the faucet. He splashed his face, the water was helping the headache that was beginning to form.

He let his thoughts drift starting from the casketball game - that still bugged him - to the party games he and his friends played. Running his fingers along his bottom lip, the kiss he shared with Clawd... He decided it didn't mean anything, even if he couldn't get it out of his mind. It had to be the alcohol and the amount he drank.

Merely thinking about the wolf made him feel a lot calmer and in a weird way... safer. It was a feeling he never really had with Cleo. "It's gotta be the alcohol." He mumbled, trying to convince himself there was no way he had feelings for Clawd. They were friends that was it.

Once he was sure that he wasn't going to vomit everywhere, Deuce exited the bathroom. Still deep in his own thoughts, he didn't even notice he never made it back to his couch.

He found a nice, comfortable bed and got into it, though he hardly noticed it was occupied. He tugged the blankets and pulled them right over himself. Once Deuce was tucked in he settled back to sleep.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

Clawd groaned lightly and stretched, he nestled back down and tossed his arm... over a hip? Who's hip? He opened his eyes quickly and shut them as his head pounded instantly. It subsided to a dull throb and his vision focused. Deuce... Oh it was only Deuce? Good.

His eyes widened in shock. Deuce Gorgon was in _his_ bed?!

"No." The other hissed in his sleep at the loss of the warmth. Shuffling slightly satisfied when he found the heat source once more. Snuggling right in, as if he belonged there.

Clawd let the other stay cuddled up to him. His heart was racing and he was positive the sleeping male could hear it... he hoped not though. He pulled the blanket up and tucked the shorter in. "Shh, you're okay now." He stroked the other's chiseled cheekbone gently. _'He's beautiful...'_

Did he just call another dude... beautiful?

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

Most of the teenagers began stirring to the mouthwatering scents of a hearty breakfast being made. Others, like Clawdeen for example, raced toward the bathroom first.

Scarlet was assisting her husband by scrambling eggs, waiting to be kicked out of the kitchen by the familiar Gorgon... though out of all their guests... he was missing and so was another one. Deuce... and Clawd?

Clawdeen growled as Howleen purposely held the bottle of acetaminophen out of her sister's reach. "Y'know what they say sis," Howleen began. "if you can't run with the big dogs, stay on the porch."

"I will puke all over your hair, you annoying furball." Clawdeen swung her hand towards the bottle when Howleen moved it again.

Slo-Mo grabbed the bottle when the younger wolf wasn't expecting it. He took one and closed it, tossing the bottle to Clawdeen.

"Thanks, big guy!"

Frankie's bolts sparked and she startled herself, shorting out a lamp in the living room. "Sorry!" The sound of her own voice went right through her head. Ouch!

Twyla began handing out water bottles and medicine, counting the teens to make sure everyone was here. That was until she noticed two were missing, a small smile swept across her face as she continued her task.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

Upon feeling the sun hit his skin, the gorgon snuggled deeper into the comfort of the blanket. Lying there just enjoying the warmth when he felt the body beside him shift.

He felt startled, since the last he remembered was passing out on the couch... he shifted to see who was beside him. His breath was taken away.

There lay Clawd, who looked so peaceful. One arm tucked under his head well the other was draped over the gorgon's waist. Which he found oddly comforting.

He took a moment to study the other, how his nostrils moved... his chest rising and falling with each passing breath... his lips slightly parted. Those lips, Deuce remembered those against his. How he wouldn't mind that happening again anytime soon.

_'What the hell am I thinking?!'_ He shouted in thought. He really shouldn't be thinking about his friend in that manner. Heck, he hadn't really broken up with his ghoulfriend! But he kissed another boy and slept with him.

Deuce's cheeks reddened instantly. He slept beside him! Not with him. At least he didn't think so?

He shifted his attention back to watching the other. There was something about him that Deuce couldn't take his eyes away. Anyone had to be blind not to know the wolf was good looking. However being this close, he could see the golden hues in his fur that made him look like he was glowing. The word Deuce would use to describe Clawd in this moment would be 'breathtaking'. His stomach filled with butterflies.

Clawd turned over onto his back and covered his eyes with the crook of his elbow. After a couple seconds, soft barely audible snores could be heard from him. A telltale sign that he had been drinking the previous night but it was adorable. Or at least the gorgon boy thought it was. Draculaura became instantly annoyed by it, though she didn't tolerate much to do with drinking at the best of times.

He didn't notice that he started playing with a loose hair, it was so soft. Almost like silk. Deuce dropped the hair, he shouldn't be doing this. Clawd wasn't _his_ to admire. Just thinking that pained his heart.

He pulled back the blankets to crawl his unwilling body out of bed. Why did he just want to lay there and just look at the other. Maybe be in the wolf's arms once more?

The gorgon had to admit, he was a bit jealous of Draculaura. She was one lucky ghoul.

Adjusting his sunglasses, the gorgon made a break for the door. Part of him hoped everyone was already upstairs and wouldn't notice him sneaking out of Clawd's room.

"Hi Deuce!" Clawnor tucked his handheld gaming device under his arm. He was stuck on this one boss level for a night or two anyway. "How are you feeling? You threw up in the tub and went to snuggle Clawd. He's warm and fuzzy isn't he?"

The gorgon stood there, stunned in shock. He had been busted by Clawd's youngest sibling. "Morning Clawnor." Deuce mumbled as a blush swept across his face. "Promise me one thing little buddy, don't take up drinking." He said feeling a headache forming, there was no way he was still drunk.

Clawnor smirked, figuring he would mess with Deuce for a little bit. He saw him in the same light he saw Clawd. "But you told me last year that you'd tell me why not when I'm older. Now I'm older. You and I both know my father will break that rule upon my 16th birthday."

Deuce ruffled his fur and Clawnor growled lightly, swatting at Deuce's arm.

"Listen little dude, it's all fun and games until you wake up with a headache." Deuce could smell the bacon being cooked. "Come on, let Clawd sleep. I think your old man's burning the bacon. Again."

"Clawd is already awake," he groaned, leaning up against the door frame, where Deuce could almost feel the taller's breath upon his bare shoulder. When did he get shirtless? "but perhaps his mood can be salvaged?"

Clawnor wished these two would just kiss and make it official already, even he could detect their game of flirtation.

"Oh?" Deuce arched an eyebrow over his sunglasses. "Maybe breakfast would help." The gorgon suggested staring at the wolf.

Clawnor gave a roll of his eyes, "See you guys upstairs."

Once he heard the smaller feet go up the staircase, he pulled the gorgon into a heated kiss. He wanted to be sure that feelings didn't… just show up last night on a whim. Perhaps they had been there the entire time?

Twyla's eyes widened in the dark corner of the basement.

Clawd swore his heart was caught in his throat and pounding rapidly as he deepened the kiss further.

Deuce snaked his arms around the taller's neck, pulling their bodies closer. He couldn't lie, it felt great having the others lips upon his once more.

Despite how lousy Clawd was feeling, it seemed to be non-existent as long as he was next to him. He smiled against the other as he pulled back a bit. "You good?" He chuckled, noting how Deuce just melted into his touch.

"I am now." Deuce replied stealing one last kiss.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

"They're alive!" Frankie only half-shouted, the sound of her own voice still irritating her. Though she wanted to pull that damn pun on someone else for once as her father always did it to her.

Deuce and Clawd decided to sit down at the large table with their friends, digging into the amazing breakfast Clawd's parents made. Of course Deuce was right, the bacon was a little overdone. He swore one day he was going to teach Barkley how to make proper bacon.

Part of him wanted to test a theory, with his free hand Deuce slid it off his lap and grabbed the wolf's hand. The gorgon watched for a moment to see if the other would pull away.

Clawd's cheeks blushed heavily, though he didn't dare move.

Satisfied when he didn't move away, Deuce intertwined their fingers and went back to his meal.

Twyla walked into the kitchen, a huge smile plastered on her face when she saw the boys sitting together. She grabbed a few pieces of toast and sausage, she made her way towards the vacant seat next to Howleen - who looked the most lively – probably since she didn't drink last night.

"Oh Twyla, there you are!" The small female wolf said making room for her to sit down.

Just then a loud smash sounded in the living, "Heath! Stop breaking shit!" Jackson yelled out, getting up to see his what his cousin had broken.

"It wasn't me!" He yelled back as 2 twin fur balls went running past Jackson at top speed.

"Boys!" Howleen cursed jumping up from her spot to catch the troublemakers. "Get back here you furballs!" Twyla followed her friend knowing she was going to need help.

Deuce chuckled to himself, as he waited for Clawd to leave his side and go after the twins. He felt the other give his hand a squeeze, signaling him to eat.

"BOYS!" Barkley yelled out, causing every monster in attendance to either grab their heads or sit perfectly still. He seemed soft, but when he got stern – no one argued or dared to talk back. "Get to the table. Sit – and eat. _Now._"

Howlmilton and Howldon scurried to the table and sheepishly took their seats, careful not to upset their father again.

"Thank you," he told them, sitting down with his own plate of food. "now, is everyone accounted for or is there someone barely clinging to life downstairs?"

Clawdeen groaned.

Scarlet giggled. "Oh Clawdeen don't be such a pup. Your father's had way worse a hangover trying to out-drink me in our school days."

Barkley smiled. "She's right… _and_ she always won."

Scarlet gave a sly smirk, "This she-wolf can down a bottle of wine for a lunch date and carry on with the rest of my day. Try me."

With a dry-gag, Clawdeen had to refuse. "Nah Ma, I'm good. I'll take your word for it."

"No, thank you." Frankie said sipping on her glass of water.

"You win by default, Ma." Lagoona said pushing her plate way, as staring at her food wasn't helping her stomach at the moment.

Clawd took his hand away from Deuce's long enough to wipe the clamminess off it, but when he reached back over, a squeak left the gorgon, as Clawd accidentally made a grab for his nether region. Clawd buried his face in his other hand, his cheeks turning several shades of red before settling on the darkest shade he could muster.

"You alright Deuce?" Frankie questioned.

"Just fine." He mumbled under his breath, as he rested hand against the wolf's knee.

"Okay. If you say so."


	7. ( VII )

**Review(s):**

HypnoArt - the time difference is amazing! When you said it was morning for you it was about 2am for me lmao. I'll have to put the world clock on my phone so I know when's best to post for you! XD Clawd yes, the kids will see worse on TV they'll be fine lmao XD Thanks for your awesome review! Written-Anonymously and I love reading them.

**Next chapter! Yay!**

* * *

Slo-Mo smirked and shared a glance with Gillington, who shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat his breakfast for a moment. He could only have his head-tank off for a limited time so he wasn't going to waste it talking when there was food to be digested. Mrs. Wolf even went as far as to make delicious kale smoothies for the water friends over. She was so considerate!

Twyla coughed obviously. "They-have-it-bad." She cleared her throat after and smiled at Clawd, who's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked her.

"Can't a ghoul cough around here?" She giggled but went back to her plate of food.

"So, did everyone tell their deepest darkest secrets to one another?" Scarlet asked, at some of the faces she laughed. "Ah, truth or dare's a good game. So many laughs, confessions, dares – so many options to torture each other with."

"I thought I heard some 'never-have-I-ever' goin' on too." Barkley added, "I gave them an hour and a half before I figured it would be time to wrap it up for the night." He finished the eggs on his plate first, since he disliked them the most. "I first kissed your mother in a game of '7 Minutes In Heaven'. Did y'all play that one?"

Clawdeen scrunched her face. "Eww, Clawdia was probably conceived there."

Barkley scoffed. "Damn, cut your old man some slack… I can have fun with your mama for longer than 7 minutes."

"He's right," Scarlet added. "about 10."

"Wow, now you be waking up with an attitude." He joked, smirking at his wife and best friend.

"You went to bed with one," she reminded him with a wink. "a.k.a – me."

Deuce pulled his hand away as Clawd's parents started asking questions about the previous night. Why did this make him nervous? It wasn't like they were asking him directly what happened.

"Mom, T-M-I!" Howleen shouted at her parents covering up her ears.

Clawd gave Deuce's knee a rub, as if to assure him everything would be alright, and grabbed a drink of water. "We didn't get around to that one, but we did play the first two. You should've heard Jackson's sales pitch on a bar of hotel soap."

Jackson chuckled. "Only clean balls get played with."

Everyone laughed at the mere mentioning of it.

Heath smirked, "Then Clawdeen was dared to eat 3 of my triple suicide wings… she downed her glass of wine, Lagoona's 'sex on the beach' and someone's beer-"

Jackson laughed, "Mine."

Clawdeen's face scrunched. "It was nasty but it was wet."

"_That's what she said," _Slo-Mo nudged Gillington.

"I could've let your ungrateful throat burn, now couldn't I?" Jackson asked her, sausage hanging off the end of his fork as he pointed in her direction with it, before eating it.

"Didn't really have a choice there Jackson, I think either way she would've taken the drink with or without your hand attached." Lagoona stated, remembering Clawdeen's face when the heat kicked in.

"Didn't she take like, 4 shots of Irish cream to cool her mouth down?" Frankie inquired.

Deuce began pushing his food around on the plate, his stomach starting to knot itself once more. His eyes shifted towards the wolf who seemed perfectly fine. That's when he felt unsettled and bolted from the table, hoping to at least make it to the bathroom once more.

"Clearly he can't hold his liquor." Howleen stated.

"You try drinking a whole 40 to yourself in one night." Clawdeen mumbled as she felt like doing the same thing.

Heath agreed. "Yes little ghoul, don't you talk up not handling liquor until you do some drinking of your own."

Howleen growled, she hated to be called 'little'.

"Stop it," Clawd warned her. "it's true. You can't make fun of someone for reacting a certain way to something, when you haven't tried that something and don't know if you're that great with it. Don't be an ass." he grabbed his finished plate along with Gillington's empty one and headed to the kitchen to put them in the sink. He figured he'd take a detour and see if Deuce was alright.

He made his way to the main floor bathroom and knocked on the door. "Babe- uh, Deuce, are you alright in there?" He tried for the doorknob and was surprised to find it unlocked. He opened the door and slid in, shutting it. There the gorgon was, hugging his best porcelain friend.

Luckily, vomit didn't really bother Clawd very much. He just felt bad that Deuce was feeling so lousy. Clawd on the other hand would probably feel it later, he still felt a bit tipsy.

"Go away Clawd," The gorgon said embraced. "you shouldn't see me like this." The gorgon couldn't lie, the tiled floor felt so good upon his skin.

"Fuck off," he told the other, Deuce's face shocked. "if I can't see you at your worst, which this isn't even bad by the way," he noted. "I don't deserve to see you at your best." He sat down in front of the bathtub/shower combination, leaning against it. He shifted and pat his lap, Deuce hesitantly snuggled into it. "Besides, it's gonna take a hell of a lot more than vomit to keep me away. I have 5 younger siblings, I've been vomited on, urinated on, pooped on, had candy put in my fur that I've had to cut out - kids are assholes."

Clawd felt a little better when Deuce softly chuckled. "I'm sorry Clawd, I'm not used to this." He stated taking the other's hand once more. "Thank you."

Clawd shrugged it off. "It's not a big deal, you get used to caring about others when you're around them enough. I hung out with Clawdia for 2 hours while she held up the bathroom, wine-drunk and eating ice cream, sitting in this tub, the shower running and all of her clothes on… she was a mess, her first real heartbreak."

Deuce didn't know much about Clawdia as she wasn't home very often but he knew that Clawd was close with her. Though it might have been assumed that he was close with all of his siblings… but Clawdia he was the closest to, hands and paws down.

"Poor ghoul. Isn't she with that actor dude now?" Deuce's inquired, remembering he heard it from someone. The gorgon shifted himself more on Clawd's lap. Something about the wolf seemed to calm him.

"Yeah, Maximilian Graves – he's awesome. A real down-to-earth guy. He's a good fit for her, he worships the ground she walks on." Clawd smiled, she deserved that after so many jerk boyfriends. "I'm really happy for her. They're engaged." He felt that everyone deserved to be worshiped in that way. To look at someone with more admiration in your eyes than could be understood.

"Sounds perfect." The gorgon had found a comfortable spot using Clawd as pillow and staring up at the ceiling, still not letting go of the other's hand. "Relationships are hard." He admitted thinking back to his own, was it even a relationship? Weren't you supposed to support the other, not drag them down? "Do you believe in true love? Or is Cupid just playing matchmaker and sometimes it works out?" The gorgon questioned, not really sure of his own answers.

Clawd thought about it. "Sometimes it really makes you wonder… I mean, I was head over heels for Draculaura… at first. But then it got hard to do things together. Go out for dinner, can't have anything that she'll faint over or find disgusting… or is meat, she even told me that mushrooms were living beings and that she didn't appreciate me eating them. Well damn, did we go out for me to watch her eat?" He didn't realize he was ranting. "Sorry… it's just, it was cool at first y'know? But then it got difficult, especially when she was here all the time but doesn't like the salad Ma knows how to make her for 'every meal' - well then go home and eat. That's what Clawnor tells her to do." He chuckled, he knew his youngest brother was abrupt with his words.

"I like that little dude, he's got the right way of thinking." Deuce admitted, then began thinking about his own relationship. "Honestly, I don't think Cleo truly ever loved me. I sometimes think she knew you wouldn't fall for her using you, so she came running to me. It scares me, 'cause I see my own mother in her sometimes." Deuce explained, sharing something personal with the other.

Clawd was surprised to hear Deuce bring up his mother at all, he knew that she was a touchy subject for him. He couldn't imagine not having a good relationship with his mother… but at the same time, he wasn't raised by her… Deuce was - kind of, when she was home that was. He had the right to form his own opinions. "Is that, you see your mother in her like an… 'I can't bring myself to bang my mom' or are we talking more of… a personality thing?" He felt stupid for asking clarification… he just wanted to make sure they were on the same page.

"Personality. I''l give you an example, when I say she bought my car for my birthday... reality is she bought it because she forgot to come home for my birthday. She was to busy going to Scaris.. or was it Haunt Kong? Hell it could have been Greece for all I know." Deuce admitted a little annoyed. "Cleo's similar, she only wants to deal with me when it's convenient for her. If you couldn't tell at the game. Because I wasn't her 'star boyfriend', she ignored me." Deuce turned his head away ashamed.

Clawd lifted Deuce's chin with his finger to look back at him. "That's shit, that's a better reason to be upset with your ghoulfriend than me." He shrugged his shoulders. "We take food seriously here, what can I say?" Clawd let out a sigh. He wasn't surprised that his mother gallivanted across the world and forgot her son's birthday… she went to school with his parents and his dad, one of the most easy-going Clawd knew of, couldn't _stand_ Medusa.

Deuce let out a soft sigh.

Clawd felt bad, he wasn't sure what to say to Deuce to make it all better. If only there were such words. "I don't know your mother so I won't speak ill of her, but I do know Cleo pretty well and that sounds like a de Nile move to me. I tried to put in the effort to get to know her, but she really didn't want to get to know me or my family. She didn't have the desire to." He laughed. "Y'know, call me crazy… but I think deep down Cleo wanted us to fight over her? She thought we'd hate each other… and here we are now." Clawd's cheeks blushed. _'I'd rather kiss you than her… or Lala.' _He said… within his mind.

"I can see that. Could that be why she cheated on me? Since we didn't fight over her, she's hoping whoever she's involved now would make me jealous? Same plan different monsters." The gorgon didn't realize he had been thinking out loud, until he said it. His eyes widened for a moment before coming to terms. It was out in the open now. "Clawd, I'm not telling you this so you'll feel sorry for me. It's not one of those, 'look at the poor little rich kid with his first world problems'. I don't want your sympathy. I just feel, like you should know. I don't wanna hide anything from you, Clawd." The gorgon said staring at the other's lips. He so wanted to kiss the wolf in the moment, holding back was the hardest thing to do.

Clawd shrugged his shoulders casually, he didn't seem fazed by Cleo's actions. "We all have problems Deuce, it doesn't matter what our status is. For richer or for poorer, better or worse – everyone's problems aren't measured by wealth." The Wolf family wasn't poor, but they weren't extremely wealthy either. They were average, middle-class working family.

If he needed his own spending money, which he certainly didn't mind, he had a job at the Maul that he kept all year. He worked the most over summer vacation and howlidays but it kept his foot in the door and a bit of cash flow here and there.

He poked Deuce's nose and then kissed it gently. Not once did the thought that they should stop… whatever _this_ was that they were doing. He didn't want any of it to stop.

"Clawd?" The gorgon kept staring at the wolf, letting his fingers run through the other's fur. He could literally just lay like this for hours if the wolf would let him. "What _are_ we doing?" Deuce asked nervously, scared the wolf would back off. Last thing he wanted was to scare him away.

Clawd furrowed his brows, he stared down at the other in his lap. "You stopped vomiting so that's good. I'm just chillin' here, what do you mean what are we doing?"

The gorgon just stared up at the wolf, "I mean, _this_ between us." A small red hue crept along his face.

The werewolf gasped at the sudden realization of what was meant. "Oh! _Oh._" Clawd chuckled at his own stupidity. He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back up against the side of the tub. "I mean, do you _like_ it?" He thought about it for a moment. "It's different… you kinda make me feel… alive. Does that make sense?"

Before Deuce could answer, the wolf figured he should go ahead and explain himself further.

"I don't know about you Deuce… but when Draculaura kisses me, I feel _nothing_. But… when we kissed last night… I felt so many things all at once and I really liked it and it fucking terrified me all at the same time. Am I wrong?"

"Well you're not wrong. When we kissed, I wondered if it was 'cause we were pretty drunk, then before breakfast… when you kissed me again those feelings came back. I figured there had to be something and hoped you were feeling it too." The gorgon shifted a little. "Like even in this moment, I don't want it to end."

Clawd nodded, he'd be perfectly content if this was how they had to spend the remainder of eternity. "I mean, wasted is one thing… but your drunk ass found your way into _my_ bed." The wolf reminded the gorgon, whom groaned lightly. "I didn't say I minded at all, but I mean the navigation that would've taken to get there? I doubt it was just the alcohol babe- uh, Deuce." Clawd's cheeks blushed heavily this time. He didn't want to say sorry, because he wasn't… but was Deuce okay with that? With this?

"Well what can I say, when I want something I go for it." Deuce said cheekily. "Plus you did spark my interest when you kissed me first, so clearly this is all your fault." The gorgon continued with his sassy ways.

"Oh is that your story?" Clawd laughed, whenever he genuinely did there was a certain sparkle in his eye. Deuce admired it, he wished he could take a better look with his glasses off but he didn't want all that drama to unravel in the Wolf's bathroom.

"Yes, what are you gonna do about it?" Deuce said snuggling into the wolf.

Without a moment's notice, Clawd hoisted Deuce up bridal style. His strength was certainly a force to be reckoned with. "What are _you_ gonna do now?" The wolf set the other on the bathroom counter next to the sink and wedged himself between the gorgon's legs. He went straight for his neck to kiss.

Deuce felt his world spin from the quick movement, still gripping onto the other's shoulders. "You're not playing fair, Mr. Wolf." Biting his lower lip, the gorgon couldn't deny the wolf was talented with his mouth. He tried to push the wolf away but Clawd growled. It only made Deuce smile, there was a small part of him that adored how possessive the wolf already was.

Did that mean he had it as bad as he did?

He dug his nails into the broad shoulder when he felt the other's teeth drag along his skin. "Clawd." The gorgon whimpered, not minding with the other marked him up but at the same time making sure it was something the other wanted to do. He didn't want there wouldn't be any regrets later.

"Does it hurt?" He pulled back lightly.

Deuce shrugged his shoulders. "A bit, but… it's alright."

That's exactly what he wanted to hear.


	8. ( VIII )

**Review(s):**

HypnoArt - It's a treat to receive your reviews so promptly after posting the chapters! We love them honestly and it's such a booster for us. It doesn't matter if only one person or a bunch of people are enjoying the story - I'll still update it for that one person. It's the best way we can show our appreciation! Fun fact - Honestly, Written-Anonymously and I started writing together in the later half of 2007 / early 2008 so I like to think we've been working up to this point. 8D

**Alrighty then!**

* * *

_BANG. BANG._

"What's going on in there? I have to pee!" Howleen whined outside the door.

Clawd allowed Deuce to hop off the counter, though for a split second he thought about tossing the gorgon in the shower to hide. "We'll be right out, Deuce was hurling."

"It certainly doesn't sound like it anymore!" She whined again. "I'm gonna wet the floor out here!"

"Do it, blame Clawnor."

"Hey! I haven't had an accident in a long time..."

Clawd kissed Deuce one more time, just deepening it prior to the doorknob being tried. "Okay!"

The door swung open as soon as it was unlocked and Clawd dodged the smaller werewolf but Deuce had gotten pushed out of the bathroom, long enough to have the bathroom door shut behind him and locked. They heard whimpering, a stream of urine and the biggest sigh of relief they had ever heard.

Clawd and Deuce both laughed, though their faces were both beet red still from their bathroom rendezvous.

He pushed the wolf up against the wall before stealing one last kiss. Once hearing the toilet flush the gorgon pulled away and headed towards the kitchen to see what rest of the group was up to, wearing a devilish smile on his face.

"Such an ass..." Clawd caught his breath and tried to gather the many confused, enlightened, estranged feelings that were whirling around within his mind. That boy was driving him crazy… but Clawd was positive he liked it.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

Deuce tapped the steering wheel to the beat of the fast-paced drum solo blasting on his vehicle stereo while he waited for a certain Miss de Nile, that Monday. He sighed, he was always here on time and she made him wait every single time. He swore that she just sat up in her room for an extra 20 minutes every morning when he arrived just to make him believe she was getting dolled up for him. But it wasn't for him, it was never just for Deuce. Cleo de Nile had an addiction to the spotlight, just as her sister did.

Too bad there wasn't a rehab for vanity.

"Turn that ruckus off!" She signaled, finally knocking on the window.

The best thing about wearing sunglasses was the fact that he could roll his eyes whenever he wanted and no one really saw the difference. Today, he wore the sunglasses that Clawdeen gave to him, as he was wearing a dark band hoodie with a pair of faded grey denim jeans. They paired well with the pants he chose to wear. After another couple knocks he finally turned the radio down and let the entitled, Egyptian Princess open the passenger side. "About time," she commented. Turning the radio to a station that only she liked. Why did she have to touch his car stereo? He hated when she did that. "step on it, we're a bit later than usual."

Deuce didn't want to feel like a chauffeur or servant to Cleo anymore. He was done. With it, with her – all of it. "Well who's fault is that? 'Cause I was on time." Deuce snapped as he shifted the car into gear. Oh boy he couldn't wait to get to class, at least Cleo wouldn't be there.

After about a minute of listening to Cleo's music, if that's what anyone called it, Deuce turned the radio off. He would rather listen to nothing then what sounded like the same song another 27 times.

"Why are you in a mood?" Cleo folded her arms over her chest and sat back in the uncomfortable seat. "I thought I told you to upgrade this old bucket of bolts?" She reminded Deuce, sighing as she realized another weekend passed and he hadn't listened to her… again.

"If you have an issue with my car, you can always walk to school." Deuce informed her when stopping for a red light. Debating if he just wanted to push her out now and continue on his way. Really wouldn't be any sweat off his back. Also maybe Cleo would finally get the hint to stop insulting his car just because it wasn't the latest model. He liked it and that was all that should matter.

Cleo heaved a dramatic sigh. "I'm only looking out for you. Having the latest model has the best safety features. I have bruises from your seatbelts-" just then Cleo shrieked, nearly causing Deuce to swerve off the road.

What the hell?!

"Is this a canine hair?!" She asked, now studying it as if it were the most fascinating thing on earth. "I demand to know where this came from… Deuce, considering you clean this sloppy-jaloppy often… wait, you do clean this thing, don't you?"

"Excuse you, you make it sound like I drive a rust bucket. This is far from that." Deuce said rather annoyed at his passenger, regretting not pushing her out at the red light. "And yes I clean it daily." The gorgon cursed under his breath for not deep cleaning yesterday.

It was hard to have deep cleaned when he spent all weekend at the Wolf's residence. In all reality, he totally preferred to hang out with them as opposed to Cleo. They were appreciative, warm, welcoming and they did not judge. "Deuce?! Where the hell did this hair come from?" Her brain automatically jumped to the worst conclusion. She stopped everything in mid-shock. Her face turned from shock to anger. "DEUCE – may Ra help you if you continue to ignore me."

"You won't let me ignore you, so no worries about that Cleo." The gorgon snapped back. He pulled into his normal parking spot, man he couldn't wait for class.

Cleo rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. "Why would you want to ignore me, Deuce?" She asked him, she made sure her voice was just as strong as her facade, Cleo had a lot of practice doing so. Royalty never showed emotion.

"Why does it bother you what happens in my car?" He asked her suddenly.

"Is that what's bothering you?" She reached out to caress his cheek when he pulled away. Ouch! "D-Deuce..."

He shifted his gaze away and sighed. "I don't get why it matters what happens in my vehicle when I'm not supposed to be bothered by who you put your lips on, Cleo." He stated. "I mean, since you can see whoever you want, why can't I?"

Cleo was shocked. Who told him that she kissed another? She had been so careful to keep it on the down low. "I'd know this hair anywhere..." She began, refusing to answer his question, which only made her look guiltier. "It's werewolf hair."

"If you want out of this relationship, please lemme know. Because personally - I'm done. I'm done with the mind games Cleo, hell I don't even know which mood swing you're having on the daily. I'm tired of feeling like a servant instead of a boyfriend. I'm over you thinking you're better then me... you're not princess. I'm sick of wearing a fake smile and pretending that we love with each other when clearly we don't. I just wanna move on." The gorgon finally snapped, he been holding his emotions back so long that it all came pouring out.

Instead of becoming vulnerable, Cleo turned up her defense, it was easier to upset people than it was to let them know she was weak. "Why Clawdeen, Deuce? Why _her_?"

"How about you mind your own damn business, Cleo? Call your dad and tell him his wishes just come true. We're over. Find your own way home 'cause I won't be your chauffeur anymore." The gorgon hissed back taking his keys out of the ignition. "Now get outta my car and my life."

"You cannot speak to me that way I'm a de Nile!" She tried to argue but Deuce unlocked the passenger side door and challenged her with a glare. "You've never disrespected me like this before..." Her bottom lip began to quiver ever so slightly.

"You've never given me a reason to do so before." He argued back. "Admit it, Cleo. Admit that you cheated on me."

"You'll take me back?" She mumbled.

Deuce raised a curious brow. "What was that?"

Cleo swallowed a hard lump in her throat. "Deuce I-"

He pulled out his phone, scrolled to the gallery and found the picture of Cleo and her tongue down another manster's throat. "A picture says a thousand words Cleo... I gave you multiple times to confess what you did. I had this before you got back from your 'family' thing." He took his phone back before she could delete it and call him a liar. "The fact that this photo screams a thousand words is nothing compared to what your silence tells me."

Cleo couldn't help the tears from falling. "It meant nothing Deuce, I promise! It was meaningless!"

"Yeah?" He scoffed. "Meaningless to who Cleo? You?" He put his keys away and grabbed his backpack from the backseat. He got out of the car, slamming the door shut and he opened her door. He leaned on it, peering into the vehicle where she still sat. "I could've possibly forgiven the cheating had you admitted it to me. But the fact that you continued to keep it secret? I clearly can't trust you, not now. Not ever again."

He stepped back and Cleo sniffled. She grabbed her school bag and stepped out, her eyes watering still. "Deuce-"

"No Cleo, don't. Don't contact me, don't corner me - leave me alone... forever."

She ran off towards the school to leave Deuce simmer in his thoughts.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

Nefera de Nile sighed as she stood by the Maul entrance with her grande scary berry acai refresher in hand, made to perfection every time from the Coffin Bean, she sipped on it patiently as she waited for her sister. Cleo left her a voicemail going on something about having an existential crisis at this point in her unlife? All Nefera heard was the words 'maul' and 'retail therapy' - both of what she was into.

It wasn't until Cleo entered through the spinning doors, mascara running down her face, that Nefera lightly gasped. "My Ra, you look hor-" she couldn't even finish her insult before her little sister ran to her, hugging her while sobbing into her shoulder.

"H..e.. b..b..br..broke.. u..u..up.. wi..with.. ME!" Cleo cried, barely able to get the words out as she continued to hug her sister for comfort.

Nefera felt her blood begin to boil. That pathetic gorgon boy broke up with a de Nile? How dare he! "Oh sweetie," she pulled away and wiped her sister's falling tears. "I always knew you were too good for him. Daddy knew so too." Part of her really wanted to pull the 'I told you so' card but she knew that Cleo was too fragile for that. "Shh, Cleo... let's freshen up and I'll buy you a whole new outfit. I promise, and that's a true de Nile promise."

Wiping the few last tears away, she sniffled. "There was this outfit I had my eyes..." Cleo started tearing up again remembering she wanted the outfit for her date with Deuce. "I miss him so much already, we were the it couple that everyone admired!"

This outing would be a challenge to stay dry... from Cleo's tears that was. She sighed. "Alright, let's talk about it. What did you two break up over now?" She was used to the two of them being on-again and off-again though she had to admit Cleo hadn't cried this hard over the other times.

"Well, apparently he found out that I… cheated. Well really wasn't cheating cause we did nothing but hang out and kiss a few times." A bit embarrassed, Cleo admitted to her sister.

Nefera eyed her sister suspiciously. "Cleo... do you have a pass-code on your phone?"

She nodded, but everyone did. That wasn't a crime.

"Did you give him the pass-code or freedom to check your phone?"

"No, but-"

"Did you have to delete your suggestive texts in case Deuce saw them?"

Cleo's gaze shifted downward, nodding.

"Sweetie, if you were doing those things before you kissed... you were already cheating."

Cleo folded her arms over her chest. "Who's side are you on?"

Nefera held up a hand in protest as she sipped her acai delight. "I'm just keeping it real, Cleo. You cheated on him. Of course he broke up with you. If you're gonna cheat, you're supposed to have some stealth to go along with it." They started walking towards their favorite clothing store: Corpse Couture.

"I guess, but I still want him back." Cleo informed her older sibling.

Nefera looked stunned for a moment. "I understand that... but how do you expect him to trust you? How did you even get caught anyway?"

"Not really sure, but some how he managed to get a picture of me… with another." The younger admitted.

Nefera didn't peg her sister for the cheating type, however it might be possible that she didn't know Cleo that well either. Perhaps it wasn't her business though. "Cleo... Deuce was stupidly loyal to you. Like, he would go to the end of the world and back if you so much as suggested it. You messed that up by cheating with... you can't say his name or you don't know his name? Her?"

Cleo heaved a sigh and frowned. "Him... I-I didn't get his name."

Nefera was starting to wonder if she could trust anything her sister said anymore. If she felt this way... she could imagine how the gorgon boy felt. Yikes. "Let's change the subject, look! Corpse Couture has a sale!" She didn't want to think about how untrustworthy her sister had become with a single confession.


	9. ( IX )

**Review(s)**

HypnoArt - Thank you! I thought we've gotten better over the years too but it could even be that maybe our story plotting/ideas got deeper, stronger... something! Yes the Gorgon did snap and rightfully so. How dare she insult his car, lmao. That's just kicking him where it hurts the most - let's be real. XD Excuse me? No breakfast in bed anymore? I call bull!

**Hopefully this chapter makes up for the lack of breakfast in bed everywhere, ;D**

* * *

_I don't know who you think you are, but you need to keep your claws of__f__ MY Deuce - Cleo de Nile_

The female wolf had to read the text a couple times, she didn't know what in the world the Egyptian princess was talking about.

_I mean it Clawdeen, he's mine. - Cleo de Nile_

Yet another text came through, she wolf wanted to know when the spoiled brat would give up and figure out that she didn't want Deuce. He was a great guy, but definitely _not_ her type.

_Yo Cleo, what r u talking about__? __I don't want Deuce, never did, never will. Not my type. U can keep him tho._

Clawdeen tried to grab her lunch tray from the cafeteria line-up but her phone kept vibrating on the surface as she carried it to a table.

_You know what I'm talking about. Why would your fur be in his vehicle if you weren't there, huh? Do you think I'm stupid? I'd smack you but I don't want slut on my hands. There's not a sanatizer strong enough for that... - Cleo de Nile_

The she-wolf dropped her tray on the table and sat down with the other ghouls, clearly frustrated. "Apparently I'm a slut?"

Frankie wore a confused look on her face. "How?" She had to ask.

Lagoona looked up from her salad definitely wanting to hear this story herself.

Draculaura raised a brow. "You? You don't even want to pursue anyone romantically. How could you be a slut if you have no interest?"

Clawdeen rolled her eyes. "I'm not a nun, there's just no one at my level around here." At that moment, Bram Devein, the _hottest_ vampire at Monster High, looked Clawdeen up and down. He gave her a quick wink as he headed toward the cafeteria doors. Her cheeks blushed but she quickly recovered. "Doesn't mean I'm a slut though, thanks for _that_ vote of confidence."

"What's going on, love?" Lagoona asked, finishing up her kale supreme salad. "Something's sure got you riled up."

Clawdeen tossed her cellular phone on the table, so the ghouls could read the nasty texts from Cleo for themselves. Clawdeen was as honest as they come. She didn't have a pass-code on her phone, she didn't need to have one. Clawdeen had nothing to hide, ever.

"Has she lost it?" Frankie questioned the sanity of Cleo.

Just then the gorgon walked into the cafeteria, his headphones on. He noticed the ghouls all crowded around Clawdeen's phone gossiping about something. He could feel their eyes on him for a second before he disappeared in the dark corner.

"What happened between them for her to think he's with you?" Lagoona asked.

Clawdeen shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know ghouls but I intend on finding out. Excuse me." Clawdeen grabbed her lunch tray and headed over to the table where Deuce had sat down, he was waiting for the other guys to join him... but instead got Claw...deen?

He respectfully took his headphones off and gave her a quick smile. "Hi."

"Hey... so, apparently I'm supposed to keep my claws off you because we're totally screwing and I'm a slut. Any idea how that came about?" She asked him directly, sliding her iCoffin over to him to read through the angry, aggressive messages.

"The paranoid princess found a hair, so she came to the conclusion we're an item." The gorgon stated handing back the wolf her phone. "I think she's also blaming our breakup on you, sorry about that." He said pulling a water bottle out of his bag.

She nodded. "That makes sense. You guys broke up, huh? Is it for real this time?" She asked him, cursing herself for doing so. "I'm sorry Deuce, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to. I swear, Spectra has you guys as a back up story."

"No worries, it'll most likely get around by end of the day but yes - we're done for good." The gorgon stated, a smile sweeping across his face when the guys walked in.

Clawdeen nodded. "Alright, well... if daddy buys her a DNA kit, you and I both know that hair wouldn't be mine, now would it?" She gave Deuce a wink and left the gorgon blushing at the cafeteria table.

"Hey you," Clawd greeted the gorgon as he sat down next to him. A double-decker roast beef and ham sandwich as his main choice. "what's up?"

The gorgon noticed how Draculaura shifted over to make room Clawd expecting him to sit down beside her, Deuce slightly hissed under his breath at this action. Why was he acting like a jealous lover? Clawd wasn't his, just because he broke his relationship off didn't mean anything.

Deuce bit his lower lip as the wolf slid beside him. "Not much, had a nice chat with your sister." He sat there debating if he should tell the wolf about how Cleo was harassing Clawdeen. At the same time, the gorgon had a feeling the she-wolf could handle herself.

A smug smirk appeared on his face when he saw the vampire pouted at the fact Clawd chose not to sit with her. Anyone could clearly see how it upset her no matter how she pretended it didn't. She kept glancing back over her shoulder.

"I think you're missing something on your sandwich there, Clawd." The gorgon teased the wolf, as he watched the other take a bite who seemed to enjoy the meaty sandwich.

Clawd looked at his sandwich as if he were taking inventory. Meat, meat, more meat and butter. Could use some salt and pepper maybe. "I think I'm pretty good, but why don't you let me in on what I'm missing, huh?" He showed the shorter a toothy grin.

Slo-Mo sat down with a burger and fries.

Heath laughed and fanned himself. "Is it just hot in here or is it because of me?" He joked, taking a seat. "Actually, I'll tell you why the heat turned up in here. Slo-Mo's got himself a love affair on his plate."

Deuce became speechless as his friends sat down. "I was gonna say turkey..." he said as he gifted his gaze back towards his water bottle.

Gill walked over with his tray too, chuckling at how the fire elemental was fanning himself. He took the empty seat beside Slo-Mo. "Why's Heath trying to send smoke signals?" The sea monster questioned the group as Heath fanning himself.

Jackson sat down next to Gillington. "Excuse me, he's not communicating - he just flattered himself."

Heath narrowed his eyes. "All y'all are assholes." He opened a bag of sweet chili corn-chips. "We were just talking about how Deuce wants to add his meat to Clawd's sandwich."

Clawd at this point was licking the sandwich residue off his fingers. "I'd be alright with extra meat in my mouth."

"_Oh we know big guy, we know." _Slo-Mo laughed inwardly.

Heath smirked. "Says the serial burger lover himself."

Deuce began choking on his water, trying to stop it from coming up his nose. Gill held out a napkin to the gorgon. "You alright?" He inquired as the gorgon continued to cough into the napkin and nodded his head.

Just then Draculaura skipped over, sitting herself beside Clawd. "Now that you're done that nasty sandwich, aren't you coming to sit with me?" Deuce swore the way the vampire asked, it was a whiny demand.

The gorgon didn't know how the wolf's sensitive ears could handle her voice. He wanted to cut his own off right now. He was sure Lala was a great ghoul and all just sometimes the pitch of her voice was way too much to handle.

"No, I'm not." He told her flat out, hoping that she would take the hint and buzz off today. "I'm good right where I am. Go hang out with the ghouls."

Draculaura got up from the table and side-eyed Clawd suspiciously. "Why don't you want to sit with me?"

Clawd pulled out a bag of beef jerky and she paled. "This is why. A boy's gotta eat."

She rolled her eyes and walked away from him.

Clawd sighed. "Sorry, guys."

"Hey! That's my jalapeno beef jerky." Heath chuckled and admired Clawd's stealth.

He tossed the bag back to Heath. "I didn't think you'd mind me borrowing them to keep her at bay." He shook his head. "That sounds so bad. I just... I don't know how I thought this could work?"

Deuce tried not to feel delighted that Clawd was having issues with Draculaura. Or so he assumed. It'd be great if they couldn't work it out. He cleared his throat and tried to keep his cheeks from blushing.

"I'm just surprised Clawd's giving you the jerky back full." Gil told the fire elemental. "I'm sure if it was any other flavor they would've been long gone." Slo-Mo grunted in agreement as he began digging into his burger.

Deuce watched the vampire slowly go back to her ghouls, it was obvious she was crying a little. There also sat Clawdeen with a 'I told you not to' look on her face. The gorgon couldn't help but chuckle.

"What do you mean? About wondering why it would work." Jackson asked Clawd, hoping he would explain himself further.

Clawd sighed, hoping they'd be able to move on from it, apparently not. "I mean, when you go on dates. What do you do? Movies, they sell food. Dinner and a movie. Go out to dinner, lunch or breakfast... a lot of dates revolve around eating and let's face it - I love food. This is one of the biggest reasons we never should've gotten together. I mean, at first it was intriguing but now it's just exhausting. I'll give her credit – she doesn't faint when steak hits my plate anymore. She bitches and complains... actually, I wish she'd go back to fainting." He chuckled softly to himself.

"Don't we all?" Deuce said louder then he wanted, oh well couldn't take it back now.

Gill was taken back by the gorgon's bluntness, he noticed ever since Draculaura came over to see Clawd, Deuce became - jealous? "It's understandable, it was something you wanted to try. Sadly it wasn't what you thought it was." The sea monster said watching the gorgon beginning to relax once more.

Clawd heaved a sigh. "I'm trying to think of the 'perfect time' to break up with her. Is there a school break coming up?" He felt like a jerk. "I can see her making a big deal at school. I'd rather her not y'know?" He hoped the other guys would know what he meant. Draculaura was... naturally over-dramatic. It wasn't exactly a trait that allowed them to stay on the down-low.

Heath thought about it. "In a way, that's kinda why I'm scared to get into a relationship. Real talk. I mean, if we get invested in one another and then for some reason, we'd think of breaking up... it'd feel shitty to be dumped, but it would also feel shitty to dump someone too."

Deuce looked up from his phone, "But when trust and love aren't there, breaking up's for the best. Sometimes it doesn't work out like we think." The gorgon stated before looking back down at his phone.

Gill had to agree with Deuce, "He's right, but you can't be scared or you might miss out at the same time." Slo-Mo grunted in a agreement as he licked his fingers clean.

Clawd glanced down at Deuce's phone quickly and saw Cleo lip-locked with another. He looked up and caught Deuce's gaze. Sure the gorgon mentioned it, but seeing the actual picture made it more... real? "Shit."

Heath rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Is it true that you cheated?"

Deuce was shell-shocked. Wait, what? "Is that what she's saying?" Deuce inquired sliding his phone onto the table so everyone could get a glance of the photo. "Explain to me why her lips are on another yet I'm the one who cheated?" The other hissed, now he was really regretting not making her her walk to school. She wasn't even here and she was causing drama.

Heath shook his head and sighed. "I figured she had it twisted. She always twists shit."

Jackson raised his pierced eyebrow. "Had it twisted? Heath, she _is_ twisted. You don't just cheat on someone that you supposedly love and want to spend the rest of your life with. That alone is fucked up. It would be like Gil cheating on Lagoona, or vice verse."

Gillington wasn't so quick to nod. Cleo gave off the vibe of being rather… phony. Lagoona had always been real. She always would be. "Well-"

"No those two are different." Heath interrupted. "They _will_ spend the rest of their lives together. I'd put money down on it."

"There's a big difference, there's love and respect in that relationship." Deuce stated look at Gill with a smile, who was blushing at the moment. "It doesn't matter anymore, we're over for good. She can be someone else's problem." The gorgon said tucking his phone back into his pocket.

Clawd was almost envious that Deuce was single and he wasn't. Well, no one else would be able to take care of the issue but him. "Good, because you deserve to be treated way better. She took you for granted."

"And used him." Jackson pointed out. "He picked her up every day before and after school, drove her and extra – did she ever offer gas money? Or just go ahead and fill up your car? I would. Not saying that you should date me," he chuckled. "maybe someone considerate like me."

"Oh Jackson I love the offer, but I think Holt might have an issue with our relationship." The gorgon teased.

Slo-Mo couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of how Jackson's other half would react.

"I'm a cheap date but I'll show you a good time, I promise." Jackson smoothly winked and giggled to himself, crunching on a slice of green pepper.

The warning bell rang and most of the students were cleaning up their messes. "Well, here's to new beginnings." Heath decided. "See y'all around!"

Clawd looked at Deuce sheepishly when they were among the last to leave. "Walk me to my locker?"

Deuce smiled, he was hoping the B-M-O-C would ask him for his company. "It would be my pleasure."


	10. ( X )

**Review(s):**

HypnoArt - Lmao! Bless your heart, I feel ya. No breakfast in bed for me either but I'm not a big breakfast person anyway - I'm more of lunch, dinner and snack focused. You rebel! Reading this while you're in school. I graduated high school in 2010 (wow, really aged myself there!) but I read fanfics while I was there too. It's almost tradition - thanks for keeping it going. XD You're awesome and we love to hear from you whenever you find the time.

**Woohoo!**

* * *

_**The 'IT' couple of Monster High, has broken up. More on the story, later.**_

The notification rang through all cellular devices. The gossip blog had been updated and everyone wanted to know what the phantom ghoul was talking about or who she was talking about.

Deuce rolled his eyes at the notification, why couldn't people mind their own damn business? Whispers were everywhere in the hallway, people trying not to make eye contact.

Right now the gorgon had a spare. He was just looking for a spot to chill and relax before his next class. He figured the only spot Deuce could get some peace and quiet would be his car. He snuck out to the student parking lot, heading towards the hot-looking black and green vehicle.

He pulled out his phone once inside the car, he scrolled through his contacts. A devilish smile swept his face. Clicking on the contact, Deuce opened the conversation thread.

_Clawd, dinner? My place._

That was all the other typed before hitting send. Now was the waiting game though he might as well plan the menu in case the wolf agreed. Deuce started getting the butterfly feeling in his stomach, just hoping the other would accept his invitation.

_Your place, huh? Casual, formal? Do I have to bring my best table manners? X3_

_Casual. No worries about manners, I don't mind if you go a little animalistic._

_Lmao! Sounds like a good time, I'll be there ;)_

The gorgon opened the note application on his phone and started planning. He came to the conclusion it was best to do a barbecue-styled buffet. With hamburgers, hot dogs, sausage, maybe chicken breast? He could do some corn on the cob and maybe baked potatoes? Satisfied with his menu, Deuce brought the engine to life. He had enough time to shop and get the groceries home before his next class. He could hardly wait!

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

He had the containers laid out, making sure they were big enough so that the Wolf family could have a little bit of everything. Once it was packed up and ready for Clawd to take home, he began to finish their own food. Plating up the remainder of the food onto one platter, part of him began to wonder if he overcooked?

He noticed that the tongs he was using were trembling. Was he nervous? Weird... he never had that feeling with Cleo. Perhaps in the very beginnings of their relationship, but not recently. What was this exactly? He invited Clawd over to have dinner, was this a date? Or was it just hanging out?

The doorbell rang and Deuce could feel his heart pounding in his throat. "C'mon in! It's open!" Gee, maybe he should lock that more often?

"Boy, I swear if you tell me that those mouth-watering, tantalizing scents are coming from the neighbor's place..." Clawd paused. "I'll ugly cry right where I stand - don't test me." Upon entering the dining room, the werewolf was utterly stunned. This wasn't a casual dinner... everything was placed to impress. And impress was exactly what Deuce did.

"The neighbors wished they could cook like this." Deuce chuckled as he turned to face the other, nearly dropping the last tray of food. _'Get it together Deuce.'_ The gorgon told himself. The way the sunlight cane through the kitchen window and rested against Clawd's fur was breathtaking. The caramel hues popped in natural lighting.

He put the tray onto the table before he dropped it. He really didn't want to see Clawd cry because the meat hit the floor. Although his mother did have the floors cleaned earlier that day, so maybe the five second rule could count? He didn't want to chance it though.

"So I didn't know what you were in the mood for, so I made a bit of everything." The gorgon chuckled to cover up his nervousness. He had never acted this way, normally he was able to control his emotions. What was this wolf doing to him?

Clawd shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly, I don't know what I'm in the mood for. But everything looks great!" He eyed the containers of food neatly piled. "What's with the extras? Did you invite anyone on back up in case I bored you to death?" He smirked. "Outside of sports, I really am a boring individual."

"Well.. I always make way too much and it's normally just me. So I thought you could take a couple doggie-bags home to the fam-jam." Deuce said, hoping the wolf wouldn't think he was over-stepping. "That's if you wanna, you don't gotta though." Quickly adding, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hmm, what if I don't wanna share?" He chuckled and looked at the intimidating dining table. It was long, there were chairs at either end of the table. Deuce didn't want him to sit all the way down… there… did he? "Is it cool if I-" he motioned toward the chair at the end and gestured closer.

Even though Deuce had two other aunts and Viperine… family gatherings were never held here. His mother was hardly ever home. When she was, however, she and Deuce ate at opposite ends of the dining table. That was something that he always remembered growing up and became accustomed to.

Everytime he stayed at the Wolf Residence he was delighted to see the entire family sit down _and_ associate with one another. It was the polar opposite to what he was accustomed to.

"Go ahead." The gorgon said, happy the wolf wanted to sit near him. "Drinks, what would you like?" Deuce offered, not wanting to seem rude.

Clawd thought about it. Normally he had water during dinner… but tonight was a special occasion, was it not? "What do you have on tap?" He teased, he was used to asking Deuce this in front of the wet bar in his home. "That might depend on whether I sleep in my bed or yours." He was so cool and nonchalant about it, it made the gorgon wonder just how he was able to remain so chill.

"Well, this way then." Deuce said taking the wolf's hand and leading him to the huge wine cellar off the kitchen. "Mom normally only has wine, but I know she has a few bottles of beer, there's a couple coolers. Oh! Also vodka. Oh there was this amazing apple wood whiskey, but I gotta replace that." Deuce stated. "So the question is, what are you feeling?"

The wolf thought about it. "Bring the vodka - and your fine ass." He leaned in and kissed Deuce quickly, heading back out to the kitchen and towards the dining room.

"Yes sir." Deuce said grabbing the bottle of vodka and following the wolf back into the dinning room. "On the rocks? Or do you need something to mix? We do have sparkling flavored water somewhere... I think." Deuce informed the other.

Clawd raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to get me loose or take advantage of me? On the rocks, my ass." He sat down at the table where the food looked lovely. "Soda would be great, if not – on the rocks is fine. Can't promise my clothes will stay on though." He winked.

"It's only taking advantage if you're not willing." Deuce shot back before he went to get the requested drinks. Coming back with a couple glasses and cans of soda. "Please dig in, I promise the rape drugs are in the desert." Deuce teased the wolf, trying to act like he wasn't joking around.

Clawd laughed. "Don't threaten me with a good time." He shook his head. "You wouldn't have the balls to do something like that." He told the other flat out. "That's okay, neither would I. I could never live with myself. But good people are hard to find anymore."

Deuce was glad to see the wolf dig into his culinary creation. Cleo was never this enthusiastic, or flirtatious. Did Clawd realize he was being so tempting? Maybe it was part of his personality? Either way… it was driving the gorgon wild.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

Clawd was stretched out on the sofa in the living room, with Deuce next to him. They found a movie on television that they'd both been dying to see. It was refreshing to know that they had the same taste in cinema genres. The film however had reached a anti-climatic lull and the Wolf was starting to doze off to sleep.

He always felt comfortable and calm with Deuce next to him, he always had. Now those feelings were... a little intensified tonight. He was unsure of why, though he wasn't going to argue it.

"C'mon, you big furball." The gorgon said to the sleepy wolf. "If you're gonna pass out, might as well be somewhere more comfortable than this couch." Deuce said holding his hand out for the wolf to take.

On one hand, Clawd could stay here on this comfortable sofa. But on the other hand, he wouldn't want to be rude – or have Deuce feel lonely. "But I'm comfy here." He protested lightly, a soft groan. "Sometimes when transitioning like this, I end up wide awake." He grumbled and took Deuce's hand anyway.

The gorgon's strength took Clawd by surprise in the moment, he almost tossed him, or so he felt.

He glanced at the grandfather clock in the room and took note of the time. It was a good thing he had his mother drop him off, it was rather late and he didn't want to bother them now. "Alright, where to now?" He asked.

"Some place more comfortable, trust me you'll be thanking me later. That couch is comfortable at first, then you wake up and feel like you got run over. Everything hurts - take my word for it." The gorgon informed the wolf, as he continued to lead him towards his room. Deuce knew for a fact that his bed was the most comfortable in the house.

Even if he did feel like crap standing next to Deuce made anything and everything better all at once. "Alright, you talked me into your bed. It doesn't matter if it's sexual prowess or promise of comfort. Lead the way."

Deuce's cheeks blushed hard, but he hadn't intended on showing the other his bedroom this early. He was trying to go through his brain to figure out if it was clean or not. It'd be embarrassing if it wasn't. Yikes!

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

Despite the fact this bed was the most comfortable thing Clawd ever had the chance to lay on... he was now awake. Of course he was - this always happened. He turned on his side and saw Deuce next to him. He had his arms up behind his head and one leg up. He looked stoic. Deep in thought.

Clawd scooted a bit closer, the Gorgon smiled. "Do you ever get sick of wearing sunglasses all the time?"

"It gets annoying sometimes but it's worth it." Deuce stated taking Clawd's hand into his own. Placing a light kiss of the back of it. "I don't have to wear them all the time though, only when I'm out in public. It's a curse really when you think about it. To see the world without glasses, I'd have to be alone. Which is really a shame, 'cause I like my view."

Clawd rolled his eyes, "Aren't you just suave? I don't mind it, you don't have to stop - just not used to it." It was nice to be flattered. He hadn't really been before. "I wonder if anything could be done? There's witch doctors for all kinds of things... " He thought to himself out loud.

Deuce shifted from his back to his side, perfectly tucking himself into the wolf. "Honestly, witch doctors scare the crap outta me. You read horror stories about how they use black magic. I would rather have to wear my glasses forever than lose my sight."

Clawd thought about it, resting his hand over Deuce's waist. It oddly fit perfectly. "It's pretty embarrassing but we go to the vet." He could see the other trying to hold in a laugh as his own cheeks blushed heavily. "Shut up," the wolf couldn't hold in his own laughter any longer. "Our vet _thinks_ he has a sense of humor so he asks me if I'd like to get neutered and given set of shots for a discount price."

Deuce snuggled deeper into the wolf, "Do you go to the groomers too?"

"Ha-ha. No." Clawd narrowed his eyes. "Hmm, maybe I should?" He mumbled.

"What was that?" The gorgon asked quickly.

"Nothing." Clawd faked a cough to try and cover it up.

Deuce was too busy enjoying the other's warmth and the softness. Didn't help the gorgon was normally cold - the the heat coming off Clawd was a welcome treat. "I could get very used to this y'know, I'm always cold. You might just be trapped here now."

Clawd smirked, "Hmm, trapped in a good lookin' man's home. Oh no, whatever will I do?"

Deuce rolled his eyes at the wolf's dramatics and reached up, kissing him suddenly.

_'Oh, this is what we're gonna do?'_ Clawd instinctively deepened it, he didn't want to show Deuce all the tricks up his sleeve in one evening... but he just might be tempted enough to do so.


	11. ( XI )

**Review(s):**

HypnoArt -Yay for keeping the tradition! If you liked the last chapter, you'll love this one. As a matter of fact, I think we'll dedicate this one to you! 8D

**Enjoy, HypnoArt! It's for you! It's _all_ for you, :)**

* * *

The shorter found himself straddled by the taller. Clawd had pinned the gorgon down, his claws digging into the petite wrists.

Clawd let go as soon as he heard a noise from underneath him. "Shit, sorry. You good?

Deuce nodded, "It's cool, keep going."

The wolf knew that the most important thing to do was get permission or consent before carrying on with whatever he wanted. He was experienced enough to have the gist of telling by body language alone whether someone was okay with what he was doing or not.

Deuce was perfectly alright with what he was doing. Clawd headed straight for his neck - a soft moan escaped the smaller.

He wasn't sure if he wanted Deuce's lips or his neck more. Of course the gorgon himself wasn't much help with decision making.

Clawd unfastened the buttons on his plaid overshirt and slid it off, revealing a white muscle shirt. He pulled that off too and he noticed the blush creep across the face of the one beneath him.

Anyone could tell by simply looking at Clawd that he was built. He had broad shoulders and strong arms. However it was another thing to see it for himself. Deuce now understood why the wolf worked so hard.

The gorgon could lay here like this and just stare up at him. What could Deuce say? He found the other beautiful - his personality but his looks were definitely a bonus. Leaning forward, Deuce put their lips together once more. He didn't want to seem too greedy but he was certainly willing to take whatever the wolf was willing to give him tonight.

Clawd gave a quick roll of his hips and heard the other's breath hitch and he let out a breath of his own. "I'm not gonna play like I know what I'm doing here, because I don't. At all. You're the only guy I've ever been remotely interested in..."

Deuce let out his own sigh of relief. "Yeah, I feel the same."

The two chuckled at one another, their only conquests had been of the opposite sex. They didn't really have an idea how to pleasure one another. "I feel like we'll try this again after a bit of research."

Deuce didn't mind that, however he was alright with a make out session. He grabbed the wolf down and he took charge instead, straddling him now.

He ran his hands up and down Clawd's chest and washboard abs, the taller shivered. "Is that cool?

Clawd nodded, he just hadn't expected such a simple gesture to feel _that_ good. "Yeah, it's cool."

The gorgon kissed him feverishly, with a passion it seemed he'd been holding back until now. He nipped at the lower lip and slid his hand just under Clawd's pantline.

When Clawd gasped, Deuce took the opportunity to deepen the kiss further.

This gorgon was on a mission. He gave the other a moment to catch his breath, he kissed along his jawline and settled on the nape of his neck. Clawd dug his claws into the smaller's hips.

Suddenly, Clawd winced when he found the other's teeth sunk into the nape of his neck. "Ow..." His eyes widened when he felt an exchange almost? Gorgons had _venom_?! He was surprised how good it felt, however he couldn't shake the alarm settling in. He pushed against Deuce, who didn't budge. "Deuce!"

Deuce pulled himself away from Clawd in shock. He covered his mouth and nearly fell off his own bed. What was that?! He had never bit anyone before. This was a total first.

"What... the fuck happened just now?" Clawd asked him as he touched his own neck. He pulled his fingers back to reveal a silver-greenish colored liquid. It was thicker than saliva, it wasn't blood... it had to be venom.

"Wish I could tell you. It's _never_ happened before." Deuce stated leaning in and looking at the liquid. He briefly thought back to when he and Cleo fooled around in bed. Although he couldn't remember ever biting the princess. He ran his finger over the bite mark, which seemed to be healing. "I remember mom saying something back when she found out Cleo and I were dating." Deuce wished he listened.

Clawd shook his head. "And of course you don't remember what she said, do you?"

Deuce shifted his gaze away. "Nope."

"Well, you're the one who will have to live with yourself if your venom is poisonous and kills me. Then you'll have fun explaining that to my entire family." He told the gorgon, poking him with a socked foot.

Deuce steadied himself though his sunglasses fell off and hit the carpet of his bedroom. He looked up at Clawd and winced - thinking he turned the other to stone by accident.

After a couple seconds - nothing happened. Deuce was looking at Clawd, point blank without sunglasses. How was this happening? "I now officially hate those things," the wolf commented. "your eyes are gorgeous."

The gorgon's cheeks turned a bright shade of red, feeling slightly vulnerable without his glasses. For the longest time he used his glasses to hide from rest of the world and tuck away whatever emotion he was feeling.

Reaching forward, he gently began running his fingers through Clawd's fur. Seeing it without the darkness of his glasses was even more beautiful. "I never knew how beautiful your fur was before. The caramel hues make it look it you're glowing. I love it." The gorgon started, as he continued to run his fingers through the others fur.

It was Clawd's turn to blush. "Well, I did deep condition last night... that's probably what it is honestly." He stretched back onto the other's bed. Patting the space beside him.

"Clawd?" Deuce leaned placed a small kiss on the wolf's lips. "What if this is a one time deal? Like what if next time, you turn to stone?" The gorgon inquired, slightly hoping the wolf wouldn't push him away but he would understand if he did. Most times anyone was turned to stone it only lasted an hour, but he could never tell how long they would remain a statue.

Clawd shrugged his shoulders as Deuce settled right next to him. "It doesn't make a difference to me. It's just weird that this happened right now - but you always wore your sunglasses before. As long as you don't mind me being extra bossy, moody and slightly aggressive on a full moon - all of what comes with dating a werewolf - I won't mind accidentally being turned to stone once in awhile. I would imagine it comes with dating a gorgon."

It could be that Clawd was wise beyond his years or it could be that he was just intelligent. How he always seemed to know what to say to make everything better was one of Deuce's favorite traits about the wolf.

"Honestly I wouldn't mind at all. To be honest... I kinda like it when you mark me up. In a weird way, it lets me know that you care. That's why I was glad when you kissed me the next day." The gorgon stated, snuggling into deeper into the wolf's side. "Plus that's the point of a relationship. The good and the bad, right?"

Clawd gave a soft smile, "Hey, we haven't been through bad yet and with you right here beside me, I don't think we will."

Deuce hoped that he'd be staying the night. He'd like to make the wolf a breakfast spread too.

"I was pretty nervous you'd be upset with me." Clawd admitted. "Kissing you the next morning, I mean."

"Honestly, when Jackson and I kissed - it felt better than when I kissed Cleo. Then when you and I kissed, it felt like I was alive. I thought it was because of the booze or the fact in my relationship, I was lonely." Deuce openly informed the other. "Then you kissed me again, I knew there was _something_. I don't know how to explain it, but there's something that draws me to you." Deuce gave a nervous chuckle. "Clawd, I just don't want to go to bed angry. Ever." A small sigh escaped from the gorgon. "I've done it so many times with Cleo, it would make your head spin."

Clawd shifted downward upon the bed, turning to face the other while he spoke. "I'm not even surprised. This whole thing will take some getting used to. There's things that I'll be stuck on doing because of Lala and vice verse, we'll work through it."

Deuce let out a soft sigh. "I know we'll have our fights, every relationship does. I know there will be things I do to annoy you, and vice verse. All I ask before you shut me out is to talk or even fight with me. I wanna give this a serious try." Deuce rested his chin on the other, staring right into the wolf's eyes.

"I would never shut you out, I'm determined and I _hate_ the silent treatment." He chuckled. It drove him absolutely nuts when it was done to him. "I promise to be the best version of me I can be, not just for you - for both of us."

"I think we're off to a good start. We're talking, getting to know each other." Deuce said letting out a small yawn. "Would you think I'm asking too much, if I asked you to stay? I can make us breakfast and drive you home to change. If you don't wanna, I understand. I can drive you home now or call you a cab." Deuce didn't want the other feel like he had to stay.

Clawd thought about it. "I'm fine right where I am. I don't think you're asking too much at all. I uh, have a change with me." He was surprised Deuce hadn't noticed his gym bag when he arrived. "Hmm, maybe I'm the one making assumptions?" He hoped the other didn't mind his forward thinking.

The gorgon couldn't help but smile at the wolf. "Honestly, I didn't know what your plans were. Or where this was gonna go after dinner. I like where it's gone so far." Deuce tilted his head and stole another kiss.

Clawd nodded. "Me too," he snaked his arm over his favorite spot on Deuce's hip. "Me too."

Next thing on Clawd's agenda: _b__reak up with Draculaura._

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

Clawd yawned and stretched, snuggling into the cold being beside him. It was a wonder how Deuce was so cold... he figured it could have something to do with snakes being cold blooded. He imagined gorgons were similar.

He grabbed the blankets and instinctively tucked them around the smaller. He glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand and realized that they missed first period of school. _Great._

He figured there was no point rushing. They may or may not attend school today. He didn't really care, he'd much rather stay right here.

"Oh shit..." Deuce mumbled and grabbed his sunglasses off the nightstand. He put them on but that was as far as he got before he could feel his neck being kissed. He groaned lightly. "Clawd..."

The wolf continued for a moment extra before he stopped. "What's up?"

Deuce heaved a sigh. "We're late for school."

"I know." The wolf told him.

He raised a curious brow. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Clawd shrugged. "Didn't feel the need to. Besides, you promised me breakfast. You don't promise to feed a hungry wolf and go back on it." He smiled against Deuce's neck and kissed it once more.

"Alright, alright... let's go see where breakfast takes us." It was almost a replay of Christmas morning for Clawd as they left the bedroom.

Deuce had barely woken up however he didn't need to be totally awake to make breakfast. He already had it planned out. He stepped into the kitchen and faltered for a moment... the entire room was spotless. He knew there were at least dishes to be done when he left it last night... "Did you..?"

Clawd gave a nod. "Yeah, I snuck away from your death-grip of a cuddle - barely - and I figured I'd tidy up a bit. It's the least I could do babe." It felt really good to call him that either no attempt to cover it up this time.

Deuce gave a nod. "Thanks. I appreciate it." He didn't have the heart to tell Clawd that a maid comes in daily... however it was good to know cleanliness was a trait of his. Especially if he wanted to have any kind of a future with him.

Speaking of future... what was up with that bite last night? He couldn't remember for the life of him what his mother told him about it. He should've asked what it meant, if it was poisonous... he tuned his mother out as he always did. Anytime he listened to her, she ended up saying something hurtful. It was her way - always had been.

"Hey, you having second thoughts?" Clawd asked him, taking Deuce's hands in his own to keep the gorgon from busying himself.

Deuce shook his head, "Not about you, just... other shit."

"Anything I can help you with?" He asked.

"Not unless you can put me up for adoption and get me a new mother." He joked dryly.

Clawd nodded and decided it was best to let Deuce stew alone on that topic. "I'm always here if you wanna talk."

Deuce knew the wolf meant every word of that. "I know, thanks Clawd."

Several minutes later a wonderful breakfast spread was on the table, both boys were about to dig in when Deuce thought he heard tires in the driveway. What?

He heard a familiar beep from a remote starter... he knew it could only be one person: his mother.

"Clawd, I'm so sorry." The once confident gorgon said, almost in a whisper. His appetite nearly gone.

The young gorgon just hoped that his mother wouldn't make a scene with company here. Deuce first thought to ask Clawd to go hide in his bedroom, possibly even the closet. Then he thought against it, it wouldn't be fair to the wolf.

It wasn't the fact he was ashamed of Clawd, it was the fact Deuce wanted to protect the wolf from his mother. She had a repetition of not being so nice. The gorgon didn't want his mother to scare away the other, leaving him alone.

Clawd kissed Deuce quickly. "I'll head back to your room." He didn't want to make a stressful situation worse. "She won't find me, will she?" He got up from the table. "I'll figure it out. Good luck."

He took off from the kitchen, grabbing a sausage link first, he then headed straight for the familiar bedroom.


	12. ( XII )

**Review(s):**

HypnoArt - You are so very welcome! I'd really like to know what you think will happen, but I'll leave you with your secret thought xD we shouldn't quite spoil it for anyone else I agree. Please enjoy this chapter, :)

**Here we go again!**

* * *

The key in the lock turned and the front door opened only seconds later. "Smells like I'll have to fire the maid in here, the Gardner too - I'm not impressed how the tulips came in last year." She held her phone up to her freshly glossed lips, "Fire all help for poor performance."

He rolled his eyes and poured a small amount of orange juice into his glass.

She brought her luggage bag into the home and heaved a sigh. What Medusa Gorgon wouldn't give to leave this place again. "Deuce, you're not in school? That's fine - you can help mommy unpack. That would be great. Oh, breakfast. Did the help make this?" She grabbed a piece of bacon, eating it quickly. "If so, they're terrible. I prefer my bacon light and airy, not crispy." Her snake-hair had gotten long, they were almost down to her waist.

_'Clawd likes it crispy, this breakfast is for him... not you.'_ Deuce thought bitterly to himself. "How was yo-" Not evening be able finish his sentence, he swore his mother loved the sound of her own voice.

"New Hexico was beautiful! They treated me like royalty." She began, ready to gush all about her vacation. "I trust you've been fine? You look it. You have color in your cheeks. Oh speaking of royalty, where's Cleo? I brought her back this lovely gold bangle."

"Most likely at school, how am I supposed to know?" Deuce hissed, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, how long you home for?" Deuce inquired, pushing his food around with the fork. Quickly losing his appetite.

She narrowed her eyes. "You just skip right to the important questions, don't you? Waiting to have a wild party or something?" She shook her head. "I don't know yet. I'm going to breakfast with my friends. Perhaps I'll see you when I get home, I don't know if I'm coming home or not yet. Ciao."

She poked Deuce's nose and headed to her bedroom, which wasn't too far from where Clawd was hiding. He let out the breath he wasn't aware he had been holding in. His mother wasn't gone yet, but she would be soon.

"Bye." Deuce said a little hurt, she never once thought he was asking because he wanted her to stay. Grabbing a small plate of sausages, the gorgon headed towards his bedroom. Figuring the wolf might be hungry. Heck if Clawd wanted Deuce would take him out for lunch, maybe charge it to his mother's credit card too? Sounded like a good plan to him, how dare she come home and ruin his good mood.

Clawd smiled when he saw Deuce, he grabbed the plate of sausages and set them on his nightstand. He pushed the smaller up against the bedroom door and kissed him feverishly.

"Mhm- Cla.. awd.." the gorgon mumbled through kisses. "Mo.. om's still... he.. re..."

The wolf pulled back slightly with a smirk. "I know she is."

"I'm sorry about breakfast." Deuce said wrapping his arms around the wolf's neck. Making sure the other wouldn't get away on him. Although the gorgon had a feeling Clawd wasn't going anywhere.

He shrugged his broad shoulders, "I heard your mother had impeccable timing," he chuckled softly. "now I know for sure."

"Deuce!" Medusa called out, giving a quick knock on the door.

Clawd flew off the gorgon boy and headed straight for his closet, shutting the door.

She opened the door and saw her son standing there as if he had been caught red-handed. "What _is_ your problem, boy?" She asked, her exfoliating mask prominent on her face.

Deuce found it rather strange how his mother would 'primp and get ready' putting make up on and everything - just for a lunch 'with the guys'. "N-nothing." He stammered.

"Your face has gone from pale when I first walked in, to red now that I'm standing in your bedroom. Something's rather fishy in here." She laughed. "What, are you stashing a whore in your closet?"

"Mom, honestly?" The gorgon rolled his eyes. "Why don't you tell me more about your trip as you finish getting ready?" Deuce inquired, trying anything to get his mother out of his room.

She smirked, though Deuce wasn't sure exactly what it meant. "Sure - wait here."

Deuce looked at the closet longingly as he approached his bedroom door. Man he hoped this wouldn't take long.

His mother pushed past him with two outfits and her make up bag. "Your room has the best lighting." Deuce knew that was bullshit. "And you can help me pick out what I'll wear to a real breakfast."

On one hanger was her 'little black dress' and on another was a halter top, dark denim jeans and the matching denim jacket. Her shoes of choice were her favorite 'prostitute' boots.

"Umm.. you want me to help? But you don't like my taste in - anything." He inquired, noticing his mother laying the clothing out on his bed.

"Oh stop, that's not true. You're the one who doesn't care. Now, which one?" She held up the black dress in one hand, the denim outfit in the other.

Deuce then looked at the clothing. "You sure you wanna do that in here? I mean, you got those full length mirrors in your room. The ones that you love so much." The gorgon said, trying anything to get his mother out of his space.

"I do look good in those full-length mirrors, but why can't I just want to spend a little time with my son before I take off again?" She asked him.

"The dress would look best with your tan." He added, quickly glancing at the closet door. He honestly owed the wolf lunch after this. _'I'm so sorry Clawd.'_ Deuce thought before turning his attention back to this mother, not really wanting to draw attention to the closet.

"But I feel a black dress with my tan wouldn't work out so well, too much dark. Ooh! I have a red dress, that would be good. Where did I put that?" She asked herself.

_Thud._

Her eyes narrowed towards the closet. She had the home re-done last summer, there shouldn't be any structural faults. "Did you hear that?"

"What about that baby blue dress, that auntie Euryale sent you? It really makes your eyes pop." Deuce said trying to distract his mother. "You haven't shown that one off to your friends yet. I'm sure they'll love it." The young gorgon pointed out, hoping she would take the bait.

"Deuce, I asked you a question-" her cellular phone rang from the bedroom. "you need to work on your deception young man." She left his bedroom in a hurry and Deuce shut his door, locking it before he ran to the closet. He opened it and hugged the wolf.

"Oof," Clawd really wasn't expecting the impact. "hey... it's fine. I'll get outta here before I land you in trouble." He leaned down to kiss the gorgon. "Text me if you want." He lifted Deuce's chin. "Always look ahead." He winked playfully.

Deuce sighed as he unlocked his bedroom door, saw his mother preoccupied on her phone still and he snuck Clawd to the kitchen and to the front door. The gorgon pulled Clawd back for another kiss before actually letting him leave.

Wow, that was close!

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)  
**

_Don't go to school Clawd, I already covered for you, w/ Ma and school. :) - Dad_

Clawd smiled when he looked at his phone after leaving Deuce's place. He knew how lucky he was to have a father like his.

_You're the best, thanks dad! You wouldn't mind picking me up, would you? I'll fill you in when I see you._

There were a few things that he wanted to share with his father. He still wasn't sure about the whole venom thing... it freaked him out but it made him feel... great. He felt fully rested, he wasn't sore at all... it was weird. He also wasn't dead so it couldn't have been poisonous.

Clawd jumped when he was honked at by his father. "Nervous are you?" Barkley grinned as he rolled down the window.

"Ha-ha, apparently." Clawd hopped into the passenger side of his car and fastened his seatbelt. He reached for the stereo, there was a USB automatically programmed with his entire music collection on it. He flipped through the songs before settling on the latest track by Ghost Malone. "You cool with this, dad?"

Barkley bobbed his head to the catchy beat. "Yeah it's alright." He wasn't keen on the fact that the lyrics were talking about taking drugs and sleeping with attractive women... but he supposed there was a difference between doing those activities and listening to music about doing such activities. "So... fill me in. How was dinner?"

Clawd avoided eye contact, but when Barkley looked over briefly, he noticed the blush on his son's cheeks. "It was good, _real_ good."

"Did you even eat or was it all... chamber room activity?"

Clawd narrowed his eyes. "Dad..." He smirked to himself. "We ate first."

Barkley raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Then..?"

The younger wolf sighed. "We hit up the bedroom, but we didn't... go _all_ the way. To be honest, I don't know how to with a guy." He buried his face in his hands.

Barkley chuckled. "Well shit son, I can't help you there. I've only been with your mother lately." His version of lately was the last decade or two.

Clawd shrugged it off. "It's alright, we made out, talked until really late... we slept through first period and... Then his mother came home unexpectedly."

Barkley growled lightly. "She's back? Of course she'd be back long enough to ruin anything good for that kid."

Clawd wasn't sure where this was coming from, but he figured it would be explained to him if he was meant to know. "So I uh, left under her radar." He decided to cut the story there. He wasn't exactly proud of hiding in the gorgon's closet and almost getting caught.

"It's a good idea to do anything under her radar if you can." Barkley warned Clawd. "I went to school with her, I know Medusa pretty well... and I'm not exactly a fan."

Clawd's eyes widened. His father was such an easy going guy... for him to say he disliked someone was shocking.

Barkley paused for a moment. "I think may have been envious that your mom and I stayed together no matter what. The strength of our relationship was a wonder to her."

Barkley was an excellent judge of character so if he felt that way towards her... he more than likely had good reason to. "Wow, I didn't know that."

"Now son," he began as they pulled up into the driveway and directly into the garage. "I would expect that you'll develop your own thoughts and opinions and not base yours off of my bias one. Perhaps she's changed since I saw her last, who knows?"

Clawd figured that his dad pretty much had her pegged, though he would form his own opinion. He wasn't sure how he felt. Deuce was extremely uneasy around her, however that could've been Clawd's own fault too. "Thanks dad, I can always count on you to be there for me."

"That's what I'm here for, it's part of the job." He held his fist out for props.

Clawd smirked and gave Barkley the props he deserved.

"Your old man's so hip, he's gonna need a new one soon."

Clawd sighed. "Really, dad?"

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯****)**

Clawnor walked around the house impatiently. There had been a couple times he heard a car and thought it was dropping off his older brother - only to be disappointed.

The youngest wolf wasn't used to his eldest brother not being home. This was the first night in a very long time that Clawd didn't tuck him into bed. After dinner they'd usually play a game together. Clawnor found his way to Clawd's room and chewed every phone cord he could find. He blamed the phone for taking his brother away. This would teach him for not coming home.

He heard the familiar beep of Clawd's car and stood right by the front door. Clawd came in wearing the same thing he left yesterday in. Weird. "Hi!"

Clawd raised an eyebrow. "Hi buddy," he ruffled the wolf's fur and stretched. "what's up?"

"I was waiting for you to come home." Clawnor whined lightly.

Clawd gasped. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry." He had gotten so carried away with Deuce that he forgot he promised his little brother that he'd be home after dinner to play his choice of video game with him. "Can I make it up to you?"

Clawnor had to admit he was slightly thrown off. He wasn't expecting Clawd to care... so now he felt bad about chewing all his phone cords. "Where did you even go anyway?"

Barkley showed himself to the kitchen so they could speak alone.

"I was at Deuce's house... look Clawnor, it's a bit complicated and I have to figure out exactly how I feel about him." He tried to explain, though he was making it painfully awkward.

Clawnor was beginning to understand. "Oh, you like-like Deuce?"

Clawd wasn't sure kids used that term anymore. When did he get so out of touch? "Yeah, I mean – I think so. I don't know yet."

Clawnor's ears flattened down. "If you like-like him, that means you guys won't want me around anymore."

Clawd knelt down. "No buddy, it's not like that. Deuce likes hanging out with us. There may be times that we'd like to be alone, sure... but I'm sure there will be times that we'll take you and the other pups along with us to do things. I'd have to actually speak to Deuce and see what he thinks – but I'm sure he'd be cool with it."

Clawnor perked up a little bit. "Okay. I chewed all your phone cords because I was mad. Sorry."

Clawd sighed. "I'll borrow Clawdeen's charger for the night. I get it. Now go get ready to get your butt kicked."

"Yeah, right!" Clawnor raced off to set up his game of choice in the basement.

_Did you get home safe? - Deuce_

Clawd sighed as he realized his phone was down to 17%.

_Yes, babe. I'm home. How's it going there?_

He hoped for the gorgon's sake that he wouldn't be put through too much torture.

_Mom's still here, dunno why... i'm so sorry about breakfast. Lunch or dinner soon? - Deuce_

That sounded fantastic, though he'd have to keep Clawnor in mind.

_Yeah, soon :) my phone might die because Clawnor chewed all my chargers... if i don't answer that's why. ttys xo_

His cheeks blushed as he sent the message. It felt exhilarating to send a text like that... to _him_.


	13. ( XIII )

**Review(s):**

HypnoArt - CAN YOU PLEASE THOUGH? I'd be perfectly fine with tossing Medusa Gorgon out the window except she's kinda vital for the plot lmao trust me though, if you wanted to toss her out the window last chapter... oh boy you'd better fasten your seatbelt for this one! Aww you're the eldest sibling! That's awesome. My co-writer actually pretty much adopted my fam and I so writing together for us is pretty easy since we live together lmao but! Written-Anonymously is a couple months older than me, born in the same year so honestly I guess that makes her the eldest sibling now, muahaha. Great, that means I'm the middle child, -_-; - anyway! Please enjoy this chapter.

**Prepare for take off!**

* * *

Deuce and Clawd had been texting 'would you rather' questions back and forth for at least 30 minutes now. It was an excellent way to get to know one another without actually talking. He couldn't call Clawd as his mother was at home and currently prying into his life.

He was ready to start looking up red-eye flights to anywhere but here and re-pack her bags for her. His phone vibrated and his eyes were glued to it instantly.

_Would you rather be poor and have true love, or rich and never find love? - Furball_

_Rather be poor and have true love. 'Cause you'r__e__ never poor with the right person by your side. As for the money, you can always figure something out. - Deuce _

Deuce smiled at his reply, quickly typing away his question to the other.

_Would you rather have a horrible job, but be able to retire comfortably in 10 years or have your dream job, but have to work until the day you die? - Deuce _

_Ooh, that's a good one. I'd rather have a horrible job and retire comfortably because, sure I'd have to endure that temporary hell, but I'd be able to spend the rest of the golden years with my favorite golden one, y'know what I mean? It'd be worth it to make it through that decade __for even a few years of quality time, :)__ \- Furball_

"So Deuce, how is my favorite ghoulfriend of yours?" Medusa asked as she entered the living room, his eyes were magnetized to that phone _again_.

"Who?" Deuce inquired not looking up from his phone. Honestly he didn't even really hear what his mother asked, his focus was on the conversation.

_Oh I love the sound of that, s__eems__ worth it to me. ;) - Deuce _

She narrowed her eyes and her snakes hissed lightly. "Cleo de Nile? Your ghoulfriend? Remember her? Deuce, are you well?" It wasn't like him to ignore her. Or maybe she hadn't paid much attention previously? "If you must spew, _don't_ hit my carpets."

_Would you rather be able to detect any lie told to you, or get away with any lie you tell? - Furball_

"Thanks mom, glad to know you still care." The gorgon stated as he looked away from the screen or a moment.

_I would rather get away with a lie. Not. That is a lie. Lmao. I'd wanna know if you're trying to lie to me. - Deuce _

_That's what I was thinking too-_

Medusa grabbed the phone from her son. "Would you pay attention to me and not _this_ damn thing? What's so important on here anyway?" She was about to try and unlock it. "Why do you have this locked? Afraid I'll find a kink of yours that's too embarrassing to tell mommy about?"

"Mom, can I have my phone back please?" The young male reached for his phone, really wishing she would just go away. "Since when do you wanna chat anyway?"

She tried a 4-digit pin and was granted access. He was very predictable, the pin was the date he and Cleo began dating. "You may get it back, you may not. All depends on whether or not your conversations are boring." She held it out of his reach purposely. "Why don't you want to chat? If you have something to hide, I'll find it in your phone."

"Mom, come on. Please." Deuce begged. Last thing wanted was her to go through his phone. There were conversations he hadn't deleted yet.

She scrolled through it quickly, whomever this 'Furball' was, Deuce was quite flirtatious with. A text came in that neither one of them were expecting.

_I can't believe I allowed you to dump me, you're an asshole Gorgon – Bitch Face_

Medusa handed the phone back to him. "You broke up with Cleo, and renamed her 'bitch face' in your phone?" She blinked for a moment, the shock was written all over her face. "Why didn't you tell me, Deuce?"

"Because you weren't home, you're never home. Hell I don't tell you anything - because I can't!" Deuce hissed as he took his phone back and tucked it into his vest pocket. "I broke it off with her about a week ago. You wouldn't know that, because you weren't here when it happened."

She lowered her gaze. "Deuce… sweetheart I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you may want to seek my guidance… you can't do that from another country." Medusa frowned. "I also hardly meant to hurt you by going through your phone. I just wanted to… get to know you. I don't even know my own son." She looked defeated.

Deuce knew this routine. She would blame herself and say how terrible of a person she was. She'd feign sadness and he was supposed to boost her ego with an 'Oh no mom it's fine, you're the best mom ever' and she'd promise to make it up to him… he was _done_. Done with her bullshit today and done with her toxic ways.

_Allow me to dump you? lol please. Takes one to know one, Cleo _

He switched conversation threads and went back to his beloved furball.

_Can I come over? I need you._

Deuce bit his lip, he figured he needed to add onto that. It was a bit vague.

_It's complicated but my head is all screwed up and I need to talk._

"Deuce?" Medusa called, expecting him to go along with the routine, she was only in the first phase of her bullshit.

"_What_, mother? You're just sorry that you couldn't find anything on my phone to use against me, not because you did it." All he wanted to do was climb in his car and never return. He kept his gaze on the ground, he couldn't be bothered looking at his own mother. He felt the phone vibrate in his hand, he couldn't help smile knowing it was his beloved wolf. That's when the anger began to grow again, if his mother didn't show up Clawd would still be by his side.

_Do you need me to come get you? I will! - Furball_

"How dare you paint the ugliest picture of me that you can muster within your mind?" She sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have stopped your therapy. Clearly you still need it. I'll set up an appointment as quick as I can. You have some unresolved issues that need to be taken care of, son." She grabbed her daily planner out of her designer purse.

_Babe? - Furball_

Deuce faltered for a moment. He had forgotten all about being made to go to therapy… he _hated_ it. What the hell?

He smacked the planner out of his mother's hand, "No mother, I am _not_ going back to therapy!" He said kicking the book under the couch. "I'm not doing that again. I won't." Deuce said nearly in tears.

_Please. - __Deuce_

Medusa grabbed him by his vest and held him against the wall. Her strength was surprisingly great. Her snakes were hissing and she glared into his soul… or so it felt like. "You will _never_ disrespect me like this again, do you hear me?"

He swore he could feel the rage coming from within her. "Respect is earned, mother-"

_Slap._

He winced at the contact. On his face was a stinging, beet red hand print. "You seem to have forgotten your place, boy."

The familiar beep of Clawd's car could be heard out front.

"Just go away! Go to Scaris, New Goreleans, Haunt Kong, or somewhere else. Just leave me alone like you always do." Deuce yelled out as he wiggled out of his vest and bolted for the nearest exit. His goal was to make it to the car and his wolf. "Must be refreshing, to see me go for once." He slammed the front door.

He headed straight for Clawd's familiar car and locked himself inside. He was trying to calm himself as he was dangerously close to having a panic attack. "Deuce!"

The wolf took no time in doing a quick 3-point turn and getting the hell away from this place as quickly as possible. It wasn't until they were a few blocks away that the gorgon began to successfully calm down. Clawd held his hand out for Deuce to hold, if he wanted to. He wouldn't push him though.

He flinched slightly, noticing the wolf was offering his hand. "Thank you." Intertwining their fingers, just being beside the other made him feel a lot calmer.

He wondered what happened in there to make Deuce flinch as he did. The red mark on his face, just under his sunglasses brought a whole world of questions to Clawd's mind, though he wouldn't dare ask any of them. He brought the gorgon's hand up to kiss it gently, all while still driving safely.

Deuce always felt safe in any vehicle with Clawd… at first it was due to how he drove but now there was something else. "Do you just want to go back to my place? Is there anything you need me to get for you?" He wasn't sure how long Deuce would be staying, though he didn't mind in the least.

"Honestly, I don't care were we go. As long as I don't gotta go back there." The gorgon informed the other. "Please don't make me go back." The gorgon begged the wolf.

Clawd felt terrible. "I'm sorry Deuce," he spoke softly. "I won't make you do or go anywhere you don't want to. Let's go home." And home to Deuce was anywhere but his own.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯) **

"Clawd's gonna get his butt kicked, he wasn't home all night..." Howleen teased in a sing-song voice, though she was probably the last one in the family who just found this tidbit of information out.

Clawdeen was filing her nails, her legs swung over the comfy, swivel chair in the living room. "I knew that."

Howleen frowned. "But where was he though?"

Clawnor had the charging adapter in his hand and was searching for an outlet to plug it in. "At Deuce's house."

Howleen folded her arms over her chest. "Why am I the last to know anything around here?"

"He also like-like's Deuce."

Howleen's eyes widened, her fur on end. "What?"

Clawnor nodded. "That's probably why he didn't come home after dinner last night."

"He was getting frisky with the gorgon?" Clawdeen smiled while continuing to file down her nails. "Go bro."

The front door opened and Clawd entered... Deuce clung on to his arm. No one could pry him from the wolf in that moment.

Deuce nearly jumped out of his skin as they walked through the door an two little fur balls came running towards them. "Clawd's home, Clawd's home, Clawd's home!" The two whirlwinds chanted as they ran around the two older males.

Clawd growled at them, which slowed them down considerably.

"STOP!" Barkley shouted, stopping the twins in their tracks. "Leave your brother alone, go play." Howldon and Howlmilton sulked momentarily before remembering there was a casketball in the backyard.

Deuce still held Clawd's hand tightly.

"Sorry," He quickly apologized to the gorgon. "I didn't think they'd be that happy to see me."

"When you're out gallivanting all hours of the night, you'd be surprised how much your siblings miss you." Howleen mumbled to herself, taking the seat on the sofa next to Clawnor.

Clawnor was slightly upset with Deuce for keeping Clawd overnight, but he couldn't help to notice there was something off. He headed over to the two of them and nudged Deuce's arm lightly.

Deuce wrapped his arm around the youngest pup, "Hey buddy." The gorgon greeted the other. Deuce would never say it out loud but Clawnor was one of his favorite siblings of Clawd's. There was several reasons he was, it started off he wasn't loud like the twins and Howleen. He did care for everyone and adored them all. There was just something about this little guy Deuce was fond of.

"Hi." He greeted in return. He couldn't stay mad at Deuce, especially since Clawd 'like-liked' him now. He figured they'd be seeing a lot more of him.

"Come here boys, Clawnor... sofa, please." Barkley's request made Clawnor flatten his ears. He didn't want to leave them, they just got here. The youngest pup looked up and noticed a bright red mark settling in just under Deuce's sunglasses. Who would ever hit him?

It all made sense to Clawnor now. Clawd was extra protective and that mark was probably the reason why. He nudged Deuce's arm once more before grabbing his handheld game and parked his bottom on the sofa while the boys and Barkley entered the kitchen.

Howleen attempted to follow them when Clawdeen gave her a low growl as a warning. "What?"

"Stay. Here." Clawdeen knew something had gone down, though she wasn't sure of what, that was an awfully suspicious red mark visible on his face. She knew damn well Clawd would never raise his hand in a malicious way - especially to someone he cared about.

Howleen pouted and sat down on the sofa next to Clawnor.


	14. ( XIV )

**Review(s):**

HypnoArt - I KNOW RIGHT?! She's a straight up bitch, what can I say tho? I apologize that the chapter got you a bit mad but I mean, that just means you're into it which I'm thankful for. I would still keep your seatbelt on as a precaution because there are a _lot_ of ups and downs through out this story so far (we're still going xD). Thanks again!

**Alert(s)/Favorite(s):**

lobalunallena

**Onward bound!**

* * *

Deuce could feel the warm water against his skin. Ever since they got back to the Wolf residence Clawd had not left his side. The gorgon could tell the other was concerned and wanted to ask what went on but out of respect he knew Clawd would wait until he was ready to talk.

Deuce hadn't noticed he been crying until he let out a small sob. Right now his mind was his worst enemy, he kept replaying what happened over and over again. How his mother finally made him snap, threatened him with therapy - he didn't need it. What he needed was his mother but she would never see that. Deuce now knew she would rather pawn him off instead of spend time with him.

The young male jumped when he heard a knock on the door, he knew very well it was Clawd bringing him a change of clothes. Just as he said he would do. "Come in."

"Damn!" It was the only thing the wolf could say as the steam came rolling out.

Deuce couldn't help but chuckle, forgetting that the small bathroom steamed up real quick. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." The wolf said feeling for the counter. Last thing he wanted was for the clothes to hit the moist floor. "Take your time." With that, Clawd left giving Deuce his space once more.

After about another 5 minutes, Deuce climbed out of his shower. He hadn't broken down and cried like that in so long. Then again he hadn't been given a reason to. By now he was so used to his mother taking off and not being home that he didn't shed anymore tears on the matter. Growing up he learned quickly that he had to control his emotions.

Once he dried off his body, Deuce slid into the given clothes. Man they were soft. Deuce had to tighten them a little due to the different body sizes, but he was still grateful to Clawd. Cleaning up his mess and grabbing his sunglasses before exiting the bathroom, he beelined it to the Clawd's room. All he wanted to do was be near his wolf _if_ the other would let him.

"Hey," Clawd greeted with a soft smile. He was attempting to get a head start on an essay Mr. Rotter assigned. It wasn't due until the end of the week but he wasn't too sure on what the rest of the week would have in store for him. "Sorry I don't have smaller clothes. Being the oldest boy in the family, technically the second boy."

Deuce raised a curious brow. "Second?"

Clawd gave a nod. "Mom and dad had a pup before Clawdia that was a female and another one before me, that would've been the first boy. They were both stillborn."

Deuce walked over to the wolf who was sitting at the desk and wrapped his arms around the others neck. "I'm sorry." It was all he could say before stealing a kiss and sneakily sliding onto his lap.

Deuce began to think about if the roles were reversed. How his mother would be in her glory with all the attention. People feeling sorry she lost her son, but at the same time not having to deal with bringing up one. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought.

Clawd didn't mind the distraction of Deuce in his lap. He held the other with ease. "Thanks for that, it's hard to know how to feel when I never knew them obviously. I wonder what they'd be like, y'know, personality wise and what not."

Deuce thought their family was complete, however knowing that there was supposed to be others did spike his curiosity.

"Y'know, one time... mom told me a story when I was about 2 and a half. Ma was doing laundry and she had a bout of post-partum depression after losing the pup and becoming pregnant with me not long after. Anyway, so I asked her if she was sad about Barklynn. She was shocked because not once did she discuss any of my stillborn siblings with me. Barklynn would have been the first born female, before Clawdia. I apparently said, 'Barklynn kissed my forehead when I was in your tummy and told me to take care of you and daddy and that she and Pawsley loves us'."

Deuce's eyes widened. That was insane!

"It would have gone: Barklynn, Clawdia, Pawsley, me - I think there were a couple others. I can't quite remember... but how do you explain that?" He asked rhetorically. They always had strong family morals, but that was on another level!

"That's beautiful. Even when they aren't physically here, your siblings are still looking out for their pack." Deuce said snuggling into the wolf. "My honest opinion, if they're your siblings. I can see them with your mother's smile, your father's heart. Pawsley pushing you to be the best, Barklynn beating him up for being too hard on you." Deuce chuckled to himself.

Clawd smiled. "I'm lucky to have Clawdia to turn to, but I often wonder what they'd think of all their siblings." His ears flattened for a moment. "Mom almost died birthing Clawnor." He looked worried. "I can't remember the exact details, I don't know if something ruptured or he caused her to bleed... I never saw my father so scared."

"I bet. I'm sorry that your family had to go through all of that." Deuce stole another kiss. "I can't imagine your father anything but chill." Deuce said running his fingers through Clawd's fur.

Clawd thought about it. "He's a very chill guy but he knows when to stand his ground to avoid being walked all over. If I had to choose a word to describe him, it would be passionate. If my dad loves, he does it with his whole heart. If he hates, he does that with his whole heart too. He can act out of anger but it takes a lot of shit for him to snap. That's why the boys always listen when dad's stern. Even Clawdia will _still_ freeze in place when she comes home." He laughed.

He could see that the events over the last few hours had worn Deuce out. It was clear he wasn't going to make any progress on that essay either. "C'mon, let's take this to the bed."

Deuce hopped off Clawd and made himself down right comfortable. Apparently he didn't have to be told twice.

The wolf stretched as he got up, he then sprawled out along his bed, next to Deuce. He could use a bit of rest right now.

Deuce snuggled back into the wolf. Thinking about what brought him to this moment. "She wanted me to go back to therapy." The gorgon said out loud.

"Therapy? You?" Clawd also wanted to question the fact that he had been to therapy in the first place, nevermind that he was to go back to it.

"I guess she got angry, 'cause I was paying more attention to my phone than her. It's alright if she does it, but not me." The gorgon couldn't help but chuckle at his mother's double standards. "So I started standing up to her - she hates that. She threatened to send me back to therapy. Saying I have issues I need to work out." He became visibly uncomfortable. "I _can't_ go back Clawd, I just can't. The therapist had me on these pills, they made me so numb. I guess it worked in her favor because for a brief moment I was the prefect son." Deuce informed Clawd, turning away slightly, feeling disgusted.

'_Holy shit...' _The taller thought to himself. "Deuce, no one's perfect. Not mother, not father, not son, nor daughter. Parenting is hard, but growing up with a parent that... sucks at parenting is even harder. I know I'm blessed to have the family and parental unit that I do. I wish that everyone's home could have as much love in it as mine. Not the same amount of screaming," he chuckled. "no one needs _that_ headache."

Deuce gave a weak smile.

"If anyone needs therapy, it sounds like your mom would be a good candidate herself." He approached this slowly, he didn't want to say anything that would upset Deuce. She was still his mother and blood was thicker than water. "Some people just don't see their own level of toxic, they don't even know how toxic they are..." he didn't want to say that it reminded him of Cleo but... it did. "I don't want you feeling anything but good in your own skin. You can be that here, with us." He caressed Deuce's cheek. "We've all got issues babe, that's what makes us... who we are."

"Wish my mother could see it that way. She brought out that damn day planner and I snapped. She used to schedule my whole life with that thing. Literally." Oh what Deuce would give to get his hands on that book, maybe burn it? Or better yet give it to the twins to chew on. "I knocked the book out of her hand and kicked it across the room. Under the couch, I believe." He cringed. "Then she really snapped, it was the scariest moment. I haven't seen her that angry." Deuce looked up at the wolf, who just happened to be watching him. "I bet you can guess the rest." A small yawn escaped from the gorgon.

Clawd did put 2-and-2 together. "I don't blame you, you did nothing wrong. It doesn't seem like she takes 'no' very well. Her way or the highway. I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop it." He shifted his position, now lying on his back, looking at the ceiling of his room. He used to have stick-on, glow in the dark stars up there.

Deuce noticed his bite mark on Clawd's neck. It was heavily bruised now. He didn't think he bit the wolf _that_ hard...

"It was safer you weren't. Trust me. I appreciate your concern but I can't put you in danger. You've got a family that needs you." The gorgon shifted so he was using the wolf's chest as a pillow. "Question. Does that still hurt?" Deuce asked reaching out and running a finger along the mark.

Clawd winced when the gorgon poked it. "Yeah, it's more sensitive now after the fact." He intertwined their fingers, "Deuce... if you wanted to be with me, forever... we'd become our _own_ family. You'd be my other half, I think no matter what it comes down to... you have to have the back of your other half. It'd be us against the world. Y'know?"

A shiver crawled it's way up the gorgon's back. "I would love that. Honestly, I would love what your parents have. They don't just have a spouse, they got a partner and best friend." Deuce said snuggling into Clawd. "Hypothetically if we did ever have kids, I don't want my mother anywhere near them." Deuce said bluntly. "I mean it. She's not to be alone with them. Ever."

Hearing the startling bits of information about Medusa Gorgon that Clawd had received alone in the last few hours... he absolutely agreed. "Consider it done." He took a moment to adjust so he was able to soothingly rub the small of Deuce's back. "My parents are definitely relationship goals. They set an amazing example. The bar's pretty high but that's a good thing." Clawd tried to picture himself a father, it was blurry in his mind. "Even if we didn't expand, my siblings will probably have enough pups to spoil... don't you think?" The wolf knew he was rambling, he didn't realize how long it took him until the tiniest snore was audible.

Clawd let out a contented sigh and remained silent, hoping rest would eventually sneak up on him too.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

Clawd sleepily brought the blankets up further on Deuce, tucking him in. He had a hell of a day! He knew that shallow waters ran deep and muddy when it came to Deuce's relationship with his mother, but he didn't know how truly complicated it was until now.

_C u tonight! ;) - Lala_

Clawd heard the vibration and managed to grab his cellular phone without bothering Deuce. He immediately cursed upon reading it. Shit! He forgot all about Draculaura, he was completely wrapped up in everything... that was Deuce.

He bit down on his lip. He could cancel the date he wasn't aware he had but that would be incredibly coward-like. If he didn't straighten things out with her now, when would he? He was reluctant because he wanted to stay here with Deuce.

Decisions, decisions.

He kissed Deuce's cheek and the other stirred lightly. "I'll be back soon."

Clawd got up from his bed quickly to prevent him from losing his nerve to get this over with. He left his bedroom and headed up the basement stairs. He headed towards the kitchen but stopped just short of it when he heard his parents talking.

_"If she laid a single hand, slimy ass snake, tenticle - anything on that boy Scarlet you don't know what I'll do." _

_"Calm your ass down, Barkley. You're too old to be actin' a fool. You have babies to think about,"_ There was a pause. _"what do you mean, she?"_

Growling could be heard. _"She's back, Scarlet. Dusa is back. You must think I'm real stupid if you don't think I'm connecting her arrival with his red cheek."  
_  
A light whine left his mother. _"You're positive?"_

_"Yes! I warned Clawd to be leery of her, her motives - he'll find out soon enough."_ He heard a slam. _"I hate that bitch, always have."_

_"Shh, Barkley, the pups are asleep."_ She sighed. _"I __know__, honey."_

There was another growl. _"You know she hates us right back. __What do we do?__"_

Clawd decided that he would enter the kitchen at that point. "Hey guys, uh... I have to take care of something."

"Would it be something in the form of a pink vampire?" Scarlet raised an eyebrow. Clawd looked guilty. "I trust you'll do the right thing, sweetheart."

Clawd nodded. "I will, mom." He turned to his father. "Dad, I'm sorry if I did anything..."

Barkley softened. "No Clawd, your old man's just going off about some shit. It's alright, all is good."

Scarlet gave a nod of approval. Every good, solid relationship had its bumps and bruises along the way. They learned a long time ago that there was a proper way to argue and how to do it skillfully around the children if they had to. "We'll keep an eye on Deuce. Go, sweetie."

Clawd gave a sigh and hugged his mom and then his dad. "Love you guys, see you soon."


	15. ( XV )

**Review(s):**

HypnoArt - thank you, dear! I wouldn't say Clawd is nervous... more so... agitated? Lmao you'll find out momentarily but yes I would be nervous. I'm more personally like Heath where it's like, 'I wouldn't really wanna be dumped but I wouldn't wanna do the dumping' either. XD Hope you like this chapter!

**Let's break it up, y'all!**

* * *

Did it make him a horrible person to forget he had a date with his supposed-to-be ghoulfriend? If so, then put his name in the top spot - because that's exactly what Clawd Wolf did. He drove down the quiet street to the local movie theater. It was a weekday night so it wouldn't be super busy or anything. Usually it was more packed on a weekend. He knew, he used to work here.

He parked his vehicle and took a moment to pull out his phone.

_Where r u? - Draculaura_

Clawd rolled his eyes at the text, he was outside the place in his vehicle. He didn't feel the need to answer her. Even seeing her would annoy him already. He sighed. It wasn't like him to feel this way about her, however so much had changed in such a short about of time that it made his head spin trying to review it all.

He heaved a dramatic sigh before exiting his vehicle, locking it once he shut the door. The sooner he went in there, the sooner it could be over and done with. Did he mention he didn't want to be here?

"Clawd! There you are." The bubbly pink vampire bounced on the spot excitedly. She hadn't seen him in an eternity! Or so it felt like. "Did my messages not go through?"

He shrugged it off. "There's something screwy going on with my phone. Sorry."

She raised an eyebrow but didn't let it occupy her mind much longer. "Come, let's go. Veronica Von Vamp, a-k-a Elissabat has a new movie out that we absolutely need to see!"

Clawd rolled his eyes. He'd seen every one of her movies a couple times each and they were all similar plotted. Why couldn't they see something different? Like _Mortal Danger 2_? He knew Maximilian Graves, _the_ hottest werewolf in Hauntlywood, was part of the film's cast. Usually his movies were awesome.

They were standing in the concession line up, she was occupied looking at the menu, even though Clawd knew she wouldn't get anything. He felt like a hotdog and he didn't care what she thought about it. He was tired of having to modify everything to suit her.

"What are you getting, Clawd?" She asked him, trying to initiate conversation.

"Dunno yet." He answered her simply, though he was almost startled by how easily he was able to lie to her.

"Hi, I can help you over here." The employee waved them over.

Clawd wasted no time. "I'll take 3 jumbo hotdogs and 2 order of nachos." He glanced back the vampire, who had paled.

"Uh, nothing for me – thanks."

He rolled his eyes. "Two tickets for-"

"_Love at High Stakes_, please!"

Clawd narrowed his eyes at her. "I'd rather not see that. Something else?"

Draculaura was stunned. He didn't want to see Elissabat's new movie? "Well, no Clawd... I want to see _'Love at High Stakes'_."

"And I don't." He revealed. Telling her the truth for the first time in a long time felt so damn good.

"You two will have to decide on something please, the line up is growing. Sorry."

"Clawd..." she lightly whined.

"Just the food, please."

Her jaw dropped. "What?"

Clawd paid and waited off to the side for the food he ordered. "You didn't ask me what movie I'd like to see, Lala."

She furrowed her brows in confusion. "But... I _always_ choose the movie."

He sighed. "Draculaura..." he took her hands in his. "you never ask me if there's anything I'd like to see."

"You didn't ask me if you could order meat..." she argued back.

Clawd raised an eyebrow. "I'm a _wolf_, Lala... I can't survive on a meat-less diet like you can. I'll never be able to and you'll never be able to completely adjust to that. We're just... so different."

"What movie did you want to see?" She asked him.

"_Mortal Danger 2_," he admitted, watching her scrunch her nose up. "exactly. We're too different to stay together for the long run, Draculaura. Do you understand?"

The once-bubbly vampire now became somber. Her bottom lip began to quiver. "I-I can work on ignoring the meat thing! I swear!"

"No, Lala... you _can't_. And I wouldn't dare ask you to do that." He connected their gazes. "I respect you and because I do I've come to the realization that we should separate. For the better."

Draculaura knew there wasn't anything she could say that would change his mind. The more she thought about it, the more she realized he was right. They had some major differences that were extremely hard to work through. "You're right, Clawd." She stepped back from him and caressed his cheek for the last time. "Thank you, for making me a better person while we were together."

He gave her a weak smile. "You're welcome, Lala. I'll see you around?"

She nodded. "Definitely."

"3 Hotdogs and 2 orders of nachos?"

Clawd bid her farewell, "Thanks." he then grabbed his snacks and headed back toward the entrance of the theater. He felt like a massive weight had finally been lifted from his shoulders.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

Deuce's eyes shot open, he was having a peaceful sleep. That was until it became a nightmare. All he could see was his mother's blue-ish green eyes glowing. They were angry.

He reached out for his wolf pillow – until his hand made contact with the cold side of the bed. He kind of remembered Clawd saying he be right back, but the gorgon thought it was to go to the bathroom or something. How long had the other been gone?

Sitting up, The young gorgon looked around the room. It had more of a homey feeling then his did. You could slightly hear the sounds of little paws running the stairs. Most likely the twins trying to sneak in a snack but got caught. It was oddly comfortable.

_Knock. Knock._

Clawd's door opened slightly but it wasn't him on the other side of it. Clawnor had his favorite blanket, a spare pillow and his gaming device. He juggled all of it in his paws. However it seemed as though he had done this many times before. "Oh, hi Deuce." It was a little weird seeing Deuce in his brother's bed. He didn't mind though. "Can I stay with you?"

Clawnor had an issue sleeping on his own, Scarlet thought it might be his video games, Barkley figured he just enjoyed the company of someone else while he fell asleep. Whatever it was, it kept him up until he was comfortable enough for sleep to find him.

Deuce shifted over making room for him, who's ears were slightly bent forward. "Sure buddy, come on." He patted the spot next to him, inviting the weary looking pup.

Clawnor headed towards the bed, almost tripping on his blanket, he climbed up and set his pillow next to Deuce, he spread his blanket out and shimmied under it. Then he pulled Clawd's blanket up over it – this was a process that he had done multiple times and it was apparent. He bunched the blankets to make a tiny pillow to set his handheld game upon.

Deuce watched him play, he was very good at it. It didn't surprise him though, Clawnor was talented at gaming. If he didn't have a career in some sort of gaming something, his skillset would be gone to waste. He'd notice the screen moving so far and it would stop for a moment. He glanced at Clawnor and noted him beginning to doze off. A couple moments later he'd catch himself and carry on with the game.

The gorgon chuckled to himself, it was an adorable sight.

A few minutes later, Deuce caught the game before it hit Clawnor in the face unexpectedly. He took it from the pup's hands and found a way to save before shutting it down. He put it on the nightstand and tucked Clawnor in, turning over to do the very same. "Night little buddy." Deuce said feeling more comfortable with the other body beside him. Part of him hoped Clawd wouldn't mind the new arrangements.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

Clawd was glad to finally see his home come into view. He didn't realize how tired he was until he saw it for real. He couldn't wait to get inside and down to his bed. He backed into the driveway. If his car needed to be moved it wasn't a problem, he always hung his keys up on the holder.

He grabbed the hotdogs, the orders of nachos, the take out he grabbed for the rest of the family and got out, locking up the car with a button on his remote starter.

"Clawd!" Howlmilton and Howldon came near-flying out of the door to run circles around him. When would they grow out of this stage?

"Yes I'm home, hi guys." He greeted them with a pat on their heads when they finally stopped in front of him. "I grabbed you some snacks but don't be up too late, alright? School tomorrow."

They followed their big brother into the house and into the kitchen. Clawd brought everyone's food out so he could re-organize and label with names.

"Here guys, enjoy." He gave the twins their food and they headed to the dining table after thanking him.

Clawd looked at the pile of dishes in the sink and sighed. It was likely his siblings had snacks after his parents went to bed for the evening.

He put the remainder of the food away in the fridge and rolled up his sleeves.

"Clawd?" Howldon stood right beside the older wolf as he now had his hands in warm, soapy water. "Can you shoot a couple hoops with us?"

Casketball was the last thing he wanted to even think about, nevermind do. He glanced down at the pleading eyes and was absolutely torn. "Ah buddy..."

"You said you'd play with us last night but you didn't come home." Howlmilton added, having finished his snack already. "Have we been that annoying?"

Clawd widened his eyes, he hadn't meant for them to feel like that. "No, no guys. I just," how could he explain to his younger brothers that he had a lot of shit going on? "forgot. I'll wash these up, Howldon you dry and Howlmilton, if you help us out by putting them away - best 3 out of 5 shots on basket."

"YES!" The boys cheered and Clawd let out a sigh. He'd get to bed eventually.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

Clawd underestimated the energy of his brothers, they ended up going with the best 7 out of 10. He gave up trying at the end, he was sore and ready for his bed now more than ever. Too bad the boys weren't able to play on the Casketball team now, they could use their energy.

He tucked the twins into bed and headed all the way down to the basement, 2 flights of stairs. Clawd went straight for his bedroom.

Upon opening the door he saw both Clawnor and Deuce fast asleep. His bed had been taken over but he was totally alright with it. "Aww." He mumbled to hismself.

Clawd closed the door gently and headed for the sofa. Even the floor would do right now. When he finally sat down on the sofa, he melted into it, thankful for the comfort under his aching body.

It was only a matter of a couple minutes before he fell asleep.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

As light began to creep into the basement bedroom, the gorgon began to stir. He was taken aback when he woke up to Clawnor snuggled into his side. He brushed away the bangs that had fallen in the pup's face, successfully sneaking out of the other's grip.

He made sure his glasses were still on, last thing he wanted was turn someone to stone this early. Now it was time to get ready. A small sigh escaped from the gorgon, knowing he'd have to go back to his place to get his school things.

Before sneaking up the stairs and heading for the kitchen - he gorgon tucked the older wolf in, who was peacefully sleeping on the couch. He looked rather uncomfortable, Deuce wished Clawd would've woken him up. He'd probably be sore today the poor thing.

He frowned lightly as he stole a quick kiss prior to ascending the stairs. He knew Barkley would be up soon, so maybe he would he could start pop's day off with some coffee?

He turned the kitchen radio on and flipped it to his normal station, making sure it wasn't too loud. The aim of the game was not to wake the whole house up with his favorite rock station. He gave his knuckles a quick crack as he planned what he was going to make for breakfast. He found some left over ham, Deuce quickly came to the conclusion omelettes would work, with hash browns and fruit salad.

"Well damn, I love when breakfast makes itself." Barkley had woken to the scent of fresh brewing coffee. He wasn't a fan of it until his first born child. Then he realized how much of a lifesaver it could be. "Tell Pops what's good," he prompted the gorgon. "Or tell me what's not good. I'm a great listener. Old as shit but I'm still a good time."

Deuce smirked and chuckled. Barkley did have an amazing sense of humor and even his presence made any situation better. "I know you are pops." The gorgon said cutting up some tomatoes for the omelettes. "And you're not that old." Deuce said rolling his eyes.

Barkley chuckled, "Well thank you."

"Pops, I know you wanna know what happened yesterday. But that isn't a coffee conversation, it's one to have over a few drinks." The fact was the gorgon didn't want to ruin the others day - he respected Barkley too much.

Barkley shook his head. "That's not the only reason I want to talk to you, son." He paused, adding the appropriate amount of sugar into his mug. "I didn't mean to come off that way. I was wondering about what today held in store for you guys. Normally you'll tell me if there's something going on at school or whatever."

Deuce faltered for a moment. Maybe what happened yesterday was weighing more heavily on his own mind than he thought?


	16. ( XVI )

**Review(s):**

HypnoArt - Honestly, I knew I wanted Clawd and Lala to have a calmer break up than Cleo and Deuce, xD but I mean let's be honest, Cleo had it coming though... at least I think so! Aww gee, that had to have been painfully awkward for the both of you. It's almost easier to tell each other off and then not see each other instead of having to be around one another often. And right? Mind you I think I'm the blanket snatcher in my household lmao. Anyway! Here you go, :)

**Woot!**

* * *

"Good morning, husband." Scarlet kissed Barkley's cheek. "And pup I didn't have but adore just as much as the rest." She rubbed Deuce's shoulder lightly.

"Morning mum." The gorgon stopped his dicing and prepared her a cup of coffee as well. That's when Deuce remembered there was still feta in the fridge that then hadn't used in a while. "Nothing really going on at school, Pops. Just the same boring stuff. I know Clawd and I gotta start practices again. We haven't really had one since the game. If we're gonna win, we gotta be at our best." The gorgon stated, using casketball practice as a reason not to go home to his biological mother.

Scarlet accepted the cup of coffee - made perfectly by Deuce - and took a generous sip. "Did you and Clawd have a little 1-on-1 last night?"

Barkley choked on his coffee.

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Oh stop it you dirty old dog, I thought I heard a casketball in the backyard last night. I could've been dreaming though."

"Wasn't with me, Clawnor and I camped out down stairs. I did hear little paws though." Deuce hinted as he went back to preparing breakfast.

Howlmilton and Howldon rushed into the kitchen and ran circles around Clawdeen, who had curlers in her luscious hair. "Stop it you little jerks!" She growled, however she kissed Barkley's cheek. "Good morning, daddy."

"How often do you say that nowadays?" Howleen growled as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes. "A greeting for both your boyfriend and father."

"Eww, you disgust me. Why did we pick you up from the pound again?" Clawdeen tossed a packet of sugar at Howleen, who searched for something to throw back at her.

"Stop it, ladies." Barkley warned them. "Why can't we love one another everyday?"

Clawdeen sighed. "I need to skip the coffee and head straight for mimosas, that's the kind of vibe I'm getting for today."

Barkley counted everyone, Clawnor was silent but present. It always took him awhile to wake up. That left a remaining missing pup: his oldest. He glanced at the kitchen archway, waiting for Clawd to appear.

"I can go check on him." The gorgon offered, noticing how Barkley seemed a little worried. Honestly he was wondering where the wolf was himself.

Barkley shrugged it off. "He'll be up soon. Let's go join the table." He hinted at his wife for her to follow him. She wasn't sure why exactly but she did so.

After a few minutes, Clawd was the last one to finally trudge up the stairs and make it to the kitchen. He looked out into the dining room and noticed his whole family sitting at the dining table, thoroughly enjoying the generous spread that had been made. He spotted Deuce putting the finishing touches on something.

"Good morning," Deuce said rather chipper.

The wolf felt as if he hadn't slept a wink - he did nothing but dream once he did fall asleep - and his body ached like a son-of-a-bitch. "Morning." he leaned up against the counter. It wasn't until Deuce went to leave the spot where he stood that Clawd nearly fell over. He didn't realize he'd been leaning against the other. "Sorry."

Deuce caressed Clawd's cheek and leaned in to kiss him. He smiled when various small giggles could be heard from within the dining room.

"Is it weird that they look _so_ good together?" Howleen asked Clawdeen, who smiled and dug into her breakfast.

She agreed. "As long as breakfast keeps coming they can do whatever they like."

The best part about Clawd's day so far was that kiss with Deuce. Normally he was ravenous when he woke up but right now, he was feeling rather under the weather. His stomach was iffy.

He looked down and saw a perfect heart shaped pancake being presented to him by Deuce. "This is the most corniest thing I've ever been given." He smirked. "Thank you."

Deuce had given Clawd his heart - in the form of a pancake.

"Shut up. You like it." The gorgon said to the wolf. "Now go eat, you big furball." Deuce ordered handing Clawd the plate. Glancing at the table, the gorgon couldn't help but smile as everyone seemed to be enjoying their meals. Heck he was just happy to finally have someone to cook for, it was hard to cook just for one person.

Clawd rolled his eyes, stealing another quick kiss before heading out into the dining room. He sat down in the available seat next to the twins. Howldon looked at Clawd's plate with the heart-shaped pancake. "Barf!" He commented.

Clawd narrowed his eyes. "You're barf, go wash your stinky ass balls."

Scarlet narrowed her eyes. "Clawd, watch it at the table please."

His ears flattened for a moment. "Sorry. But they're stinky."

Howldon smacked Clawd's already sore arm.

Deuce's eyes narrowed once he saw the bigger wolf wince. He knew Clawd wasn't comfortable on that couch, the gorgon wished the other had asked him to move. Deuce now knew the wolf would act like everything was fine, meanwhile he'd be uncomfortable for rest of the day.

Clawd had some omelette on his plate as well, a couple sausage links, that was it. It looked small in comparison to what he usually had.

"Ma those furballs could definitely use a bath. I'm down wind over here, damn." Clawdeen commented, taking note of the unusual portioning on her brother's plate.

Howleen smirked. "Can we power wash them outside?"

Deuce sat down in the available spot left, across from Clawd.

"With all their energy, just fill balloons up with soap and water. They'll get worn out and clean at the same time." Deuce commented, noticing the twin pup's ears flattened against their heads.

"You guys are mean." Howldon said stealing the sausage off his twin brothers plate.

"MOM!" Howlmilton whimpered.

"Y'know that's not a bad idea at all." Howleen agreed with the gorgon. "Plus they come with their own dry cycle."

The gorgon couldn't help but chuckle at how the youngest female wolf pondered his idea.

Clawd heaved a sigh, he suddenly remembered something. "We have casketball practice this morning don't we?"

Clawdeen raised an eyebrow. "Since when is that a problem for you, captain?"

The problem was how badly he was aching, accompanied with a nauseated pit in his stomach - he had multiple issues already. "Would it look bad if we canceled?" He chuckled, hoping that he could but knowing he couldn't.

"Well technically we never confirmed with the team there was a practice. So we could cancel." The gorgon stated. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind if that's what you want?"

Honestly the gorgon wouldn't mind not rushing to his place to get his stuff. The more distance he put between himself and his mother was for the best.

Clawd looked down at his cellular phone. There were texts from almost every team member of the casketball team, stating that they were there already.

"Clawd," Barkley warned. "you know how I feel about electronics at the table."

Clawd had forgotten a very well-known rule of his household. "Shit, sorry."

Scarlet narrowed her eyes. "How about the language at the dining table?"

Clawd rolled his eyes.

"And that attitude can be left at your bedroom door thank you very much, young man." She also warned him.

"The team's pretty much at school already, we gotta go." He only had a bite left of his pancake, however all the meat was still left over and most of the omelette. He got up from the table, taking his plate to the kitchen island. "Remainders are there, whoever wants them."

The twins went running.

Deuce watched the twins bolt from the table for the food, as he stood up with his plate. Before exiting the dining room, he hugged Scarlet. "See you later mum. Bye pops." Then he followed the wolf. "Clawd, do you want me to call a cab?" Deuce inquired, not really wanting to burden the wolf with driving him around if he wasn't feeling the greatest.

Clawd turned around and Deuce nearly collided with him, but he ended up perfectly in the wolf's embrace. "No, no I don't want that at all. You and I are gonna take care of shit. I'm just being moody, but it's not you." He gave the gorgon a soft smile after a quick kiss. "I'll always be here for you."

"I know, I just ... don't wanna burden you." He said snuggling into the wolf. Man he just wanted to stay in these arms all day. He stole one last kiss. "Come on, since you won't let me cancel."

Clawd scoffed. "Pfft, I won't let you cancel? More like since when do those guys show up on time?" He paused for a moment. "Did we not have a meeting with them last week over tardiness?"

"Pretty sure Cleo made me miss that meeting." The gorgon blushed. "Anyways I guess it looks bad if we don't show up."

He heaved a dramatic sigh. "Why are you busting my balls before touching them?"

Deuce was shocked. "What?"

Clawd laughed and kissed Deuce's nose. "C'mon, let's go co-captain."

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

The amount of times both Clawd and Deuce thought about trying to get out of this practice would be astonishing to most. The wolf sent them a brief message to chill before they arrived.

Deuce had to go get his things from home. He was making a mental note of how much shit he could fit into his luggage bag. His laptop, clothes, school books - all of it. He began to pick at a spot on his skin. "Hey, babe."

The worried gorgon looked up and saw Clawd's unoccupied hand. He instinctively put his hand in the wolf's. It still amazed him how perfectly they fit together.

He felt relieved when Clawd gently kissed his hand. How did he make everything seem better?

"Stop that. You're being cute again. If you continue, we'll never make it." The gorgon scolded the wolf, not really wanting him to stop at all.

Clawd smiled, "Oh and that's a problem?" He felt the grip on his hand get tighter as they neared Deuce's place.

"Not at all. You're the one worried about practice. Remember?" The gorgon said cheekily.

Clawd laughed. "Listen here you, if I had my way I'd be downing a bottle of pills along side a bottle of liquor instead of participating in Casketball practice."

"Sounds like a fun time. I'm sure Pops would be game. Why aren't we doing that? Honestly I would prefer to stay in your pants." The gorgon stated as he leaned in to kiss the wolf's jaw.

Clawd skillfully maneuvered his vehicle and stopped it right in front of Deuce's house. He shifted the gear into park and captured the gorgon's lips in return. He unfastened his seatbelt and deepened the kiss.

Unfastening his seatbelt also the gorgon took it upon himself to hop in the others lap. This angle he liked a lot better, plus he figured it would be better on the wolf's sore back. He threaded his fingers through the other's hair as he nibbled the wolf's lower lip.

Man it drove him _wild_ when he did that. Clawd growled lightly and gripped his waist, kissing the gorgon feverishly. He ran his hands up the other's biceps, they were nice and firm.

The guys were quite into one another and did not expect to hear the blaring horn.

Clawd laughed and buried his face in Deuce's shoulder. The gorgon's butt triggered his car horn right in front of his own home with his mother's vehicle still in the driveway. How ballsy was that?

"What do you think the chances are she didn't hear that?" The gorgon couldn't help but chuckle. "Clawd you gotta let go at some point." Deuce said as he tried to dismount the wolf, who still had a firm grip on his hips.

Clawd narrowed his eyes. "No."

Deuce raised a curious brow.

"You'd be alright with that, wouldn't you?" He sighed and let Deuce go. "C'mon, I'll go with you if you want?"

"My hero." Deuce stole one more kiss before climbing back into his seat. "Quicker we get in there, quicker I can have you alone again." He bit his lower lip as he played with a strand of the other's hair.

Clawd opened the door and let Deuce slide out first, then he followed suit.

Deuce hoped with all his might that his mother wasn't home. His hopes were ruined when the front door opened to reveal none other than Medusa herself, in some kind of lingerie. "Well, well - look what we have here." She had a pair of reading glasses on. "You are welcome." She told Deuce, who stared her down intently. "You..." Medusa barely had to look at him to know exactly who's child he was. He was a distinct split between Barkley and Scarlet Wolf. She couldn't believe those two were still together. Weren't they bored yet? "are not. Don't you dare step your filthy paws on this side of my door, _Wolf_."

"Mother. Don't be rude." Deuce hissed at the female gorgon. Taking the wolf's hand into his own. "We just came to get a few things. Then we'll be gone. Don't make this anymore difficult."

"Yeah, no." She told Deuce flatly. The only one who called the shots around here was Medusa and Medusa alone. "You are capable of getting your own things. He stays on that side of the door, where dogs belong."

Clawd wanted to be right with Deuce, however if she was right here with him, she couldn't hurt Deuce again. "Go on," he prompted Deuce. "I'm not leaving without you."

"Aww, cute." Medusa rolled her eyes. "You sound like your parents and that makes me vomit in my mouth."

"Honestly mom, the only bitch I see around here is you." Deuce said as he walked past his mother. He turned back to look at Clawd for a split second before disappearing towards his room.

Deuce was honestly only giving himself about 10 minutes. Grabbing enough clothes for a couple days, hopefully his mother would be gone by then. Also grabbing his school bag, laptop and charger. He stopped at the edge of his room, he remembered one _very _important thing.

He walked over to his closet, reached and grabbed a stuffed dragon from the top shelf. His mother had gotten rid of most of his childhood toys besides this stuffed animal. He'd be damned to give her the chance to get rid of it now. Stuffing it in his over night bag, Deuce began to go through his mental check list.

He soon headed towards the front door. He could feel his mother's eyes on him the entire time. "You seem to be packing light." She folded her arms over her chest.

"I believe I got enough. Plus you won't be home for long. You never are." The young gorgon snapped back, glaring at his mother. "I mean, doesn't your plane take off in a couple days? Or do they gotta find a bigger one to fit your ego as well?"

"How dare you?!" Medusa went to raise her hand when she found it stopped by Clawd Wolf. She yanked her arm out of his grip, Deuce was safe on the other side of him. "Don't touch me!" Medusa stared at the claw marks upon her arm that she had just been given. "Get. Out."

Clawd escorted Deuce away from the residence - it was all over - for now.


	17. ( XVII )

**Review(s):**

HypnoArt - I'm a blanket snatcher and Written-Anonymously is a cocoon-er with her blankets, lmao. You'll have extra time to read? That's music to my ears! XD Let us know what you thought, :)

**Here we go!**

* * *

Deuce silently walked down the hall next to Clawd. He hadn't said too much on the ride back to school. What could he say? Standing in front of the gymnasium doors, the gorgon stopped the wolf before he opened them. "Clawd?" He took the other's hands into his own, still avoiding eye contact. He couldn't bring himself to look at the wolf, still feeling rather ashamed at what the other witnessed.

He lifted Deuce's chin and connected their gazes. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Thank you." The gorgon pulled the other into a loving embrace. "I just wish ... it doesn't matter." The gorgon figured there was no point in wishing for something that would never come true. "Now let's get in there before the team thinks we forgot them." Deuce said, releasing the other.

Clawd looked at the door, then at Deuce. "What are we telling them? Are we telling them? Shit, what are we doing?"

The door burst open suddenly and Simon Clops stepped out of it, he seemed rather flustered. "I cannot believe her! The audacity of that entitled, spoiled-"

Soon followed Slo-Mo, Don - the rest of the team. _"You gotta do something!"_

"Whoa, whoa-" Clawd began. "what's going on?"

Simon sat down on the hallway floor, that way no one would strain their neck to look at him while he spoke. "It's Cleo de Nile. She kicked us out of the gymnasium so the fearleaders can practice. She said they need to be good if 'we suck'." He air quoted.

"She what?!" The gorgon hissed as he stormed into the gym. He was not dealing with her today. "Cleo, what's this?" He gestured towards the fearleading. "You know very well we booked the gym."

Clawd was going to tell Deuce to approach this carefully however the gorgon decided to take the hurricane dead on by himself. "We have the gymnasium every weekday morning, the fearleaders have it every weekday after school. That's been the way things have gone on for ages."

Cleo scoffed, directing her icy stare towards Clawd. "Change is a good thing, especially when the co-captains keep their teammates waiting for at least 30 minutes. That's not setting a good leadership example, now is it?"

"You talk about us being late? Says the queen of killing everyone else's time." The gorgon hissed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on Cleo, we can come back this afternoon." Frankie said to her leader, as a few of the girls were heading towards the doors. "It's not a big deal-"

Cleo stomped her foot down dramatically, as she did everything. "It is! I put an official complaint in to Bloodgood. We'll see who gets what when."

Clawd rolled his eyes. "Look, we don't need the whole gym to practice," Deuce glared at Clawd, he couldn't fathom why he'd try to bargain with her. "If you ghouls practice in the center while we run warm-up laps, just move to the side when we're done. We'll work around each other. No biggie." The wolf had the patience of a Saint. The rest of the casketball team was quite restless and irritated.

"Sounds fair." The gorgon mumbled under his breath, knowing the wolf was trying to make the best out of a tough situation. It was true they didn't need the whole gym. They could share, but he didn't really want to. Not with _her_. "Or they can go practice in the streets?" A few of the guys heard the comment and couldn't help but chuckle.

_"Yeah, they could practice their dumpster dives!"_ Don, the only other zombie boy on the casketball team, laughed.

Cleo shook her head. "No, no, no! I will not share this space with you heathens. Either you get out now or-"

"Or _what_, Miss de Nile?" Coach Igor asked, entering the gymnasium with a tall cup of coffee in hand. "My boys have been getting up for early practices for an eternity. You fearleaders have been here after school and that's how it's always been and how it forever will be. If you don't leave now, I'll give you a month's detention!"

The other fearleaders headed for the doors. This clearly was personal to Cleo, but they didn't need to be dragged into it too. "But-"

"Miss de Nile, you've gone and earned yourself a month's worth of detentions. Now head on out to class before we have to bother H-H with this nonsense."

Cleo let out an irritated sigh, a half-growl and she then stomped off.

Deuce couldn't help but chuckle, for once the princess didn't get what she wanted. Although his smirk quickly faded once he realized now they had to get to work. "Okay guys, enough slacking - 6 laps around the gym, then we are going to practice our passing drills." The gorgon ordered the team.

The rest of the team began to run, Clawd glared at Deuce. "You're an asshole, y'know that?" He sighed and started lap number 1.

The gorgon felt slightly guilty, the mummy had gotten under his skin to the point where he forgot the wolf was feeling rough. A small sigh escaped from his mouth before he started his laps. Hopefully he could catch up with the wolf and apologize.

"Excuse me, Deuce," at this point Simon Clops had perfected running whilst hunched over as the majority of his teammates were shorter than he himself was. "you are _never_ tardy, is everything alright?" He inquired. Simon had a way of checking in with someone and it never felt like he was trying to pry into your business. He was a nice guy and genuinely cared.

The gorgon glanced towards the wolf, "Yeah, everything's fine. Thanks for asking though." It felt weird to him that some of his friends and teammates truly cared for his well being. Heck it felt weird when the wolf defended him, he wasn't used to anyone really standing up on his behalf.

"If ever there may be something wrong, don't hesitate to call if you need anything. I'm a good listener." Simon stretched out again and picked up the pace.

"Looking good out there guys!" Coach Igor praised them. "Get all nice and warmed up, then the real action will start!"

Clawd was on his 4th lap when he stopped suddenly by Coach's office. He felt very... _off_. He gripped the end bleacher and tried to catch his breath. Maybe Coach Igor was calling his name? He wasn't sure. Everything was spinning. Without much warning he hurled up everything he'd eaten earlier.

Deuce stopped right in his tracks, causing a few members of the team to almost run into him. He heard the coach's whistle go off and him yell something about not cutting across the gym. Honestly the gorgon didn't care, his main goal was Clawd.

"You alright, hun?" Deuce inquired, checking other's forehead for a fever.

He was warmer than normal. "I-I think so," he wasn't sure what was happening, it all seemed to be going by so quick.

Simon handed a package of soda crackers to Clawd, he always kept a few packages of them when his stomach felt upset. Slo-Mo was right there with a bottle of water. Coach managed to find a 'wet floor' sign in a pinch and set it near the splatter. The floor could probably use another cleaning regardless.

"Thanks, guys." Clawd accepted the package of soda crackers and the bottle of water. Deuce noticed that he was still trembling though.

Coach Igor raised a curious brow at how Deuce interacted with Clawd. They seemed... _close_. Perhaps a lot closer than they were previously? "Alright guys, partner up and we'll practice our drills." He gestured to Deuce. "You two, do what you need to do."

"Come on, let's get you to the change room." The gorgon said, letting the wolf lean on him. "Maybe a cold shower might help?" He suggested leading the wolf out of the gymnasium.

Clawd lightly shook his head, try to rid himself of the vertigo however he only made it worse. "I just want you." He told the gorgon softly. It took everything in Clawd not to hurl again before they finally reached a bench for Clawd to sit down at within the locker room. "Stay here, for a moment. Please?" His eyes alone melted the gorgon's heart.

The gorgon quickly grabbed a clean towel before running it under the cold water. He headed back to the burning wolf, Deuce placed the cool cloth against the other's forehead. "No worries babe, I'll stay as long as you want me." The gorgon informed the wolf.

"Is forever a thing?" Clawd asked, he held Deuce's hands and pulled him closer, if that were even possible. He sighed, though it was rather contented. "I'm sorry, that was pretty embarrassing. I didn't mean to drag you away from practice either."

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well? If that was the case, we could've canceled practice. If we're going to make this last forever, I kinda need you alive." The gorgon said checking the wolf's forehead once more, to see if he cooled down at all.

Clawd gave a weak smile, he shrugged. "I didn't think it was a big deal... kinda thought some laps would shake it out of me. Something shook out of me alright." He set the cloth to the side and hugged Deuce's torso, he just wanted the other close to him. It was all he needed. Well... that and maybe some ginger ale?

"Listen you big furball, We are gonna tell coach you're not feeling well. Then we're going to the grocery store, so we can get stuff for my homemade chicken noodle soup. Oh and some ginger ale, maybe some more crackers too." The gorgon kissed the other's forehead, "After we leave there, we're going back to your place, you're laying down and letting me look after you."

That sounded fantastic, he was down with that. "Deuce, I would love nothing more... but I can't let you do that." He lightly brought Deuce down and kissed his cheek. "You can't be missing school because of me." He hated the words that left his mouth in that moment. He wanted Deuce to take him home and look after him – but why couldn't he just come out and say it?

"Stop it, you're in no shape to drive. How will you get home without me?" The gorgon pointed out. "Also, I wanna be with you and to look after you. Please don't shut me out." Deuce begged, placing small kisses along the other's jaw line.

Simon Clops' eye widened as he saw his co-captains interact... romantically. _'That explains a ton!' _He thought to himself. He clenched the extra packs of crackers in his hands and backed out of the change room, he would grant them their privacy... and block anyone else from interrupting them if he could. Practice was far from over so that shouldn't be an issue.

Meanwhile Clawd tried to hold in the urge to vomit once again. "Ooh, you're right. Just gimme a sec, babe." He reached for the water and twisted the cap off, taking a quick drink. He often forgot how easy it was to become dehydrated when sick.

"Are you boys decent- I mean, alright?" Coach Igor knocked on the door before entering. He'd never done that before.

"Yeah coach, I'm gonna take Clawd home. If that's cool?" Deuce said with a nervous chuckle, as he brushed the bangs out of the other's face.

Clawd melted into the gorgon's touch, forgetting about Coach Igor standing right there.

He nodded. "Absolutely, that's a good idea. You must be feeling pretty rough Wolf, in all your years on my casketball team, you've never tossed your cookies on my gymnasium floor." He headed back toward the gymnasium, stopping only for a moment. "Take as much time as you need, don't be back here until you're 100% do you hear me?"

Clawd gave a weak nod. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now go boys, I'll inform Bloodgood of your absences."

Deuce went over to the wolf's cubby, he began gathering his gym bag and jacket. Doing the same with his stuff as well, which really was only his jacket. "Keys." The gorgon demanded, holding out his hand for the other to take.

Clawd accepted his hand and required Deuce's strength to get up – the gorgon wasn't expecting it. The wolf frowned, "Yeah, I think I've put on a few extra pounds. Sorry." He reached into the pocket of his jacket and gave the keys to the other, taking his gym bag from him. He didn't want to spew on his jacket, it had been freshly washed.

"It never hurts for a man to put on some pounds, you look better than you have in a long time – no one likes a skinny wolf." Coach laughed and bid the boys on their way. "Get outta here, both of you."


	18. ( XVIII )

**Review(s):**

HypnoArt - OUCH! That would hurt... and I'm sure the cactus would feel very much violated, xD Yes the boys will definitely be looking after one another a lot in this story. It's part of what makes them so damn sweet, even if Deuce isn't sure _how_ to, he'll do his best to learn. :)

**Let's go!**

* * *

Clawd wasn't sure what hit him but he hadn't felt this lousy in a long, long time. He had to get Deuce to pull over 3 times on the way out of the school parking lot so he could throw everything up. Both boys were astonished the wolf had anything left in him to toss. He finally settled in the passenger seat, his weary eyes finally able to close.

He was almost asleep when he felt another hand on his forehead. "Deuce… really?" He asked, almost annoyed.

He pulled his hand away, the gorgon didn't mean to annoy the wolf. "Sorry." He mumbled focusing on getting the other home and to his comfy bed.

Clawd shifted so that he was able to see the gorgon. "No, _I'm_ sorry. You wouldn't be stuck in this position if it weren't for my sick ass."

Deuce wasn't used to the car being silent, hell he normally had the radio blaring. But this was a different story. Figuring that it wouldn't help with Clawd's pounding headache, he kept the radio off.

"You can turn the radio on," Clawd told him, as if he had read the gorgon's mind. "My headache's gonna be here whether there's music or not, go ahead."

"Truthfully, I don't mind." The gorgon glanced at the radio before deciding not to bother, they were almost at the house anyways. "Sucks you're sick but I don't mind just looking at you at the same time."

Clawd rolled his eyes. "Eww, don't do that. I can't possibly be attractive right now. What are you some kind of emetophilic?" He wasn't expecting the gorgon to know what that meant. If he did? Well, he'd have a lot of questions.

"Eww, no! Honestly vomit grosses me right out. I just know what it's like to be sick and not have anyone there. I don't wanna to put you in that situation. If I can be there for you, I will. No matter how much it may gross me out." The gorgon informed the other.

Clawd chuckled, "How you know what that is – I both do and don't wanna question it." He reached for Deuce's free hand and held it. Despite his own being clammy and gross, he hoped he didn't mind. He felt the most comfort in Deuce's mere touch.

When they finally arrived at the Wolf Residence, Deuce felt bad that Clawd had finally fallen asleep, hopefully this would be the last time he'd have to bother him.

"Clawd, babe. Come on furball, just need to get into the house and you can sleep. If you stay out here, you're gonna be in worse shape." The gorgon said, shaking the wolf's shoulder. Deuce already had turned over the engine and got all their stuff into the house before he went to wake the sleeping wolf. He was even ready to jump out of the way in case the other had to vomit again.

Clawd stirred and stretched, a groan escaping him before he unfastened his seatbelt. He got out of the vehicle and shut his car door. He leaned up against it for a moment to steady himself. He always needed a few minutes after waking just to focus and gather the motivation to get going.

He slowly but surely followed the gorgon into the house. He was able to slip his sneakers off before darting through the living room to the main floor bathroom.

Deuce let out a sigh of relief, at least he made it to the bathroom. He wanted to look after Clawd so badly, yet he wasn't really sure how to do so. He knew some basic things… like chicken noodle soup but how would he feed the wolf that when he couldn't keep water down?

Clawd soon exited the bathroom. He sat down on the sofa for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

Biting his lower lip, the gorgon pulled out his cellular phone. It was time to contact mum. Scrolling through his contact, he selected the desired name.

_Hey mum, everything fine. Don't worry. Clawd isn't feeling the greatest, so we came home._

The gorgon wanted to give her an explanation before he asked for her help.

_Quick question, how do you get a sick wolf to eat and drink?_

He typed out his second text and hit send. Now the wait, maybe he could get the wolf down stairs before Scarlett got back to him?

Deuce really didn't want to involve Scarlet or make her worry but at the same time she knew what she was doing. She'd been doing it for years and he felt it would be smart to ask an expert rather than possibly make Clawd feel worse.

Clawd got up and rushed back into the bathroom. Leaving Deuce puzzled. How could they even move from this level of the home to the basement where his bedroom was if the sick wolf could barely leave the bathroom?

_Hi sweetie, how sick is sick exactly? There's plenty of 'sick' out there. Vomit? Poop? Cough/cold? Fever? Aches? My shift is done in a half-hour, it won't be too long until I'm home. - Mum_

_Vomit - for sure. He has a fever. Earlier before practice he mentioned he was a little sore._

The gorgon knew could be completely honest with the female wolf. She had always been there for him. No matter what time of day or night.

_Well, I know it's scary but you can't force Clawd to eat or drink. He has to do that on his own. You can prompt him, but he may refuse. In the medicine cabinet in the main-floor bathroom there's lots of them. You're looking for one that stops nausea/vomiting, get him to take that first. Once he stops/feels okay enough to get to bed, then in the basement bathroom should be a medicine for fever, aches, etc. - Mum_

Deuce read the text over, making sure he understood her instructions. Another text came through.

_Once you get that first med into him, getting downstairs should be your next priority - they make a regular person feel tired... they knock Clawd right out, poor pup. He's not one for medications bless his heart xD I'm headed home soon. - Mum_

_Thanks mum. Will see you soon. Hopefully I'll have him in bed time you get home._

The gorgon read over the text one more time to make sure he knew what he was grabbing. Thankfully he had been in the Wolf Residence enough to have the layout memorized. Walking over to the bathroom, Deuce lightly knocked on the door.

"Babe. You alright? Of course you're not alright. Stupid question." The gorgon could help but chuckle nervously, he was so out of his element. He cracked the door open, the sight nearly broke his heart. There was the poor wolf hunched over the toilet, it looked like he gave up on trying to move.

He walked over to the medicine cabinet, he noticed Scarlett wasn't lying when she said there was more than a few different bottles. Grabbing a few of them the gorgon began to read each label. Last thing wanted was to give Clawd the wrong one. About the 3rd bottle in, he found the one he needed. He tossed the rest back, he then made his way to the wolf.

"Hey hun, your mom said this will help with the nausea. She also said there's one to give you downstairs." The gorgon stated, crouching down beside the wolf.

Clawd had thrown up 3 times in total since walking through the door, he wasn't sure how he could leave his porcelain best friend. Normally he'd take pills as a last resort but right now he'd give anything to get rid of this disgusting feeling. He gave a weak nod and took the 2 pills from Deuce.

The gorgon had given him a small glass of water to wash them down with.

Clawd was a bit uneasy with the water, since he had thrown everything else up maybe he didn't have anything left? That'd be great.

He cleaned off the toilet with excess toilet paper as he almost expected to hurl again. "Sorry I'm not saying much..." He felt the need to apologize. "My throat's on fire it feels like." He couldn't clear it without wincing.

He rubbed a circular motion on the small of the other's back, trying his best to comfort him. "When your mom gets home I'll see if she has something for your throat. So don't you worry. Just take it easy." The gorgon told the wolf, as he brushed the bangs out of the others face.

Clawd nodded and took a deep breath. His ribs hurt but he was sure that was more than likely from leaning over the toilet as he had been doing. "I'm sorry, this is _not_ how I wanted you to see me." Once they started to get romantic of course it was only natural he wanted to do nothing but impress Deuce.

"Babe, don't worry. If I can't see this side of you, why do I deserve to see you at your best? It goes with being in a relationship." Deuce said as he reached for the facecloth and began patting the wolf's sweaty forehead. "It wasn't that long ago we were in here and you were comforting me." The gorgon chuckled.

Clawd gave a soft smile - that was true. About 20 minutes had gone by now and he hadn't thrown up, that was a good sign. He put his head on Deuce's shoulder.

He could definitely go for a nap at this point.

Deuce looked down, he could see Clawd struggling to stay awake. Scarlet had him pegged for sure.

"Come on furball, let's get you to bed." He said playing with a strand of fur. He truly didn't want to bug the wolf, but he knew Clawd would be way worse off crashing in the bathroom.

Clawd went to get up too quickly and felt quite light-headed. He reached for Deuce's arm and was surprised that he didn't have to put much effort into getting up. "Thanks, babe."

They made it to the living room when the front door unlocked and opened. Scarlet was home. She set her purse down and put her coat on the sofa for now. She'd get it later.

"Hi Mom," Clawd greeted, hugging her right away. "I feel like shit."

She parted the hug briefly and kissed his cheek, however she lingered for a moment. "You look like it too." Scarlet gave his cheek a pat. "You're burning up. Let's get you downstairs."

Clawd stared at the basement stairs.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" She asked him.

He sighed. "I hate taking that stuff because now I feel all woozy, I'm not making those stairs."

Scarlet nodded. "I know honey, you have a low medication tolerance but that's okay. C'mon, Deuce and I are right here."

Clawd was still hesitant.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall." The gorgon assured the wolf, willing even to jump in front of him if he lost his balance.

He couldn't have been happier with Scarlet's timing, he was wondering how he was going to get him down the stairs solo. Once he knew Clawd was safe and sound inside his bed, he was going to hug her.

"But what if I already have fallen for you?" He asked Deuce.

The gorgon looked as if he were caught in headlights.

Scarlet chuckled. "Oh boy, you're corny just like your father."

Clawd let out a small whine. "Why are there so many of these damn things?" He questioned, they were only halfway. He was feeling increasingly unsteadier with every step.

Scarlet smirked. "They keep multiplying, fuckin' stairs."

Clawd looked at her, astonished. "Mother, what if the pups heard you?"

Scarlet never made it habit to curse in front of her children but she couldn't help messing with her poor, sick son. "Fuck, fuckity-fuck, the pups aren't home." Clawd still shocked, finally made it down the stairs. He was about to head for the sofa. "Ah-ah."

His ears flattened. "But..."

Scarlet narrowed her eyes. "Go with Deuce. You get him tucked in, I'll grab the other medication. I'll be in soon, honey."

"Yes, mum." The gorgon wrapped his arm around the other's waist for support. "Come on you." Deuce let the other use him for support as they made their way towards the familiar door.

Once inside the room the gorgon let the wolf make his way to the bed. Grabbing the spare pillow, Deuce fluffed it up and tucked it under the others head. He thought for a moment and made his way to the foot of the bed and removed the socks off his feet.

Grabbing the blanket, he began tucking it in all around the wolf. "There, you're nicely tucked in." Deuce stated sitting down beside the wolf. "Maybe I should get you a cold cloth, also maybe that ginger ale?" The gorgon said more to himself.

At that precise moment, the bedroom door opened and Scarlet came in with a small bottle of pills, a glass of water and a bottle of ginger ale. "Good job," she praised Deuce. "Now, remember how I kissed his cheek and lingered?"

Deuce nodded.

Scarlet sat down at Clawd's bedside, opposite to where Deuce was seated. "I was checking on his fever without the annoying hand-on-the-forehead. Our lips are sensitive, especially enough so to check on the temperature of someone without annoying them too badly." She smiled. "They just figure it's affection. It is but with a specific purpose."

Deuce was paying attention closely, she swore if he had a pen and piece of paper he'd be taking notes. He always paid attention when she taught him anything.

"Sometimes, you have to be stern with your sick pup. Especially when they're asleep but they need to take fever-reducing medication next. This cannot slide Deuce," she told him carefully. "high fevers are extremely dangerous and if not treated they can lead to convulsions and all kinds of terrible things."

The gorgon's eyes widened. He had no idea fevers could be that bad.

"Hey you," Scarlet poked Clawd's nose. He stirred and whimpered slightly. "C'mon Clawd, I'm not playing with you, sweetheart. You gotta take this medication for me."

Clawd heaved a sigh. "But I did already." He argued softly.

Scarlet had to bend down closer to hear him. "This is a different one. You need this one too."

He slowly propped himself up on one elbow long enough to shakily take the next couple pills and swallow them down with water. "Mom," he called out lightly.

She took his hand and rubbed it gently. "Yes?"

"I have to finish my essay, for Mr. Rotter's class." He informed her.

Scarlet weakly smiled. Clawd was always concerned about his grades. He was an excellent, model student. "I hate to break it to you my son but that's not gonna happen."

He frowned.

"I appreciate your homework ethic but you can barely focus my love, there's no way you can write an essay feeling the way you do." She gave his arm a rub, it felt very soothing to him.

"Mum's right Clawd, focus on getting better. Homework can wait." The gorgon agreed, hoping Clawd would settle and not start worrying about his studies now. "So how often to we give him the medication?" Deuce inquired. "Like I know the bottle says every 4 to 6 hours, I don't wanna overdose him." He wasn't used to this. If it weren't for Scarlet, Deuce himself wouldn't know how to do many things. Even with all her pups, she still found time to technically raise him as well.

Maybe that's why Deuce could easily fall for Clawd? He was the perfect blend of both his parents. He continued to brush the hair out of the wolf's face, as he settled down.

Scarlet could understand the gorgon's concern, especially when Clawd wasn't used to medications of any kind. "Well, the biggest telltale clue would be his symptoms reoccurring. If he's been sleeping the last 5 & 1/2 hours and he's nauseated again, he'll most likely wake up that way and we give him that again." She crossed one leg over the other, still rubbing Clawd's arm as she spoke. "The minimum wait time to take most medications is 4 hours. He could go 5, 6, or 7 hours before needing another dose and if he does, perfect. Keep checking his fever periodically, I'll grab the thermometer in a bit - if it doesn't come down, we'll have to take a trip to the hospital."

Clawd sleepily moved the blankets off, keeping one leg under the blanket and one over. He sighed in annoyance before turning to face Deuce, patting the blanket for the other's hand.

"He'll be doing that for hours too, being hot, then cold - that's his body trying to sweat out the fever." When Clawd whimpered lightly, she knew exactly what he wanted. She took Deuce's hand and put it in Clawd's. He immediately settled once again. She smiled, "That's me when I'm not well, I don't necessarily need anything... just Barkley next to me. That alone does wonders... he's my comfort blanket."

"I see." The gorgon mumbled, thinking back to when he was sick and his mother would quarantine him to his room and that was it. "So now it's just a waiting game for the fever to break, right?" Deuce inquired, running his thumb along the side of Clawd's hand. In honestly amazed him how someone could being boiling hot but also shivering.

Scarlet gave a nod, "Yes, that's exactly it. However I do believe he had the right idea when he mentioned homework." She had a certain way of suggesting her opinions without being too harsh. He knew that she was right and that he should get some school work done. But if he was too distracted and worried to focus on it, then she understood that too.

It couldn't hurt. Clawd's grip on Deuce's hand loosened a little as he fell into a peaceful sleep - at least for now. He hoped that the wolf wouldn't be up hurling in a couple hours.

"I'm getting your hint loud and clear, Mum." Deuce couldn't help but chuckle. "My bag is upstairs, can you stay with him until I get back?" The gorgon questioned Scarlet.

Scarlet nodded, "Yes Nurse Deuce." She giggled when he raised a brow. "I'd call you doctor but nurses do the dirty work, doctors get all the glory." She waved him off. "Go, I won't move a muscle. Promise."


	19. ( XIX )

**Review(s):**

HypnoArt - LMAO the violated cactus xD honestly the Wolf family has been my favorite set of half-OC's I've ever done, we just fell in love with them and we've been developing their individual personalities. Even the twins are different! xD Hello Nurse indeed, ;) This chapter is super sweet so, I would also like to dedicate this one to you for being so faithful. I totally hope it makes you fan-squeal at the end.

**Let's go!**

* * *

Deuce had been staring at this one assignment for almost 2 hours and he wasn't any where near done. The gorgon was supposed to hand it in last Monday. He knew for a fact if Scarlet knew he was this far behind in school work, she would have his hide. She and Barkley always said if he needed any help, they would do their best. Sadly his stubbornness had him backed against the wall.

Just then he heard one of his crunched paper balls crinkle. Glancing over, he noticed the wolf cuddling into his blankets. Deuce couldn't help but chuckle, personally he found it adorable.

Brushing a few fallen strands of hair, Deuce remembered what Scarlet told his about the lips being able to tell body heat better than the hand. As he kissed the other's forehead, he noticed Clawd's temperature had gone down slightly. Which was definitely a good thing.

Deuce went back to watching the wolf for a few seconds, his eyes scanned over the nearly blanket covered wolf. That's when his eyes widened. The bruise on his neck was still quite visible. Panic started to sink in, was it his fault that Clawd was sick? They never did find out about his venom. What if it was poisonous after all?

Deuce nearly jumped off the bed. He _had_ to be the reason the wolf was suddenly sick. It all added up perfectly. With shaky hands Deuce began to dial a familiar number. He had questions that seriously needed to be answered and fast.

There was a bunch of Greek chatter back and forth before the phone's camera settled on his Aunt Stheno and Viperine, both of them waved at Deuce.

He gave a soft smile, he missed them very much.

Viperine cleared her throat after she took a sip of water. She was always the interpretor during the video chats. "Hi - mom says 'Hello my handsome nephew'. What's up, cuz?" She asked him, taking note that he looked worried. His gaze kept shifting to the side. What was he looking at?

He watched the wolf for a few moments, noticing him shifting a little - Deuce figured the sound coming from his phone might be bothering the wolf. Opening the bedroom door, he relocated to the couches. At least there he could talk more freely. "Hey guys, got a few moments to chat?" He inquired, wanting to get answers but not make them late if they had any plans. "I just got something I wanna ask, if you have time." The young male gorgon bit his lower lip. A nervous habit he had.

His Aunt Stheno wandered out of the frame, it looked like she was on a mission.

Viperine nodded. "Sure cuz, I could probably help you out. What's up?"

"Well..." a blush crept across the gorgon's face yet. "We haven't really put a label, or really talked about what we are yet. You're technically the first person I've told, anyways." Deuce remembered the real reason for the phone call. "I've been seeing this great guy, we were kinda feeling each other up. Y'know, 'cause this is new for both of us." A nervous chuckle escaped from the male. "Anyways we were kissing and I kind of, bit him." Deuce mumbled the last two words. To be honest he never knew where his family stood on this sort of thing. He didn't want them to feel awkward.

Viperine's eyes widened. She told her mother something in Greek and she grabbed the phone, going somewhere more secluded. "Deuce... _who_ is this person you bit? I ask because... if you bite someone out of passion as a _gorgon_ \- it means..." She was trying to find the right words. "It means you're in love with them - especially if you uh, deposited your venom into them."

Deuce nearly dropped his phone, "Love?" He inquired. Yes he had strong feelings for Clawd, but was it love? Hell they hadn't even labeled the relationship yet and his cousin was throwing that 4-letter word around. "Umm well there was this greenish venom stuff around the area." Deuce didn't know if he should give the Clawd's name. What if aunt and cousin showed the same hatred for the Wolf family as his own mother did?

Viperine's mouth dropped. She regained her composure and drummed her fingers in thought. "Let me tell you a little something about catching feelings, sweetie. Your body doesn't lie. A gorgon's body _definitely_ doesn't lie. That venom secreted because you felt strong physical attraction - yes, but more than that... you felt it in your heart." She was trying to find the best way to explain the... reality of this to him. "Deuce, if you slept with Cleo and never bit her or... venomed in her - you never loved her."

"Oh. So if that's the case, the venom isn't poisonous? It's just a weird fluke that he might be sick?" Deuce said putting the pieces together. "I got a couple more questions if you got the time? I wish you were here Pipper, it be a lot easier to chat." The gorgon did miss his cousin.

"I know Deuce, but you don't have to video chat me. You can call whenever." Viperine however wasn't able to give him a clear answer about his venom. "I don't know about the venom being poisonous. It could have something to do with whomever you're seeing, being sick yes. Most likely because it's the first time they've ever been exposed to gorgon venom. If it happened again, I'm sure it would be much more enjoyable."

It must have been dinner time there because in front of Viperine a plate of food was sat down in front of her.

"Thank you, mom." She turned her gaze back to Deuce, through the camera lens of course. "I've heard that being the recipient of gorgon venom can have a slightly intoxicating affect. But first time? I could see it making one sick. Almost like his body thinks it's foreign and is trying to fight it." She took a bite and soon swallowed. She pointed her fork at the screen. "I have all the time in the world for you cuz, shoot."

"You implied I'll have to bite him again. So if it isn't a one time deal, it's not permanent?" Reaching forward, the gorgon grabbed one of the couch pillows and tucked it behind his back. That felt 10 times better.

Viperine chuckled. "Sweetie, you love him - you're gonna bite him again for damn sure. It shouldn't have any permanent or lasting affects. He's going through this... phase of illness long enough to build an immunity to it I'd imagine. I'm no doctor though, but that's my best guess."

Deuce looked towards the wolf's bedroom door. "Oh. I see." The male gorgon mumbled, making sure he didn't hear his wolf stirring. Did he just think of Clawd as... _his_?

"One time, I heard auntie Eurayle and mom talking and... y'know how your mom says she doesn't know who your dad is?" Viperine was really hoping that Deuce knew that, if not... she'd feel like a jerk for being the one to tell him. "Apparently she lied... the only person she ever venomed... like bit and secreted venom into multiple times... was your father, Deuce."

"She what?!" Deuce hissed, this whole time she knew the truth. For years when he asked anything about his birth father she would always say she couldn't remember anything about him. "Did.. did they ever meet him?" Deuce inquired, if his mother wasn't going to give him any information. He would look else were.

"Hmm, I don't know. Aunt Medusa is… super secretive. I'd have to ask mom for sure though-"

Clawd's bedroom door creaked open and immediately Deuce's head snapped in that direction. Clawd gave him a weak smile. "Hey, I gotta pee." He informed the other, making his way toward the basement bathroom. He was a lot slower than he normally would've been, but he seemed okay for the most part. Still very groggy though.

"Deuce..." Viperine called her cousin's name. "the guy that you're… talking about… is it Clawd? Like Clawd Wolf?"

"The one and only." The younger gorgon admitted as his cheeks began turning red. "Honestly he makes me happy, Pipper. A lot happier than Cleo ever did." Deuce thought to inform his cousin of that. Especially since he had a feeling the only reason Viperine tolerated Cleo was for him. The female gorgon was down to earth, she tried her best not to let anything bother her but once the princess walked into the room Viperine's snakes got in a major knot. "You're cool with - _this_?" Deuce asked, as he was still listening for the wolf.

"Cool with it?" She grinned on the camera. "Damn right I am, first of all you dumped Cleo for her ex. HA – bitch had it coming." She shrunk lightly when she was told to be quieter – Deuce picked that up from his Aunt Stheno in the background. "Sorry. Too soon?"

There was a thud from the bathroom. "Oww," Clawd soon came out, rubbing his elbow. "that was not funny." He lightly joked, in reference to hitting his 'funny bone' off something. "I forgot to pee." He headed back into the bathroom. Deuce had a feeling if he didn't see the wolf in another 10 minutes, he'd have to go get his drugged ass and head him back to bed.

"Not at all, not soon enough." The gorgon couldn't help but smile. "Well cuz, I gotta go see about a wolf. I'll chat with you later?" He inquired shifting from his spot on the couch, making his way towards the bathroom door.

Viperine shook her finger at him. "Hey! Not fair, you didn't tell me how any of this came to be." She frowned. "Alright, you go take care of the wolf you poisoned." She noted his frown. "I'm kidding, you injected him – it's fine. He'll be alright, he's a big boy. He'll be able to handle it from now on." Viperine paused in mid-thought. "Ooh, I gotta call Clawdia! Love you, cuz. Go grab you some wolf booty." She winked and giggled before signing off.

"Clawd?" The gorgon knocked on the door, hoping the drugged up wolf hadn't hit the floor. Last thing he really wanted to was drag the other's body to the bedroom. He didn't want to, but he would.

"Hi babe," Clawd greeted Deuce suddenly, startling the gorgon by pulling him into a kiss – it was minty fresh. It was a good thing that he'd hung up with Viperine only moments ago or she would've witnessed a full show. "how's Viperine?" He asked, taking note that Deuce had been video chatting with her when he realized he had to urinate the first time.

"She's good." The gorgon said snuggling into the other's chest. Man he could literally stay like this. "Come on, let's get you back to bed." Deuce said detaching himself form the wolf.

"Clawd! Clawd!" Howlmilton and Howldon raced around Clawd at top speed, nearly knocking him over.

He felt woozy before his twin brothers came barreling down the stairs. He reached out for Deuce, who grabbed his arm and held him steady. "Stop that, all 10 of you."

Deuce raised a brow. That couldn't be a good sign, considering there were only the 2 twins present.

"Clawd!" Howleen skipped down the stairs, she took note of Deuce holding on to her older brother but she didn't think anything of it. "Can you french braid my hair tonight?"

"So there's this really hot guy at school-" Clawdeen began, digging through her phone to look back at her messages or something like that. "uh, you good?"

"No, not really. I'm going to bed, I feel _way_ too dizzy to deal with any of y'all." He told them flatly, he turned to enter his room and smacked into the door frame. "When the fuck did that get there?" He asked no one, however Deuce was right there behind him. He shut the bedroom door once he and Deuce were on the other side of it and let out a sigh. "Was I an asshole?" He asked the gorgon. He hated to disappoint his siblings.

Deuce noticed that Clawd had started to sweat again. He took the other's hands in his own… he was trembling too.

"They'll understand you're not feeling well. Now get in that bed." The gorgon ordered as he led the wolf. Deuce made sure he could use him for support as they made their way towards the bed. Grabbing the bottle of water and pills that Scarlet left for them. "Take this." The gorgon said opening the bottle and holding out one single white pill. Anything more and Clawd would be completely loopy.

He looked at it and feigned surprise. "Sir, are you trying to take advantage of me?"

"It's only taking advantage if you put up a fight, which right now I'd clearly win. Now take the pill Clawd." The gorgon told the wolf.

Clawd had to agree, he wasn't in any condition to put up a fight of any kind. He would lose quickly and terribly. "You can't rape the willing, though." He chuckled, taking the pill and popping it in his mouth, downing it with water. "I swear, you just don't want to deal with me tonight. That's why you want me K-O'd."

Deuce shook his head, "Not true."

It wasn't until he sat on the bed and felt a wave of nausea hit him, that he realized it was what Deuce was trying to prevent. "O-oh, okay… now I get it. Thanks." Clawd rearranged the pillows around him a bit, he always liked more than a couple of them.

The gorgon noticed that Clawd managed to change into pajamas, he must've done that while he was video calling his cousin. At least he did it successfully. He made the mistake of connecting his gaze with the sick pup's.

"Stay with me?" He asked suddenly.

"If you insist." The gorgon said crawling beside the wolf. Deuce took the slightly damp cloth and wiped the wolf's sweaty forehead. He set it back down and found his hand grabbed by Clawd. The taller held his hand captive. The gorgon wasn't sure if Clawd was just settling or if the tiny pill was starting to kick in already. He watched the wolf begin to fall asleep.

"Deuce?" He called out softly.

"Shh," Deuce hushed him. "I'm right here. I'll always be here for you."

Clawd stifled a yawn and stretched a bit before nestling down again. "Deuce… I-love-you." The words were barely audible but they made a huge impact on the utterly shocked gorgon.

Deuce knew there wasn't a chance the wolf over heard his conversation with Viperine. He was hoping Clawd wasn't just saying this, but then again the wolf wasn't one to just say what people wanted to hear.

Deuce gave a small chuckle as he brushed the bangs out of the other's face once more. That was another one of the traits he admired about Clawd, he had the nicest way of telling you how it really was. Before intertwining their fingers and snuggling next to the wolf, Deuce moved the last of his school books that Clawd hadn't knocked on the floor. He would deal with those in a bit.

He leaned forward long enough to steal a kiss, "Ditto, my furball." It sent chills down the gorgon's back to be able to return the wolf's feelings.


	20. ( XX )

**Review(s):**

HypnoArt - If there's a dedication to you, that's how you know it's a really good chapter or that there's a nice surprise in it for you! XD I'm glad that you squealed, even if it was internally, it still counts! Thanks love, :)

**Woo!**

* * *

Deuce stretched back and readjusted his sunglasses, they were slightly crooked as he forgot to take them off after settling down with his furball. He shifted his gaze towards his books on the floor. Man that homework wasn't doing itself anytime soon.

_"What did I say to you about leaving your brother alone?!" _

Scarlet's angry mom voice made Deuce jump - Clawd however didn't even react. The gorgon checked to make sure Clawd was still breathing, which he absolutely was... he was just knocked right out.

_"But mom-"_ Deuce felt bad to hear Clawnor's voice.

_"No buts mister! Clawd's sick, he needs rest and Deuce is with him. There's no need for you to crowd him too. What if he hurls on your electronics?"_

Clawnor whined slightly. _"They're replaceable... when I'm sick I just wanna see Clawd. Can I just peek in and see him?"_

Scarlet sighed, _"Okay sweetheart, you have 5 minutes."_

Deuce couldn't help but chuckle as he heard Clawnor ask if he could see Clawd, meanwhile the rest of the siblings took off once Scarlett raised her voice. _'Chickens._' the gorgon thought, even though he really couldn't blame them.

"Hey little buddy." Deuce said almost in a whisper as the door opened. Even though the wolf was fast asleep, he didn't want to wake him up either. He shifted his legs so the youngest wolf could at least sit down. "Come, sit. Don't worry, he's out." The gorgon couldn't help but snuggle back into the other side.

Clawnor looked carefully, "Deuce... could you move back the other way?"

The gorgon obliged and Clawnor then snuck in right in front of his brother. There was a small enough space for the youngest pup to lay in front of him. That's exactly what he did.

Clawd shifted and pulled Clawnor into a hug. "Hi buddy," he greeted him, his voice a bit hoarse and still half-asleep. "I was wondering how long it would be until you snuck in to see me."

Clawnor smiled, turning the volume down on his game before even turning it back on so he wouldn't disturb Clawd. He even turned the brightness down so the gameplay wouldn't make him all nauseous. "Everyone's pretty worried. A fruit basket came from your school today. And a sleeve of soda crackers. Don't know what that's about though."

Deuce's eyes shot open, Clawd hadn't eaten anything since breakfast! "Clawnor, stay with Clawd. If he needs anything come get me." Now would be the prefect time for Deuce to make his chicken noodle soup. "I'll tell mum you're watching him for me while I get his food ready. Gets you a few more minutes of snuggling Clawd too." Right now Clawnor would be the only other person he could trust not to bother Clawd. The twins wouldn't mean to, they just had so much energy to burn. The girls would get bored and try to start a conversation when the older wolf needed his rest.

Placing a small kiss on the wolf's cheek, the Gorgon slid out of the bed. As he opened the door, Deuce noticed two whirlwinds peering around the corner. He closed the door behind him, leaving the youngest and oldest boy alone with their family-snuggle time.

"He's fine guys, just needs rest. How about I make him soup, after that we can play some ball? But you gotta let Clawd sleep." The gorgon said looking at the twins.

Their ears perked right up when Deuce mentioned casketball. "Yay!" Howlmilton cheered. "Ow!"

He had been smacked by his brother. "Let Clawd rest, don't cheer so loud."

Deuce headed up the stairs and found himself in the company of Clawdeen, she had an orange in her hands, getting ready to peel it with her nails. "So Clawd hurled in the gym, huh?" She noted the gorgon's confusion. "Everyone's talking about it, last time he was sick like this was his freshman year I think?"

"I think I remember that, didn't he nail Nefera's shoes?" He couldn't help up chuckle at the memory, he swore the mummy never forgave Clawd either. Deuce smiled when he opened the fridge door and found there were fresh carrots and celery. Even chicken breast. "Good this will work." The gorgon mumbled to himself as he continued to dig for the items he might need. Going over to the pantry the gorgon found a pack of swirly noodles and chicken broth. Mum must have gone shopping because he didn't remember having this stuff in the house just this morning.

"Not sure what's up with the sleeve of soda crackers though," Barkley inquired, shrugging his shoulders as he glanced at the beautiful fruit basket. He had gotten home from work moments ago. "my boy's sick? Mum messaged me earlier saying he's sick with something right nasty."

_'Ouch pops, it's probably just venom... '_ Deuce narrowed his eyes briefly. "Those would be from Simon, he always has sleeves of crackers in his bag." The gorgon said dicing up the chicken breast. Once the chicken was in perfect cubes, Deuce began looking for the skillet to to sauté the meat. He also dug for the stockpot to begin the broth. "Right now Clawnor's snuggling with him, while I make soup." Deuce informed the older male, as he went on the prep the vegetables.

Barkley gave a nod of approval. "Good, is the soup also for us though or..." he just wondered if they'd have to make something else for dinner.

Clawdeen reached for a piece of meat but Deuce smacked her hand. "Ow! I just want a snack." Her ears flattened.

Clawnor soon came up the stairs, earning himself a stern glare from Deuce as he was supposed to be on 'Clawd-Duty'. "I was just relaying the message... Clawd said he's 'fucking starving'."

"Clawnor!" Barkley narrowed his eyes at the youngest pup.

"His words!" He defended as Clawdeen laughed.

"Don't worry Pops, there will be enough for everyone. I'm thinking with ours we'll have grilled cheeses or something. Clawd'll be lucky to finish his soup, let alone a sandwich too." Deuce couldn't help but chuckle, Clawnor did do his job to the fullest. "Tell him about 15 more minutes." The gorgon said tossing the veggies into the boiling broth/water combination.

They were all shocked to see said wolf come up the basement stairs. He stretched out his stiff limbs briefly but then found out that was a bad idea – the meds he took had yet to completely wear off. "Did you relay the message, buddy?" Clawd asked, a jerkish smirk on his face.

Clawnor's ears flattened. "Yes."

"Cool." Clawd entered the kitchen – or tried to – he unintentionally smacked his elbow off the wall. "Fuck me! That's the second time. How'd I hit it the first time? I can't remember."

Barkley couldn't contain his smile. "You're the lightest lightweight I've ever seen, son." He could tell just by looking at his eldest son that the medication he was given for nausea still left him if nothing else, groggy. He gave Clawd a hug – Barkley could feel the increased weight after only a few seconds.

Clawd didn't want to admit to anything, but his body felt heavy still. He could use to go back to bed in all honesty – but his back was too sore to stay lying down any longer. "I'm so sore though."

"Why?" Clawdeen asked him, taking another piece of fruit from the decorative fruit basket.

"From being on my back." She burst out laughing and Clawd narrowed his eyes.

"Well cut down on it, you slut."

"You smashed your elbow when coming out of the bathroom." Deuce stated, grabbing the loaf of bread to begin making the grilled cheese sandwiches. "Clawdeen reach for the chicken one more time and I'm giving the twins your new leather jacket." The gorgon threatened the female wolf.

"Is Deuce cooking? He must be 'cause it smells amazing in here." Howleen inquired as her and Twyla entered the kitchen to join the crowd.

"Speaking of smells, aren't the twins normally sniffing around?" Twyla asked Barkley, who normally had to get them away from the stove before they got hurt.

He chuckled, "Normally they are. I wonder what has them preoccupied?"

Clawd shrugged. "Probably the Slaystation and the new game I got but haven't played yet." He figured he owed them something for not being able to spend much time with them.

"That would do it," Barkley smirked. "do you need some extra hands there, Deuce?"

Clawd didn't want to remove himself yet, his father was pretty comfortable. He sighed and did so just in case Deuce did want his help. He found himself a nice piece of wall to lean up against.

"Are you sure you're good?" Clawdeen asked him. "Because if you go down, you're going _all_ the way down. I can't catch your ass." She told him, hoping he'd banter back with her like he always did.

He thought about it, "I'm gonna head to the living room, actually."

Her ears flattened once more, that wasn't the response she wanted to hear from him. Maybe he was pretty sick? Not that she doubted him... she just wasn't sure how 'sick' was 'sick' exactly.

"That, also I promised them after soup we would play a few rounds of casketball _if_ they let Clawd sleep." Deuce shifted his attention towards Clawnor, waiting to see if they did wake him up.

Clawnor looked toward the stairs and back at Deuce, sadly. "They did wake him up. They didn't quite mean to... but they did." While he was snitching on the twins, he might as well continue. "And Clawd missed you, that's why he came upstairs."

Clawdeen scrunched her nose up briefly. These two were so cute they nearly made _her_ sick, in the good way of course. How did she not see how good they were for one another until right now?

"It's alright, kinda figured they might." Shaking his head as he finally adding everything to the broth. "Pops, can you stir everything while I grill the sandwiches?" The gorgon normally would have asked the closest person, sadly that was Clawdeen. With her testing everything, he was nervous there wouldn't anything left for anyone else.

Barkley took over that task right away – sampling the broth for himself while Deuce wasn't looking. "Mhmm." He commented, then realizing he shouldn't have.

Deuce glared at Pops for a brief moment, clearly nothing was safe around here.

Clawnor was bored with everyone in here so he headed out to the living room. He noticed Clawd looking at what seemed to be his homework. "Hi." He greeted.

Clawd smiled, thankful for the distraction. "Hi buddy," he set the book aside. His ambitions were great but the words were still blurring when he attempted to look at them, maybe tomorrow he'd try again. "what's up?"

He settled in the spot next to him, pulling out his game. "Not much, are you feeling any better?"

Clawd sighed lightly. "I don't know, the scents in the kitchen were making my stomach churn." He was hungry but sadly he wasn't sure how it would sit on his stomach. Chicken could be greasy. "I feel alright... but even being up here for a bit has me... I don't know, uneasy?" He wasn't sure how to describe it.

He really wanted Deuce to sit next to him though, the gorgon's presence made him feel a bit better.

Meanwhile there was something slightly burning in the kitchen, "Umm, Deuce. Not telling you how to cook or anything but I think that sandwich is done." Twyla point out the well-done sandwich.

"Shit!" It was all that came out of his mouth as he pulled the burnt item off the frying pan. He had been more focused on what was going on in the living room instead of his task at hand.

The ghouls in the room, which consisted of Clawdeen, Howleen and Twyla, noticed how quickly Deuce became distracted when it came to Clawd. It was sweet.

Come to think of it, despite the fact that Draculaura had always been around... she hadn't felt as concerned as Deuce was showing. Clawd had been known to feign illness to get out of Draculaura coming over before – that's why she wasn't sure if he was actually ill or not. She took a glance out into the living room – he wasn't looking so hot.

Barkley knew all too well that he had been distracted since Clawd left the kitchen. From here part of the living room could be seen. He decided he'd give the gorgon a break. "Go to him," he told Deuce instinctively. "how badly can the old man screw up some grilled cheeses?" He pushed Deuce gently.

Deuce didn't have to be told twice, he nearly tossed the spatula and headed towards the living room. It broke his heart when he saw the wolf's head in his hands. He occupied the empty spot beside the wolf, he gently rubbed the other's arm before having Clawd rest his head upon his shoulder. "What do you need?" The gorgon questioned the sick wolf as he continued to rub circles on the other's back.

Clawnor moved over to the armchair, in case Clawd needed to lie down.

Clawd lightly sighed, he was irritated with himself for feeling sick still. He should be fine, if he were then maybe they could do something together? Instead of the gorgon watching him sleep all the time. "You." he answered simply, reaching up to kiss Deuce's cheek. In all honesty, he wasn't exactly sure what he needed or wanted. Maybe food? Maybe sleep? Maybe more medication?

Wrapping his arms around the wolf, he held him close to his chest. "You got it, babe." Deuce informed the other.

He rested his chin on top of the wolf's head. He began to think back to what landed them in this situation. How their friendship turned into, love? Deuce knew his cousin said that a gorgon only bites and releases venom when in love with the other, that their body knows. The part he questioned was, how did his body know before his mind?

Deuce ran his fingers gently through the other's fur, he wouldn't mind being in love with Clawd at all. Yes, the wolf was very handsome. But his looks were just a bonus package. The gorgon admired how spirited, caring and smart he was. He loved how Clawd didn't let the little things bother him, how grounded he was.

The front door soon opened and Scarlet came in with various bags, Clawdeen and Twyla came to take some of the load. "Thank you darlings," she gestured to the vehicle. "there's more where that came from." She was used to buying in bulk for her big family.

She noticed Deuce cradling Clawd on the sofa, biting down on her lip she lightly sighed. If anything, she hoped he'd be feeling better... not still under the weather. If only she knew what was causing him to feel so sick.

Scarlet headed over to the sofa and she knelt down in front of the two. "Hey."

Clawd perked up slightly, hearing his mother. It didn't matter how old he was, he'd always feel comfort in hearing her voice. "Hi Mom," the gorgon had let go of him, resting his hand on Clawd's knee instead. Scarlet brushed Clawd's hair back and kissed his cheek, lingering. "I'm sweaty." He whined softly.

"You're burning up again, sweetheart." Scarlet pulled back and shared a worried look with Deuce.

"I'm hungry." Clawd told her, however he wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep anything down but he wanted food damn it.

She nodded. "That's understandable, but you won't be able to eat all fevered honey. The raise in body temperature would curdle it. Let's get that fever down together. Go team." She pat his other knee and headed for the main-floor bathroom, grabbing the best fever reducer in the cabinet and she came back out.

Clawd lightly groaned.

"Listen here you," she said sternly, though her heart nearly broke when she saw his ears flatten. "this isn't the stuff that messes you up. But before you eat that fever must come down, Clawd."

Deuce sat back and watched as Scarlet did her mom-thing. It amazed the gorgon how she could so easily just talk with Clawd. "What different about this medication?" Deuce inquired, as he refused to let go Clawd's hand.

Scarlet double-checked the label. "Well, I have multiple pups and a gorgon," she poked Deuce's nose lovingly. "and each of you are individual. I can't remember if Clawdeen can't use the ibuprofen or maybe it was Howleen? It just doesn't do anything for one of them."

Clawdeen and Howleen looked at one another, clearly confused. "Ma... that's actually Clawdia."

Scarlet shrugged her shoulders. "See? I believe this is the exact same medication from downstairs, I just keep multiples in every bathroom - it's a good idea." She opened the safety lid like a pro and grabbed 2 pills. She had a bottle of water in her purse.

Clawd frowned for a moment but then realized there was no point arguing. She was always right.

After taking the pills he figured he'd get comfortable enough for the required 20 minute wait. He sunk into the cushions of the sofa and had his legs across Deuce's lap. The gorgon was holding his hand, rubbing it gently.

A blush swept across Deuce's cheeks, honestly he loved how Scarlet counted him as one of her own. "Comfy?" The gorgon arched an eyebrow at the male wolf.

Clawd gave a soft nod, "Mhm. Very. Thanks." He wiggled his butt against the gorgon's thigh and laughed to himself. He stopped to think about whether Deuce would be upset if he wasn't able to eat the soup. He put work into making it... he should eat it. The wolf's stomach growled. "Shh," he poked it. "you act up and we're getting drugged."

Scarlet chuckled, "You're damn right about that."

"Greetings, my sexy wife." Barkley hugged her from behind, startling her.

She swatted at him. "After 9 births and 4 miscarriages, you'd better not sneak up on me like that. I could've pissed myself right here you frisky bastard."

Clawnor's eyes widened. "Mom – language." He told her, not once taking his eyes off the gaming screen though.

Deuce did his best to count out all the children of the wolf family. It seemed like a big family to most but he wasn't aware of how many there... almost were but weren't.

"You can't be drugged for at least another 4 hours." Deuce pointed out to Clawd, kissing the back of his hand.

"Does that mean we gotta get you diapers, mom?" Howleen questioned, as she leaned against the door frame.

"You, quiet." She narrowed her eyes at Howleen. "Loop hole, that was the fever reducer. If you stop being such hot stuff and can eat something, then we drug you with the one that makes you loopy because hopefully it'll keep your food down, mister. Muahaha, mommy gets to drug you after dinner."

Clawd sighed and frowned, did he mention he hated that one? "Shit." He cursed under his breath.

Clawdeen had a nice bowl of soup, a buttered roll and a grilled cheese sandwich – all eyes were on her. "What? Dinner's ready." She said with a smile, setting up the wooden TV tray to eat in the living room.

"Don't you have a dining table to sit at?" The gorgon inquired, knowing Clawd was a hungry wolf and the smells wouldn't help him relax.

Howleen rolled her eyes as she walked over to Clawdeen and stealing her buttered roll, slowly dropping it when she could feel Deuce glaring at her. Her ears flattened against her head, "Maybe we should go into the dining room?" The young female wolf said to her sister.

Clawd glanced longingly at the bowl of soup and buttered roll. What he wouldn't give to sink his teeth into it all. He wiped the sweat off his brow and sighed lightly. He was almost settled until Clawdeen moved her food around again, now headed to the dining room. He gagged and hoped that was all it would be.

Scarlet bit down on her lip, wondering if she should've promised Clawd dinner... perhaps he wasn't ready for it, even though he wanted it. Her heart truly ached for him.


	21. ( XXI )

**Review(s):**

HypnoArt - Thank you! And no worries, :) we're just grateful for your reviews and faithful reading!

**Alert(s)/Favorites(s):**

Funkita, HypnoArt, TopazDove, emyy250, lobalunallena & novalove28

**Thank you everyone! I feel like a jerk but last time I looked at the stats there were only like 2 people who favorited, x3 **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Deuce rubbed the wolf's knee. "Mum, do you think a roll would help Clawd? I mean it's bread, couldn't it help his stomach? Protect it from the stomach acid?" The gorgon inquired, noticing how Clawd kept looking towards the kitchen.

Scarlet thought about it. She didn't think it would hurt, but would he be able to handle it?

Clawd decided to lay there with his eyes closed, maybe it would help? However all it did was make his other senses stronger. That chicken smelled fantastic but his stomach wouldn't stop flip-flopping.

He turned over onto his side and sighed, both arms crossed over his stomach.

Clawnor decided he would get a roll, butter it and bring it to his brother. There wasn't a lot of people that the youngest pup attached himself to, especially outside of his family dwelling. But it was arguable that he loved Clawd the most.

Deuce let a small sigh escape, it was hurting him to see Clawd like this. Since he was certain that the venom had something to do with it.

The gorgon watched as the young pup juggled the bun on a plate. It sometimes still amazed him how much Clawnor loved his oldest brother. "Come on Clawd, at least try the bun." Deuce said as he continued rubbing the other's leg.

The wolf sniffed the air lightly. Without opening his eyes - by scent only - he could tell the bun was reheated by the microwave so the light butter would melt. The plate was styrofoam. Heated for about 23 seconds.

He shifted himself a bit so that he wouldn't choke. "Thanks, buddy." he took the plate and set it down on his stomach.

Clawnor watched as Clawd let his eyes close and after a few seconds almost nodding off to sleep before startling himself awake. He slightly whined, why was he _so_ damn tired?

He grabbed the bun and took a bite of it. He chewed the bun until it became paste-like in his mouth. The wolf swallowed that first bite and almost seemed like he felt short of breath afterward.

Deuce looked at Scarlet a bit scared, was Clawd supposed to react this way? The gorgon could feel his hand starting to shake. Deuce tried to hide it by cracking his knuckles, last thing he really wanted to do was worry Clawd.

Scarlet knew him well enough to know that if Deuce began to crack his knuckles, fidget or was restless - he was worried or there was something on his mind.

Clawd slowly but surely finished the buttered roll. Clawnor took the plate and rubbed Clawd's forehead before he headed back to the kitchen to discard it.

She smiled at the interaction they shared. Her oldest boy and youngest boy were so close. Despite the rather large age gap between them. "It'll be okay honey, just take it slowly. Trying to get a stubborn, sick mind to eat is a challenge for sure."

She grabbed the thermometer and got it ready, she felt bad for having to bug Clawd again after he settled.

Her poor, sick, sleepy pup. "Clawd, open up." She prompted him, poking his cheek with the bottom of her thermometer. He opened his mouth ever so slightly, though he gagged upon her pushing it in. She pulled it out quick. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

He sat up and gagged once more but Deuce could see Clawd trying to breathe his way out of having to hurl. The wolf was trembling.

Barkley was watching from the kitchen archway, just on the other side of the living room. "Do you need me to get anything, Scar?" He asked her, usually she did her own thing but even she looked spooked - not in a good way.

When Deuce looked over he saw the head of every other Wolf child in the family, aside from Clawdia and excluding Clawd himself, around the archway. Clawdeen, Howleen, both the twins and Clawnor, who let out a soft whimper.

'_It's your fault Deuce!'_ The gorgon thought as he put his hand back on Clawd's knee.

He kept looking from the group in the kitchen to Scarlet. He could read the worry on her face, even though she was trying to hide it from everyone. Knowing her like he did, she didn't want everyone worrying too much. Although the mother in her was freaking out.

"Thank you, Mum." Deuce said reaching for her hand. Trying his best to pull her into a hug, without bothering the wolf on his lap too much.

Scarlet hugged Deuce and lifted his chin ever so slightly. "You're doing great." She told him. "You however - not so much." She grabbed the thermometer and was hoping to try again. "C'mon hon, open up."

Clawd glared at the thermometer, he was beginning to hate that thing now too. "Mom, please..." He turned away from it.

"Clawd Alexander - so help me child if I can't get your temperature." She growled lightly.

Deuce's eyes widened from behind his signature shades. He couldn't remember the last time Scarlet called her oldest boy by his full name. That typically meant she was serious and whichever pup's full name was called better get their shit together fast.

His ears flattened as he attempted to take the thermometer in his mouth once again... it hit the fleshy area just under his tongue and he gagged again.

Scarlet was worried, frustrated and almost worked up. Her eyes glistened, tears threatening to fall but she held them back. "Clawd... I have no way to tell if your fever is dangerous if we don't take it. I could take it from another area but it's not as accurate. So butt or mouth, they're the most accurate places on the body - you've got 2 minutes to decide."

Clawnor stepped forward with another roll. This one was heated for 26 seconds. "This might help?"

_'Ugh... that makes me feel worse.'_ The wolf thought to himself. "Tha-anks, buddy-" Clawd then bolted from the sofa to the bathroom at top speed.

The gorgon sat there in shock for a few seconds, staring up at Scarlet and Barkley before following the Clawd to the bathroom. Listening for any sounds of the wolf, Deuce lightly knocked on the door signaling to the other he was there. "Clawd?" It broke Deuce's heart, there was the wolf over the toilet once more. "Clawd." The gorgon said once more before going to the other's side, gently rubbing the other's back.

"I'm tired of being so sick and tired." He lightly whined, hurling again. Though he was shocked how there was any substance to it at all. When would this end?

_"You know exactly what happens next, don't you?"_

The boys were quiet enough to hear Scarlet's worried voice.

_"Shhh, baby calm down-"_

_"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!"_ Pacing back and forth could be heard. _"If we don't get this fever down and fast, he'll have to be admitted to emergency, Barkley."_

_"I know that, let me try for awhile? You go take a nice, warm bubble bath... I'll bring you up a glass of chilled wine-"_

_"A bottle."_

_"Sure... a bottle of chilled wine and I'll see what I can do to help Clawd. Alright?" _

Various whines could be heard from the kitchen. It was astonishing how much the Wolf family cared about one another.

_"Barkley... you'd better not be trying to seduce me with lies. I will eat your soul if you do."_ There was more pacing. _"I hate when my babies are sick."_

Clawd sighed, resting his arm on the cold toilet seat, then his head on his arm. The cold temperature of the seat itself felt fantastic to his warm, sweaty body.

"I'm so sorry Clawd." He said rubbing the other's back once more. Deuce shifted his gaze from the sick wolf to the twins and Clawnor who were now standing in the doorway. Anyone could tell they were in tears almost as they crowded around. The gorgon knew this must be harder on the younger pups, since they were very young last time their bother was this sick. So young they most likely didn't remember.

Deuce could feel Clawd beginning tremble. The color in his face drained, he was paler than normal. The sweat was just beading off him. "Deuce, I finished Mr. Rotter's essay didn't I?" He wondered out loud.

The gorgon took Clawd's hand and noticed how clammy it was. He was almost soaked all over. This was... intense. More intense than it had been before. "Uh... I don't think so..."

There was a knock on the bathroom doorway. "You guys decent?" Barkley asked quickly. When he didn't hear much of anything he opened the door wider.

Deuce was staring at Clawd intently.

Clawd had one arm still on the toilet seat. He sat up and leaned up against the wall beside it. His heart was pounding... his breaths were quicker and rather shallow.

Deuce shifted his eyes towards Barkley, all he wanted to do was take the wolf in his arms and tell him everything will be fine. The hard part for the gorgon, was he didn't want to lie to Clawd. "Pops, help?" He begged as he tightened his grip on the other's hand.

Clawd closed his eyes and leaned his head up against the wall. He could feel the sweat dripping down the back of his neck. He felt disgusting. "Mom's home, isn't she?" Clawd inquired suddenly, opening his eyes.

Barkley knelt down and grabbed some tissue to wipe the sweat off his son's face. "Buddy, mama's been home for hours. The first one she saw when she walked in the door was you. Don't you remember, Clawd?"

The younger wolf closed his eyes again. "Maybe... I think?" He stopped himself from falling over. Why did he feel so woozy?

Barkley frowned. Scarlet was right about the thermometer, he had it on him just in case. "Clawd... let me take your temp so we know what we're dealing with. Please?"

Clawd nodded. "My heart's pounding... it's a little hard to breathe." He coughed and near-gagged.

"Shhh, shh - relax bud. You're okay," he was trying to coax Clawd however Deuce could use some relaxing as well. "can I put this in for 10 seconds max?"

Clawd gave a slow nod, he was trying to steady his breaths but he wasn't totally successful. He was able to keep the thermometer in this time though.

_Beep._

_103.2 F_

Barkley nearly dropped the thermometer. "Oh shit."

Deuce reached for the thermometer, his hands now really shaking. He wasn't expecting that reaction at all. "He's gotta go to the hospital? Doesn't he?" The gorgon inquired.

Deuce could see the pups near the door, peeking around the corner. "Do we need to get mom?" Clawnor asked his father. Anyone could tell the youngest pup was worried, he didn't have his video game in his hands.

The twins were ready to go get their mother once they father gave the signal.

"Uh... grab the van keys first and give them to me. We gotta go," Barkley told them. "now, right now we have to get Clawd to the emergency. I don't trust that fever. If that's what he's at after the fever meds..." The twins ran around the living room in a panic, Clawnor tossed the keys to Barkley who caught them in mid-air. He knew Deuce would be too much of a nervous wreck to drive anywhere. "Deuce, can you try and get Clawd to the van?" He looked at Clawd on the floor still, an upset gorgon beside him. "Okay how about you try to get him going period and I'll be back?"

"C'mon my furball." Deuce said patting the other's back.

"Maybe fresh air will help?" One of the twins said. Deuce always had a hard time telling them apart. One of these days he was getting them name tags.

"Lean against me if you gotta." The gorgon informed the wolf as he slowly began to move. Deuce wasn't going to rush, he knew the wolf was having a hard enough time as is.

The next thing Clawd knew he was outside, he felt the chilly air against his skin, it felt great. He was so hot... not in a good way. And he was real dizzy. What the hell was going on?

He carefully got into the backseat and his seatbelt was fastened for him. Clawd soon nestled into the cold gorgon beside him. Man it felt good.

Whenever he opened his eyes they ached slightly. Perhaps he was just tired?

"Deuce..." Barkley looked back in the rearview mirror, connecting their gazes for a moment. "keep Clawd alert, talk to him, try not to let him pass out."

He didn't want Clawd to become unresponsive or start convulsing. Why did speed limits have to exist right now?

"Sure thing, pops." The gorgon wrapped his arms around the snuggled wolf. "Clawd, are you listening to me furball?" The gorgon tried to shift both himself and Clawd. "You heard Pops, no passing out yet." The gorgon shifted his head back towards the house, surprised none of the other siblings tried to come along.

Clawd only had his eyes open for moments before they closed again. "I can't..." He lightly whined. "I'm _so_ dizzy..." He tightened his grip on Deuce's shirt. "make it stop?"

"We're taking you to someone who can help, Clawd." The gorgon could feel the wolf's accelerated heart rate. "Pops, I know mum will kill us for getting a ticket. But is there _any_ way we can go faster?" The gorgon inquired. "Don't worry Clawd." The gorgon went back to giving the other his attention.

"I know Clawd's health is very important, but even ambulance drivers have to follow the rules of the road. I can't hurt anyone else by trying to get help." Barkley made a sharp turn and did pick up some speed though.

Clawd's head slowly moved to the side, right on Deuce's shoulder. The gorgon soon realized that talking to him wasn't doing the trick. He poked his nose, tickled the palms of Clawd's hands. The gorgon had a plan to get real annoying to the wolf. "Where is he ticklish?" The gorgon inquired as he began liking for the wolf's ticklish spot.

Barkley had to think about that one. "When he was younger... his inner thighs, ribs and feet. Not too sure if any of that's changed though?"

"Well, we'll find out." The gorgon informed the other.

The gorgon started at the ribs, lifting up the others shirt he placed his hands on Clawd's. He began to tickle up and down the wolf's sides. A devilish smirk swept across his face when Clawd try to wiggle himself away.

"Deuce..." Clawd whined lightly. "Stop it..." The wolf re-settled and began to fade again.

After what seemed like a terribly long vehicle ride, Clawd was brought in, though the fact that he was barely coherent startled the triage nurse. "What seems... uh, to be the... problem?"

Barkley tried to be patient. "He's got a high fever, 103.2 when we left the house, he's been vomiting all night he can't keep anything down - he's sore, medications aren't helping to shake this."

"Who are you to him?"

"His father," he growled. "sorry, just... I don't need to help you pinpoint what might happen if his fever goes any higher, do I?"

She rolled her eyes. "104 is typically the real concerning zone..."

"Temp him again damn it. I'll bet he's there."

She widened her eyes when she soon had a reading.

_104.4_


	22. ( XXII )

**Review(s):**

HypnoArt - Trust me, poor Clawd hopes he feels better soon too! Yikes, but at least in this chapter we for sure get to figure out what's caused him to feel like crap. I feel so bad for him and of course Deuce feels terrible. Please enjoy this big fluff of a chapter, :D

**Va-va-voom!**

* * *

"Now will they do something?" Deuce mumbled under his breath as watched the nurse slightly panic. It bothered him so much how it seemed they wouldn't do anything until it became serious.

His eyes shifted towards the wheel chair, maybe he could use to sit down? At least this would give Clawd's shaky legs a break.

Clawd shook his head lightly in protest and wrapped his arms around Deuce's neck, "I just need you. Don't leave... please?" The gorgon had his arms around the warm, sick wolf.

"I won't. I'm here." He calmed the other. Deuce could feel Clawd leaning on him almost entirely. The poor thing had almost no stamina to stand.

All of the sudden things started to happen. People in scrubs were rushing around him - having Deuce step to the side with Barkley. They called his name, asked him what the date today was.

They were given no choice but to step back and watch the chaos unravel.

A young nurse helped calm him as he began to panic, he looked so confused. "Where am I?" He inquired softly.

"It's okay sweetie, you're at the hospital. You have a very high fever dear, we're gonna get that under control alright?" She wiped his sweaty face down and his equally sweaty wrist before she attached an informative wristband. "Can you lie down with me?"

Clawd stared at her. "I cannot, I have a boyfriend."

She laughed. "I meant lie down _for_ me, sorry. But okay, you're taken - I get it."

Deuce eyes widened. "Did he... just give us a label?" The gorgon asked no one in particular. His heart began pounding faster, as he reached for Barkley's arm in disbelief.

Barkley did nothing but smirk at Deuce in that moment.

Clawd soon obliged, laying down on the stretcher and he held his head with one hand. "What's wrong sweet-pea?" She asked him quickly. She took note of his rather quick breathing.

"Headache."

"Mhm," she made it look like she was rubbing his arm soothingly, and she was, until she had the equipment she needed to wire him up to an IV drip. "What else is going on? Does your chest hurt?"

It broke the gorgon's heart when he saw the nurses install the IV into Clawd - or try to. They were having quite a hard time. Hearing him whimper as they stuck him with the needle nearly made the gorgon want to get them away from his wolf.

Clawd nodded, "A smidget."

She chuckled. "Okay, you feeling dizzy?"

He gave another nod. "Yeah, can you make it stop?"

"I'm gonna try my hardest." She looked over to her other co-workers. "He's dehydrated for sure. Sky rocketing fever, let's get some fluids going please."

"And thank you." He followed her statement.

Deuce couldn't help but smile, even though Clawd was being poked at and not feeling well. Here he was still be thoughtful to others. "He's amazing." The gorgon informed Pops, just in case he didn't know.

"You're damn right he's amazing and it's all my genes, don't tell mama I said that." Barkley chuckled, but gave Deuce's arm a light tug in the right direction. Hopefully they wouldn't keep him in the hall. He'd really have to flip a shit if they thought that's what would happen.

It wasn't too long before Clawd was being wheeled into his own curtained off area. It wasn't big but it was a lot more private, there were other patients all around but it was certainly more closed off than the hall. "There we go," she locked the stretcher and gave Clawd's head a pat. He was still very warm, however he was shivering. "I'm gonna get him a blanket, poor thing. I'll be back."

They could offer blankets but there was not a pillow to be had here in emergency. What the hell? Deuce was angered by how uncomfortable his wolf looked. He wished he was wearing his casketball hoodie, then he could have turned that into a pillow.

"You're dad, right?" She shook Barkley's hand upon returning with a blanket in her other. "I'm Natalie, I'll be his nurse tonight."

She put the blanket over him promptly and tucked it in around him. "De-uce..." He called out softly.

Natalie glanced over and saw a gorgon. "Oh my, hello."

"Hey," The gorgon moved past her to take Clawd's hand in his.

Natalie left momentarily and came back with a small container for him to throw up in if he needed it. "I'll be back around in about an hour to check on that fever, alright?"

"Thanks ma'am." Barkley gave a curt nod.

"You're welcome," she soon left all 3 of the boys alone.

_Your crazy ass daughter just jumped on a plane in mid-movie filming. - Scar_

Barkley reached for his phone.

_My oldest daughter loves her brother, she hates being a thousand miles away from him. I'll pick up my crazy ass daughter when she lands. __Tyvm_

"Mum sending you bathtub pictures there, pops?" The gorgon inquired.

Barkley chuckled and sat down in the vacant chair next to the bed, his 'old bones' couldn't handle standing around for long periods of time anymore. "Yes, 2 full nudes and 1 half."

Deuce cringed as he un-tucked the wolf, he didn't like how the blanket bunched up in some areas. Then he began to tuck the wolf in, making sure the blanket covered the wolf fully. "There." The gorgon mumbled as he went back to holding Clawd's hand. Running his fingers with his free hand through the wolf's sweaty hair.

Clawd had finally nodded off to sleep with Deuce's comforting hand, rubbing up and down his arm, careful not to hit the inserted IV. "Okay, I'm back to do a set of vitals-" the nurse saw that the wolf had finally settled down to sleep. "Oh nevermind, I'll come back in a bit."

"Preferably, if you don't mind." Barkley told her, "Thanks."

"Sure thing." she gave a smile and headed out again.

Clawd stirred and whimpered slightly, he sat up and reached for the bucket that was left for him. He felt as if he was gonna be sick, though nothing was coming. He swallowed hard and sat at the side of the bed. He didn't know if he wanted to sit up or lie down or vomit or anything.

"These beds are amazing, they sit up, they lie down." Barkley smirked. "Pretty sure your mother and I had sex on one of these before." If that wouldn't bother him, he had no idea what even could.

Clawd gave a nod, "Cool." The sweat started dripping yet again.

The gorgon sat down beside the wolf, letting him rest against his shoulder. "Pops, please don't tell me that's how the twins were conceived?"

Barkley laughed, it good to have a chuckle when all he really wanted to do was worry about Clawd. "Ah shit, that's _exactly_ where they were conceived."

Clawd groaned. "They're trying to make me not feel sick, unlike you old man."

Barkley's jaw dropped. "You're cranky when you're hot stuff aren't you?"

As much as Clawd wanted to roll his eyes and make a comment - he just felt so sick. This was far more intense than it was last time.

"When you do something, you go all the way don't you?" Deuce inquired as he brought the wolf into a hug. "My poor Clawd, do you want to try laying down again?" Deuce began running his fingers through but stopping when he found Clawd's fur tangled together. He try his best not to pull the fur as he began untangling it.

Clawd shook his head in defeat. "I don't know what I want to be totally honest." His eyes then widened as he gripped Deuce's arm. "I never asked you if you even wanted to date me. I'm sorry."

Barkley chuckled to himself. Clawd was worried about Deuce not liking the label he put on them. He was too sweet.

"Out of everything you gotta worry about right now, you're worried that you called me your boyfriend? Silly wolf." Deuce couldn't help but chuckle. He found it so cute how the wolf worried about his feelings, even though Clawd himself was sick. "I don't mind you labeling me as yours, if I get to call you mine?" The gorgon stated as he continued to run his fingers through the other's untangled fur. Stopping briefly to glance up at the wolf before stealing a kiss.

Clawd gave the gorgon a small smile, it'd be bigger if he didn't feel like such shit. "Deal." He put his head on Deuce's shoulder and sighed, it would be a long night...

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

Barkley caught himself nodding off to sleep in the chair beside Clawd's hospital bed. He was cuddled up with Deuce - they both occupied the stretcher. The gorgon having stared at his wolf boyfriend for at least 30 minutes before falling asleep himself.

He thought he caught a whiff of Clawdia's perfume but he wasn't sure. Could've been dreaming it even? Barkley was almost settled again when the curtain opened slightly. "Hi," Natalie gave a smile when she saw Clawd cuddled into Deuce. "aren't they just the sweetest?"

"They are." He agreed, watching her wheel in the vitals cart.

"Hey you," Natalie greeted Clawd softly, who woke up a bit startled. He had forgotten where he was only for a moment. "I'm gonna do a quick check on your vitals, okay sweetie?"

Clawd growled lightly but that was because Deuce had woken up and moved. "Alright."

The first thing she did was check his temperature again.

_100.2 _

"Yay!" She cheered quietly. "That pesky fever is on its way down. How are you feeling?"

Clawd shrugged. "Alright."

"Nausea?"

He nodded, swallowing right in that moment. "A bit."

She attached the blood pressure cuff to his right bicep, starting it with a press of a button. "How about vomiting?"

Clawd thought about it. "Not for..." His eyes shifted to the clock on the wall. "about 45 minutes."

"Good! That's great news. Dizzy?"

Clawd was able to shake his head, something he could not do earlier. "No, it's been gone awhile."

"That's because you're already a few cocktails deep," she joked, making reference to Clawd's IV drip. "are you ache-y, love?"

"No, well - a little bit." It wasn't too painful, nothing he couldn't handle.

"Did you want anything for pain management?" Clawd shook his head right away.

"No, absolutely not."

Natalie held her hand up in protest. "Okay love, I just thought to ask." She unhooked the cuff from his arm and wrapped it all up. "Your vitals are alright. I'll see you soon."

With that, she left again. Clawd lightly whimpered, he had just gotten comfortable before Natalie came to poke at him.

The gorgon looked towards Pops, he was slightly annoyed at the fact Clawd was woken up. He knew she was just doing her job, but now Clawd had to get all comfy again. By the time that happened the nurse would be back to poke at him.

Deuce sat back down beside the wolf once more. Snuggling into the other's side.

Just as Clawd had gotten comfortable, beginning to doze off to sleep again, the curtain opened and shut. He couldn't be bothered to open his eyes. If they were here for him, they'd let him know.

Meanwhile Clawdia set her clutch purse down on the portable table top next to Clawd's bedside and she knocked over his styrofoam cup of iced water.

The liquid hit Clawd and startled him. "Oh fuck," she cursed, trying to clean up her mess as quickly as she could. "I am so sorry-"

Max, Clawdia's Hauntlywood acting fiance, was making his way to his father-in-law for a greeting hug when she backed into him and made it that much more forceful. "Sorry Pops, couldn't wait to hug my old man any longer apparently."

Barkley smiled, "That's alright my man, what's good?"

Max looked at Clawdia, who was now hugging her brother and smooching his cheeks - currently annoying the hell out of him. "Not your daughter's nerves I can tell you that."

She gave Deuce a hug as well. "Hi my favorite boys," she worriedly caressed Clawd's cheek. "why are you not playing with your casketballs, hmm?" She asked him playfully.

Deuce slid out of the way so Clawdia could be closer to Clawd. It warmed his heart to see how much the female wolf fussed over her sibling. The gorgon tried his best not to laugh as Clawd grumbled.

Clawdia took a good look at the deep, painful looking bruise on her brother's neck. "Draculaura is way too vanilla for that shit," she told him, a small smirk. "and Viperine called me early this morning so I know it all." Her only thought when conversing with her good friend was that perhaps one day she and Viperine would be bound by wedding bells of Clawd's and Deuce's.

"Did you know they just made it official a few hours ago?" Clawdia's jaw dropped at the reveal of information from her father. "No? That's right, Pops knows _everything_."

Deuce rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "Yes Pops, you're all-knowing." He thought it might be best just to go along, why crush the old man's spirit? "How much information did my dear cousin share anyways?" Deuce inquired as he raised a curious eyebrow.

Clawdia smirked an evil smirk. "The entire boatload."

Clawd raised an eyebrow. Did this have something to do with when he video chatted with Viperine the other night? Was it during the day? His mind was hazy and he knew he wasn't awake very many hours. Well this was an exciting start to the relationship, wasn't it? His ears flattened with the thought.

"Of course she did." The gorgon mumbled.

Deuce glanced at Clawd noticing his ears were down. "What's the matter?" Within seconds Deuce was by the other's side.

Clawd was shocked how quickly Deuce was at his side, wondering what was wrong before he could even comprehend it himself. "I uh... I was just thinking that I wasn't exactly charming or alluring when I made it official and... how shitty of a start it's been to this relationship so far. I've been sick for awhile, came on pretty sudden."

Clawdia looked as if she were going to burst. Did she know something that Clawd himself didn't?

"I don't mind. Honestly. Plus if anyone started this off shitty, it would be me. You hiding in my room when my mother came home." The gorgon pointed out running his hand over the other's arm.

Barkley widened his eyes. Clawd hid in Deuce's closet?

Clawdia giggled, it was hard to picture her brother shoved in a small closet.

Just then, the curtain opened. And a doctor entered. "Good evening all, may I speak to Clawd and his father alone?"

Barkley could tell just by looking at Deuce, that he had no intention of leaving his side. "Whatever's going on can be spoken in front of these people. I don't mind." Clawd told the healthcare professional.

"Alright, then let me spit it out. Your blood work results are in and we found an abnormal substance in it," he paused for dramatic effect almost. "that substance would be: gorgon venom."

Deuce's hand stop petting the other, pulling his hand away every so slightly. He was thankful no one could see his eyes starting to tear up. Part of him was scared that Clawd wouldn't want him after this, or they Barkley and Scarlet would try to keep them apart.

Clawdia wanted to squeal it was so cute, Viperine told her exactly what it meant when a gorgon injected venom into their lover.

"Is it harmful?" Barkley asked, knowing the moment he made eye contact with Deuce, the worried gorgon would just fall apart, so he made sure not to.

"Not any further than this, no. See, I'm not sure if you're familiar with gorgon's and their venom but when they inject it into the object of their affections, it means that the recipient of the venom is far more than just an object." He was trying so hard not to just out the two boys in front of him but it would seem he had no other choice. "It solidifies their ah, _love_."

Barkley had figured out that Deuce was sweet on Clawd, but he wasn't sure just how sweet exactly. "I see."

"It's not truly harmful. See a werewolf would normally never be exposed such venom so your body, Clawd, is fighting off the venom just as it would any other infection, such as the flu, common cold, what have you. There's not really a direct cure my furry friend."

Clawd clenched his jaw. He was more knotted than furry right now due to mass amounts of sweat and hospital doc or not - they were certainly _not_ friends.

"So," the physician decided he'd begin his conclusion. "you need to keep better track of your temperature, if it's slightly over 98 take that fever reducer right away. Keep it controlled, alright?"

"So he can go home?" Maximilian inquired, knowing that was the main question everyone wanted answered. Also he was sure that everyone who wasn't here wanted Clawd home as soon as possible.

The gorgon shifted his gaze from the sick wolf, to Max, then the doctor. His stomach was doing flips, there was nothing more embarrassing than the doctor telling your lover that you poisoned them out of love. All he wanted to do was snuggle into Clawd and disappear.

He gave a semi-nod. "Probably soon. I mean, your nurse wants to do another round of vitals and make sure everything is fine. After a little while you can go."

Barkley, as tired as he was stood up, he was about to gather most of Clawd's things when Max stopped him. "Relax, pops. I'll gather everything and I'll drive us all home."

Clawdia hugged her father. "You're looking a bit tired old man, nothing a few shots can't fix though."

Barkley smiled as he returned her hug. He didn't have the heart to tell her that all he wanted to do was lie down. "How about we get home first? I'm sure my boy will wanna hit the shower."

Clawd nodded. "And hit it hard."

Deuce knelt down in front of the wolf, anyone could could tell even though he'd been napping on and off he was still tired. "Soon." The gorgon informed the other, taking ahold of the wolf's hands.

Max pulled Clawdia into a loving hug. "They're perfect." He whispered into her ear before kissing her forehead. Resting his chin on top of her head.

She hugged Maximilian tightly. Was it terrible of her to admit that Clawd was her favorite brother? Clawdia knew that she shouldn't have a preferred sibling but they were so close growing up. They were still close and she'd move mountains to be with him whenever he needed her. All he had to do was say the word and she'd be home for him.

The fact that he hadn't responded to any of her messages in the last couple nights... it tipped her off right away.

Clawd was so tired that his hospital bed was positioned upward and he was just leaning up against it, he closed his eyes moments ago but his breathing had already slowed significantly. He was absolutely exhausted.

Deuce kept ahold of the wolf's hand, as he just watched him. He could see the others were just watching Clawd as well. Clawdia looked like she was ready to beat anyone who woke her brother up.

Several minutes had passed and Deuce was rubbing Clawd's arm, careful not to damage or pull the IV out of his arm unintentionally. The ill wolf whimpered slightly and he stretched out, rubbing his lower back. He settled once more, upon Deuce's shoulder.

"Hello," Natalie stopped in her tracks. "holy crap, you're Maximilian Graves!"

Max's cheeks blushed heavily. He could never get used to people being all starstruck over him. "Yes, and I assume you're taking the best care of my little brother here?" He asked.

"Yes, I mean, to the best of my ability." Natalie almost choked over her words.

Clawdia smiled, even though they were only engaged, he called her family his from almost day 1.

"That's my beautiful wife-"

"Clawdia, only the most _amazing_ screenwriter ever. You 2 are a hot Hauntlywood item!" Natalie was nearly swooning over them both.

It was obvious Clawdia's cheeks started turning a bright red, the gorgon couldn't help but chuckle. Did it make him evil to think that since the nurse was busy starstruck with Max and Clawdia it meant Clawd got a couple more minutes of rest? Brushing the bangs out of the wolf's face, Deuce couldn't help but admire his beauty. If it was possible for a guy to be beautiful... it was absolutely Clawd.


	23. ( XXIII )

**Review(s):**

HypnoArt - Ooh, that's exciting! I'd like to know what you're thinking but I guess it's alright to keep it a secret, xD Never stop! I like to hear what you might think will happen :) I'm glad you giggled! I hope that you also enjoy this chapter too!

**Woohoo! **

* * *

Barkley's head was rested upon his knuckles on the arm of the uncomfortable chair. He was starting to doze off himself. Deuce's eyes shifted towards the elder male wolf, who looked exhausted to say the least. He didn't want 2 wolves in the hospital tonight. "You alright, Pops? Want something to drink?" Deuce inquired.

Barkley narrowed his eyes at Deuce. "Why do you all assume I need alcohol? I'm alright, damn."

Clawd chuckled, half-asleep. "I think he meant coffee, water..."

Barkley couldn't help but laugh at himself. "Oh, I'll take a coffee if anyone's going."

Max took the offer. "You still like it as dark as your wife and less sweeter than she?"

Barkley smirked. "That's right, my good man!"

Deuce rolled his eyes behind his glasses before turning his attention back towards Clawd. Right now all he wanted to do was snuggle into the sick wolf's arms. The gorgon knew he couldn't be selfish though, the other needed his rest. A small sigh escaped from his lips.

Max softly smiled at Deuce. He knew almost exactly how he felt, he was always spooked whenever Clawdia wasn't feeling well. He was so in-sync with his fiancée that he knew when she was to be expecting her menstrual cycle and if she was late before she did. He could tell if she felt off in the slightest. There wasn't anything that Clawdia could keep from Max without him having a nagging feeling. "Deuce? Would you like to grab some coffee with me? Surely a walk down the hall would do you some good?"

Clawd sleepily rubbed Deuce's hand. "Go ahead babe, I'm not going anywhere without you. Promise."

Deuce gave Clawd's hand one last squeeze before rising from his chair. "Sure." His eyes not leaving his sleepy wolf for a few seconds before following Max.

They left the curtains and walked past the Nurse's Station, headed towards the elevators to cafeteria. "I know how hard it is to walk away," Max started, wondering if it was his place to say anything. "at least he's got pops with him and Clawd's not by himself. A couple weeks back Clawdia gave me a scare, she was in a lot of pain, locked herself in the bathroom. I went out long enough to get us dinner..."

Deuce watched Maximilian carefully. He was a genuine werewolf who acted for a career... but something about his conversation right now held nothing but the truth. He could tell there was a difference.

"She was crying, throwing up, hyperventilating... I finally picked the lock and got in the bathroom and there's blood on the toilet, her... so we rushed her to the emergency and they told us she had a miscarriage." He frowned as he leaned on the button for the elevator.

"I'm sorry Max. I couldn't even imagine." The gorgon stated giving the other a pat on the shoulder. "Did you even know about the baby?" Deuce inquired.

"I uh, did - yeah." He cleared his throat as they stepped onto the elevator when the doors opened. "We were gonna call Ma and Pops that weekend to tell them the news. She wanted to keep it on the down low... maybe she had a feeling? Only she and I knew." He shook his head lightly, blowing the bangs out of his face.

Deuce hadn't recalled seeing him so... stoic. Brooding, almost. Maximilian could do most any part put in front of him. For his next film, he had to work on his singing voice. He was to be the leader of a band fallen on hard times. At least that was all he knew of it yet. They didn't tell him much, just that instead of the part he auditioned for, he received the lead.

"Maybe so. That could be why she locked herself away. Probably disappointed in herself for losing the baby. No one really knows what goes through a woman's mind in that circumstance." The gorgon thought back to his situation with Clawd. "I had a slight feeling it was the venom that made him sick. But I didn't know it was until the doctor informed us. Heck I didn't even know I _could_ venom someone until it happened to Clawd." Deuce chuckled to himself. "You should've seen his face when I told him I didn't know that I could do that, pretty sure he started writing out his will in that precise moment."

"I bet he was 3 seconds from flipping his shit." Max could barely contain his grin. "Y'know the call from Viperine really picked up Clawdia's spirits after the miscarriage. I hope you aren't too upset your cuz spilled the beans." He was worried about her, he noticed changes in her behavior and plot lines of the stories she wrote for leisure growing dark and depressed.

"Nah. Knowing Pipper she knew her friend needed cheering up. She loves Clawdia." Deuce informed Max adjusting his sunglasses.

He chuckled as they stepped off the elevator and headed left towards the cafeteria. "That she does. They don't talk everyday but every other pretty much. They're real close. Pipper, how did that come to be? If you don't mind me asking."

"When I was little, I had the hardest time pronouncing her name. Even a harder time with the letter 'V' at the beginning. So one day Pipper came out and it stuck. If I remember correctly - that was my first word too." Deuce thought back to his mother's face when he didn't say mom first and couldn't help but chuckle.

Max nodded as they entered the cafeteria, he headed right for the cookie rack and picked up two huge, individually packaged cookies. "Peanut butter, Clawdia's favorite. Did you want anything?"

Deuce was looking over the cafeteria menu, he hadn't touched the soup that he made back at the Wolf's, he was too worried about Clawd. But now he felt a bit peckish.

"Judging the menu hardcore aren't you?" Maximilian asked him, giving Deuce a playful nudge. "Not everyone's a master chef like you."

"I'm no master chef either." Deuce said with a chuckle. "They have to keep everything basic and lightly seasoned for patients who can make it down here also can't forget about food allergies." Deuce figured if he bought the chicken burger, maybe Clawd would nibble on some or even just have a bite of the patty itself?

"So that's why people complain about hospital food. It's just plainly seasoned. Good to know." Deuce nodded, still looking over the display.

Maximilian loved Ma's cooking, but Deuce's skills were very worthy of recognition. Scarlet taught the gorgon everything he knew when it came to doing... anything. She showed him how to cook meals, how to grocery shop efficiently and on a budget, how to wash dishes - all of it.

He didn't know a lot about Deuce's home situation but he knew it wasn't pretty. He was always at the Wolf's residence. Not that any of them minded. "So you and Clawd, huh? Wanna fill me in on how that began?" He was real eager to learn how this all went down so... quickly.

"It's not really much of a story to tell. Kinda just happened. Like you'd have to be blind to not notice Clawd's beautiful, inside and out. We shared a few kisses during our truth or dare game. My drunk ass found its way to his bed." The gorgon couldn't help but laugh at the memory. "Had him come over to dinner, I guess that would be our first date? Sadly my mother came home the next day. He was even a gentleman - knowing that her being home puts me on edge so he did his best to avoid her." He was still annoyed that she came home, normally she would have messaged him at least to let him know she was on her way home. He maybe could've invited Clawd to lunch or dinner instead but no she just showed up without any warning. "It may sound funny, but we're gonna take our time. Get to know each other. Since we've been with the opposite sex, it's something new for both of us." Deuce began doubting the chicken sandwich, trying to figure out something else. Even though it was a small menu, it was still hard to figure out something to grab.

Max was a great listener contrary to the thoughts of most. He nodded as he settled on a roasted turkey sandwich with brie and red peppers on a soft long bun. He was a werewolf of simple taste. "I played a part once that required a gay pairing. It's quite different," he smirked. "the awkard 'I don't know exactly where to touch you because you're a dude but so am I' kinda thoughts."

What were the chances that Maximilian just nailed it? Deuce's pink cheeks told him all he needed to know. "Uh, yeah." He chuckled.

"Are you surprised? I mean, about how quickly it turned from... bromance to romance?" It was a question Clawdia warned him not to ask... but he was burning to know. His curiosity often got the better of him.

"Honestly. I don't know." Deuce let out a nervous chuckle, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Like yes I'm a bit surprised, did I ever think I would have feelings for Clawd in a romantic way at all? No honestly at the time, I only saw him as my bro." Deuce confessed. "Now don't get me wrong, what I have with Clawd I'm very grateful. I feel like I found my other half, even though we haven't been in this relationship long. Clawd makes me feel safe and very happy. As weird as that may sound." The gorgon did like how it was easy it talk with Max, how he genuinely cared.

Max found himself nodding along. "I get it, I really do. Clawdia and I were coworkers before we were a thing. I really liked the way she'd flesh out every character she wrote, even if they didn't have a big part in the script, they had a backstory. I mean, didn't help she's scary hot too. I could still listen to her talk all day long. We started talking and we built a friendship... after that friendship came flirtation... Clawdia's super oblivious though." He laughed. "I had to ask her out on-set! The director had to tell her I was asking her out."

"I wouldn't say oblivious, I would say focused. Like if you're on set, clearly her mind's on the script and the actors. So when you asked her out, which you thought was a romantic gesture - to her it was improv." Deuce stated hoping he didn't seemed rude.

He nodded, picking at the meat along the outside of the bun from within its paper bag. "She did think it was improv. 'No, no he's not supposed to pour his heart out yet. What are you doing? If anyone takes the character off the rail it's me, not you hot-shot'." He chuckled to himself. "Focused is a real good word. She just gets so into this zone." He looked up at Deuce. "It's how I knew she wasn't herself after the miscarriage... she wasn't able to get back into that zone. I'm in-between projects right now so we're focusing on each other for the time being." He shrugged his shoulders. "She was trying to get ahold of Clawd... she's so close to him, but when he wasn't answering her she knew something wasn't right. So I booked the next flight available."

"I appreciate that, truly. I believe he even livened up a bit with her here. I know they've always been very close." Deuce stated figuring he just go with the chicken strips, that way if he and Clawd couldn't finish them he could give them to the twin whirlwinds when they got home.

Max bit into his sandwich as the chicken strips were being prepared. "Clawdia forgets sometimes that she'd like to be alone when she's not feeling well... Clawd is a lot like her so I wasn't honestly sure if it was a good thing but having him to focus on takes her mind off what she's going through too. So thanks for having us tag along." He was glad Deuce wasn't too embarrassed of the verdict. They were surprised when Barkley, Clawdia and Clawd joined them in the cafeteria. "Well shit, look who they brought back from the dead."

Clawdia smacked Max in the shoulder for his poor choice of words. "Don't be an ass, ass."

"I'm kickin' so far," Clawd stole Max's sandwich from him and took a bite. "this is the _best_ sandwich I've ever eaten."

"It's the only one you've eaten in almost 2 nights." Barkley reminded him.

Deuce thought about it for a moment, it had been nearly 2 days since Clawd ate anything. He began to wonder if he should order more for the wolf and maybe another sandwich for Max?

Clawd attempted to give the sandwich back, but Max lightly punched his arm. "I'm not stupid, I won't be taking food from a hungry wolf." He smirked. "Besides, how much of a real asshole would I be if I took food that you're enjoying, away from you?"

He nodded. "You'd be a big douche bag for real."

Max decided to order a couple more sandwiches.

Barkley chuckled, "His temperature is in a normal range, he looks a lot better... but we'll have to keep an eye on him for the next few hours. He's free to go home though." He gave Deuce's shoulder a reassuring rub. "May I?" He looked at the chicken strips longingly as Deuce collected the container they were just put into.

"Sure, pops." The gorgon held out the container for the elder wolf, knowing he really hadn't eaten much today either.

Deuce couldn't help but smile as Clawd finished the sandwich, he was just thankful he was eating again.

"Don't you just feel at your sexiest when you have your mouth full?" Clawdia teased her younger brother.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh yes," he made sure to finished what he was chewing before he continued. "real sexy. Just trying to show my boyfriend here exactly how much of him I can fit." He winked smoothly as Clawdia giggled.

Barkley choked on the first chicken strip he had a chance to nibble on.

"If you're anything like your sister in the sack..." Max shared a look with Deuce. "you're in for a treat or few."

"Can we _not_ have this conversation? I helped produce you 2, your mother birthed you 2… you're both still babies to me." Barkley growled, taking another bite of the chicken strip. He didn't realize how 'hangry' he was.

Deuce's cheeks went a bright red, "Yeah, I believe Pops is right. Let's save this conversation for way later." The gorgon stated as he went to go pay for everyone's food, thinking it was best way to hide his embarrassment.

Maximilian had already beat Deuce to it, the items were already paid for. "Nice try," he scolded the gorgon lightly. He also took the liberty in ordering food for the rest of the family for dinner. He didn't mind supporting the hospital at all. "you can help me carry all this though. How's the whole co-captain thing gonna work at school?" He wondered out loud. "I mean, does the team… _know_ about you guys?" He inquired discreetly, as Deuce reached for a couple paper bags.

"I'm not really sure, I can't see there a problem as long as we keep it respectful and professional. I mean, the guys are pretty cool - I can't see them having an issue." Deuce said now beginning to think what could possibly happen, would coach kick them off the team? Or make one of or both step down? His eyes shifted towards the wolf in question - the team meant the world to Clawd. He didn't want to ruin it for him.

Max couldn't remember if he met their friends or not. In all probability they might have seen a couple of his movies but they might not recognize him. He would honestly forget that he was famous – not many recognized him here which made it easy for him and Clawdia to visit often. He always had a soft spot for New Salem. "Before your train of thought derails," Max interrupted both his and Deuce's mind. "I'm sure they're cool. I was just curious bud, that's all. Don't go thinking all crazy-like. Clawd really cares for you. He's looked at you in a way I've never seen him look at that pink, bubbly annoying insult-for-a-vampire."

"Yeah..." Deuce shifted his attention back towards Clawd, who seemed to happier just to be next to Clawdia. That part of his brain now raced with questions.

Clawd caught up with them and kissed Deuce's cheek before taking the paper bags from him. "Wouldn't want you to bruise your captain muscles, since you'll be kicking them in the ass tomorrow for me." He told his gorgon and brother-in-law. "Dad just told me he'd like me to stay out of school for another day or so, just to be sure."

Clawdia caught up to them, leaving poor Pops in the dust with his container of chicken strips. "Yes and I'll personally make sure you stay home, because Max and I will be crashing in my old room."

Max shook his head. "I don't want to think about your virginity being taken in the bed we're sleeping in."

She waved it off. "I lost my virginity in a walk-in closet at a house party."

They heard growling from behind them.

"Pops is right though, you should take it easy." The gorgon said taking the bag of food back. "Caring a heavy bag isn't helping you either."

"It's not that heavy anymore, the old man's on his second container of chicken strips." He joked lightly. The nice crisp breeze felt so good through his fur. It reminded him that he needed a shower badly. "So sorry that you're down-wind babe."

Clawdia rolled her eyes. "Who cares about _my_ sensitive nose though?" The doors of the van unlocked and Max hopped in the front. He mostly had to travel by limo when he was filming so he always rode in the back. So he called shotgun for riding in the passenger seat whenever he could. "I'll take the rental car back to Ma and Pop's, meet you guys there!"

Deuce and Clawd slid in after setting the food down in the back. Now it was time to return to the Wolf Residence.


	24. ( XXIV )

**Review(s):**

Funkita - thank you love! We like to provide speedy updates especially when we're excited about the work itself. I mean, it keeps you guys intrigued too right? :)

**Boom, pow!**

* * *

Scarlet tried to wipe her prints from the window, she didn't want to make it obvious that she'd been lingering and pacing around for the last couple hours. Half the bottle of wine didn't help, she couldn't stop worrying about her pup, her husband and if her daughter and son-in-law made it safely. Knowing her husband, he left the house with his phone half-charged and it was now drained.

Her ears perked up when she saw the van pull into the driveway. She tried to make it look like she hadn't been glued to the living room since they left. "Clawd's home?" Howldon perked up, Howlmilton following his brother's lead. They were playing a few rounds of a racing game. Last year for the Howlidays Max got them a family Slaystation that stayed in the living room. Sometimes Barkley would even play it, or with them.

Clawnor paused his game and set it down in the lounge chair by the main-floor bathroom. He got up and opened the door, not expecting to be bear-hugged by Maximilian. "Hey buddy!"

The younger chuckled and hugged him back. "Hi Max."

Clawdia had one of the paper bags as well as her purse. She and Maximilian didn't travel with any luggage. All they had were her purse and a backpack – they were in a hurry to get here after all. "Hey Ma," she hugged her mother. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, baby." She hugged her daughter tightly. It hurt to see her leave but having her come home was that much sweeter.

"Clawdia!" The twins bolted from the sofa and ran around the 2 female wolves.

"Hey boys," She greeted, parting the hug with her mother. "have you been good?"

They nodded, she laughed.

"I call bullshit, but nice try." She ruffled the hair on both of their heads.

Barkley entered with the rest of the food and eyes looked expectantly at the front door.

Clawdeen and Howleen shared a glance before hugging their sister and Maximilian. They were glad to see them of course but… where were Clawd and Deuce?

Meanwhile outside, the both of them stood in the middle of the stone walkway. "Clawd for the ten-millionth time, stop apologizing." The gorgon said pulling the wolf closer to him. "It's fine I promise, I was more worried about you anyway." He settled his hands on the other's hips as he looked up, as if asking permission to kiss him. "Are you okay?" Deuce inquired, last thing wanted was for Clawd to over-do it after just being released from the hospital.

"I'm fine, I'm good." He whispered to the other. "Y'know I love it and hate it when your eyes ask me permission. As if I don't want you to kiss me?" He smirked, closing the gap between them hastily. He'd been waiting a long while to kiss the gorgon like this… he downed the small bottle of mouthwash Clawdia had at the bottom of her purse just for _this_ moment. He'd been craving Deuce's lips.

He dug his nails into the other's hips again, Deuce was thankful the other wanted him just as badly. A slight moan escaped the gorgon's mouth when he felt the wolf deepen the kiss. He honestly didn't know how much he'd been craving the other until that moment.

They were unaware that eyes were most certainly on them… through the living room window that was.

"That's _my_ move," Clawd growled lightly. He nipped Deuce's lower lip – stealing the signature move that he used on him previously. He trailed his kisses along the other's jawline… down to his neck… he licked the nape. Clawd felt the gorgon shiver in his arms. "Don't tempt me… I'll lay you down right here – I have no shame."

"Well you might have no shame but I don't want to go breaking _all_ the doctor's orders within the first couple hours." The gorgon reminded the wolf, even though he really liked what the wolf was saying.

Clawd couldn't contain his smirk. "But I don't need the doctor… not when I've got a hot nurse to assist me."

"You're doing a lot of talking, when instead you should be kissing. Unless you're already tired of me?" The gorgon inquired as snaked his arms around the other's neck.

Clawd had the shorter embraced. "Please, if you can handle me vomiting and being all kinds of loopy – I was positive you'd be tired of me first not the other way around." He kissed Deuce tenderly, then pecked his nose. "I could never get tired of you, trust me."

"Hey! Get in here and teach us the ways of your soft porn!" Clawdeen yelled out the door and then shut it - causing them to separate quickly. It could've been instinct, however they realized they had given the neighbors a show for the last 10 minutes.

Clawd's face blushed, he reached out for Deuce's arm, feeling a bit unsteady after talking a pretty big game. "I don't know about soft porn but… how about a soft sofa? I could use that."

"As long as it's beside you, I'll take the floor." The gorgon informed the wolf, placing a small peck on Clawd's cheek. He let the bigger wolf use him for support as they headed back towards the front door. Hands laced perfectly together.

He leaned up against the front door and pulled Deuce in for another kiss, they were only a couple moments into it when the front door was opened and Clawd nearly landed on Clawdia. "Oh hey bro," she smirked, having a feeling what they were doing when she pulled it open. "and hoe." She greeted Deuce with a quick wink.

The twins slowly approached Clawd, they weren't too sure how he was feeling. "Thanks for the soft approach guys, I appreciate it." He hugged Howlmilton, then Howldon. "I'm okay-ish now."

Clawdeen tossed a bottle of water at her brother, she smiled when he caught it perfectly in mid-air. "Pops filled us in." She tossed a bottle of the fever-reducing medication at him too, which he also caught.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks." He was a bit surprised when she hugged him, she wasn't the clingy type at all. "To what do I owe this rare gesture, Deenie?" He asked her, setting he objects down and accepting the hug.

"Shut up you jerk," she was plagued with worry when he was real sick a few hours ago. She didn't realize how quickly it could get out of control. It made sense why her parents fussed over their pups whenever they were sick. "can't I just love you and hug you all at once?"

He chuckled, "I'll let you this time, but I won't ruin your stone-wall reputation, okay?"

She nodded. "Good. That's what I like to hear."

There was barely a moment between the hug he parted with Clawdeen and Howleen almost knocking him over. Her hug was tight, as if she hadn't seen him in a few months. "I've only been gone for a few hours… I'd hate to see what'll happen when I'm dead."

The drop of a pin could be heard if it happened in the silence after that statement.

"Ow!" Clawd was now nursing the punch he'd just received in the arm from Howleen. "That fuckin' hurt."

"Good!" She growled at him, her arms folded over her chest. "Now you know just a fraction of how much it hurt for me to hear you say that. Asshole."

Scarlet didn't even interrupt here, normally she would've cut in with the cursing but she had to agree with Howleen on that one. Those weren't words she ever wanted to hear from Clawd's mouth again. She and Barkley worked hard at forming their family… the thought of death separating them made her own heart ache.

"You throw a real good right hook," Clawd complimented her. He could feel the bruise beginning to form… it was the same arm he had the IV in too. "thatta ghoul."

She smiled. "You taught me how to punch. So I'd be able to protect myself whenever you're not able to."

"He deserves a good ass kicking for that comment." The gorgon mumbled under his breath as he walked over to the kitchen to hunt down a drink. Deuce paused for a moment and thought about sneaking down to the bar and grabbing a drink there, then remembered he had practice in the morning. "No Deuce." He told himself before grabbing the orange juice jug, which would go perfectly with the vodka Pops had downstairs.

_When you get this, call me immediately. – Birth Mother_

Deuce looked at his iCoffin briefly and he shoved it back into his pocket. The jug shook in his hands. He was trembling? All she did was text him. He swallowed hard and tried to take a deep breath or two. "Hey my fave gorgon bro," Clawdeen entered the kitchen and grabbed the jug. "This needs some vodka, and I need some wine. Coincidence?"

"I could use a drink too, especially after that comment of Clawd's." Clawdia entered the kitchen next. It were as if the sisters shared the same wavelength. "Basement?" She asked them, hoping they were interested.

Deuce smirked, one drink couldn't hurt. "I'm down." he said finishing his juice. "You guys start talking ghouly shit, I'm bouncing." He playfully told the female wolves.

Soon Clawdeen and Clawdia snuck off towards the basement stairs, they were a few steps down when Deuce got himself caught at the top. Caught as in… embraced by Clawd. "Excuse me, you aren't sneaking off without..."

Deuce connected their gaze.

"Kissing me first, are you?" Clawd finished as he nuzzled Deuce's cheek.

The gorgon melted into Clawd's embrace… would he do this every single time? "Pfftt, no. Of course not." He pulled the taller into a rather heated kiss in front of the eyes of the Wolf family.

"Woo! Kiss that boy!" Clawdeen cheered from a few stairs down.

Howldon leaned over to his twin. "He _never_ kissed Draculaura like that."

Howlmilton scrunched his nose at the comment, but he noticed that his brother was right. "Dude, you're right!"

Clawnor took liberty to add his own comment from behind his handheld. "They barely ever kissed. Not that I blame him… she can't handle meat after all."

Barkley burst out laughing and Scarlet's eyes widened. "Clawnor!"

He shrugged. "What? It's true."

There were even giggles from the shadow cast under the dining table. Apparently Twyla was over… again or still… no one could be sure. She was another one always welcome in the Wolf residence.

"Okay, _now_ you can go." Clawd gave Deuce another quick kiss before actually letting go of him.

"Are you sure?" He flashed a toothy grin.

Clawd heaved a sigh. "No but go before I can grab you again."

Deuce took Clawd's hand and kissed it. "Until we meet again."

"Get outta here," Clawd's cheeks were in full blush mode. "you know where my bedroom is if you want me."

"That I do." Deuce finally headed down the stairs and the amount of hollering from Clawdeen and Clawdia sounded like there was already a party in progress.

Clawd headed over to the sofa and plopped down on it. "This is way more comfortable than a hospital bed." He grabbed the water bottle and medication he set down earlier.

"I bet!" Max pat Clawd's legs so he could move them and allow him to sit. "You can put your feet on me, just don't do what your sister does and sack me randomly."

Clawd chuckled, "I'm alright. Thanks though."

"Guys," Max then poked Howldon and Howlmilton with his socked foot. "wanna play? I'll totally kick your furry butts."

The twins looked at Maximilian as if he were totally delusional. "Yeah, right!"

"Slay me then." He grabbed the controller off the coffee table and leaned back on the sofa, the twins cheering as they grabbed another 2 controllers.

"Not too late, alright?" Scarlet warned the twins, and Max. She sat down on the other side of the sectional and snuggled into her husband, whom was just reading the newspaper.

"Alright, Ma." Max set the timer on the Slaystation and the twins frowned. "Hey – what Ma says, goes."

Barkley rubbed his wife's shoulder, it was good to be home again.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

Deuce started off by finishing half the bottle of vodka with his orange juice but now he had tried Clawdia's wine and took a liking that. She didn't mind sharing with him, after all the gorgon looked like he could use a drink. She thought it might've had something to do with him worrying about Clawd. She understood perfectly, she worried like crazy too. "So, Deuce... I think it's about time we have some serious chit-chat." Clawdia downed the rest of her wine and reached for her bottle.

"Me first!" Clawdeen poured another glass of her sparkling white and picked her glass up. "Deuce... you know I love my brother dearly. I love all of them but Clawd's the realest, he will tell me if my butt looks fat in my jeans."

Clawdia laughed, "Amen! I taught him to be like that."

Clawdeen grinned. "And I fuckin' love it, and him. Draculaura's always been my best ghoul... but... if I'm being totally honest... I _hated_ them together."

This wasn't information that Clawdia was familiar with. She looked at the gorgon, who sipped on the glass of wine in thought.

"I can see why he would've have given it try, it's something different. Nothing adventured, nothing gained. At least he won't be asking himself in a couple years 'why didn't I ask her out' or regretting that he didn't have enough nerve to." The gorgon stated holding his empty glass towards bartender Clawdeen. "At least they were able to end things on good terms, I don't know the vampire well. But I can tell she can be a bit... dramatic. I believe the only reason it lasted so long is 'cause Clawd's a true gentleman. He put her happiness before his own." Deuce voiced his opinion.

Clawdeen filled Deuce's glass and her own quite over the proper fill-line. It was going down real smooth tonight. "Deuce - that's why you and Clawd are _so_ fuckin' good together," she told him, setting the bottle back down on the bar. "You're both super considerate of each other's feelings. I didn't think Draculaura and Clawd were a good match from the start. They're just too different."

Clawdia nodded, grabbing another bottle of her preferred red. She was the only one in the house that liked her red. Clawdeen and Scarlet both preferred white. "I think I know exactly where you're going with that train of thought." She shifted in her spot and took a small sip. "You have to have some things in common. I mean, if he was dating a normal vampire who didn't mind meat - it might've lasted. But a Wolf can't go without meat... it's just not do-able. He could get real sick if he tried. I'm glad he didn't like her enough to try."

Clawdeen growled, "Oh he did _and_ made himself sick but she didn't take notice. It was last year about mid Casketball season, you must've noticed Deuce. He had no energy, could barely concentrate on anything, a massive lingering headache, he was falling asleep in class. He even had - oh shit what do you call it... heart... uh-"

Clawdia filled in the blank. "Heart palpitations."

"That's it! And she hardly noticed. She wanted him to go do whatever she wanted, see movies or whatever but he was barely existing at that point." Clawdeen had downed half her glass, this subject seemed to be pissing her off real good. "We argued, Clawd and I. I demanded that he had to be more selfish. Fuck giving up meat for her, he needs it to survive - end of discussion. And I told her that she was being a selfish brat to even ask him to do something that drastic. How dare she, y'know?"

"It could be done with the right supplements. He wasn't doing that. He went straight to her diet. Which for anyone, let alone a wolf who needs the meat 'cause he's so active, definitely not a good thing." Deuce in one swig nearly finished half of his glass. "I know the team was freaking out, Slo-Mo even offered his burger a couple times. I believe Coach forced him to have a few meals in the locker room - just so he wouldn't pass out. The team wouldn't let him leave until he was done, Simon sat in front of the door and everything." The gorgon chuckled as he had another sip from his almost empty glass. "I believe Mr. Where even called Pops a couple times, I remember yelling." The gorgon shuddered at the memory.

Clawdeen chuckled, "He only yelled at Clawd because he was real concerned, we all were. Pops forbid him to change his diet for anyone but himself. He told Draculaura if she didn't like it she could take a hike. You know our dad, he's not like that ever."

Clawdia nodded. "Pop's is usually very chill."

Clawdeen split the remainder of the bottle between she and Deuce. "I couldn't see them lasting. I mean what do you do for dates? Dinner and movie, dinner, lunch or breakfast, etc. How does that work when your vegan ghoulfriend faints at the sight of meat? It just doesn't. Even when Clawd went back to eating meat, he wouldn't dare eat in front of her... therefore he wasn't eating as much. We're power-house eaters. We can pack it back _real_ good. I wish I could direct my fat gain to my boobs or butt though." She frowned.

Clawdia sipped the last of the wine in her glass. "Oh sweetie, you're just fine."

Clawdeen sighed. "My thighs are getting thicker... so are my hips. But no I can't get any gain in my boobs or butt. Being a chick is frustrating."

Clawdia nodded. "I hear ya, sis." She tipped her bottle over her glass, filling it classily to where it should be filled.

"Piss off, you have a _nice_ set of boobs. I want them." The younger she-wolf whined softly.

Clawdia sighed. "It's only because I was a little pregnant."

Clawdeen raised an eyebrow. "How can you be only a little pregnant?"

Clawdia took a bigger sip from her glass this time. "Was... Deenie, _was_ pregnant."

Deuce leaned over and gave the eldest she-wolf's shoulder a squeeze. He couldn't imagine what it would be like for a mother to lose their child. Also he knew it would be harder on Clawdia with her big heart. "I'm sorry, big sis." The gorgon said. "Y'know we're here if you ever need to chit-chat."

She got up and gave Deuce a brief hug. "Thank you, that's why I'm glad you guys are bonding with me tonight. I love you guys." She wiped the corners of her eyes quickly and headed back to her spot behind the bar. She grabbed a bottle of smooth whiskey. "Alright, time for shots!"


	25. ( XXV )

**Review(s):**

Funkita - Surely you will find out soon! I apologize for the delay in updates. Hopefully they'll be a little more speedy, thanks for reading!

**Warning/Spoiler Alert(s):**

There will be some sexual content in this chapter! If you're not comfortable reading, click out of the page or scroll past it. If you're alright with it, enjoy the ride :)

**Boom!**

* * *

Deuce opened the familiar bedroom door and he leaned on it for an extra moment - he was now sure he had a bit too much to drink. Actually he was positive... he felt light and pleasantly dizzy. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest when he looked at the bed and saw Clawd fast asleep.

The dim light from the lamp cast a lovely glow on the other's fur. It left Deuce in awe for a few seconds. He then stepped away from the door long enough to shut it.

Deuce was thankful that he kept his room neat and tidy - he couldn't maneuver an obstacle course like the twin's room. Not in his drunken state anyway. He wasted no time in taking his clothes off. He stripped down to only his boxers. Wow, clothes were _so_ restricting.

He climbed onto the bed and crawled up it, he plopped down beside the slumbering wolf. Deuce reached up and fixed his sunglasses, he then propped himself on his elbow and stared down at Clawd. "You're so fuckin' beautiful." He leaned down and began to kiss Clawd's neck.

It didn't take long for the wolf to stir awake. "Hey you," he greeted, still half-asleep. He brought his hand up and Deuce intertwined their fingers. It wasn't until he tossed the blankets off and began to kiss his bare chest that Clawd had an idea what Deuce was searching for. "you're a frisky gorgon tonight, aren't you?"

Deuce smirked and straddled his wolf. "A bit."

Clawd studied how Deuce could barely hold himself up-right. He chuckled lightly. "On a scale from tipsy to fucked, how drunk are you?"

The gorgon thought about it. "Slightly fucked."

Clawd would say his boyfriend was a little more than slightly screwed. He wasn't able to process much more before said frisky gorgon was kissing him feverishly.

As much as he didn't want to pull away from Deuce, all he could smell and taste was alcohol... his stomach churned with a nauseated wave serving as a rude reminder. "Babe... babe." Clawd called out lightly, the shorter now attaching himself to the wolf's collarbone.

Clawd took it upon himself to switch positions, a rather stunned Deuce now underneath him. "I think I like where this is headed..." He reached up and poked Clawd's nose.

"Oh you _will_, trust me." Clawd started off by kissing Deuce's jaw trailing sweet kisses over to his neck and down it. He could feel the younger reacting to the intimacy with soft moans. "Shhh... I'm here."

Deuce smirked, "I know, that's the part of the issue."

Clawd chuckled and continued down his chest, along his abdomen and he shimmied down further, kissing right along the line where his boxers sat.

Deuce looked down, he felt confused but it was probably due to his level of intoxication. "What'cha doing?"

"Are you okay with this?" Clawd asked him, taking note of how sexy the other looked when he was vulnerable.

"Oh yeah, I'm good." He paused. "Are you?"

Clawd shook his head and smiled, "I'm just down south here for no reason. Of course I'm fine with it. Besides, it's the only thing I could think of to calm your ass down." And have Clawd do the least amount of moving on his part as well.

Deuce bit his lower lip. "But I don't want calm, I want excitement."

"And I only aim to please." He pulled the boxer shorts down and exposed his boyfriend. Last time they were intimate this would've spooked him... but he had done some research since then. Hopefully it would pay off.

He kissed just above the area, feeling the needy gorgon wriggle a little bit. He then teased him with his hot breath over his genitals. "Cla-awd..." Deuce called out softly. The anticipation alone was almost too much.

"I'm here... you're fine." He reassured the smaller, rubbing his inner thigh comfortingly. Clawd couldn't say he'd ever been down on anyone before as Draculaura would never fathom doing an act like this... or have it done on her. Regardless, he sure hoped he was about to do this right.

He trailed his tongue over the tip and just that made Deuce twitch. He knew he was headed in the proper direction when the young gorgon was now erect.

Clawd supposed he would stop teasing the poor thing.

Deuce's eyes widened when Clawd took nearly all of him in his mouth at once. He clutched a handful of blanket and let out a shaky breath. At this point everything he was doing was shaky.

He swore his wolf boyfriend knew _exactly_ what he was doing. Every time Clawd went down again it felt real good. It took all of him not to make loud noises... in the back of his mind he knew there were others trying to sleep but damn - he couldn't help it when he felt _so_ great.

Deuce was hardly prepared for Clawd to pick up the pace, he moaned out accidentally and grabbed a near-by pillow to try and mask his sounds of absolute enjoyment.

He gripped the wolf's shoulder tightly with his unoccupied hand, the other holding the pillow in preparation to cover his sounds.

After a few minutes a light squeak came from Deuce as he could feel a building up... almost as if the amount of ecstasy he was feeling began to boil just under his navel. The feeling got stronger and stronger. He was sweating, his breathing was more labored than before and his breath hitched right as he felt an explosion of pleasure course through him. "Holy sh-hit."

Clawd was cleaning himself up at that point. He was able to swallow most of Deuce, but had to wipe the corners of his mouth even still. He took a moment to catch his breath. He gave the gorgon's leg a pat. "How's it going up here?" He asked, crawling up beside Deuce and reaching for his bottle of water.

Deuce pulled his boxers up and sat there for a moment, he couldn't find the words to speak... he was trying to catch his own breath. "That was... fuckin' amazing. How did you-"

Clawd held a hand up in protest. "I will never reveal my secrets." He smirked and kissed Deuce's cheek. "c'mon, you need sleep. Casketball practice's in about 3 hours from now."

Deuce leaned in and kissed Clawd. "Aren't I suppose to... return the favor?" He looked down to his boyfriend's genital area.

"Not tonight, love. Another time okay?" He fixed the pillows and fluffed them up for the both of them. "Lay down with me."

Deuce gave a nod and finally obliged Clawd by lying down next to him. 5 minutes hadn't even gone by and the gorgon was out like a light.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

Deuce did a quick roll and he smacked at his iCoffin when the alarm sounded. He groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes… or lack thereof. He had a sound sleep for 3 and 1/2 hours… shit! He overslept. In record timing his phone started going off with messages from his teammates.

Clawd stirred lightly with the sounds going off.

"Sorry." Deuce whispered crawling out of the warm bed. Damn he really didn't want to go. A small sigh escaped as he looked through his clothes. Once finding an outfit the gorgon quickly turned around and placed a kiss upon Clawd's cheek before sneaking off to the bathroom to rid himself of the alcohol smell.

He glanced over and saw Clawdeen sleeping somewhat peacefully… the upper part of her body was on the floor with a pillow and the lower half of her body was still on the sofa. How the hell was that remotely comfortable? He shook his head and continued to the bathroom. It wasn't until he staggered slightly… that he realized he was still intoxicated. Uh-oh.

After a quick shower and quickly getting dressed, he was already late and didn't want the team waiting too much longer. The gorgon stumbled out of the steamed filled bathroom. Trying his best to walk the a straight line, he stopped near the sleeping she-wolf. "Come on roadkill, we got school." He said poking the wolf with his socked foot.

Clawdeen tickled the gorgon's foot, which made him yelp. She smirked and stretched. "I heard _somebody_ get laid last night. It wasn't me and Clawdia doesn't sound like you." She teased him, swinging her feet off the sofa and sat on the floor for a moment. Trying to focus enough to get ready to get up - period.

Deuce couldn't hide his smirk, heck he didn't _want_ to. "Sorry I don't bang and tell. Now get your furry butt up, I'm already late. Clawd's so gonna beat me." The gorgon informed Clawdeen. "Unless you're walking, roadkill."

"Ugh, fine. And I'm sure you'd only like it if he did beat you." She stuck her tongue out at him and barely dragged herself to her bedroom to find a change of clothes. Clawdeen stared blankly at the numerous options in her walk-in closet. The various amounts of colors were making her feel sick.

She grabbed a grey hoodie, matching grey yoga pants with 'Cutie' on the butt and settled on a purple tank. She grabbed a freshly cleaned pair of socks, set of undergarments and stumbled out of the walk-in to get dressed.

She reached for some deodorant and put it on, she shoved a half-used body spray in her purse. She had to cut the elastic out of her hair as it was massively tangled. She heaved a sigh at the thought of brushing her hair. _'Not today, __fuck that!'_ She sprayed some dry shampoo in it and tied it back up into a messy bun.

She took a cleansing wipe to her face and removed her previous make up. She grabbed her school bag and shoved her purse in it. She walked out of her bedroom and realized she didn't have shoes on. She ran back in and pulled on a pair of purple, glittery converse. At least she looked somewhat put together today – still intoxicated or not.

"Good morning!" Maximilian chimed as he had a bit of breakfast made up for the 3 that decided to drink last night.

"Max, shut the fuck up." Clawdia told him as she downed a much needed glass of orange juice, leaning against the kitchen island. "Hey you guys."

Deuce looked at the plate for a moment, "Thanks Max, but I'm gonna skip breakfast." The gorgon stated making his way towards Clawdia, more like the orange juice she was near.

"No problem bud, you're like me after a night of drinking. I want nothing to do with food at all so I feel you." He moved the plate of various foods away from the gorgon.

Clawdeen grabbed 2 sausage links, 3 pieces of perfectly cooked bacon and she was in her glory. "This better than sex, right Deuce?" She gave an overly obvious wink.

Clawdia giggled and poured him a glass of orange juice. "Here you go, gotta get some fuel before you bounce a few casketballs and kick some ass… or whatever you captains do."

"Sometimes, really matters on how the stomach feels." Deuce said leaning against the counter and Clawdia. "Thanks." He mumbled chugging back the juice. "Max, you're sober. Can we get a ride to school?" The gorgon inquired setting the empty glass down.

Maximilian's eyes widened. "Uh, you aren't sober?"

Clawdia shook her head, instantly regretting it. She held a hand up to it. "There's no way, they only had about 3 hours of sleep… the only time they stopped drinking was when I told them to get to bed those 3 hours ago. I think they did a 'bedtime shot' for goodness sake."

Deuce smirked. "Actually 3… 3 shots total."

"What?" Clawdia narrowed her eyes.

"We had another 2 shots after you came upstairs." Clawdeen informed her sister, whom was now glaring at her.

Max gasped. "Oh no..." He bit down on his lip. "are you sure you guys will be able to handle it today?"

"Oh fuck yeah, we're fine." Clawdeen spoke for the both of them. "I don't care that I look like shit, he looks okay-ish, we're good."

The older wolf shrugged his shoulders. "Alright guys, gather your stuff. I'll take you."

At least Clawdeen was hopeful they'd be alright… Deuce however, wasn't as confident.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

_How are you feeling, captain? We hope to see you soon, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask. I always have spare rows of soda crackers. - Simon_

The cyclops smiled at the text he sent Clawd Wolf, he'd been off for awhile and it worried them... though they knew how sick he was when he left. The guys decided to do a few warm-up laps and drills while they were waiting for Deuce to arrive.

Coach Igor walked in with his old travel mug of warm coffee, the boys looked alright so far... but the team wasn't as good without its team co-captains. Their overall morale was low whenever they weren't present.

Deuce stumbled slightly into the gym, cursing himself when he saw the coach standing there. He was kind of hoping to at least beat him there. "Morning Coach." The gorgon mumbled keeping his hood up as he headed towards the changing room.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gorgon, may I speak with you for a moment?" It wasn't very often that Coach asked to speak to a student, but when he did... they'd better waste no time getting to him.

"Sure thing coach." The gorgon turned back around and walked over to him. "What's up?" He was hoping the older monster wasn't too annoyed with him being a little late. The whole time Deuce prayed he wouldn't blow that damn whistle.

"Are you alright, son?" Coach Igor asked him, leading the other to his office to chat in private. "I don't mean to pry," he began, shutting the office door behind them. "but you've never been late to a practice."

"I'm sorry about that coach, had a late night is all." The gorgon didn't want to inform the couch he spent it drinking at the Wolf's house, that wouldn't look too professional. "I promise - everything's good."

Igor gave a curt nod. "Good, you know I like to check in with you guys and make sure everything's alright at home. Have you heard from Clawd at all? How's he doing?"

Deuce had heard from Clawd Wolf alright, when he initiated their late night rendezvous and they exchanged sleepy 'I love you's. But what should he say to coach?

"Last I heard, his fever broke and he's doing okay. I believe his dad wants him to relax for a couple days to make sure he's alright." The gorgon could feel his face burning up at the thought of what happened only hours ago.

Igor agreed. "Ah yes, a fever can be quite nasty. He has to be ready to come back especially bouncing around the court. Thanks for the update, I didn't want to bother him. Get out there and rally up your teammates, they missed being bossed around." He chuckled and opened the door.

_"Deuce is back! Yeah!"_ Don cheered as the gorgon walked out of coach's office.

"Greetings Deuce," Simon walked along side him, careful to take shorter steps and not to step on his co-captain. "are you well today?"

Deuce glared towards Don, the cheering wasn't helping his on-coming headache. "I'm good Simon, thanks for asking." The gorgon couldn't help but smile, he honestly loved how genuine the taller monster was. "Okay guys, I believe we had enough slacking off. We're gonna start off with our foot work. Split into 2 teams, I'm gonna change. When I get back the fun begins." Deuce informed everyone as he headed towards the locker room to get his uniform.


	26. ( XXVI )

**Review(s):**

Funkita** \- **Yay! I'm so glad you liked it, that makes us happy too xD the beginning of this chapter is one of my favorite parts so far. Thanks for the review!

**Follow(s):**

seraphina987

**Thank you! :)**

* * *

Clawdeen held her head as she tried to pay attention to Mr. Rotter drone on about the classic love story of Romeo and Juliet. She had a hatred for this play. It was a 'beautiful love story' until they ended their lives for one another and so much unnecessary blood was shed. She was all for love but that was a bit too much. "Any opinions or thoughts on this classic piece of literature?"

Clawdeen waved her hand. "I have a few," she grabbed her water bottle and twisted the cap off, tilting it back. "first of all, you can tell this is written by a man."

"It says his name on the cover." Frankie pointed out.

"I mean without even looking, Franks. Just the fact that the woman appears to have killed herself for him. These two, like all of this could've been damn well resolved without such hasty actions."

Mr. Rotter's face paled – if that were even possible.

Clawdeen set her bottle down with a thud. "I think the whole thing's bull. They could've worked shit out – give me one damn reason why they couldn't have? Like, Tybalt killed Mercutio because Romeo woudn't fight. But then Romeo grows himself a pair of balls and goes on a killing spree. He whacked Tybalt because he decided revenge was a good idea, he killed Paris because he was trying to stop him... but does the idiot check to see if Juliet's alive? No, like a typical male he acts hastily and kills himself." She rolled her eyes. "And then instead of having Juliet become an independent woman and get over it eventually... she kills herself to be with him. Then Romeo's poor mother has a damn heart attack because of the grieving of her dead son and-"

"Miss Wolf, please go to the office immediately." Mr. Rotter told her.

She scoffed. "For what? Having an opinion? I'll be back when this section of the curriculum is over. Fuck this, you - and this shit curriculum." She gathered her books and shoved them in her bag.

"Someone's bitchy today." Cleo commented as she began to file her nails while watching the moody werewolf.

"At least I'm not a bitch everyday." She growled at the mummy, however tripping up the stairs didn't help Clawdeen's case at all, she recovered herself and continued. She stopped just outside the classroom and found a garbage can to vomit into. Who knew that Romeo and Juliet got her so fired up?

"What's got your fur in a twist, beautiful?" Bram Devein asked a disheveled Clawdeen Wolf a few moments later.

"Uh," she wiped the corners of her mouth. "nothing really, fuckin' Romeo and Juliet."

He smirked and stifled a chuckle. "Can't say as I blame you, I'm not fond of the story myself either." Bram couldn't help but to notice how even though she wasn't as 'put together' as she always was... he found her more attractive this way. "May I help you-"

"No, I'm fine thanks." She straightened up and folded her arms over her chest. "If we're done here?"

He gave her his heartthrob smile. "Of course, until we meet again, Miss Wolf."

She cursed how his distinct cologne tickled her nose pleasantly. He'd been teasing her for weeks, whether he was aware of it or not. Clawdeen really wanted to find Deuce, maybe he could help her make sense of her feelings?

Normally she'd talk to Clawd but she didn't want to bother him. Clawdia was sorting through her own shit... where was the gorgon when she needed him? She leaned against the wall and slowly sunk down to the floor. What she wouldn't give for his listening ear right now.

Meanwhile farther down the hall, he cursed himself. Man was his legs were sore, maybe those drills weren't a good idea? Deuce took a moment to glare at Bram Devein as he walked by, there was something about that guy Deuce didn't like. He continued on his way until he saw Clawdeen sitting on the floor. "There's my favorite roadkill." He now stood in front of the she-wolf. "So I'm kinda hungry, I figured you might be. Let's blow this dump and go find some where to eat?" He said offering her his hand.

Clawdeen looked pretty rough. He wasn't used to seeing her looking anything but put together. Even when they left the house earlier she looked alright.

"Here." Toralei Stripes tossed her a small bottle of pills, which Clawdeen caught no problem. "I know a hangover-in-progress when I see one. Great job telling Rotter off though, I hate that 'classic piece of literature' too."

Clawdeen sheepishly smiled at Deuce, who looked at her with a confused brow raised. "Thanks, Stripes." She took his outstretched hand and he pulled her up. "Let's get outta here."

"We just gotta make it back here so Max can get us after school." Deuce informed the wolf. "See you later, Toralei." The gorgon said as he took one of Clawdeen's bags. "Damn ghoul, did you pack everything plus the kitchen sink?" He complained, wondering how she carried this bag to each class.

She giggled. "I think I grabbed the sink and tossed it in there by accident." Clawdeen and Deuce walked down the hallway together. "Thanks for coming to my rescue," she thanked him. It was comforting to have him here, he was just as good as Clawd was to her. "I think I might be suspended... I cursed at Mr. Rotter. What's the possibility I can get famous enough to be a fashion designer without any post-secondary education?" She sheepishly asked the gorgon.

"Probably fair chances?" He chuckled. "No problem R-K, I'm here if you ever need to chit-chat or someone to just listen." He informed the wolf, flipping the bag sparkly bag over his shoulder. "We're _so_ buying you one of those bags with wheels for Christmas, by the way. Maybe sooner. So tell me what lead up to you becoming a sailor and cursing up a storm?" The gorgon inquired as they turned down the hallway, the front doors in view.

"Romeo and Juliet," she groaned and rolled her eyes again. "Mr. Rotter made the mistake of asking if anyone had any opinions on it and my drunk ass couldn't resist. So I went off and he told me to go for the office. I said for what? Having an opinion? I might've said something along the lines of, 'Fuck this and you' so I'm probably suspended anyway." She put a hand on her stomach, it was doing that annoying flipping and flopping thing again. "Kill me, now." She sighed.

Deuce was feeling similarly, that being the precise reason why he wanted to ditch school and get something decent on their stomachs. He rubbed the small of her back, noting when Clawd did it to him, it soothed him.

"Well, well – look what we have here?" Cleo de Nile folded her arms over her chest. "Precisely what I thought was going on. But oh, _I_ have it all wrong."

"Oh look it's the royal pain in my ass, what do you want Cleo?" Deuce questioned crossing his arms over his chest, he really wasn't in the mood for any of this today.

"What do _I_ want?" She hummed in thought. "I want a damn explanation, Gorgon. That's what I want. I hope you've got your rabies shot because that's what you get when you sleep around with a rabid bitch like this one."

"I'll show you a fuckin' rabid bitch!" Clawdeen went to charge at Cleo but Deuce held her back.

Cleo laughed. "That's exactly what I'm talking about. Honestly Deuce, did you have to stoop _so_ low? Wolves are incapable of love. Trust me, I dated one of them. They're poor lovers too."

"I don't see how I stooped to anything since I've already tossed the trash out of my life." There were ooh's and ahh's from a few of the student bodies who gathered to see what the commotion was about. "What do you even know about love in the first place Cleo? Only thing you ever love has a price tag on it." He snapped back, part of him debated on letting Clawdeen go.

She scoffed. "Oh that's real mature of you, Deuce. What, have you grown a soft spot since I broke your heart?"

"Are you finally admitting it?" Clawdeen shot at her. She showed Cleo the picture that Deuce had kept on his phone for so long. She may or may not have sent the screenshot to herself using his phone last night. "_You_ were the one that cheated, Cleo. _You_ were the cold-hearted bitch here. He deserves a hell of a lot better and now the entire school knows it ain't you."

Cleo shoved Clawdeen who was quick to give her a right hook in return. She clipped Cleo's mouth – enough to make her lip bleed.

"That's it you, as much as I would love for you to continue. I can't allow this, she isn't worth it." Deuce said grabbing Clawdeen by the upper arm and dragging her down the hallway.

For the petite ball of fluff that was Clawdeen, he was having trouble dragging the boiling wolf towards the door - but letting go wasn't an option at this point.

"I can't believe the audacity of that bitch," Clawdeen hit the front door of Monster High, cracking the glass ever so slightly. It was very thick glass too. "how dare she?"

Deuce opened the door and led the angry she-wolf out of the school before she did anymore damage. "You being hangry is pretty dangerous, huh?" He joked lightly.

Clawdeen took a breath and gave him a soft smile. "I guess so. Deuce I'm sorry to have dragged you into that. I'm sorry I took the photo from your phone. I'm sorry about everything." She revealed, a normally stoic Clawdeen wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. She wouldn't let another one fall. One was enough.

"You're sorry? I should be apologizing to you. She only went after you 'cause you were with me. Trust me, you didn't drag me into anything. Hell in her own twisted world she can't do any wrong." Deuce shrugged his shoulders. "Now no more tears, alright? You start, then I'll start. Then we got a mess on our hands."

Clawdeen chuckled, "Right, we don't need that."

"Now let's go have something to eat, I have a feeling this isn't the last time we hear from the royal pain." The gorgon started leading the way. "By the way, great shot. That blood stain isn't coming outta that shirt any time soon." The male couldn't help but chuckle.

_Max, you like Italian right? Come get us for early lunch, bring Clawdia if she's up to it... maybe some wine too. _

The gorgon sent the text and they headed off the property of Monster High.

The she-wolf smiled as they walked. "For a guy who's calm as a cucumber, Clawd teaches how to punch really well." She looked down at her hand, it looked roughed up but it didn't hurt her that badly. "I should've worn my rings today. Shit."

"You wouldn't want whore blood on them, they might rust." Deuce said slinging his arm over the wolf's shoulder. "That's what I like about him, he protects his own. Clawd knows there will be a day he won't be around, he wants to make sure you're safe." Just thinking about his wolf made his heart race.

She nodded. "I love him for that. He's always thinking about everyone but himself. Y'know his car's on its way out? He takes good care of it but he doesn't wanna spring for another one yet. Not sure when he thinks will be a better time, but whatever." Clawdeen recognized Max's rental vehicle, he rolled down the window long enough to be insulted. "About time, asshat."

Thank goodness for Maximilian Graves. "Hey, there's my grumpy sis and snakey bro. Get in guys, time to grab a bite to eat."

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

_Hey, so I saw tht punch u landed on de Nile... Pretty hot. Msg me if u feel up to it - Bram Bam_

Clawdeen was really beginning to feel her hangover kick in now. She dug through her bag discreetly, where were those pills Toralei gave her?

"How are you guys holding up, today?" Max asked the two of them. He noted that his younger sister shook 3 pills into her hand, downing them with the glass of water.

"Can't speak for the druggie over here, but me? Rough going." The gorgon whispered, his head was pounding so bad and he already taken the required dosage of painkillers for the time being.

His gaze shifted towards the young female wolf who really didn't look so hot. Clawdeen looked like she was going to puke again.

"I'll be better once these kick in," she tossed them back into her purse, making a mental note to give them back to Toralei when she saw her again. "how's Clawdia?"

He pondered it. "She's napping. Did you guys notice that... Clawdia didn't feel drunk after all she drank? She told me that this morning... didn't seem right, I saw white and red, vodka and whiskey bottles all empty. She sure felt like shit too."

"I know she mostly stayed with her red. I believe she had a couple shots of whiskey. I know R-K and I were really mixing our drinks. Maybe that's what saved her?" Deuce could hear a couple a few tables down talking rather loud. How he wished they would stuff their mouths.

"Even still though..." Clawdeen thought about it. "Deuce and I got wasted. I've seen Clawdia drunk before and she's funny as hell... now that you mention it - she didn't seem that impaired at all."

"Hmm, interesting." Max took note of it as he flagged down a waitress to begin their order.

"Sorry! It's pretty busy this time of day. Can I start you off with something to drink?" The waitress asked.

"Can you not, though?" The she-wolf mumbled.

Max shrugged. "I'll take root beer please. You guys?"

"Water's good for me, thanks." Clawdeen didn't want to take the chance to irritate her stomach more.

"Chamomile tea, please." Deuce mumbled as he glared towards the noisy table. Man they didn't even know what he would give to have them to shut up and get lost.

It wasn't too long before the waitress was back with the root beer and chamomile tea, she re-filled Clawdeen's water. "Are you ready to place your orders?"

"I'll have the classic creamy garlic chicken penne, please." Max decided. It was his favorite dish to order whenever he could. "What would you two like?"

Clawdeen looked at the menu and the words started to blur. "I'll just have a caesar salad with chicken strips please." She set the menu down and swallowed hard.

Deuce scanned the menu one more time. "The bruschetta with mozzarella, please." Thinking maybe the bread would help his stomach.

"Are you alright, Deenie?" Maximilian asked her, he had a feeling maybe the pills she took were making her quite drowsy.

There was about a 5 second delay before she responded, fixing her posture. She felt light-headed. "Yeah, I'm good. It's just hitting me real hard."

"What's hitting you?" He inquired, ready to take her out of this establishment and right home if need be.

"My hangover," she told him truthfully. At least that's what she assumed it was. "I have a love/hate relationship with my wine." She lightly giggled, massaging her temples. When would this aching in her head cease?

She reached for her phone and read the message. Deuce noticed it was from Bram. That wouldn't be… the same Bram Devein that he wasn't fond of, would it?

"A boyfriend you aren't telling us about, Dee?" The gorgon inquired about the text message, wondering how much information the female wolf was going to give him.

Clawdeen rolled her eyes at the message and shoved it back in her bag. She didn't have time for boy-drama, she was too busy suffering with her brothers. Maybe after a bit of lunch she'd feel better?

"Who's 'Bram Bam'?" Maximilian questioned innocently.

Clawdeen raised an eyebrow. "No one. Just this guy at school."

Max nodded, he could tell Deuce had a face full of dislike as he tried to cool off his tea enough to sip it. "Is he bring home to the family, worthy?"

Clawdeen scrunched her nose up. "Absolutely not. I mean I don't think so. I doubt it. I can't decide if I wanna bang him or punch in the face yet. Hence, 'Bram-Bam'." She giggled at her own logic.

"I say wear your rings and punch him in the face." Deuce mumbled as he sipped his tea.

Max smirked, deciding to change the subject. "What am I in your phone as?"

"Asshat."

He laughed. "Nice, I dig it. Now what about Deuce here?"

Clawdeen showed them her phone. "He's right there, 'Drinking Buddy' with a heart and wine glass emoji."

"Aww Thanks R-K." Deuce felt very proud of his name in the wolf's phone.

"R-K?" Max raised an eyebrow.

Clawdeen rolled her eyes with a smile. "Road Kill."

The Hauntlywood star laughed. "Oh, that's a loving nickname." He turned his attention back to Clawdeen's phone. "Well ain't that sweet? You get emojis, Deuce." He thanked the waitress for bringing their food so promptly.

"Ma and Pops have emojis. Clawd has a Casketball beside 'Big Bro' too." She set her phone back into her bag as she glanced at the classic caesar salad in front of her. It looked real good but she was nervous she'd be tasting it again way too soon.

"She has a wine glass emoji in my phone." Deuce said staring at his food and regretting it. "I might take this home." The gorgon mumbled, already having lost his appetite.

She took a couple bites and set her fork down. The she-wolf reached for her glass of water and sipped it. She was noticeably trembling.

Clawdeen picked up her fork again and poked a chicken strip and some romaine lettuce with it, she put it in her dry mouth that she just moistened with water. How could it be dry again?

Max took a moment to study the both of them, they weren't doing so great.

Deuce sipped on his tea, he was thankful it was going down smoothly. In the corner of his eye he watched the female wolf. "You alright Dee? Don't force yourself." The gorgon was getting a bit worried about her shaking.

She shook her head in silence. It was a good thing she wasn't wearing make-up today, she rubbed her tired eyes and let out a soft sigh. She had another couple bites and the fork was down again. She let her eyes close briefly. It felt so good to let them finally close. As if she had been fighting the urge to shut her eyes for hours.

"Deenie," Max whispered, trying not to make a scene. He gently shook the arm that her head was rested upon. "psst, Clawdeen."

She shook herself awake and apologized. "I'm so sorry, Max."

"No, no - it's okay. You need your bed, kid. I'll get you there. Don't worry." He glanced at Deuce who looked considerably tired as well. He managed to finish his tea but that was about it. "You look like you could use to snuggle up with Clawd for awhile."

The gorgon yawned, that sounded like a plan to him. "I'm sorry we weren't much company Max, we suck."

"Nah you guys are alright." Within no time Max paid the bill and had their lunches in take-out containers. "Alright, you can lean on me, Deenie."

She protested, swatting Maximilian's hand away. "No I'm fine, I just need a second."

A single second turned into a few but she did get up. Albeit it was unsteadier than she should've been... "Clawdeen, please... if you need help-"

"I'm fine, Max – for fuck sakes." She cursed, though he knew she didn't truly mean it. Clawdeen was visibly irritated. "I'm sorry but can you please, please piss off?"

Deuce chuckled to himself, at least Clawdeen was nice about telling Maximilian to piss off. He was right behind her as well, ready to offer his help as well if she needed it. He knew not to crowd her when she wasn't well or something was wrong.

They soon headed out of the restaurant slowly enough for Clawdeen to follow. She was having a hard time walking in her converse today, good thing she didn't wear heels.

"You're just like your sister, stubborn as hell, y'know that?" He commented, helping her regain her footing when she almost tripped into someone else's car.

"Thanks, and thanks. I look up to her." She leaned up against the right vehicle this time and took a moment to breathe. Her chest felt heavy. "I look up to Clawd too but he has the patience of a damn Saint, I don't. I'm a ticking time bomb at the best of times."

"Oh we know this well." The gorgon commented. "That's why we try not to give you a reason to use your claws... on us at least."

Maximilian chuckled and earned himself a glare from Clawdeen, she didn't hold it long though. "Oh you're right." She realized they were waiting on her to move her tired butt.

Once the two of them were in the vehicle, Max got in the driver's side. He had Deuce sit in the back with Clawdeen to keep an eye on her. He hated to make one hurting unit babysit the other but he was positive Clawdeen might be having a reaction of some sort... Deuce wasn't in any shape to drive himself otherwise he would've gotten the gorgon to do so. "Thanks Deuce, for being a real sibling to her when she needs it most." Max connected his gaze with Deuce's for a moment through the rearview mirror.

Clawdeen went to move and smacked her head off the window. "Oww, fuck me." She groaned, now holding the sore spot on her head.

"Maybe later." Deuce joked around with the she-wolf. It caused her to smile slightly and the gorgon was perfectly fine with that. "Don't need to thank me Max, they've been in my life for a long time. In my eyes they are my siblings." Deuce took a mental note to ask Clawdeen about vampire boy when she was so snappy.

The sooner they got back to the Wolf residence, the better for all of them.


	27. ( XXVII )

****Review(s):****

Funkita - right? lmao we do too, we still laugh at them xD

****Woo!****

* * *

Scarlet came into the kitchen with a few stray dishes from the twin's room however they weren't the only culprits. Howleen's room was just as questionable. Clawnor kept his room neat and tidy, as did Clawd. Clawdeen kept her room somewhere in-between. Messy to the untrained eye but she knew exactly where everything was. She smiled to herself as she thought of her family of pups.

Clawd looked significantly better today, as a matter of fact he was up and at his computer downstairs. He asked H-H Bloodgood if she wouldn't mind e-mailing his missed assignments to him so he'd be all caught up in time for the following Monday. She was __so__ proud of him taking all the initiative he needed. It was a sign he was feeling much better too which was a definite relief for her, for all of them.

She brought the dishes to the sink and thought she heard sniffling. Scarlet turned around and saw Clawdia seated at the kitchen island, headphones in and tears were streaming down her face. "Clawdia?"

The saddened wolf wiped her tears away before she noticed her mother trying to get her attention. "Hi Ma," she pulled her earbuds out and shook her head. "sorry… Max and I decided on our wedding song the other day, for our first dance? It's making me cry now though." She heaved a sigh.

Scarlet studied her daughter. She looked exhausted despite sleeping an adequate amount, she mentioned having a headache earlier and caught her rubbing her lower back at the island. "Well that's just because the song holds meaning to you now, that's all sweetie. It's okay to cry over that."

Clawdia couldn't shake the fatigue from herself – she swore that made everything 10 times worse than it was too. She held a gag back.

Unbeknownst to them, Maximilian, Clawdeen and Deuce snuck in the house under the radar. From where the front door was in the living room, conversations being had in the kitchen could very well be heard with minimal eavesdropping effort.

"__Clawdia…____you're so pregnant."__ Scarlet told her, making everyone in the living room freeze once they sat down. They knew the difference.

"__There's no way Ma,"__ they could hear a small sniffle. __"I miscarried like 2 weeks ago."__

Scarlet sighed. __"Oh honey, I'm sorry. If it helps, I miscarried the first time I was pregnant too. When it's happening for the____first time, your body's so confused, it doesn't even know____what's going on."__

It broke Max's heart to hear the light sobs of his beloved. Deuce and Clawdeen both saw how helpless he looked in that moment. __"How can we stay together if I can't give him a family?"__ She asked between her tears.

"__Clawdia, I felt the exact same way you do now. If Max is anything like your father, which I know he is, he'll love you whether you can provide him with a family or not. I know the doubts are rushing into your mind at a faster pace than you can register… but it's the solid truth. I promise you, it'll be alright baby. It will."__

Clawdia hugged her mother tightly, she didn't realize how much she needed to hear those words. __"Thanks, mom."__

"__Oh you're welcome, and Clawdia… just because you miscarried 2 weeks ago, doesn't mean that you're not pregnant now."__ Scarlet brushed the hair away from Clawdia's face.

"__What do you mean?"__ She asked softly.

"__I mean exactly that. I had a miscarriage right before Barklynn, then we had you a year later. I had a miscarriage before Pawsley. Then after Pawsley was stillborn – bam, I was pregnant with Clawd right after. Then Clawd was a year and a bit before Clawdeen came. I had another miscarriage and right after that I was pregnant with Howleen. I had a miscarriage before the twins, one after the twins and then Clawnor. Then I had no choice but to stop the baby making because I almost died shortly after birthing him. He's absolutely worth it but..."__ Scarlet took a breath, then continued. __"your father said losing me sooner than he'd have to wasn't an option. I'll never forget the tears streaming down his face when he told me he wouldn't handle it if he lost me - the end of me would be the end of him too."__

Clawdia yearned to have a love like her parents shared, with Maximilian though, she felt like they would definitely get there. __"Ma, do you think… if I'm pregnant… oh god, I drank like fish last night-"__

Scarlet chuckled, __"And did you feel anything at all?"__

Clawdia thought about it. __"I felt a little buzzed but really, not much. I should've felt a lot more… inebriated than I did."__

"__Mhm, you're probably pregnant. It sounds like your body rejecting the alcohol."__

"__That makes me a horrible person!"__ The waterworks nearly started again. __"You're not supposed to drink and have babies!"__

"__Clawdia, no! No, no – it's okay…. I mean, I'm sure it's fine. If you are, you're early… you wouldn't be the first one. Some women don't even know and others do, carrying on with their alcohol intake, drugs and all. That's not you Clawdia."__

She sighed, even though she wasn't that bad… she still felt terrible. __"But I started my you-know-what today."__

"__That don't mean shit either,"__ Scarlet revealed to her poor, vulnerable daughter. __"keep an eye on it. Sometimes at the start of pregnancy you can get what's called implantation bleeding, it's lighter than your usual and it's the act of the fertilized egg attaching itself to the lining of your uterus."__

"__So cramping is-"__

"__Normal? Absolutely sweetheart."__ Scarlet decided to start up the water for her dishes. __"How long are you and Max here for?"__

"__We only got one-way tickets this time, we intend to stay for awhile. Max probably figures it'd be good for me to be near my family."__ She smiled, he was so thoughtful of her.

The famous werewolf decided to cut in at this point, he couldn't stand the thought of his ghoul crying and him not being there to wipe her tears away any longer. "We'll be here as long as you'll have us Ma, I'm in-between gigs right now and I'm focusing all my attention on my beautiful fiancee, here."

Clawdia gave him a weak smile. "Stop it, you."

Clawdeen shifted into the kitchen and took a seat by the island. "So… I want you to hear it first Ma."

"You're pregnant?"

Clawdeen scrunched her nose up. "Fuck no, Ma… you don't have to worry about me getting knocked up. The only birth control I use is the most effective – my personality." Max laughed and shook his head. "No I uh, pretty much told Mr. Rotter what I really think about Romeo and Juliet and he told me to go to the office. So I said, 'Fuck this and you' and cursed the whole shit curriculum and left."

Clawdia burst out laughing. "I bet you shook Mr. Rotter's world right up! Poor guy."

Clawdeen smirked but it soon faded. "That's not all I did. I also punched Cleo de Nile in the mouth."

"Oh shit! Deenie, no!" Clawdia gasped, she was thankful that Clawdeen's temper was able to take her mind off things.

"So it's safe to say you'll probably be getting a call from the school and I'll most likely be suspended." Clawdeen gave a quick smile of her pearly whites. "You look fantastic today though, Ma."

"I'm sure I do," she narrowed her eyes at her hot-headed daughter. Ever since Clawdeen attended school she was a bit of a troublemaker. She was never a bully, no… if anything Clawdeen was the bully's bully. "you look horrible sweetheart. I'll yell at you when you feel better."

Clawdeen nodded. "And when I can concentrate long enough to feel bad."

Scarlet frowned at the elastic stuck somewhere in the top knot her hair was put in. Clawdeen was always losing them or cutting them out. It took a lot to tame her gorgeous but unruly hair. "How about I fix that mane of yours and then you can get your butt to bed, hmm?"

"That'd be great Ma, thank you. I love you so much." She rested her head in her folded arms upon the island.

Max hugged Clawdia from behind, which she flinched when he accidentally brushed against her breasts. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She told him softly, melting into his touch.

Scarlet poked Deuce's cheek gently. "You look like you could use a good rest too, my worn out gorgon." Clawd was definitely the better feeling one out of the lot. Well, he and Maximilian. "How about you all disperse and nap for a bit? Dinner will be ready in a couple hours. I'm feeling butter chicken tonight, it's been marinating since earlier."

Naps all around sounded fantastic. Soon Scarlet was alone in the kitchen – she didn't mind the solitude once in awhile. It gave her a chance to turn on the radio and continue her dinner making routine… and maybe dance a little bit to her favorite R&B music station.

****(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)****

Deuce headed down the basement stairs in tow of Clawdeen, he made sure that the angry, overtired furball made it to her own bed and his stomach churned when he looked over at the wet bar. It'd probably be awhile before he drank again. He felt a mass of confusion hit him when he heard singing from Clawd's room. "__You know you love me, I know you care. Just shout whenever and I'll be there. You are my love, you are my heart and we will never, ever, ever be apart."__

He pried the door open ever so slightly and smiled when he saw his werewolf jamming at his desktop computer with full headphones on. The gorgon couldn't recall ever hearing Clawd's singing voice… it was real nice though! Apparently he was a wolf of __many__ talents.

"__Are we an item? Boy quit playin'. We're just friends? What are you saying? Said there's another and looked right in my eyes. My first love broke my heart for the first time and I was like-" __Clawd froze in horror. His cheeks went up in full blush. He almost threw the headphones off and cleared his throat. "What are the chances that you didn't witness that? Or could forget that you did?" He questioned sheepishly, having a feeling he knew what the answer would be.

Was the B-M-O-C really caught red-handed by his boyfriend singing a Justin Biter song?

"Oh but I did. And I liked it." The gorgon said leaning against the door frame. Man was he beat and if it wasn't thanks to this frame he was sure he would be flat on his face by now.

Clawd got up and smiled, he pulled the gorgon into a warm, secure embrace. "I'm glad you liked it. Howleen used to blare Justin Biter's album all last year, I'm pretty sure she still blares it just in her headphones now. She'll deny liking his music like no tomorrow but if anyone got her tickets to his concert, she'd freak out. In a good way." He could tell just by how much the shorter was leaning on him, that he had a rough day indeed.

"You're fluffy." The sleepy gorgon mumbled into the other's chest, he honestly was just happy to be back in the wolf's arms.

Clawd chuckled, it was a good thing he took that shower earlier, otherwise the gorgon would've been knocked right out from stench alone. He picked his tired boyfriend up bridal style and set him down on the bed, tucking him in and fluffing the pillows up for him. He knew the drill, he stretched out beside him and let Deuce snuggle into the warmth he provided.

He only had one more assignment to finish but it could absolutely wait… at least until he was sure Deuce was asleep.

The gorgon let out a small sigh of relief, he truly loved just snuggling into the other. Something about it was very comforting to him. "Love you." Deuce mumbled as he snaked his fingers through the other's fur, holding him in place.

The wolf couldn't contain the smile that was forming. "I love you way more." He rubbed the other's bicep gently, a small part of him hoping to lull him to sleep so he could get back to his homework. The other part wouldn't mind taking a break from it and falling asleep with his boyfriend either. Hmm.

Before Clawd could realize it, sleep slowly overcame him as well.

****(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)****

Deuce had felt a million times better after that 2 hour nap beside his warm, furry boyfriend. He couldn't wait to retire after dinner and snuggle back into his security blanket, or security wolf, rather. He noticed Clawdeen's iCoffin was still on the kitchen island. It vibrated and he glanced over, he was helping Scarlet put the finishing touches on dinner when he noticed it.

__Hi beautiful... I can't get u outta my mind... can I see u tonite? - Bram Bam__

Deuce let out a small hiss, man he wanted to grab Clawdeen's phone and tell Bram to fuck off and use his hand instead. The gorgon couldn't bring himself to do that though, really it wasn't any of his business on who Clawdeen saw or had a relationship with. No mater how much he truly loathed the guy unfortunately.

Scarlet dropped the spoon she grabbed to serve the rice with on the counter. "What?! Did I not season it right?" She narrowed her eyes at him, but quickly noticed that Deuce was straight up __glaring__ at the cellular phone on the island.

"Sorry Ma." The gorgon quickly snaked the phone into his hoodie pocket. "I'll be right back, okay?" Not even waiting for an answer, the young male headed towards the stairs. Deuce was on a mission and he wanted answers.

Walking past Clawd's room, he could hear the wolf jamming to music and most likely finishing his homework. A smile swept across Deuce's face for a brief moment until he remembered why he was in the basement in the first place. He stopped at Clawdeen's door for a moment. The gorgon thought about giving a warning knock but found himself just busting into her room instead.

"So Clawdeen. We gotta talk." Deuce announced himself as he flicked on the light to the dark bedroom.

All Deuce saw was a mound of feminine floral blankets and an empty bucket beside the bed. Luckily the room wasn't that messy at all. Her make up items were unorganized on the surface of her vanity and unlike a couple of the other bedrooms she didn't have a television in hers.

He could hear very light snores coming from the blanket mound.

Deuce took a moment to think how he wanted to approach the sleeping wolf. So he did the first thing that came to mind - running and jumping onto the bed. A devilish smirk on his face as he lay right next to the sleeping wolf.

Deuce couldn't shake his mind from the floral bedding. Clawdeen __never__ had floral anything near her. She was more of an animal print kinda ghoul.

Clawdeen slowly stirred to life. "Deuce I love ya and all, but if you're bringing me an alcoholic beverage... I'm gonna throat punch you." She heaved a sigh. "But I'll take it 'cause mama didn't raise a quitter... and Pops frowns upon wasting good alcohol."

"No, no alcohol. I promise. I just came to chat with my favorite she-wolf." The gorgon said brushing the wild curls out of Clawdeen's face.

She let her eyes close again. "Sure. Go 'head." If Deuce wanted to talk he could go ahead and talk, she wasn't about to promise she'd hear anything he said after she fell asleep again.

"So your phone went off." The gorgon said making himself comfy. "I happened to see it was Bram, please tell me it's only harmless flirting." The gorgon said trying not to lose it. There was something about that guy and it really bugged him. "I mean, you could do __so__ much better."

Clawdeen stretched and sighed, it seemed like she wasn't going to get anymore rest with a curious gorgon in her bed. Why couldn't he have gotten distracted with Clawd?

"What did it say?" She inquired, dozing off to sleep once again, forgetting to answer Deuce's question.

"He said something long the lines of, 'Hi beautiful. I can't get you outta my mind. Can I see you tonight?' I have a feeling he was being smug about it." Deuce pulled the wolf's ear. "You didn't answer my question. It's just flirting right?"

Clawdeen gave a warning growl as she pushed the blankets down and she sat up looking rather disheveled. "Yeah, sure Deuce." Her eyes shut and lingered closed for a moment but she shook herself awake. Her stomach growled but it had this nauseating pit in the center of it. "Can I see my phone?" She questioned the gorgon who handed it over as much as he didn't want to.

He wanted the real answer... but perhaps it was possible that she didn't have one? Maybe she wasn't sure what they were?

She typed a reply and handed the phone back to Deuce to read. He admired how she had absolutely nothing to hide. His eyes scanned over the message.

__Idk bout tonite... maybe use ur hand 1st then see if u can't get me off ur mind ;)__

Clawdeen smirked sleepily. "I've also told him I know my balls are bigger. I just like messing with him. He's a big boy, if he didn't want to be led on he'd stop. But I think he likes to be toyed with."

"If you say so, I just worry about you furball." Deuce said staring up at the train wreck that was Clawdeen. "I guess I'll let you sleep now, I believe dinner's soon." He stated not moving very quickly from his spot on the bed.

Clawdeen lightly punched Deuce's arm. "Aww, you actually give a shit about me?"

"Don't say it too loud, someone might hear you." The gorgon said rubbing the sore spot on his arm. He figured now would be a could time to leave before the female wolf made a scene.

She stretched again. "I'm up now, might as well shower. I'll see you upstairs?"

"You know it." The gorgon said climbing off the bed, he quickly tossed Clawdeen's phone back at her before exiting the room. Now it was time to go back up stairs and help Scarlet set the table.

****(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)****

Clawdia entered the kitchen and kissed her mom's cheek. "Hi Ma," she greeted, feeling much more chipper than she was earlier. "I feel a lot better after a nap."

Scarlet nodded. "You look better, sweetie."

Maximilian was outside shooting hoops with the twin whirlwinds and Clawnor. It took a little bit of winding him up but Scarlet was glad to see her youngest involved with some kind of physical activity.

Clawd snuck up on Clawdia and hugged her. She crossed her legs right away and Scarlet couldn't help but giggle. Boy did she ever feel her daughter's pain there. "You're an ass!" She told him, taking a moment after he released her from the hug to regain control of her bladder.

"I just wanted to show my big sis some love, that's all." Clawd held up his hands in protest. He reached for her arm with a puzzled look on his face.

"What?" She asked him, raising a brow.

"You're super soft," he stated. "I mean, real soft. Like... soft-er than baby blankets." His eyes widened. "Are you...?" He gestured towards her stomach, which felt bloated to say the least.

Clawdia shrugged her shoulders lightly. "I think so?" Before he could jump for pure joy she shushed him. "I don't know for sure... I miscarried a couple weeks ago." She bit down on her lip, she swore Clawd looked like he was about to cry. "Ma thinks I might be again though."

"But you still lost one..." Deuce's heart nearly broke as he watched Clawd do his best to hold back his emotions.

Deuce leaned against the door frame, part of him wanted to comfort Clawd. He could see Clawdia covering that part, so he figured it be best not to interfere.

Clawdia rubbed his shoulder. "Hey, Clawd... what's meant to be will be, okay? Max and I have been trying and if it happens, great. If not... that's okay too, alright?"

Clawd took a deep breath and sharply exhaled. "Yeah. You guys deserve to have pups though."

"And we will," She brushed the bangs out of his face. "don't you worry. If there's a way to impregnate me, Max'll find it."

Clawd cringed but hugged Clawdia once again. "I bet he will, the dirty dog."

The gorgon couldn't help but smile, he would never say it out loud but he couldn't wait for Max and Clawdia's little ones. Besides Ma and Pops, those two were couple goals.

Deuce looked over his shoulder and noticed Clawdeen crawling up the stairs with Twyla in toe. He still couldn't shake the smile.

Clawdeen slowly trudged up the stairs, Howleen rushed past her however Twyla was able to help the older female wolf steady herself. "Thanks Twy." at least someone would care if she fell back down the stairs.

"You're welcome, Deenie." She smiled and headed off to see where she could help. Setting the table was often Twyla's favorite thing to do.

Clawdeen laughed to herself and leaned over the island. "Can you believe this guy?" She whispered to her sister, indulging her in the latest messages. "He goes, 'Hey beautiful, can't get you outta my mind. Can I see you tonight?' well... you know I can't leave anything alone..."

Deuce was glad to see Clawdeen was back to her shit-disturbing ways. He had to admit, he felt nervous seeing her all out of it earlier.

"So I said, 'I don't know about tonight... maybe use your hand first then see if you can't get me off your mind'." She giggled and Scarlet's jaw dropped.

"Clawdeen Kimberly!" She narrowed her eyes. "That's awfully rude."

"Oh Ma," she rolled her eyes. "that's how guys are. Only think about your butt when they wanna grab it."

She scoffed, putting the rice into a bowl to be set on the table. "That's absolutely not how your father is." She shook her head. "Or how any of your brothers are or will be."

Clawdeen smirked. "Oh please Ma, what are ya gonna do, sprinkle them with holy water and tell them not to be horn-dogs? Boys will be boys."

"Where's my sexy wife at? We got some hot ass love to make!" Barkley near-shouted from the front door.

The whole kitchen was in stitches with laughter. Pops sure had impeccable timing.


	28. ( XXVIII )

**Review(s):**

Funkita - I absolutely adore them too! Speaking of adoring the Wolf family, there's actually a poll located on my profile that I'd like you (and any other readers) to vote on, it asks which members of the wolf family are your favorites. :) Also, yes Clawd and Deuce are the absolute cutest! It's why we've written so much of this story there's over another 20 chapters (no lie - and we're still writing) of events!

**It's so hard to tone down the love we have for this pairing, xD**

* * *

The crisp autumn air felt so good through the werewolf's fur, having been off school sick for nearly the entire week, he was getting a bit of cabin fever so to speak. He and Deuce were hot and heavy the night before and they had a great sleep. For the first time in a few days – they both felt pretty damn good.

Clawd tapped his foot as he leaned against the door of his car. Did his gorgon have to primp or something? What was taking him so long? He had both of their school bags in the vehicle, cleaned team uniforms in their gym bags… what was the hold up?

The front door opened and Scarlet hugged the gorgon, bidding him farewell it seemed. Clawd chuckled, he managed to get away with a quick hug and kiss on the cheek however Deuce managed to get himself caught.

"Have a good day Deuce," she gave him a nod. "you don't have to go home if you don't want to. Here is home to you as well, alright?" She knew he was having a bit of a hard time with her being in the same city still. How many days had gone by? Why wouldn't she leave?

Deuce gave Scarlet one last hug, "Thanks Ma." With a quick kiss on the cheek the gorgon headed towards Clawd and the car. "Sorry." He said to Clawd as he got closer, he didn't mean to keep the other waiting. Once Scarlet got her claws into you, it was near impossible to get away.

"My turn," Clawd grabbed Deuce's waist and pulled him in close, giving him a chaste kiss. If he made it any deeper… they'd be _real_ late for casketball practice. "alright now let's go."

"You big furry tease." The gorgon said stealing one last kiss before moving to the passenger side of the car. Deuce began to wonder when his mother was leaving town again, that way he could at least go pick up his car. It wasn't like Clawd hadn't offered to let him drive, it just wasn't the same. "I bet the team'll be exited to see you." Deuce said making small talk.

Clawd chuckled as they got into the vehicle, him on the driver's side and Deuce on the passenger. He turned on the radio and hit a button – switching it to Deuce's genre of music – he found the right station: Classic Rock. He fastened his seatbelt and pulled it all the way out to let it lock in place.

"Why, you didn't run the whole team into the ground while I was sick, did you babe?" He cheekily asked, knowing if anything, the gorgon was probably harsher on them than he needed to be.

He skillfully reversed out of the driveway and sounded the horn quickly before taking off down the street.

"Me? Never." The gorgon said batting his eyelashes behind his sunglasses and wearing a devilish smirk.

Clawd laughed. "Right, what did you put those poor bastards through? Just because you were worried about me doesn't mean you take it out on the team. Inspirational quote of the day for you? Don't be a dick."

"I wasn't being a dick, I just had them do drills. I was doing my captain duties thank you very much." The gorgon stuck out his tongue before taking the wolf's hand into his own.

Clawd caressed Deuce's hand gently. "Y'know I'm just bugging you babe," he brought the other's hand up to his lips and kissed it. "you'll run the team fantastically after I'm gone."

Deuce paled.

"I graduate this year, remember?" He raised an eyebrow, kissing Deuce's hand again. "Don't worry about me leaving you Deuce, that won't happen."

"I just keep forgetting you graduate this year." The gorgon mumbled under his breath, a small sigh escaped from the smaller male. He so wasn't looking forward for June.

Clawd wasn't looking forward to the summer either. "Let's forget about that… we'll just focus on what this year has in store for us. Alright?" He soon pulled into the high school parking lot. He shut the car down and turned to face the other. "I love you, Deuce Gorgon. No matter how far we are from one another or how close… my heart will always be yours. Do you hear me?"

Deuce nearly jumped out of his seat and onto the other's lap, just hearing those words made his heart flutter. The gorgon couldn't help himself, as he began kissing Clawd's neck. He wanted to make sure everyone knew the wolf was his.

Unbeknownst to the males in the car - Coach Igor just so happened to look in the window and he dropped his travel mug. It cracked but only the outer layer, he picked it up and hurried into the school – giving his mind time to register what he just witnessed: the co-captains of his casketball team steaming up the windows of Clawd's car. _'__Oh boy...'_ He thought to himself.

The wolf hardly objected to the gorgon's advances. He let out a soft moan and it startled Deuce as Clawd was normally quiet. He must've wanted it as bad as he did.

Deuce couldn't help but smirk against the wolf's neck as he continued kiss and bite along it. His own hand finding its way into the wolf's hair as he laced his fingers through it to keep his place.

"We… really should..." Clawd took his turn to head for the gorgon's neck. "get going… practice..."

"Fine. But you owe me mister." The Gorgon stole one last kiss before dismounting his wolf.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

"Clawd!" The guys cheered when they saw the B-M-O-C enter the gym once again. Not that they didn't appreciate Deuce but it was so good to see the wolf back, especially since it was his last year here. They'd have plenty other seasons to play without him. They wanted him there all through this one.

"What's up, guys?" He greeted, each of the team members took their turn to give him a welcome back bear-hug. Simon Clops probably hugged him the hardest. "Aww are you good, big guy?" He asked the cyclops.

He chuckled. "Yes co-captain, I'm well now that you've rejoined us."

"Thank you. Thanks especially for the sleeve of crackers – they totally helped me make my way from no food to solid foods – good call." He gave the taller's shoulder a pat.

"You're very welcome," Simon bowed his head with a smile. "do you have a moment?"

"Sure, just a sec." Clawd went to ask Deuce for a kiss before the gorgon headed to the change room but he stopped himself. "Uh, yeah. Sorry, go ahead."

"Well I was just wondering about you and co-captain Deuce." He began, trying to think of how to approach this matter softly. "You see, I saw the both of you-"

The gymnasium door opened and then shut with a thud. "Well, well – look who's back and at it?!" Coach Igor could hardly contain the grin on his face. "Good to see you back, son. You look a hell of a lot better. You've lost weight though." He poked Clawd's back with his clipboard, the old worn out travel mug in his other hand.

Clawd wouldn't doubt it with not being able to keep anything down the last week. He suspected he lost some weight… he didn't fathom it was _that_ noticeable. He felt his clothing seemed to fit a bit looser now than they did previously - especially after coach pointed it out.

"Could be the calories you burnt off with the gorgon boy about 20 minutes ago too." He mumbled under his breath as he walked towards his office. "Shit, I owe Where $50..." He recalled a bet he made with the Drama teacher a year or so ago. Igor shook his head at how his colleague, Mr. Where, was able to predict a relationship between Clawd Wolf and Deuce Gorgon blossoming.

"What was that, Coach?" Clawd inquired, wondering if it was important.

"Nothing! Nothing… get dressed you hooligans."

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

"Alright, I want this assignment done and no yippy-yapping. I want more work and less talk from you folks." Mr. Hackington warned the students. There were a couple chuckles from the guys. "Men gossip too! I want silence. I wanna hear pencils on paper and that's it."

Jackson blew the bangs out of his face and looked over to Deuce. "So... how's Clawd doing?" He asked him softly, they were way near the top of the lecture hall for this class. He knew how to talk around Hack's 'no talking' rule. All anyone had to do was sit out of his hearing range.

Deuce blushed thinking about the steamy kiss they shared in the locker room after the other guys left and the brief kiss they shared before he entered this very classroom.

Deuce looked up from his phone, he had been texting Clawd ever since the other dropped him off at class. "In or out of bed?" In that moment Deuce covered his mouth with his hand, he couldn't believe what just easily rolled off his tongue.

Jackson's mouth dropped and there was a playful spark in his eye. "Deuce! _What?!_" He wanted to say that he suspected it... but to hear it from the gorgon's mouth made it that much more official.

Deuce glanced up to see where Mr. Hack was in the classroom. "You heard me." He mumbled as he pretended to read the textbook.

Jackson nudged him playfully. "C'mon, gimme details. When did you start dating? How long? It's probably _so_ different from what either of you are used to, huh?"

Deuce couldn't help but blush. "I think Clawd made it official about about last Wednesday-ish, poor guy was more upset he labeled us when he was sick in the hospital. He keeps saying he's going to make it up to me, but honestly I don't mind." The gorgon said glancing around the room to make sure they wouldn't get in trouble for chit-chatting. "We kinda started seeing each other last week, shortly after the truth or dare game." The gorgon's cheeks started turning slight pink at the memory. How Clawd just sat with him in the bathroom. A small sigh escaped from Deuce, the wolf truly drove him wild. Just thinking about him brought a smile to his face. "It's different, yes. He also leaves me with butterflies. I don't really know how to explain it Jay."

The dual-natured teen felt so happy for Deuce. "I didn't know he was hospitalized, shit… he must've been pretty sick then." He tapped the eraser of the pencil on the notebook in front of him. "He looked good earlier, he lost a bit of weight too. I don't suppose that was on purpose?"

Deuce felt his iCoffin vibrate and thinking it was Clawd, he looked at it right away. Sadly… it wasn't.

_I do not take your silence as an answer Deuce, you WILL come home tonight. End of discussion. - Birth Mother_

_W/E Mom._

Deuce looked up from his phone hands slightly shaking, trying to calm himself down. It wasn't like she was in the school, plus Clawd was here. He was safe. "No, sadly he didn't eat much. But he's doing a lot better." The gorgon informed the other.

The normie's eyes were immediately drawn to Deuce's trembling hands. Holding the pencil in his hand was proving to be a challenge. "Deuce… what's wrong?" He inquired, setting his own pencil down and studying the other.

_You have a therapy appointment. You will be there at 9:45. I've notified the school. - Birth Mother_

Deuce dropped his phone right after reading that last message, all he could feel was his heartbeat pounding in his ears. His hands seemed to trembling more as the palms began to sweat. It seemed like he couldn't catch his breath, there was a heaviness to it. In all honesty the gorgon felt like he was going to pass out.

Jackson watched the phone hit the ground and the screen crack. He winced, he knew how much a cracked screen annoyed the gorgon. "Deuce..." he called out softly.

"Jay, is the room spinning?" He questioned as he held his head in his hand, all he wished for right now was Clawd to be by his side. He always knew how to help him feel safe again.

Jackson knew that his lab partner was most certainly in the beginning stage of a panic attack. He grabbed Deuce's arm and started to lead him out of the classroom.

"Where are you both going?" Hack questioned.

"To vomit!" Jackson shouted back. It was the easiest way to back the mad science teacher off. It was a huge weakness of his.

Once they got out into the hallway, Jackson sent an emergency text.

_Clawd, come quick… it's Deuce. Mad science. Hurry._

Deuce leaned against the wall of lockers, the cold metal felt great against his skin. Deuce stared at Jackson for a few seconds before sliding down to the ground. He honestly didn't know if he wanted to cry or puke. "It hurts." The gorgon mumbled as he clenched his chest, he honestly felt like he couldn't breathe anymore.

Jackson wanted to find the right words to comfort him… but he had been in Deuce's shoes before and panic attacks were nasty. "It'll be okay… soon." He looked down the hall worriedly.

The thudding of sneakers hitting the floor at a rapid pace could be heard. They increased in volume until Clawd knelt in front of Deuce. "I'm here, I'm here..." he wasn't sure what upset his gorgon but if he found out who did… he swore he'd shred them. "Deuce..." He lifted the other's chin. "please, breathe babe. In… and out. You're okay… I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise."

Deuce leaned into the other's touch, although the pace of his heart seemed to go down slightly he just couldn't seem to catch his breath. The sweat running down his skin was causing him to shiver. "Clawd?" The trembling gorgon inquired.

"Yes? I'm right here." He hugged Deuce tightly, providing the exact embrace the other needed to help ground himself again. He rubbed small circles on his lower back.

Jackson couldn't help but smile. Clawd was such a good fit for Deuce, he was so affectionate, kind and caring.

"Don't let her send me back." The gorgon cried into the wolf's shoulder, it was in that moment the gorgon hit his breaking point. He honestly felt like he was going crazy.

Clawd could feel his heart ache for Deuce. He parted from the smaller long enough to sit beside him and pull him close. "I won't Deuce, you don't have to attend anything you don't want to." An idea popped into Clawd's mind. He pulled his cellular out and tossed it to Jackson, who caught it flawlessly. "Go to my messages, pull up the conversation thread with 'Pops' and give it back if you don't mind."

Jackson did exactly that.

_Pops… I think Deuce's mom threatened to send him back to therapy… he's crying in my shoulder r-n_

The werewolf cradled the gorgon as he let out his tears. He knew Deuce needed to let it out, he couldn't imagine how long he'd been bottling them up inside. "Shh, it'll be alright. You're okay with me."

_LIKE HELL SHE IS. MY BOY ONLY VENTS TO ME OVER DRINKS. He's going no where, over my dead body. - Pops_

Clawd kissed Deuce's cheek and whispered in his ear. "Pops has your back, Deuce. I let him know… he's on guard."

Deuce curled into the wolf, hiding his face in the other's neck as he held onto the Clawd. Right now the gorgon could register the wolf was talking to him, but couldn't make out what he was saying. It was his way of blocking out what was going on around him so the gorgon could get his bearings.

Jackson lightly sighed. He felt so useless yet he knew exactly how the gorgon felt. "He may not hear you, Clawd. Sometimes during a panic attack, we block things out to try and calm down enough to re-register what's going on around us."

The wolf nodded. Deuce didn't need to hear him… he only needed to feel his sincerity. "I love you, so much." He whispered, he never thought he'd say those 3 words to this male as often as he had been lately. He couldn't see himself stopping any time soon.

Deuce gripped onto Clawd tighter, a small whimper escaping from the smaller male. Deuce could feel his eyes closing, maybe resting them for a few minutes sounded like a good idea to him.

Mr. Where noticed Jackson Jekyll standing in the hallway. When he got closer to examine the situation, he saw Clawd Wolf cradling Deuce Gorgon. "Is everything alright?" He softly asked the dual-natured teen.

"Deuce is mid-panic attack but Clawd's doing his best on bringing him out of it." He told the Drama teacher.

He looked at the clock. "Clawd, if you can, bring Deuce down to the auditorium, I'll lock the doors and you'll both be alone. The bustling of the students in about 15 minutes may heighten his panic."

Clawd gave a nod, not even asking the other if he could walk, he picked him up and they hurried off to the auditorium for more privacy… and to keep Deuce's dignity.


	29. ( XXIX )

**Review(s):**

Funkita - No word of a lie my friend! We're literally in the midst of chapter 51 and still going! Yes Deuce is very fortunate to have such a good support system. Thanks for reading! Can't wait to see what you thought of this chapter.

**Pow!**

* * *

Clawd rushed into the auditorium with Deuce in his arms, Jackson followed and Mr. Where locked the doors behind him. He didn't have any classes booked during this period however he felt he should fasten the doors shut in case anyone tried to intrude.

Jackson folded out the auditorium seat and Clawd set the hardly responsive gorgon down into it. "Deuce..." he kissed his cheek, sitting down in the seat next to him, he took the shorter's hand and caressed it gently.

Mr. Where frowned, he couldn't imagine how upset Clawd was. The wolf wasn't a victim of panic attacks – that he was aware of – so it must be quite confusing to him.

Deuce looked up at Clawd for a brief second, glancing around the room then placing his head back down onto the wolf's shoulder. Deuce began to wonder how he got to auditorium, wasn't he just in Mad Science? "Clawd?" The gorgon called out in a shaky voice.

"I'm right here, babe. I never left your side… are you okay? I'm so sorry." It were as if he was cycling through words on auto-pilot and trying to add all the right ones together.

"Clawd," Jackson put his hand on his other shoulder. He didn't need the werewolf experiencing his own panic attack for the first time in this auditorium. "he's alright now… you did well."

The wolf rubbed the hand of his gorgon, the same motion on repeat.

"She wants to try and fix me Clawd, but I didn't know I was broken." The gorgon whispered as he leaned into his wolf, Deuce was finding the other's scent very grounding.

"You're not broken, Deuce. If you were, I'd help you put the pieces back together." He caressed the gorgon's cheek.

"We gotta thank Jay, If it weren't for him, I don't know what would've happened." Deuce informed the wolf letting his eyes slide closed once more. The gorgon forgot how much these panic attacks took out of someone, boy was he ready for a long nap.

"Oh you're welcome Deuce," Jackson gave a smile. "When I have my next panic attack, you gotta help me. Deal?" He joked softly with Deuce, as they came on rather suddenly and there was no way an attack like that could ever be planned.

Clawd nuzzled the sleepy gorgon's cheek.

Mr. Where smiled softly, he'd hate to say he told his colleagues so... but in the back of his mind he'd been waiting patiently for something beautiful to blossom between these 2 students for quite some time. He normally wasn't wrong when he had a hunch about these things. "Jackson, why don't you gather Deuce's things for him? I think he's done at school today. I would be."

The resident Drama teacher knew for a fact he was right, he had a rather troubled childhood growing up and unfortunately he was no stranger to panic attacks, he had them often in his youth. As a matter of fact, he met his very dear friend while having one years ago.

Deuce tensed when he heard Mr. Where say he was done for the day, the drama teacher wouldn't send him back to his mother - would he? His mother did inform him that the teachers and staff knew he be out tomorrow. The worried gorgon crawled forward into the wolf's lap, trying it make it difficult as possible for anyone to take him away from Clawd. A small whimper escaped from the gorgon as he held onto the other's shirt, hiding his face in the wolf's neck.

Clawd rubbed Deuce's back. "Shh, the only location you're going is home to my place okay?" The werewolf didn't even realize he said the exact words Deuce wanted to hear.

Jackson left the auditorium promptly, the doors locking behind him as he did. He already knew the combination to the gorgon's locker, he swung the dial lock a few times in the normie's presence and that was all he needed to do.

Meanwhile inside the auditorium, Clawd sat back and brought his tired boyfriend further in his seat to make it easier to snuggle into his shoulder. "You're the best thing for him, right now." Mr. Where told the werewolf.

"I sure don't feel like it." Clawd wished they were in the same classes. He wished he wasn't graduating at the end of this year. He wished he had more time with Deuce... a small part of him wasn't sure it'd be fair to keep Deuce attached when he was leaving.

Mr. Where could see panic settling in within the young wolf. "Clawd whatever's going on up here," he pointed to his head. "stop it right now. I can see you torturing yourself. Please don't. You made this as smooth as possible on him. It's easier to be grounded with the presence of someone you care about than to come out of them alone and confused. I speak from personal experience."

Clawd swallowed hard, he gave a nod. He rubbed Deuce's arm gently. He desperately wished he could take everything away from Deuce. All of his pain, his hurt, his panic... he'd take it all if it meant the gorgon would be alright.

Deuce shifted his head so he was looking up at the wolf. He just silently admired Clawd, he could tell the wolf was worried about the future. They had this conversation already. The gorgon himself was scared too.

But that's why they had cellphones and vehicles. Plus he knew the wolf would come home from time to time.

The gorgon began playing with a few strands of the wolf's soft fur. "Love you." The gorgon mumbled shifting slightly so all his weight wasn't on Clawd's one leg.

Clawd nodded and nuzzled his gorgon once more. "I love you more, Deuce. Don't ever forget it."

Mr. Where's eyes widened. He didn't realize the both of them were already exchanging those precious 3 words. He swore his heart swelled with adoration for the werewolf and gorgon. "Y'know Clawd, you are very much your father's son." He smiled fondly as he thought back to when he first met Barkley Wolf - they both attended Monster High back in the day. At first he was an acquaintance but then he became an irreplaceable friend, an excellent listener and someone vital in his life - especially when he was kicked out of the only home he'd ever known for being homosexual at the tender age of 16 - and the Wolf family took him in with arms wide open.

It was a debt that Mr. Where felt he could never repay.

Deuce stirred slightly, he could hear the comforting tone of Mr. Where's voice and the words he spoke. "Your father, Clawd, left a legacy at this school. It was no surprise that hands down he was Valedictorian. Barkley was a model student. He adored everyone and everyone adored him. Faculty, fearleaders especially..." Where chuckled briefly and cleared his throat afterwards. "That's why I worry about you kids and the pressure you're put under. There's a lot to live up to being attached the Wolf name."

Deuce continued to play with the strand of hair as Mr. Where talked about Barkley with Clawd. If you didn't live under a rock, you knew about Pops and the giant footprints he left in the school. He was and still the only freshman to ever win Prom King their first year of high school. He was sure the music teacher still had the saxophone Barkley used all through his years of school. He remembered looking at the yearbooks and Barkley was almost in every single picture, he was in almost all the extra-curricular activities too.

Deuce placed a small kiss upon the wolf's neck, he knew Clawd wanted to make his father proud. That's why he put his heart and soul into everything. Barkley wasn't just a father he was their friend as well. If there was ever an issue, his children knew they could come to him instead of trying to hide it.

Clawd hugged Deuce and kissed the other's forehead. "I just wanna make them proud, y'know?"

"And you absolutely do Clawd, you've grown to be a fine young gentleman. If you don't believe me, ask your significant other in your arms." Mr. Where couldn't help but to smile. _'Hmm, pretty sure Igor owes me money.'_ Not that he truly cared at all but the thought briefly crossed his mind.

Deuce looked up from his the piece of fur when he heard Mr. Where address him, a small smile swept across his face. "He isn't wrong, y'know. Ma and Pops are very proud of you." The gorgon informed his wolf before snuggling back down against the other. "I mean, Pops cheers the loudest at all the games he can make it to. If that isn't a proud father, then I don't know what is. Remember there's been times where Ma had to put him on time-out so he wouldn't distract you." The gorgon couldn't help but chuckle at the time Scarlet had to drag Barkley out by his ear.

Mr. Where could see that the wolf was still brooding in his thoughts. It was the distracted mind most likely caused by heavy amounts pressure put on him. Maybe not necessarily by his parents… could be his siblings too. The teacher was an only child himself, a good thing in hindsight, so he could only imagine the younger pairs of eyes that looked up to him. That could be intense on its own. "Will you be alright to drive, Clawd?"

The wolf was preoccupied staring at his gorgon, still wishing he could take all his ailments away. "Sorry, what?" He registered what the question was after he asked for clarification. "Oh yeah, Mr. Where I'll be alright. I drive a lot safer with someone in my passenger seat. Sibling, parent... my whole heart... " He trailed off, his eyes settling on the resting gorgon.

This pair was absolutely adorable. "You should be driving safe all the time young man, but I understand."

"But there's no fun in that." The gorgon mumbled after hearing Mr. Where's last comment.

Before the resident Drama teacher could argue with the gorgon, Jackson came back with Deuce's bag. "The longest it took me was to break back into the auditorium. Did no one hear my knocks?"

Mr. Where cursed himself. "I apologize Jackson, I didn't put 2-and-2 together."

He shrugged. "It's all good, thank Clawdeen - she had a sturdy enough bobbypin to pick the lock."

"If your academics don't work out - thieving could be your calling." The Drama teacher joked. "We'll just wait it out until the students are settled in their next classes before you leave with Deuce. I want as little a scene as possible." He never thought he'd see the day he'd say something like that in his own theater.

Deuce couldn't help but chuckle, "Nerd by day, jewel thief by night." The gorgon glanced at his friend, honestly he was thankful for Jackson knowing how to help calm him down. "Thanks again Jay."

The dual-natured teen gave a smile. "Don't worry about it. Anytime."

The auditorium doors opened yet again and closed, the lock was fastened this time. They could recognize that whistling anywhere… it was Mr. Hackington. He didn't have to go too far as Clawd was parked with Deuce in the second last row of seats at the end of the aisle. "Hello boys, good to see all of you."

"Greetings, Hack." Despite how haggard and rough-around the edges the Mad Science teacher seemed to be… he was actually a real nice guy. As long as no one pissed him off, showed up late to his class or insulted his intelligence. Getting on the bad side of Hackington was absolutely not a wise idea.

"I suppose you'll be needing this," he extended his arm out and handed the smashed up phone to the stunned gorgon who wasn't sure how to react. He took it and leaned back into Clawd, feeling a bit light-headed still. Maybe a new bit of panic beginning to set in? "don't mind me at all, I've no issue with what's going on here." He motioned to both Clawd and Deuce. "It was only a matter of time as my dear chap here said."

Mr. Where chuckled sheepishly. "Yes well, let's just forget that tidbit of information shall we?"

Hackington chuckled, he enjoyed making the teacher. "Sod off, you pansy."

The Drama teacher laughed and gave a shake of his head – he was used to Hack teasing him and he'd heard it all so there was nothing anyone could call him that would faze him anymore. He knew his colleague meant it all in good fun.

"Thanks, Hack." The gorgon looked at the totaled screen, there was even a chunk missing. Deuce ran his finger along the sharp edge, how could he be so careless?

"You're welcome, mate." Mr. Hackington also looked at the phone in terrible condition. "Looks like that got bodged right up there, innit?"

"Can I see that for a sec?" Jackson took the phone from Deuce and tried to play around with it… or so he made it seem. In all actuality he was trying to find the texts that sent the fragile gorgon into a full-blown panic attack to begin with.

Clawd cleared his throat, giving Deuce's knee an affectionate rub. "So… Hack, I'm supposed to be in your class next..."

"Don't you fret about it, you're excused. You've already missed a week's worth what's another class?" His toothy grin made it obvious to the wolf that he was just teasing.

"Haackk, seriously?" Clawd groaned lightly.

"I'm just pulling your tail, Wolf." He smirked. "Take as much time as you need. You've already completed all my assignments anyhow."

Jackson winced slightly as his thumb was just sliced on the broken screen of Deuce's phone, but he managed to get rid of the text messages. He wanted to double check there was no way to recover them before he handed it back though. His blood slowly trickled down his wrist.

"Jay, you're bleeding." The gorgon said watching the small amount of blood run down the other's wrist. He honestly felt bad that his damaged phone attacked his friend.

Jackson shifted his gaze downward and noticed the blood. He transferred the phone over to his other hand and wiped it off on his jeans. "Sorry." He didn't mean to make the gorgon queasy or anything.

Clawd was speechless and slightly uncomfortable. How could the normie not realize he was bleeding?

Hackington shared a worried glance with Mr. Where. Jackson Jekyll was his prized student… the thought that he would make himself bleed on purpose nearly shattered him.

"How dare you insult your denim jeans with the crimson leakage of your soul?" Mr. Where nudged Jackson playfully.

"Wow, that was deep." He laughed. "Hate to break it to you but my soul is black, not red." He wiped his blood off Deuce's phone and handed it back to him.

"Thanks." Deuce studied Jackson for a moment as he stuff the phone back into his hoodie pocket. "Honestly Mr. Where... wasn't that a bit over dramatic?" The gorgon inquired as he snuggled back down against Clawd. He honestly loved his fluffy pillow.

Mr. Where smiled as he gave a half-bow. "And scene."

"Have you met this chap?" Hack grinned, "Everything this pansy does is dramatic."

Where narrowed his eyes. "And that'll be enough out of you. Get out of my theater. I don't barge into your class calling you a flaming heterosexual now do I?"

"It'd be a lot more interesting if you did," Clawd interjected, biting down on his lip after he said it. "no offense Hack."

"Yeah, yeah – I'll see you around. No more screwing around to get outta my class, Mr. Gorgon." Hack gave him a knowing wink, he was only kidding of course.

Clawd rubbed Deuce's shoulder. "How are you holding up? Are you okay to get going soon, love?"

Mr. Where cleared his throat to cover up the fact that he might've squealed. He could hardly get over the fact that they were together and clearly in deep… nevermind the fact that they were exchanging 'I-love-you's.

"I'm good." Deuce said glancing up at his wolf. "I'm sorry you're missing class 'cause of me." The gorgon kind of felt like a burden on the other. He missed a week of school due to the venoming and now he was missing yet another day.

"Aww, Deuce don't worry about it. Mr. Where will bust into a class of Hack's next week for me." Clawd grinned this time.

Mr. Where chuckled, "It's a date."

Clawd nuzzled Deuce's cheek. "I told you I'd be here for you no matter what and I intend to prove it… forever if you'll let me."

Hackington was fine with displays of affection, but when lips were about to touch he decided he'd take his cue to leave. "I'll be handing out a bloody hard pop quiz if anyone needs me."

Mr. Where chuckled at his colleague taking the first exit he could get. The drama teacher didn't mind the display of affection between them. He was honored they felt safe enough in this auditorium to do so. He knew how badly it hurt to stay hidden.

"I think I hear silence in the halls, Jackson I'll give you a pass so no one bugs you about where you've been." Mr. Where told the normie, who nodded. "Perhaps the both of you should get home to rest?"

Clawd gave a smile, he could do with a good rest. "I'm game, how about you babe?"

"As long as you're there, I'm down." The gorgon said smiling at the wolf, he honestly felt a good long nap might do him some good.

The wolf stood long enough to give his legs a stretch and he held his hand out to his gorgon. "C'mon you. Let's go call off Pops, pretty sure my phone hasn't stopped going off."

Despite his legs feeling a little bit like jelly, Deuce managed to follow Clawd out of the auditorium to make their escape to his vehicle. Boy he couldn't wait to get to that comfy bed of Clawd's and nestle into the fluff of his boyfriend.


	30. ( XXX )

**Review(s):**

Funkita - I've been fortunate enough in my lifetime that I've had some wonderful teachers that have cared just as much as Where and Hack do, that's who I base them off of. :) Yes they make such a wonderful pair, Clawd comes from a home with love and warmth and Deuce's own dwelling doesn't, that's another reason why we thought they go together/compliment each other nicely.

**Onward!**

* * *

Deuce's eyes scanned over Clawd's iCoffin in the center console of his car. It looked to be in almost the same condition that his own was currently in. There were numerous cracks and it looked like the wolf tried to glue along the lines of each individual crack… and there were multiple. Was that clear tape on his screen too? _'He needs a new phone badly… shit so do I now. Maybe I can go shopping for both of us?'_ In the gorgon's eyes, it was a mere trinket in saying thank you for everything his boyfriend had done for him so far.

The poor thing kept buzzing. Clawd narrowed his eyes downward for a moment, he shifted them back towards the road. There was construction and workers present. "Can you grab that for me, babe? I'm sorry, I'm trying to concentrate here."

Deuce reached over and grabbed the phone, A small sigh escaped from the gorgon. "We really need to let this thing die, sadly I believe it's in better shape than mine." The gorgon couldn't help but smirk.

The wolf gave a quick roll of his eyes. "Yeah, yeah… it still serves the purpose. I don't need or like anything fancy… it calls, it sends text messages, even picture messages are fancy to me." Every word was the truth, especially considering this was the oldest model of iCoffin barely going. To get charging cables for this thing was a challenge… Deuce knew, he tried to shop for one.

_CLAWD ALEXANDER IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME I'LL… Idk what I'll do, just answer me – Pops_

_How's Deuce? What's going on? I stocked up on the whiskey – Pops_

Deuce chuckled to himself, of course Barkley would stock up on the whiskey. It sounded like he needed a shot or few himself.

_Ok now I'm worried, that mother of his didn't show up to the school did she? - Pops_

_I confiscated your father's phone from him, he's quite stressed out – threatened to break it. Plz call him, luv you xo – Ma_

"He used your middle name." Deuce informed Clawd as he hit the phone icon in the conversation thread that would dial Pop's number. The gorgon noticed the look of horror on the wolf's face as he waited for the phone to begin ringing. Deuce drummed his fingers against the door frame as the phone rang, didn't Ma literally have the phone just a second ago? Why wasn't anyone answering?

"_Hello? Clawd why the hell does it take you so long to get back to a person? Damn. I'm shedding like fucking crazy, how's my boy?"_ All of the words came rushing in at once. Deuce had to admit, he hadn't heard an angry tone from Barkley in a long, long time. It wasn't one he wanted to hear often either.

Clawd winced, being able to hear his father almost loud and clear when the older wolf wasn't even on speaker phone.

"Calm down Pops, I'm fine. I'm sorry for making you shed all over Ma's house." The gorgon replied to the elder wolf on the phone. Deuce couldn't lie, he did feel a little bad for making the old man worry so much.

"_Deuce? Sorry, I thought I was yelling at my son who can't pick up his old ass phone. I'm surprised it still rings anymore. Isn't the volume button broken?" _Deuce chuckled. _"How are you feeling, bud? Are you alright? Do you need anything?"_

"Hell I'm surprised it still makes calls." The gorgon joked, at least Pop's wasn't screaming anymore. "I'm alright, please don't be too mad at Clawd. He was just calming me down from a _tiny_ panic attack." Deuce informed the other on the phone.

Clawd narrowed his eyes at Deuce when he reached the familiar intersection and stopped at a red light. He was about to speak when Deuce tapped his nose.

The wolf was shocked. Did his boyfriend just use a disciplinary action on him to keep him quiet?

Rude.

"Honestly if it weren't for him and Jackson. It could've been worse." Just then Deuce reached for Clawd's free hand, all he really wanted to do was snuggle his wolf but couldn't do that while driving.

Clawd felt bad that he didn't reach for Deuce's hand earlier, he normally always did.

"_I didn't mean to go off, I was just worried. I'm glad you're alright though." _The gorgon chuckled when he heard Scarlet ask Barkley if he calmed his wild, narrow ass down yet. _"Yes woman, I'm on the phone with Deuce." _And apparently that was the wrong thing for Pops to say. _"I'll apologize to you in a minute damn it. Anyway, whereabouts are you guys? Not still at school I hope."_

"No. Mr. Where had us chill in the auditorium for a bit. Then he sent us home we're almost there to be honest." Deuce shifted in his seat so he could get a bit closer to Clawd without interfering with the other's driving.

Clawd took note of Deuce moving in closer. "Are you alright? Do you feel sick?"

Deuce shook his head. He thought he heard Pops breathe a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone. _"Good, that's good. Where's a chill dude, I love that guy. I'll see you both at home soon then, tell Clawd his butt won't be served back to him by the time he gets here."_

Clawd chuckled, bringing Deuce's hand up to kiss it gently as he pulled onto the street his house was located on.

"Sure thing Pops. See you soon." The gorgon said hanging up the phone and tucking it into his pocket with his. "Pops says hi." Deuce informed the wolf, who had heard the whole conversation.

Clawd scoffed. "Yeah, he said a lot more than that." He skillfully backed into the driveway, he hated backing out first thing to start his day. He'd prefer to back the vehicle in when he was home and drive it out when he had to leave. "C'mon, sleepy beauty." He unfastened his seatbelt and popped the door open.

Deuce found the passenger side door being opened for him. If he didn't know any better, he'd think the Wolf was being alluring enough to maybe get laid tonight. He chuckled to himself.

"Oh my Prince Charming." The gorgon teased as he climbed out of the car. "You know Ma is going to hug us for at least 45 minutes before we can get to bed, right?" The asked as he closed the door to the car.

The Gorgon grabbed onto the wolf's arm and pulled him close, stretching up just a little bit so their lips could meet. After stealing a kiss the gorgon snaked his arms around the other's neck to keep them level and also so he could deepen the second one.

Clawd obliged the shorter, picking him up and sitting him on the hood of his car. It was amazing to him how much passion he could pour into a single kiss for Deuce. He thought about lying the gorgon down right there.

They were pleasantly distracted distracted until a familiar car pulled up that neither of them wanted to see. In a matter of moments both Barkley and Scarlet were outside and down the stone walkway. "Clawd, take Deuce inside. _Now._"

Clawd glanced over to the door in the corner of the garage that connected it to the house. It would lead them to the kitchen.

Deuce glanced over at the over car before sliding off Clawd's, a small whimper escaped from the gorgon as he made his way into the wolf's arms.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Deuce bitterly asked, how dare she show up here? This was supposed to be the one place she would never bother him at, yet here she was polluting his air with her high levels of toxic.

"I don't know..." Clawd tried to pull the gorgon along with him but he wouldn't budge. "Deuce..." He whined lightly. "C'mon… you don't have to endure anything she'll say or do. You don't need that… please."

Scarlet was brave enough to meet her at the end of the walkway. "Dusa..." she was feeling a mixture of many things. This woman was her very best friend back when they attended Monster High. In fact, Medusa was Scarlet's _only_ friend. They were best friends for years… until she stopped contact.

"Scarlet, I see you've toned up since I saw you last. Not bad, for a body that's had _way_ more pups than it should've." She fixed her designer sunglasses. "Deuce? Come."

"No," Scarlet put her hand on Medusa's forearm. "please… he's comfortable here. Don't force him to leave."

"I will do whatever I please, you won't stop me." Medusa shoved the she-wolf's hand off her arm.

A warning growl came from behind Scarlet, it was none other than Barkley himself.

'_Oh but you might.'_ Medusa thought to herself. "All I want is for Deuce to return home."

"Why, so you can leave again?" The elder wolf growled. "The only thing that boy's known of you is your back since he started school."

"How dare you?" She hissed at him.

Clawd held Deuce tightly in his arms, ready to shield his gorgon from anything coming his way.

The gorgon's grip got tighter on Clawd, honestly he couldn't move if he wanted to. All he could do was glare at his mother, how dare she talk to Scarlet that way? Clawd's mother was one of the most caring people he knew, she would bend over backwards for anyone.

Deuce's eyes shifted towards the door in the garage, part of him really wanted to hear what Pops had to say. On the other hand, Deuce was shaking badly on the inside. He wasn't used to having anyone stand up to his mother for him or try and protect him. From a young age he learned quickly to not upset this mother or there would be major trouble.

"How dare I? How dare you!" Barkley stood in front of Scarlet in a fiercely protective manner. "Showing up here like you're gonna take him away. Force him to go to some shit therapist that's highly recommended. Well," He stepped closer and she stepped back, startled to find her car behind her. It meant that she couldn't back up any further from the wolf, whom was now seething with anger. "let me make a recommendation to you. How about _you_ go to the therapist's appointment. Maybe _you_ can confess your sins to a shrink and have him poison _your_ blood with unnecessary pills."

For a moment she looked defeated. "But it's supposed to help him..."

Barkley shook his head. "Well therapy doesn't help him. It's not for everyone, Medusa. Don't force that boy to do what you want, thinking you have any kind of control over him. He's 16 years of age, he doesn't have to do your bidding. It's too late to be his parent now. You should've been that all along."

"You asshole!" She shoved him as hard as she could, though it barely budged him. "I'm so damn sorry Barkley Wolf. That I'm not the perfect parent like you are-"

"Excuse me? I never damn well said I was perfect. I'm not. Scarlet's not either. Being a single parent? That's something I can't imagine going through," he took a breath to tone his anger down. "Medusa… I don't wanna fight with you."

She folded her arms over her chest. "Well you're doing a great fucking job so far. You're on a roll."

He rolled his eyes. "Damn it woman, listen to me! Give the kid some time… the harder you push him, the farther away he's going to get. Trust me on that." Barkley felt terrible as he saw a tear slide down her cheek. "Dusa, please..."

"I hate it when you're right," She sighed. "you always were the voice of reason." Her eyes glanced over to her son, cradled in Clawd Wolf's arms.

"He's safe here, I promise you." Scarlet added, flinching when Medusa stepped closer to her.

"You actually look great, Scar." She told the she-wolf. "Take care of him, please. You were always better at it than me."

Scarlet bit down on her lip. She just had more experience that was all. "Dusa..."

Medusa turned and walked around to the driver's side, getting in her vehicle and slamming the door shut. If there was ever a time she felt more like a failure… this one topped it. It soon took off at top speed, leaving Barkley and Scarlet stunned as well as Deuce and Clawd.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

Deuce had never been so glad to see the inside of the Wolf's residence again. He was able to breathe a sigh of relief knowing that his mother wasn't able to force him to go home and that Barkley had his side on the whole therapy-thing – that in itself was a huge weight lifted. However he noticed that Pops went straight for the bottle of whiskey and had a shot or 2. He didn't even take it down to the basement which was highly unlike him. Was he about to have another? Yikes.

Scarlet, Deuce and Clawd were seated in the living room when the door opened. Maximilian looked as if he were absolutely delighted. "Hello wonderful family," he greeted, ushering Clawdia through the door as well. "we are officially... pregnant!"

Deuce gave a weak smile, he was truly happy for them both. Sadly today's events had him wiped right now, he knew it had been an emotional day for everyone. Deuce glanced towards where Pop and the whiskey was, it worried him a little that the elder male wolf hadn't left the bottle yet.

The gorgon left Clawd's side to go check on the old man, just then he could hear Scarlet congratulating both Max and Clawdia he had a feeling Clawd was most likely hugging his sister. This moment was what they both needed, a bit of cheering up.

"How far along are you, baby?" Scarlet asked Clawdia.

"13 days." she chuckled. It didn't seem like that long. "They predict I'll be due around mid-January."

Barkley smiled, he was happy for his daughter and son-in-law. But he couldn't calm his nerves down from arguing with Medusa. There were _so_ many words he left unsaid but he didn't want to completely crush her. It seemed like he rattled her enough.

He was startled by Deuce's presence. The gorgon had been there for at least a minute. "Oh, hey there." His greeting was meek, it was soft... too soft almost. There was definitely a lot on Barkley's mind.

"Hey _Grandpa_." The gorgon said taking the stool next to Pops, he sat there studying the elder wolf. Trying to figure out what was going on inside his head.

Barkley had almost forgotten Max just announced that Clawdia was indeed pregnant. "Oh, right." He cast his eyes to the side. "Deuce, I'm sorry if I said anything that... overstepped my boundaries." He confessed to the gorgon. "I didn't mean to speak for you... or put words in your mouth. Can you forgive me, bud?"

"Don't worry Pops, I came over here to thank you for being my voice when I couldn't speak for myself." The gorgon confessed, he truly appreciated the elder wolf having his back.

Deuce glanced over his shoulder, Scarlet now had the mom-to-be sitting on the couch as they seemed to be talking about the baby inside Clawdia's belly. Clawd was off to the side talking to Max, who still had a huge smile upon his face.

He shifted his attention back towards Pops, who seemed a little less train-wrecked. "I'm sorry, about my mother just stopping by. Causing you to go all defensive and 'protective papa wolf'."

Barkley shook his head, "Deuce... you know damn well I'd give my life to protect you, as I would one of my own. I'd hate for it to be from your own mother but... I guess life's funny like that, huh?"

He was the kind of wolf that needed to get things off his chest, he needed to express or talk about his feelings to others. He knew that even if he called her up, she would only ignore it. Or change her number completely... it had been over a decade since Deuce's father, Sawyer Gorgon, was killed in a vehicular accident. He hadn't returned home in 48 hours and Medusa was livid. She assumed he up and left her and Deuce... when in all reality... he would've loved to come home to his wife and child. He was damn sure that she didn't even know he was dead.

The thoughts raced through Barkley's mind at a fast pace, he started to tremble. He gave his knuckles a quick crack to hide the fact that he was shaking.

"Nah, if anything it would be your blood pressure that takes you down. You can be pretty scary when provoked," he couldn't forget the image of his mother backing up as Barkley approached her. The fear in her eyes was obvious. "you literally put your heart into everything. Loving us, protecting us, even disciplining us." The gorgon spoke honestly to the elder wolf.

Barkley chuckled. His own father, better known to his children as Papa Pawsley, told him that his passion would sky rocket his blood pressure and be the death of him one of these days. "My old man said that way back too. B-P would be my worst enemy." He wanted to talk to Deuce... they shared a lot between one another with the aid of a few drinks... but he couldn't talk to the young gorgon about any of this. He was real close to wanting another shot... though he wasn't sure if it would take the edge off at all. The last 3 didn't help much.

"Y'know you can chat with me right?" The gorgon said resting his head on his folded arms. "We normally talk about everything."

Barkley shifted his gaze from the bottle up to Sawyer. _Sawyer?_ He stepped back quickly and blinked. The shot glass he had used falling off the kitchen island and shattering upon the floor. No... it was Deuce. _Deuce_ was sitting here... but why did he just see the father of the gorgon boy, within him?

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest... there was a dull ache beginning to form.

"Pops?" The young gorgon stared at the elder wolf. "Do you need to sit down for a moment?" Deuce began to wonder if maybe the whiskey was finally hitting the other all at once, what else could explain this? "Want some water?"

Barkley shook his head, but he felt like he couldn't truly communicate. "N-no... th-thanks."

Scarlet looked over at her husband and she could almost see the racing thoughts written all over his panicked face. _'Barkley!'_ She thought to herself, she had a feeling that arguing with Medusa would bring up all parts of the past and haunt him. "Alright kids, it's about time we retire! Everyone, disperse."

Clawdia raised an eyebrow and followed her mother's gaze. "Dad!" She went to rush over but Scarlet beat her to it, Max quickly sat down with his pregnant fiancee.

"Get going. _Now._" Scarlet growled, she knew exactly what was happening. If she didn't get to him it could unravel and get ugly real fast.

Max didn't want to anger his mother-in-law. "Come on, 'Dia." Clawdia reluctantly followed him.

Clawd darted into the kitchen after his mother.

The moment Scarlet brought Barkley into hug he broke down – he choked out a sob and buried his face into her neck. "Shh, I'm right here baby. Right here."

Clawd's eyes widened and he looked at Deuce, what the hell happened in the last 10 minutes or so?


	31. ( XXXI )

**Review(s):**

Funkita - Oh my dear, the feels will probably get stronger and played around with for quite a few chapters lmao buckle up - safety first! I'm glad that you're excited for the next chapter, we hope to never let you down!

**Up, up & away!**

* * *

Deuce couldn't make eye contact with Clawd, he didn't know why Pops was having a similar panic attack like he did. But the gorgon felt like it was his fault in some way.

He shifted his gaze towards the front door, he wondered if he should've left with his mother. Maybe Barkley wouldn't be in the middle of a complete mental break down? He could grab his stuff and start walking home? He wasn't sure if that would upset Pops more though.

Deuce began to pick at the skin on his wrist, his mind was going hundred miles per-hour with questions as he watched Scarlet try her best to calm down Barkley.

Clawd was at a loss for words. He'd never seen something like this happen to his father before. It was startling. He reached for Deuce's shoulder but decided against it. He stood close to the gorgon though.

Scarlet rubbed the small of her husband's back as he let out his tears and heavy heartache. "Identify-ing his body wa-as..." His breathing was labored. "the hard-est... thing I've ev.. ver do-one."

"Shh, shh - I know honey, I know." She hated this part. Scarlet had no idea what she could possibly say to him to make it easier. The trauma was intense for him then and just as intense to him now. "I'm so sorry."

Barkley sniffled and rested his forehead on hers. "I miss him so fuckin' much."

Scarlet's eyes glistened with the threat of tears. When Barkley got emotional, she was almost guaranteed to cry with him. "I miss him too, but there's a small piece of him always with us. Right here." She gestured discreetly toward Deuce.

Barkley nodded. "You're right, you're right." He wiped his eyes with the long sleeve of his shirt. "We're blessed to have him here."

Deuce nearly jumped out of his skin when he backed right up into Clawd, he didn't even notice the other had gotten that close. He just glanced up at his wolf for a brief second until he heard something about a body.

Who died that Deuce reminded them of? The gorgon didn't know of any male gorgons in Barkley's year. If anything his family was the only one of their kind in New Salem.

Clawd gave Deuce's shoulders a light rub, physically letting Deuce know that he was there for him. Mentally… he wasn't sure where he sat. He hadn't heard anything about his father ever identifying… anyone. Who were they talking about?

Scarlet gave Barkley a squeeze and she kissed his cheek upon letting him go. "You can't keep this from Deuce any longer, Barkley. He needs to know." She shared a brief glance with the gorgon. "And you're the right person to tell him. Y'know Sawyer would rather you tell him than anyone else."

Even though 12 years had gone by the death of his best friend still haunted Barkley. He wiped his nose and Scarlet cringed, his poor nose would be feeling so raw later. He looked at Deuce meekly. "Your father, Sawyer Gorgon, was my very best friend. We'd been friends since middle school." He sniffled, leaning against the counter top. He folded his arms over his chest, staring in the direction of the whiskey. "The thing was… Sawyer, was normie. Complete normie. So obviously he didn't attend Monster High." Barkley thought for a moment. "Fuck, I can't even remember where my best friend graduated from."

Scarlet gave him a weak smile, resting her hand on his arm. "It was Oakridge High, way across town on the normie side."

"Thank you," Barkley chuckled. "Anyway, his crazy ass would be at Monster High before school started, he'd be back our lunch period and he'd hang out after school. Don't know when he slept really."

Scarlet chuckled too, Sawyer was always damn determined to be there. "He really wanted to be transferred. I mean, the students knew him, faculty adored him too. The only thing that kept him from our student body was the fact he was mortal."

Deuce looked down at his hands, he really didn't know much about his father. Heck, all he really knew was one day he never came back. Shortly after that his mom deleted him from their lives. "I'm sorry Pops, but... my father didn't want us." The young gorgon said confused as to why the elder wolf was telling him about his long lost friend. "Your friend sounds cool, though." Deuce figured Pops was mistaken, he had to be.

Barkley shook his head. "That couldn't be the farthest thing from the truth, Deuce. You have to believe me..."

Scarlet cut in. "Barkley, Dusa was livid... she was angry _and_ hurt, he'd been gone for 48 hours with no contact as far as she was concerned... she told her son what she thought was the truth. It's not his fault that's what she drilled into his head." She looked at him. "It's hard to speak about but... bare with us okay?"

Clawd and Deuce settled in, ready to hear whatever they had to say next.

"Sawyer fit in well at Monster High. He always said he felt more comfortable around us than he did other humans." He paused, looking at Clawd. "I knew Sawyer Gorgon before I met your mother."

Wow, they really did go way back if that was the case! Clawd couldn't imagine a time where his parents weren't together. "Dad, what happened to him?"

Barkley hadn't wanted to delve into that so quickly however he knew it was coming. "I'm gonna approach it slowly, if that's cool?"

Deuce sat there, his head pounding. Barkley had to be mistaken, this Sawyer sounded amazing, there was no way that man was his father. No his father didn't die, he left them. He ripped out their hearts and stomped on them - they were trash in his eyes.

Clawd rubbed Deuce's arm tenderly, he was trying to piece everything together as well. He couldn't imagine what Deuce was thinking. Or how many thoughts were racing about.

Barkley cleared his throat. "So our sophomore year, right after the Howliday break… Scarlet was new to Monster High and-"

Scarlet sighed. "I was _so_ fucked up… we had a car accident and I lost both my parents and my older brother, Clawnor." She emphasized, not to be confused with her youngest pup, Clawnor. "He was Clawd's age."

Clawd swallowed hard, he couldn't imagine his life ending right then. There was so much he wanted to do still…

Scarlet shifted and took the spot right next to Barkley against the counter. "I was the only survivor. I was trapped in the wreckage for 32 hours before anyone found us." She sighed. "Anyway… sorry honey."

Barkley shook his head, "No baby, you're fine." He cleared his throat. "When Sawyer saw Medusa for the first time… man, he ditched me in a fuckin' heartbeat to hit on her." He stifled a laugh at the memory. "I couldn't be mad at him, she was the hottest ghoul in school according to… everyone I guess. I don't know, I only saw Scarlet but-"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, _sure_ you did. Sawyer told me the whole fearleading squad was after you. Just because you didn't want them, didn't mean they weren't looking at you, hot-shot." She nudged him playfully. "Your father was a band-kid. Alto saxophone."

He gave a curt nod. "Yes ma'am, I was. Sawyer was the hottest jock at Oakridge, blah-blah." He smiled. "The first outfit you came home from the hospital in after birth was a tiny casketball uniform of Sawyer's favorite team. Your mother would've taken his head off if she wasn't so exhausted after having you."

Deuce sat there, stunned. He remembered seeing a baby picture once, before his mother burnt them one drunken evening.

His eyes shifted to the ground, there wasn't much of anything to do with his childhood in that place. Anything from like 6 and under had been cleared out. All besides that stuffed dragon he kept very hidden.

He felt tears coming to his eyes, it was easier to hate his father for the fact he left. But if Pops was being real with him, which he always was, then his father was taken way too soon.

Deuce so badly wanted to ask Scarlet why his mother would lie to him. They were friends after all, Ma had to know something?

Scarlet rubbed Deuce's hand on the island. "I know you must have a lot of questions, we're gonna try and answer them as best we can, sweetie. Try to be patient with us."

Barkley reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, he shut it with his foot and twisted the cap off. "We were a trio of best friends. Myself, Sawyer and Elliot-"

Clawd raised an eyebrow. "Who's Elliot?"

Barkley scoffed lightly, how could he forget the boys wouldn't know him by his first name? "Where - y'know like Mr. Where? Elliot's his first name. Sawyer and I were both sophomores, at different schools sure but Scarlet and Elliot were both freshmen, or fresh-meat Sawyer used to call them."

Scarlet gave a playful roll of her eyes. "Sawyer was always the first one to laugh at his own jokes."

Barkley cleared his throat. "See, a lot of shit went down with Elliot one night. You guys are lucky," he took a sip from the water bottle before continuing. "for you to be together now is really not a big deal. Everyone's cool with the whole… same sex-relationship thing… but going back a few years… it wasn't. It was unheard of, it was unaccepted by a lot of society. His parents were huge homophobes and they kicked him out of the only home he'd ever known at 16, when they found out. They wouldn't let him get anything, he had nothing. So I guess later that night I ended up running into him and thought, 'Fuck that shit and them' and I brought Elliot to my place and Papa Pawsley and Nana Leena adopted him shortly after. He lived with us until he went on to Hellenic University. He was the kid brother I always wanted, my parents were only able to have me so they loved the extra boy in the house. Didn't care about his orientation at all."

Scarlet smiled, she adored Elliot. She had a few heart-to-heart's with that guy. Especially when he'd find her sobbing somewhere around Monster High. He gave her a make-over once or twice - boy did that invisible man have style! "Your parents have always been warm and welcoming, they could've met you a couple hours ago and they'd tell you they had a hot dinner ready and you're more than welcome to stay. That's where this one gets it from." She nudged Barkley.

"Anyway, Sawyer had it in his mind to set Elliot up. It was his personal mission I swear. The stories I could tell you." Barkley thought fondly of the shenanigans involving the 3 of them.

"My favorite is the time when Sawyer and your father got drinking one night and told Elliot that they were gonna get him laid, so they broke the rule that your father has in place right now - the 'don't leave the house after alcohol touches your lips' and the both of them decide to take Where to a 'gay nightclub'." She laughed and shook her head. "Now that was some funny shit."

The gorgon just stayed there, trying to sort through his thoughts. He was hearing what his wolf parents were saying, but it wasn't clicking in. He didn't understand - if Sawyer died, why would his mother say he left? Why would she paint him as a bad guy when Scarlet and Barkley were telling him different.

He shifted his gaze over to Clawd, who seemed to be listening to what his parents were saying. The gorgon couldn't tell if the wolf was processing the information or not.

Scarlet stole the bottle of water from her husband and drank some. "And I…" she bit down on her lip. "A few weeks before I started at Monster High I was placed in this all-ghoul's foster home kinda deal… y'know, with no parents but too young to be on my own? Anyway… it was rough, I had to get tough or die… almost. I was beaten up, my shit got stolen all the time. One day, Medusa found out where I was residing and she lost it, she was pissed that I was going through that kinda shit. She watched me get my lip busted and intervened. I really wanted fight back but she stepped in. Medusa told me that I was coming to live with her, that I had no choice in the matter. So around the same time Elliot was adopted by Barkley's parents, I moved in with Dusa and her sisters. I know her very well." She looked at Deuce. "She doesn't scare me like she thinks she does. She knows I'm above reacting to her pettiness… at one point she cared about me like I was one of her sisters."

Barkley gave his wife a soft smile. "This got quite off-track, I'm sorry. Anyway so Sawyer and Medusa were a thing for, wow, a long time. Basically from sophomore year on. They were just… Sawyer knew she was the one. The moment she rejected his first pick-up line, he said, 'You know I'm gonna marry her, right Barks?' and I said, 'Kinda hard to marry a woman who won't take a second look at you'. He said she'd fall madly in love with him by the end of the year… and boy was he was right."

Clawd was rather enjoying how this story was coming together. He had some questions but he didn't want to interrupt their train of thought. He kissed Deuce's cheek lightly, to remind him that he was still present for moral support.

Deuce again glanced at Clawd, it honestly sounded like how he felt about the wolf. The gorgon was crazy about the other. He shifted slightly so he was leaning against the other, he didn't want to be completely disrespectful to Ma and Pops and be all over their son. Just their bodies touching was good enough for him.

He was taken back when Barkley informed him that his mother fell in love with someone, personally Deuce couldn't see it. From his few years, he had learned that his mom only cared about one person. Herself. Or that's what it seemed to him.

Scarlet softly sighed. "Sawyer and Medusa were _so_ close to us. And us to them. Medusa was the shoulder I cried on when I miscarried for the first time. She held the baby shower for Barklynn… and she was there again with open arms when we mourned the loss of our first child. She and Sawyer were there for us through a lot. They showed up with pink balloons and congratulations when Clawdia was born. She was 2 and 1/2 years old when she and Sawyer flew Barkley and my 7 and 1/2 week, pregnant ass to Greece for their wedding. Clawdia was their flower ghoul. I was her maid-of-honor… she specifically chose my dress just to flatter my enlarged tummy. She always made sure I looked and felt good."

Barkley nodded. "Sawyer was a real romantic… he wrote out his own vows when they married and… he promised that he'd always be with her. He promised that he'd never leave and their love would stay strong long after he was gone." Barkley didn't want to get choked up again, but this was getting too hard to remain stoic about. "When you came along Deuce, man… he told me he finally understood what it was like to have a chunk of your heart live outside your body, he finally got how 'becoming a father' felt. He was so close to you Deuce and you to him. You always followed him around, your first word was 'Pipper' but your second was definitely 'Dad'."

Clawd heaved a sigh, he had a feeling this was going to take a very sad turn shortly. "Holy shit…" he bit down on his lip after realizing he cursed out loud.

"I'm sorry Pops, but this sounds too fairytale-ish to me." Deuce said wrapping his head around the fact his mother, Medusa Gorgon, fell in love. Deuce wished he could remember anything about this child hood. Maybe it would make this easier? Sadly he couldn't. It was as if she deleted from his memory.

Scarlet nodded. "I know it does sweetheart, she erased anything to do with Sawyer after he 'left' - quote on quote." She wished she could give him those memories back, she was positive they had a few home video tapes around here somewhere but that would be for another time.

Barkley had bitten down on his own lip so hard that it started to bleed a little. He shook himself from those thoughts and licked the new wound discreetly. Would another shot of whiskey help with this story? Probably not. "It was early March, March 3rd… the weather was such shit… we'd had a bunch of snow fall and it started up again it's not weather we usually have during that month. Anyway Sawyer, I assume, was on his way to work and…" he swallowed hard. "Medusa was always on him, 'Sawyer, get another car', 'You gotta let that thing go'. And he always shrugged it off. 'No it's fine' and 'Don't worry baby, I will' and he never did. The car itself was fine, it wasn't anything on Sawyer's end… he was a 'generally safe' driver who liked to 'rev the engine a lot' so he said. Boy he appreciated nice cars."

Scarlet kissed Barkley's cheek as she continued to rub his shoulder. She knew this was a tough story to tell. "Take your time, honey."

He nodded. "It was snowing _so_ bad and a trasnp-ort truck slid on ice… and lost control… the fucking transport truck slid right into his car." Barkley did his best to hold back tears.

Clawd visibly cringed. That sounded like the worst accident that could've happened - happened to him. He made mental notes to never drive around transport trucks again during any kind of weather... especially snow.

Deuce wrapped himself around the wolf's arm, he figured this might be hard on Clawd too. He was sure the wolf never really saw this side of his parents. He wanted to comfort his wolf, like Clawd had been comforting him all day.

"They tried to call Medusa, I tried to call her, Scarlet tried, Where tried - we all tried to get ahold of her… but she just wouldn't answer anyone. We've been trying to call her over the years still, she never answers or changes her number." The oldest wolf sighed in defeat. "She thought he took off and never looked back. She thought his promises were empty… she had no idea. The _last_ thing Sawyer wanted was to leave his wife and child…"


	32. ( XXXII )

**Review(s):**

Funkita - If you feel like the feels are heavy already - FASTEN YOUR SEATBELT - lemme tell you, xD Thanks for reading as always :)

**Ouch.**

* * *

Scarlet wiped a falling tear away discreetly and she turned her attention back to Barkley. "When Medusa showed up here earlier... it's the first time she's stepped on this property since Sawyer's death. She cut _all_ contact with us."

That's precisely why arguing with Medusa for the first time in a long time made all of these feelings resurface and hit him at once. "When they couldn't get ahold of her… they got ahold of us… they needed someone to identify him. So I went…" Barkley choked for a moment, this was so hard to go over again.

Deuce stared straight at Pops, now it made sense why the elder male wolf was having a hard time with all this. "I think, I remember spending my birthday that year in Greece with my aunts and cousin." The gorgon stated, thinking back to his fifth birthday. Well it was more like she dropped him off for them to look after him while she disappeared for a couple weeks.

He did his best to regain his composure, he had to tell Deuce the proper story. "The car was crushed, absolutely totaled. It looked like smashed up tin can. It was horrible and the blood, fuck… there was blood _everywhere_." Barkley picked at the label on the water bottle which had been placed on the kitchen island. "I couldn't even see all of him… the only part of Sawyer I saw was from his left forearm down… even that was battered and bloodied. But he had a tattoo on his left wrist, it said 'My Dusa' in Greek lettering and the date they were married on." The wolf shuddered. "That fucked me up for months. Every time I'd try to sleep, images of the crash and what I saw left of my best friend were on a fuckin' repeat cycle. I couldn't concentrate, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat-"

Scarlet nodded. "He had to be hospitalized at one point for both dehydration and malnutrition." She busied herself as she grabbed the broom and dustpan, sweeping up the shattered shot glass.

Barkley lowered his gaze. "Sometimes the images flash back to me still. Deuce… when you said I could chat with you and that we normally shared everything, it was like I didn't hear you, I heard Sawyer because that's exactly what he'd say to me. When I looked, I swore I saw him for a split second and that's why I got spooked. I'm so sorry bud, I didn't mean to dump this all off on you. I wanted you understand how much I love your father and how dear he was to me - all of us." He took another sip of water. "There's _so_ many parts of him that live on through you. He loved rock music both modern and classic. He loved his casketball… he cracked his knuckles when he was nervous too. He had piercing green eyes…"

Clawd nuzzled into Deuce's cheek briefly, he'd been privileged enough to see his boyfriend's up close once and they were certainly a beautiful piercing green in hue.

Deuce clenched his stomach, he honestly felt like he might throw up. Here he was learning about his father, finding out about how similar they were yet he couldn't even remember him.

Clawd hummed in thought. "If no one could get ahold of his wife… where _is_ he? What was the aftermath? Like… was there…" Clawd looked away from Deuce, rubbing the small of his back. "enough of him to put to rest?"

Barkley nodded. "They got experts in there that could find all of his remains, yes. Obviously we couldn't have an open-casket… or any casket at all… it was a straight-to-cremation process." He shook his head. "I had no idea what to do… it was all so fresh and I woke up in a panic the moment I had drifted off to sleep, I came downstairs and I grabbed the phone, I dialed… I think I was on auto-pilot because anything I did I don't really remember doing?" This must've sounded like a confusing mess to these poor boys. "It wasn't until Elliot Where picked up, that I looked at the clock and I realized I called him at a seriously ungodly hour… we all should've been asleep still. I couldn't even make a sound to begin to speak. I just… I fuckin' bawled my heart out. Where told me that he'd be right there and sure enough he drove all the way here just to sit with me and talk things out."

Scarlet put the broom and dust pan away. She grabbed 2 other shot glasses and poured the whiskey into them. She took one and tipped it back for herself. This was so hard to hear all over again.

Barkley stayed put. "Elliot asked all the important but real hard questions. 'Did Sawyer have a will?' Of course he didn't, Sawyer didn't like the topic of death, nevermind actually plan for it. I couldn't even get him hammered enough to talk about it. He just wouldn't. 'What do you think he'd want?' I didn't know right then and there. So we worked through it together, he knew Sawyer pretty much as well as I did." The older wolf gave a soft smile. "If you ever need a friend to come to your door anytime day or night for whatever reason… Elliot Where's that true friend that will actually show up."

Deuce went cold, he couldn't picture having to make choices. The young gorgon snaked the already poured shot in front of Scarlet and poured himself another. Just a couple wouldn't hurt, right?

The she-wolf poured herself another as well and tossed it back. Scarlet then nodded as she wet a cloth in the sink and began to wipe the counters down despite the fact they were already clean. Distracting herself was the best thing she could think of to do.

Elliot Where was more than just a good friend to her. He was her confidant. After Medusa dropped all contact with them… even before, he was always someone she could trust. Hell, he even tried to talk her out of committing suicide - which she ultimately attempted at least once.

Clawd kissed Deuce's cheek and headed over to his mother. "Mom, are you-"

"Clawd… please." She growled lightly.

Memories of Elliot Where walking in on her first suicide attempt were becoming more prominent within her mind. He never kicked down the stall of the ghoul's washroom so fast, He pulled her out of the stall, her blood was all over his designer clothes and he used his own bandages to wrap up her bloody arms. She was so mad at him for coming in while she was clinging to life in the bathroom of Monster High.

Deuce slightly stared at Pops, then shifted his gaze to Ma. "Pops?" He inquired, the young gorgon didn't know if he had the right to ask what was on his mind.

Clawd wanted to so badly hug her but he knew she didn't want to be touched right now. His ears flattened. His mother was the only person he didn't know how to comfort when she was upset. He wanted his father or anyone to comfort her. The younger wolf didn't feel that she should have to work through her emotions alone.

Barkley sat down on the available stool next to Deuce. "What's up, bud?"

"Where... _is_ my dad?" The gorgon inquired. He didn't want to upset the elder wolf, but part of him was really curious.

Barkley warmly smiled. "In the living room, wanna come see?" He asked the gorgon boy. "I know it seems… selfish that he's here but… do you mind that he's here?"

"Yeah." The young gorgon answered sheepishly. "I mean, I don't mind at all Pops. I believe this is the perfect spot for him." It made Deuce a little happier to know that Sawyer had been here the whole time, instead of somewhere being forgotten.

Barkley and Deuce left the kitchen and headed back into the living room. There was a nicely decorated mantel with 3 urns in total. "The little pink one is our first child."

Deuce could feel his heart ache as he noticed how tiny it was. The name reading: _Barklynn Rebekah Wolf_.

"This one on the far right, is the second child we lost." Barkley lightly sighed. "They were both stillborn. They technically were deceased in Scarlet's womb but because of her being so far along… they still had to induce her so she could give birth to them."

His eyes settled on the blue urn, the name in cursive letters just as the other one was: _Pawsley Anthony Wolf_.

"Barklynn would be," Barkley thought about it for a moment. "22 years old and Pawsley would be… 18, if they were living today." He informed the gorgon. His eyes rested on the gorgeous green marble urn, it was square in shape and had beautiful gold engraving on it.

_Sawyer Gorgon  
10.31.1978 – 03.03.2007  
Forever Loved, Forever Missed_

Deuce did the math quickly and realized that his father just turned 29 years of age less than 6 months prior to his death.

Deuce could feel his hands beginning to shake, he tucked it inside his hoodie to hopefully hide it from Pops. "It's beautiful." Staring at the urn for a few more seconds before he turned and hugged Barkley. "Thank you." In the back of his head, the young gorgon wondered how he never noticed them before.

"You don't have to thank me at all, Deuce." Barkley tightened his hug on Deuce, he could feel the younger trembling. "It's alright buddy, it's okay." He let out another soft sigh. "Even though the scene was horrific… they said he wouldn't have felt much pain… it was instant."

Deuce just kept ahold of Pops, he didn't even know he been crying until he felt a wet spot on the other's shirt. A small whimper escaped from the gorgon, he felt foolish for crying over someone he only knew and could remember through stories.

Barkley rubbed the boy's back comfortingly. "I imagine that it's easier to hate someone for leaving than it is to learn they left only because they were forced to." He parted the hug when the upset gorgon was ready to. He wiped away a falling tear. "He was very much forced to… Sawyer had _no_ plans of leaving you or your mother. Hell, the last time we drank he thought we should pick out our old age homes and train our boys to smuggle in alcohol for us." He rested his hands on Deuce's shoulders. "Your father's _so_ proud of you and the young man you've become, Deuce. I know he is. I am too." He lifted Deuce's chin and squeezed his shoulders lightly before letting them go. "When you were just a little guy, your dad bought you this… oh what was it, a bear? No… uh," he played off like he couldn't remember, just to see if Deuce recalled that stuffed animal.

"Droco, my stuffed dragon." Deuce always wondered where he had gotten it. All he had known was that he had to keep it hidden from his mother, or it would go missing. Possibly either burnt, donated or just tossed in the trash. There was one time Deuce could recall she almost burnt him, because he was 8 years old. In her eyes that was too old for stuffed animals.

Barkley smiled. "Yeah! _That's_ his name. You would not let go of that thing. It was so hard to get it washed." He chuckled and sat down on the sectional, patting it so Deuce would do the same. "You could've been sound asleep but as soon as Droco left your hands bam - you were wide awake and fussing for him." His eyes shifted to Sawyer's urn, then back to Deuce. "Y'know I can't remember what Clawd did to Draco or maybe he even said something but shit you punched him in the mouth real hard." Barkley felt bad for chuckling. "Scarlet comes out from making dinner, you're yelling at Clawd and he's bleeding."

Deuce couldn't help but chuckle. "I didn't really punch him that hard, did I?" The young gorgon inquired as he sat beside Pops.

Barkley nodded quickly. "Oh Deuce, you sucker punched him. 2 of his teeth that weren't even loose came out, blood all in his fur, a dental bill of $2,000 later because he had to be put out with anesthesia to get them fixed and the entire reason that boy hates the dentist to this day."

"So this would be a bad time to say Droco's downstairs?" The gorgon said with a nervous chuckle.

Barkley smiled. "You _still_ have him, huh?" That was so good to hear. "Doesn't matter to me, but your boyfriend might be a little on edge."

It felt strangely weird to hear pops refer to Clawd as Deuce's boyfriend… but it made it that much more real and it put a smile on the gorgon's face.

"Yeah, his one wing's a little funky though." The gorgon took a metal note to make it up to Clawd later.

Barkley knew the story but it wasn't his to tell. "Do you know what he represents?"

"Not really." Deuce said, just thinking he was supposed to be a normal stuffed animal for a kid.

"Well," now that was something Barkley really wanted to tell Deuce. "you were almost a year old and your mother sent your father out to get you a teddy bear of some sorts. She was worried about you clinging to blankets and suffocating I think. Anyway, so Sawyer took you shopping with him and you grabbed this dragon off the shelf and clung onto it. Your mother goes, 'I thought I told you teddy, what's this dragon-thing?' well in Sawyer's opinion the dragon was 'outside the box'. He wanted you to know every time you held him that it meant the sky wasn't the limit for you. Possibilities were endless and you could do whatever you put your mind to." Sawyer had always been full of bright ideas and wise words despite being so young.

"He had a way with words, didn't he?" Deuce said bring his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

Barkley agreed. "He absolutely did. Would you believe I lost fur over what to put on his urn?" He chuckled, it seemed so trivial now but it stressed him right out back in the day. "He and Where had some pretty in-depth conversations while I tried to drink enough to understand either one of them."

Well for someone who lost a lot of fur you're still quite fluffy, Pops." Deuce said picturing Pops, Sawyer and Mr. Where all chit-chatting.

Barkley chuckled to himself. "I'm sure it grew back after all this time but thanks buddy, I sometimes use Clawdeen's dry shampoo if she leaves it in the first floor bathroom, but don't tell her." He winked playfully.

"I promise, Pops." The gorgon could only imagine how much dry shampoo this family went through.

Barkley let out a soft yawn and he could only remember now that Deuce was supposed to come home to sleep. He felt like a jerk. "Alright, it's time for bed. All of us. I'll see you later, champ."

"Sounds good Pops." The gorgon let out a small yawn before looking up at his boyfriend.

Clawd hugged his mother in kitchen and came out to see if his boyfriend was ready to go downstairs. He looked exhausted. "Ready, babe?" He asked.

Deuce wore a sleepy smile. "Whenever you are."

Clawd extended his hand and helped the gorgon up, they exchanged goodnight's with his parents and after awhile a bout of comforting silence came upon the Wolf's home.


	33. ( XXXIII )

**Review(s):**

Funkita - oh yes, but the important part is that he now knows. The best part is, Deuce has been at the Wolf's home a lot so in a strange way, his dad's kinda been there all along :)

**Pow.**

* * *

Barkley rolled over in his bed and let out a soft whimper. His head was absolutely _throbbing_ and it woke him from a sound sleep. He opened his eyes and shifted them over to the alarm clock, it was no where near time for him to get up or get anyone else up. He sat up for a moment and rested his back against their mahogany headboard. He took a few deep breaths hoping that would help him sort whatever this was out.

He held his eyes closed for a few moments, hoping to drift off to sleep again when he felt a moisture come from his nose. He brought his hand up to his nose and wiped it. He touched the edge of the lampshade and it turned on. "Oh shit..." he realized the moisture on his hand was his own blood.

Feeling startled, he jumped out of bed and headed to the en-suite bathroom. He turned on the light and droplets hit the cream colored counter-top. He gripped both sides of the counter just to keep himself steady.

He put the seat down on the toilet and sat there, resting his head on his arm while he grabbed some tissue off the roll to press against his nose all simultaneously pinching the bridge. _'Please stop… stop, this can't be happening.'_ He whined to himself. _'I can do like, cold or flu… that's fine… but I can't be seriously ill, I have pups to raise.' _

Barkley cursed himself for thinking like that, Sawyer had a child to raise too when he was taken.

"What the hell happened in here?" Scarlet looked at the light switch that had bloody fingerprints on it. "This ain't no damn forensic show-" she finally began to wake up a bit and focus. "Barkley!"

He brought his head up slowly and she kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry about the mess."

"Oh Barkley, shh. Don't worry about it baby, what's wrong?" She knelt down in front of him, the tissues he was holding were bloodied.

"My head's pounding, it won't stop and I feel sick but I think that's blood loss..." He rambled. His voice was soft however he felt like it was booming.

She frowned to find his nose still bleeding when she removed the tissue to replace it with new. _'Should we stay home?' _She had to work in a few hours from now but so did he. "You stay here honey, I'm gonna grab the keys and warn Clawd he's home with the babies alone. We're going to the emergency."

"No," he whimpered, he hated hospitals. He didn't mind when he wasn't the one admitted… as strange as that sounded. "I don't want to. I'd rather be at home..."

Scarlet growled. "Barkley Joseph so help me if I have to drag your ass outta this house. I will do it – no one bleeds out their nose for no damn reason."

He swallowed hard and nodded, she was right. Scarlet was always right. She quickly left their bathroom, bedroom and nearly ran down the first flight of stairs and then the second flight to the basement. Why the hell did she let Clawd pick which room he wanted again? She knocked lightly on the door and then swung it open.

Deuce was nestled in Clawd's fur and the wolf was sound asleep himself. "Clawd! Psst, Clawd."

The werewolf woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Ma? Did my alarm not go off?"

"Clawd your father's sick, I'm taking him to the emergency. The pups will all be here and I couldn't leave before letting you know okay?" She was panicked and Clawd sat up, still slightly groggy.

"Yeah, yeah Ma. Go, we'll be alright here. Text me any updates, please." He hugged her quickly and she took off at top speed out of his room, not even shutting the door.

Clawd changed his alarm for earlier than he had it set for originally. He realized he'd have to get the twins, Clawnor and both of his sisters ready for school. Clawdia should be resting, however maybe Max could help? He sure hoped so.

**(****¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

"Alright pups, this is your wake up call from Captain Asshole," Max banged on Clawnor's bedroom door, he then banged on the bedroom door of the twins. "if you don't get your fluffy butts up in the next 10 minutes I will be in to tickle the shit out of you!"

Clawnor's door opened almost right away, he _hated_ to be tickled. "I'm up, I'm up..."

"We're up too..." Howlmilton growled.

"Unfortunately..." Howldon almost staggered into his twin, they were definitely mostly asleep still.

"And forward, march! Down the stairs!"

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Clawd heaved a sigh as he opened the refrigerator door. What could they have that was quick for him to put together? His mind was blank as he stared at the fridge full of fresh ingredients. Why was this so hard?

He shut the fridge door and decided to brew a pot of coffee, he hated the taste but he needed that extra zing of energy this damn early.

Clawdeen and Howleen trudged up the stairs growling at one another, Deuce tapped Howleen's nose and went to do the same to Clawdeen however she almost bit his finger. He pulled it back, clearly insulted. "Rude." He commented as he made his way to the kitchen. He could see Clawd was struggling to stay awake almost. He put the carton of cream in the canned goods cupboard _and_ shut it. Oh boy... and they were supposed to start casketball practice in about an hour and a half?

"Umm, babe. Why don't you have your coffee? I'll get breakfast started and the lunches ready for the smaller fluffs." The gorgon said as he grabbed the carton of cream from the cupboard and put it back on the shelf in the fridge.

Deuce knew the everyone's normal lunch, so it would be easy for him.

Clawnor loved a turkey sandwich with lettuce and mayo. The mayonnaise had to be between the meat and the lettuce and not touching the bread. The younger pup hated when his sandwich was soggy. Howlmilton preferred a roast beef sandwich with a little butter, salt and pepper to taste and tomato. Nothing else.

Howldon was the easiest, he loved his ham but wouldn't complain if it was another sandwich meat. His only called for butter on his bread, toss a bunch of meat on and add a slice of cheese. The gorgon remembered Scarlet usually did little baggies of veggies up for the boys, each got a juice box and water. A small bag of fruit snacks. They also, as a treat they typically received either cookies or chips, however sometimes Ma would let them have both.

The older children were easier, Pops always had a jar of money above the stove and each of the older siblings got $10 from it. They could spend it however they pleased. Sometimes Mom would make them little bags of snacks, just in case they were extra hungry.

Once the gorgon was done with the lunches he moved onto breakfast, he figured everyone would be down for scrambled eggs and toast. He figured some bacon wouldn't hurt either. It was an easy enough breakfast and quite filling also.

Clawd downed one cup of coffee and started making himself another. Deuce's eyes widened when his werewolf added sugar to his coffee, did he know what he was doing?

Howldon and Howlmilton walked into the kitchen - walked - not ran like they normally did and they cuddled into Clawd's waist. Directly on either side of him. "Hey guys." He greeted them, taking just a moment to rest his own eyes, he opened them when he could feel the mug begin to tip in his hands. Luckily his second coffee was almost gone.

Max rounded Clawnor up, caught the little guy trying to go back to bed. "Max, I don't get up for another hour or so…" he whined lightly. "why's today any different?"

Max pondered the thought himself. "I don't know, Ma text me asking if I'd help get the little ones going this morning. I don't even know why Ma's not home. Her shift doesn't start for another hour and a half."

Clawd sighed as he poured more coffee, only adding sugar this time. Did he even know what he was doing? "Ma took dad to the hospital a couple hours ago…"

Deuce nearly dropped the frying pan with the bacon, "Is Pops alright?" The gorgon debated shutting everything down and going to find Ma and Pops.

Maximilian cringed, he truly hoped Clawdia didn't hear anything - because if she did… she'd be flying out the door so fast she'd leave them all spinning. "I'm not a doctor, nor have I had the chance to portray one yet… but usually when you go to the hospital it's not a social call."

He could feel Deuce's glare upon him.

Clawd grabbed his pitiful cellular phone out and checked it for new messages, there weren't any. "I don't know… Ma hasn't messaged me yet.

Just then a call came through, it was Scarlet. He slid it over. "Hi Ma! What's going on?" He put her on speaker phone and every being in the house stayed quiet.

"Hi sweetheart, I'm just calling to make sure you guys are up and going. Lunches made? Breakfast started? You'll need your nutrition for the rest of the day-"

"How's pops, mama?" Clawdeen asked suddenly, earning herself a glare from Clawd.

"Hello everyone," her sigh was audible. "listen… they're quite busy here. Your stubborn father from what I gather was woken up from a sound sleep with an intense headache, his nose started bleeding and he hurled on the way to the hospital. They're trying but we have to be patient at the same time. And the hospital is not any place to come to get rest, they've been taking vitals every hour. So needless to say Pops is grumpy, overtired and he's putting up his 'I'm fine' facade and I'd kinda like to punch him for it."

"Aww Pops." The gorgon mumbled as he turned his attention back to the bacon. Last thing he wanted was to burn it, like Pops. "Do you guys need anything Ma?" Deuce figured he could at least offer his services.

There was some mumbling in the background. "Barkley Joseph you do not need a damn cheeseburger this early in the morning, I will not ask your favorite son to get one. I'm aware Deuce is your favorite right now, yes." The pups giggled as their mother lightly argued with their father. "No sweetheart we're alright. Just make sure everyone gets their lunches done and some breakfast and… I'll touch base with Max later as you will all be in school. I love each and every one of you, pops does too."

Clawd sighed, "Love you, Ma." He ended the call and shook his head lightly. "Do they not know what they're there for? What caused the bloody nose, vomiting and massive headache? Something's wrong…"

Various pups whined and lightly whimpered as Clawd voiced his thoughts out loud.

"Don't worry guys, Pops is in the best place for him." The gorgon try to cheer up the young ones, "Plus Ma's there looking out for him, you know she won't let anything bad happen." Deuce didn't know if his heart was breaking because of Pops being in the hospital or the fact the pups were sad.

Clawnor tried to slow down his breathing, it had gotten quicker as he listened to the details of what was happening at the hospital. "Guys… what if… what if dad… doesn't come home? Like… ever?" The young wolf pup shifted his gaze towards where the mantle was in the living room. He knew uncle Sawyer, his sister and brother were there… he didn't want his father up there too.

Deuce tossed the spatula to the side, right now he didn't give a damn about the bacon. The gorgon knelt down beside the youngest pup. "Listen Clawnor, Pops will be coming home. That's why Ma took his stubborn ass to the hospital, they'll look him over and patch him up. He will most likely have to take it easy for a couple days but he will be coming home little buddy." The gorgon rubbed the youngest wolf's arm in a soothing way, like Clawd had done for him many times.

Clawd bit down on his lip, Maximilian turned his attention to getting the bacon off the stove before it was truly burnt and not 'Pops' burnt.

Clawnor's bright amber colored eyes stared directly into Deuce's sunglasses… albeit he was staring directly into Deuce's eyes. "Promise me, Deuce, please. _Promise_ me that dad's coming home…"


	34. ( XXXIV )

**Review(s):**

Funkita - you've no idea how much it hurt me to do this to Pops, we adore him so much. However, I'll stop talking long enough to let you continue, xD

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The silence in the kitchen was heavy. There was no way the gorgon could make a promise like that to the youngest wolf pup. Especially when they didn't know many factors, the level of seriousness, etc. Clawd watched his boyfriend and youngest brother very carefully.

Deuce thought for a moment, he knew it would be a very big mistake to make that kind of promise. "I wish I could promise you that, little buddy. But I can't. I can say, I have this feeling the doctors and Ma will take very good care of him for us." The gorgon brushed the fallen bangs out of the young pup's tear-stained face.

Clawnor nodded, he figured Deuce wasn't able to make a promise like that. It wasn't even fair of him to ask. "I didn't mean to put you into that position Deuce," he sniffled. "I kinda thought you'd just tell me what I wanted to hear."

Clawd had to admit, he wasn't sure what Deuce was going to do. He was glad the gorgon took it the way he did, but he had a moment of hesitation.

"Thanks for being real with me," He hugged Deuce quickly but then backed up… he left a ton of his fur on the gorgon's pajamas. "so-orry." His ears flattened, his nose was all dried up and warm. He was trembling and he felt like he might be sick… not right now, but soon.

Deuce reached up and touched the little wolf's head. "Clawnor, I think you're getting sick little buddy." The gorgon looked up at Clawd, personally he thought the youngest pup should stay home and rest. With how he was taking Pops being in the hospital, the gorgon figured the young one would only get worse through the day.

"If I have to go to the hospital, can I see dad?" He asked Deuce softly.

"Little buddy, I don't think you need to go to the hospital. I think you just need to go rest, maybe a nice bath later? Pops will be home sooner than you think. When he gets home, you guys can snuggle, how does that sound?" The gorgon was getting a little worried, he honestly didn't want Clawnor stressing and making himself worse.

Clawnor nodded, resting his head on Deuce's side.

Clawd lightly sighed, "But if Clawnor stays home… who's gonna be here with him?" He narrowed his eyes when Deuce volunteered first. "We have to show up to casketball practice at least a couple times this week, shit."

Clawnor's ears flattened, he didn't want to be a burden on anyone. "I'll go get dressed." He told them, deciding he'd go to school rather than have Clawd worry about who's staying home with him.

"Well then _you_ can go, the guys like you better anyways. I'll stay with Clawnor. I honestly don't believe he should be going at all today, Clawd. Ma and Pops didn't send you to school sick, why should we do that to him?" The gorgon said with a slight attitude, as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was ready to battle this out, right now.

Clawdeen's eyes widened, she shared a glance with Howleen. Would this be Clawd and Deuce's _first_ fight? "Oh shit." Clawdeen grabbed a piece of bacon and chewed on it. As much as she wouldn't mind the entertainment, Clawd would be stupid to let go of the best thing that ever happened to him - a.k.a Deuce Gorgon.

Clawnor hugged Deuce, "Please don't fight! Not over me." The gorgon could feel the pup trembling.

Clawd bit down on his lip. "I'm sorry babe, you're right - you're absolutely right. I think we're all under stress with Pops being sick… but we have to pull it in together now more than we ever did before."

Howleen nodded. "C'mon twins, let's go pick you out some decent clothes."

Clawdeen began to gather and finish packing up the lunches.

Deuce moved away slightly when Clawd leaned in, but the wolf kissed his cheek anyway. "I'll grab everyone's backpacks, we'll get dressed and come back upstairs for breakfast."

"I'll stay with Clawnor guys," Max gave a smile. "Clawdia will be up soon and I'm sure she'll understand and want to help. Everything's good?" He looked between Deuce and Clawd, Clawnor still attached to Deuce.

"Thanks Max, for everything. You're a pretty cool dude." The gorgon said before turning his attention back towards Clawnor. Deuce reached down and took the sick pup in his arms. "Do you wanna go back to bed little buddy? Or crash on the couch? Up to you, I'll make your nest where ever you want."

Clawnor wriggled out of Deuce's grasp when he felt his tummy flip-flop. "Um… maybe down here. I don't want Clawdia to drop a baby out of her y'know-where and have it on the stairs."

Max laughed out loud, almost dropping the bowl of scrambled eggs. "Well I mean she's not that far along but I get where the concern's coming from."

Clawnor headed out to the living room and went to nestle on the sofa when he whimpered, bolting to the bathroom, leaving a few hairs airborne in his path.

Deuce's heart broke, he really wished he was the one staying home with Clawnor. He then went upstairs and grabbed a fresh sheet so Clawnor could lay on the couch, along with a comforter and a few extra pillows. The gorgon even went into the pup's room and grabbed the handheld device and a couple comic books. He stood there for a moment trying to think if the pup would need anything else.

When he was satisfied with everything, the gorgon made his way downstairs once more to make up the sick pup's nest. Deuce hoped the young one would be able to rest today and not stress too much over Pops.

Clawd knocked on the bathroom door and opened it slightly, curled on the cold tiles was Clawnor, trying to breathe it out. He winced, remembering exactly how he felt a mere few days ago. How could he have been _so_ insensitive? "Clawnor… buddy, c'mon."

"No, I'll stay on the floor." He growled.

Clawd narrowed his eyes. "You can't do that, buddy."

"_Don't_ make me move, Clawd… please." He whined. "Everything's spinning and I'm sweaty…"

Clawd sighed and opened the medicine cabinet, he grabbed out the thermometer and fever reducer, plus the anti-nauseas he hated with a passion. "Alright buddy," Clawd sat on the floor. "come to me then."

Clawnor slowly moved himself over to his older brother and rested his head on his lap.

"I want this to go right under your tongue okay? We keep it there until it beeps." The older wolf reminded him. He waited patiently while Clawnor did an excellent job at holding the thermometer perfectly still. He didn't even gag like Clawd did previously.

_100.2 _

"Oh shit, you're burning up real good." Clawd knocked on the bathroom door to get Deuce's attention.

Deuce luckily just finished making the pup's nest and put the gaming unit on the pillow or else he would've dropped it. He made his way towards the bathroom, he honestly hoped Clawd wasn't trying to get his attention because he wanted to make-out or something. He hoped it was something to do with Clawnor.

_"Babe! Can you grab us a glass of water please? He's fevered and throwing up again."_

"Sure thing." The gorgon said before disappearing and returning with a glass of water.

"Thank you," he handed Clawnor the cold glass of water and a bright red pill first. "this is because you're all sweaty and warm, okay?"

Clawnor nodded, tossing the pill back and taking a sip of water. He took the second one, which was a tiny pink one, and tossed it back as well with little trouble. He also drained the remainder of the water in the glass.

Clawd wasn't sure how he felt about how easy his youngest brother could pop pills though. "Okay, thanks bud. C'mon, let's get your butt to the couch before they start to kick in."

Clawnor felt okay enough to do so. He was pretty sure he didn't have anything left in his stomach to hurl. He climbed into the section of the sofa that was all his. Deuce made it super comfy for him. Why wasn't the couch this comfy all the time?

The youngest pup moved his handheld and comics to the coffee table. The images of the superheroes made him feel a bit dizzy right now but maybe he could read them later? Yeah… later sounded like a good idea.

"Thanks babe," Clawd pulled Deuce in and kissed him tenderly. He wasn't sure if he knew how grounded the gorgon kept him. "if it weren't for you being here, I'd be right beside Clawnor hurling." Whenever it came to his family and something going wrong, he got very nervous. He would hate for something to happen to any of them.

Meanwhile Clawnor's head had only hit the pillow about 5 minutes ago and he was already out. He didn't even pull up the blanket Deuce had ready for him. He crashed _hard_.

The gorgon reached over and tucked the young pup in, man he really wanted to be the one staying home with the pup. "No problem, babe." The gorgon turned his attention back towards the wolf. "Are you sure Max can handle Clawnor? I know he's gonna have his own but I don't want him using the little guy as a test subject."

Clawd gave a soft sigh. "Deuce, if you wanna stay with him - that's perfectly okay. Ma will understand. It may free up Max and Clawdia to do their own thing. It's up to you, but I gotta drop the twins off to school and then get Clawdeen, Howleen in my car before we go to Monster High. What do you want to do?"

Deuce bit his lower lip, he really did want to stay with the pup at the same time he knew school was important too. "I'll see what Max wants to do. I know he won't mind looking after the little buddy, but at least he's got options."

Maximilian did a great job of gathering everyone and their things, as Clawd mentioned he was going to do and then didn't. Howlmilton frowned at what his sister Howleen called 'style'. Howldon however thought a bit of punk style was cool. "C'mon pups, line up and get your shoes on. I want Clawdeen and Howleen joining Clawd, you all go to the same school makes sense. Twins, I'll take you guys to school so everyone's not there super early and hating their lives."

Clawd gave a nod, he approved of Max's organization skill-set, Clawdia could definitely have a litter of pups and they'd be well taken care of.

Speaking of, Clawdia made her way around the corner and gave a yawn. Her tummy was a little more bloated today. She sat down next to Clawnor and rubbed the bangs away from his face, she rubbed his arm gently. "Ma called me and filled me in. They haven't given pops a room or anything so I don't think he'll be staying long. I think she said they're basically gonna try sending him home when he feels a bit steadier. They're gonna refer him onto a cardiologist as soon as possible." Clawdia sighed. "I don't quite like the sounds of that but hey, we have the technology right?"

Deuce nodded along, taking in the information. He liked the sound of Pops coming home soon. "Do you want me to stay to help with Clawnor and Pops?" The gorgon thought to ask one last time.

Clawdia gave a warm, comforting smile. "Deuce, how about this? How about you go ahead to school with Clawd and the ghouls, if you feel in the slightest that you don't want to be there because you're nervous, worried or whatever - just take Clawd's keys and come home. I mean you'll have to pick his butt up after school and probably put up with his music." She smirked. "At least if you go, it looks like you really tried y'know what I mean?"

"Sounds fair, big sis." Deuce couldn't help but smile at a pregnant wolf.

She smiled and gave a nod. "Alright boys and ghouls, get your butts in gear. I'll be right here with Clawnor." She stood up long enough to give Max a chaste kiss. She squeaked when he grabbed her butt in front of her siblings. "Get outta here you horn dog."


	35. ( XXXV )

**Review(s):**

Funkita - Oh my goodness yes, they have such love for one another it's amazing. We apologize for the delay in updates! Hopefully this chapter will help smooth things over, :)

**Fun Fact! **_\- it wasn't until this specific chapter, in which we gave this story a title. You'll see what I mean closer to the end of it. _

**Woohoo!**

* * *

"Well, I hate to be the barer of bad news…" Dr. Shriek, a well-known cardiologist in New Salem, addressed the werewolf in front of him. "but you certainly do have hypertension." He realized that the wolf was taken aback. "Better known as 'high blood pressure'."

Barkley didn't know how to react. He wished he hadn't made so many jokes about having it… or that it wasn't so probable. He didn't know what to think, his mind was sorting through so many things all at once. "Shit."

"Listen Mr. Wolf," Dr. Shriek adjusted the horn-rimmed glasses upon his nose. "having hypertension doesn't mean you can't live a good, long, fulfilling life. Or that you have to stop living, or give up everything you love."

That was easy for him to say, he looked to have a clean bill of health himself. Barkley fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Barkley - may I call you by your first name?"

The wolf nodded.

"It's like this… high blood pressure if left untreated and highly out of control will kill you. Low blood pressure if left untreated can also kill you. Hypotension - low blood pressure - not enough blood gets to the organs to circulate and they start shutting down. I'd prefer to have high blood pressure rather than low." Dr. Shriek had a rolling stool that he sat on. "So you're on the right side of the scale, I would say. A better side than some."

That made him feel slightly better. "So what do we do?"

Dr. Shriek liked someone who got straight to the point. "Well, we treat it - that's what we do. I'm going to start you off with a medication and I'd like to see you again in a couple weeks to see how this is working for you." He reached for his prescription pad. "Now this drug is used very commonly to treat hypertension and congestive heart failure."

Barkley's eyes widened. His heart was bad too?

"Not that you have that!" Dr. Shriek wasn't used to a patient who was sensitive to his every word. "You have hypertension, your heart itself is just fine, you had tests done at the hospital and I looked the results over myself. I would know, I'm the top cardiologist in New Salem."

_'Quite humble, too.'_ Barkley thought bitterly to himself.

"Did you know that more males develop high blood pressure in their younger years than females? Must be all that nagging they say we don't listen to." He chuckled to himself. "Alright, are you one of those whom start reacting to side effects as I list them off?" He lowered his glasses to look at Barkley.

The wolf waved it off, if he heard the list of what could happen… it'd scare him from taking it. "Don't tell me."

Dr. Shriek gave a nod. "You got it," he handed the prescription to Barkley, whom folded it neatly. "now I'm not sure if you're one of them… but some of my patients like to have a few drinks here and there. I'm a scotch-on-the-rocks man myself." He began, Barkley stared at him blankly. "If you decide that you feel like a having a few drinks… I absolutely recommend you skip taking the medication for that day. I say this because, alcohol increases blood pressure, I don't know if you knew that-"

"Of _course_ it does." Luckily the doctor didn't catch Barkley's sarcasm.

"Basically what this medication does is it blocks a chemical that causes your blood vessels to tighten. In other words it relaxes them causing a decrease in blood pressure." Dr. Shriek pushed the glasses back up on his nose. "With alcohol intake, the medication will think it has to work _harder_. If you drink and take this medication… it will lower your blood pressure significantly - almost double what it should - and as I mentioned, that's not good either. So, I recommend if you feel like having a few, skip the dose that day and take it again the following day at your normal time. It must be consistent, the same time every day, alright?"

Barkley nodded. "Yes, sir."

Dr. Shriek also nodded. "Good. Please see my receptionist on the way out, tell her I'd like to see you again in a couple weeks."

Barkley was civil and shook the cardiologist's hand on the way out, but he didn't like the verdict. Was it bad that he thought about having a few drinks and skipping the first dose already?

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

Clawd had finally calmed Deuce enough for him to be able to fall asleep again. The gorgon had a very rough going. He had nightmares, he woke up multiple times physically ill - he figured it was because of all the information poured out to him the night before last finally setting in. It'd be enough to wear anyone down. Oh and perhaps his mother tried to call once or twice. They were up early making breakfast to take all the pups to school before hitting casketball practice themselves - boy, they were real worn out.

He had just started to doze off himself when his iCoffin sounded. He groaned and reached over to grab it.

_Hey bro, we're done at the maul! If you could give Frankie a lift home I'll treat us to lunch xo - Deenie_

Clawd heaved a sigh, he looked over at the contently sleeping gorgon. He didn't want to leave Deuce. Nor did he have the energy to.

_Isn't there a movie you ghouls wanna see? Don't make me get there and then change your mind_

He set his phone down on the nightstand, only having to pick it right back up again.

_Nah, we're definitely done here. Mortal Danger 2 was wicked awesome btw! See you soon, xo - Deenie_

The wolf stared at the text he'd just received.

_Deenie I'm tired..._

He felt like a jerk even typing that message out, he exited the messaging app instead. The maul wasn't too far after all and he was just getting over being sick, the fresh air would probably do him good.

Clawd leaned over and kissed Deuce's cheek. Upon getting up he moved some of his extra pillows alongside the other. "I won't be long."

He headed out of his room and up the basement stairs. He grabbed his keys and nearly forgot to put shoes on. "Clawd?"

"What?" The older wolf answered quickly, he immediately felt bad when he realized it was Clawnor. "Sorry buddy, what's up?"

"The twins are at a friend's house... mom and dad aren't home yet. Max took Clawdia out too." Clawnor was hoping his brother would put 2-and-2 together. "Is Deuce here?" He could stay if the other would be here as well.

Clawd refused to have Deuce be bothered after he had just settled down. "Yeah but no - grab your shoes."

Clawnor's gaming device needed to be charged however he didn't want to irritate Clawd any further. He did as he was told. They headed out of the home together.

Clawd stopped in his tracks. What if Deuce woke up in a panic due to a nightmare and he wasn't there for him?

_I'm sorry Deuce, I had to run and pick the ghouls up. But when I get back I want at least an hour of you in my arms xo _

Clawd hit the button on his remote starter and locked the doors. Man, he must be tired! He unlocked the doors and got in shortly after.

Clawnor opened the door and sat down, fastened his seatbelt and shut the door. He looked to Clawd expectantly. His eyes widened when Clawd just popped the key into the ignition. "Clawd..."

"Buddy you'll be home and playing your video game again soon, I promise." He couldn't understand why Clawnor was staring him down. "What?"

"_Seatbelt_." The younger pup said abruptly. "That's why I was glaring at you."

"Oh shit." How could he miss something as important as that? "Thanks." Clawd backed out of the driveway flawlessly and headed down the street.

He soon had to stop for a red light. Clawd was having a real hard time trying to keep his eyes open so he let them close for a moment... the honk of the car's horn behind him jolted him awake.

Everything was smooth sailing until he pulled up to the intersection just as the light turned red. "Arrgh." he growled, then whined impatiently. Why was it taking an eternity to get to the maul? He swore it hadn't before.

Clawnor eyed his brother suspiciously. Clawd had never acted like this before. He and his brother both jumped when another horn sounded. Clawnor whimpered lightly.

"Sorry..." He apologized, giving his eyes a quick rub prior to driving off again.

He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently, he wiggled in his seat, anything to try and focus on the road... but it was _so_ hard.

Clawnor saw the car in the next lane getting close... too close, they started to collide. He panicked when he heard a sickening crunch. "CLAWD!"

He swerved to the side quickly and managed to regain control of his vehicle long enough to pull it over and put his 4-ways on. The other participant in the accident took off at top speed away from the scene.

By the time the vehicle stopped, the wolf had tears running down his cheeks. What had he done?! "Clawnor? Clawnor... oh shit, are you okay?"

Clawnor nodded. "Yes I'm fine!" He noted the streaming tears down his brother's face. "Are you?"

Clawd shook his head, "I-I don't know." He shakily grabbed his cellular phone which had fallen under the seat and dialed the familiar contact.

_"Hello? Clawd?" _

He was so thankful to hear his father's voice that he choked on a small sob. "Da-ad, I almost got Clawnor ki-illed in this fuckin' thing. I'm so-ory. I didn't mean to, I'm so tired but I had no choice and-"

_"Shh, Clawd... are you both alright?" _

"I'm good, dad!" Clawnor added.

"Clawnor's fi-ne..." He told his father. "I'm... I don't know."

_"Where's Deuce?" _

"He's at ho-ome." Clawd was finding it increasingly hard to breathe, he was panicking.

_"Stay where you boys are, we'll there soon."_

"I-love-you, dad. Mom too." Clawd blurted out, he felt so messed up.

_"We love you too, bud. Hang in tight."_

Clawd leaned back in the seat, he could feel his heart pounding and he wiped sweat from his forehead. He swallowed hard, though he knew what would happen and he had less than 5 minutes. He took off his seatbelt and opened his door, hurling up everything he may have had in his stomach.

Clawnor's ears flattened as he watched his brother work through his suffering. Hopefully his dad wouldn't be too long.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

Deuce shifted in his sleep, the blankets tucked all around him. Something was wrong, he could feel it in the pit of his stomach. His one hand slid from under the pillow and began looking for Clawd who should've been beside him. _'Was that the phone?'_ The gorgon inquired, swearing he heard his cell phone go off.

It couldn't have been, everyone who normally contacted him was here at home. He rolled over to his other side, trying to get comfy one last time. He really wished his wolf would come back to bed and snuggle him.

The notification for a voicemail went off. Deuce groaned and entered his pass-code, it was still the date he and Cleo began dating, gross. He pressed the sequence of buttons and left the voicemail on speaker. Who dare to bug him while he was having a good nap?

"_Deuce… I'm sure Clawd had a car accident… please call me back when you can. We haven't gotten there yet but I did speak to Clawd on the phone so he's alright for the most part, definitely conscious. In shock I think. Call me back, we're coming to the house to pick you up, Clawdia's gonna stay with the pups, love ya bud."_

Deuce sat straight up, Clawd had been in an accident? The gorgon began calling Pop's cellular number as he jumped out of bed. He glanced around the room. Maybe some clothes would be a good choice? He didn't want to scare Pops with his boxers. He grabbed the pants he wore earlier that day, they still had his wallet in the pocket. Deuce also snaked one of Clawd's shirts, what was Clawd's was his right?

The gorgon got annoyed when he call went to voicemail, he really wasn't in the mood to play phone tag at the moment. So he dialed the number again. He would continue until the elder wolf answered.

"_Deuce!" _The voice came through on the phone finally. _"We're just down the block bud, we haven't been to the site yet."_

"Okay Pops, I'll meet you outside." He said booking it up the stairs and sliding his bare feet into his shoes, that's when he remembered he'd forgot to put on socks. Oh well – there were far more important things to worry about rather than socks. The gorgon ripped open the door and let it slam behind him as he cut through the lawn to meet Pops.

Barkley nearly fell over when Deuce tackled him in a quick hug. "Oof, alright, get in the back, Ma's shot-gunning."

Scarlet discreetly wiped her tears and took a deep breath. Even though they heard Clawd's voice that alone didn't mean he was alright. Her baby could've been in shock, he could've passed out from the overwhelming situation, he could be crying his heart out right now… "Let's go, c'mon." She growled.

Barkley hopped in and fastened his seatbelt and they soon sped down the street, racing to the site as quick as the speed limits and rules of the road would allow them.

"How did he sound?" The gorgon inquired as he could feel his leg beginning to shake. Deuce began to hate himself, he should have been with Clawd. Why didn't the other wake him? Deuce wanted to know why his boyfriend had to be so stubborn and try to do everything himself.

Scarlet sniffled. "He sounded frightened... he was more so concerned about Clawnor. Clawnor's with him too."

Barkley shook his head. "Clawd's probably torturing himself as we speak... worried sick about anything almost happening to Clawnor. Meanwhile I'm sure he's a trainwreck himself." Someone cut him off and Barkley laid on the horn. "Fuckin' asshole."

"Pops!" The gorgon wanted the elder male wolf to stay focused, he knew Pop's emotions were raw at the moment but he had to remain calm or they could be in the same situation as Clawd.

Barkley knew he had to calm his ass down, but boy was it hard. "I'm good, I'm good. Sorry."

Scarlet rubbed his shoulder. "Breathe, you can't get yourself all worked up. Y'know what the doctor said to you earlier today."

He growled, re-focusing his gaze on the road.

Deuce looked towards Ma, he wanted to know so badly but right now wasn't the time. He took a mental note to ask later when things weren't so tense.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Be mad at me all you want, but you're gonna listen to him."

"What gives his ass the right to label people who don't have a clean bill of health like he probably does?" clearly Barkley was still bitter. "these Harvard types though."

"Ah-ah," she warned him. "the fact that he went to fuckin' school, med school and has various degrees to prove it, dipshit."

Barkley sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Woman can you please let me be bitter?"

"You know it's her job, it's in the contract you signed when you got married." Deuce said putting his 2 cents in.

Scarlet nodded, smirking in Deuce's direction. "You got it right, baby. Now it's just this stubborn ass that needs to get it." Her nerves came back in full swing when she recognized Clawd's car with its 4-way lights on the side of the road...


	36. ( XXXVI )

**Review(s) -**

Funkita - the wait is over! I hope this one will be just as good and now you get to see what happens next :)

**On the road again!**

* * *

By the time they pulled up to the site they could see the right headlight broken and the area around it crunched inward. There was broken glass from the headlight but other than that there wasn't much of an issue. Until they saw Clawnor get out of the passenger side and run around the other side. "Clawd! Clawd… please-"

Barkley and Scarlet hopped out of the van and surveyed the area. Deuce got out shortly after them as they watched the scene in-front of them unravel.

Clawd tried to push his little brother back but he didn't have the strength to move him much. "Bud-dy, please… go aw-way, I'm gonna be-" Clawd hurled yet again in front of Clawnor… but this time there was blood in it.

The young pup's eyes widened. "Clawd! Stop, stop puking up blood… calm down, please, I'm okay! I'm fine, nothing happened to me."

Clawd couldn't help it, his stomach ached hard, his ribs were sore and his throat was on fire. He coughed up more blood.

"Clawnor, go to Ma and Pops. Please." The gorgon said from behind the little wolf, he didn't want the youngest pup to see anymore than what he already had.

The little wolf nuzzled Clawd briefly, pulling away with some of Clawd's blood on his own fur. He backed up slowly and ran over to his parents, who welcomed him with open arms.

Clawd tried to pull himself back into the vehicle when he nearly fell out. It was clear he was very shaken up, possibly still in shock.

"Clawd?" The gorgon called for the other, stepping over the vomit to get to him. Deuce began to use the sleeve of his sweater he had left in the car to clean the wolf up, also he wanted to make sure there wasn't any psychical damage done to Clawd.

"De-euce?" He called out lightly, reaching for the gorgon, pulling him towards him. Though he wasn't making much of a sound, Deuce could feel the wetness of Clawd's tears buried in his neck. "I-I almost kill-led him. Not Cla-awnor… if anyone can go… it's me-" he sobbed into the nape of his neck. "Not Claw-nor… ever."

"Shh.. Clawd. You guys are fine. The car didn't get that much damage. Clawnor is good, he's with Ma and Pops." The gorgon ran his fingers through the sweaty hair. "Listen to me, you gotta calm down, you guys are okay." He said forcing the other to look at him. The gorgon so badly wanted to scream at the wolf and tell him how stupid he was. How Clawd should have woken him up, but who would that help? No one at the moment. "Luck was on _your_ side Clawd, it's only a car. You and little bro are safe." Deuce just continued to rub circles on the other's back, trying to get him to calm down enough to focus. The gorgon held onto the wolf, he never wanted to let go. He came _so_ close to losing his heart today, if the worst happened. Deuce cringed at the thought, he couldn't think about that now. His main focus was getting Clawd's head straight.

By the time Clawd's breathing slowed to normal, he was absolutely exhausted. "Deuce… I'm gonna pass out..." He could hardly move, his body, chest – everything felt _so_ heavy. "I love you..." he whispered to his gorgon.

Deuce just held onto his wolf, how was he going to get him into the passenger seat? "Come on." The gorgon said leading the wolf to the passenger side.

Clawd was shaky but he did his best to get up. He nearly slipped in his own bloody vomit but soon made it to the other side. Hearing the glass crunch under his shoes made him choke up again but Deuce opened the passenger side door for him and as soon as Clawd sat down he was rendered unconscious almost immediately.

The gorgon tucked Clawd's feet into the vehicle and put the seat back for him a bit.

"How's it going over here?" Barkley asked, approaching slowly, wondering if Deuce needed any help.

"He's out, poor guy. He literally stressed himself to the point of passing out." Deuce bit his lip as he closed the car door. "The car looks alright to take home, I might need Max's help getting him inside though." The gorgon said making his way to the older wolf. This was the first time he got a good look at the damage, he knew Clawd would feel terrible about it once he saw it. "Damn." He mumbled more so to himself, he couldn't imagine what would have happened if Clawd didn't make it to the side of the road.

"The asshole that was signaling into our lane and is the whole reason the headlight's out, took off! They didn't even stop to see if we were okay."

Scarlet shushed Clawnor, but looked at Barkley. "What do you think?"

Barkley shifted his eyes towards his wife and child. "I don't know… you wouldn't happen to have remembered the license plate, did you buddy?"

Clawnor was right ticked off. "No, once they blindly came into our lane they realized we collided and sped up. Douche-bags."

"Alright, enough with the cursing young man." She tapped his nose.

"But mom! They caused Clawd so much stress and discomfort. He strained himself enough to throw up blood. Aren't you upset? Clawd could've ruptured something - that's internal bleeding and it could kill him! I don't wanna lose my brother, I'd rather it be me-"

Scarlet cuffed his nose, Clawnor's ears flattened immediately. "How dare you Clawnor? You know that's the polar opposite to how your brother feels, I don't wanna hear you _ever_ say those words again."

Deuce stood there in shock but knew better than to say or do anything. He'd been on the receiving end before, that was never fun.

"Pops, can I ask a favor?" The gorgon asked.

Barkley nodded. "Yeah, of course bud – anything."

Scarlet felt bad when she looked down and saw Clawnor's eyes begin to glisten. She put her hand on his shoulder and he took it off, he walked back towards the car where Clawd was still unconscious. He couldn't fathom why she would tell him to change his feelings? He loved his big brother more than himself, why wasn't he allowed to feel that way? Why should he ever hide the way he felt?

Deuce watched the pup for a second, last thing he wanted was something to happen to the little guy. "I was wondering, if we could get my car?" He figured it was at least safer until he could get Clawd's fixed.

Barkley rubbed Deuce's shoulder. "Of course we can, I'll go with you to get anything you need. I can go right in with you if you'd like?"

"Thanks Pops, that'd be awesome if you'd come with me."

Clawnor wanted to open the door so badly and snuggle his brother… but he looked to be at peace right now. He shuddered. At peace? He looked hard to see if Clawd was breathing… though he didn't see a big rising or falling movement of his chest. He swung the car door open and put his ear to his chest. "Clawd? Clawd..." he whimpered. "you'll be okay once we get you home, right?"

The pup looked up and saw an on-coming car so he closed the door over quickly, sandwiching himself between the car door and the frame just in time for it to miss them. He only wanted to see if Clawd was alright after all.

"Damn it, Clawnor!" Scarlet growled after him.

Barkley cringed. "Deuce, will you be okay to drive it home? Despite the lack of headlight and body damage?" The sooner they got Clawd home, the sooner they could survey him for damage and determine if a trip back to the emergency was needed.

The gorgon glance at the car one more time. "Yeah, I'll go the less populated route, that way we don't attract too much attention. Y'know – cops." Deuce's eyes shifted towards the pup, "Come on buddy, you come with Pops. I'll get our Clawd home safe and sound. I promise." The gorgon knew this was one thing he could promise the little fluff.

"Yes, perfect idea. Don't wanna attract attention at all. I'm gonna see if I can get it fixed on the down-low too. Be safe, Deuce." He bid the gorgon safe travels and took his angry wife and equally angry pup to the van.

Deuce headed towards the car, he honestly hoped Clawd would remain asleep until he got home. That was the goal.

The gorgon took a deep breath and sharply exhaled, he noticed droplets of Clawd's blood on the steering wheel, claw marks dug in deep to the gearshift. The evidence was written all over this vehicle how much his wolf struggled before they arrived. If only Deuce already had his own car, maybe he would've gotten to them faster?

The sound of gagging shook Deuce from his thoughts but Clawd seemed to work through it, the poor thing shifting in and out of restless consciousness.

Deuce got himself ready to drive by grabbing the seatbelt, fastening it and maneuvering the vehicle off the main roads. The sooner they reached the Wolf residence, the better.

**(****¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

Once Clawd was settled in his cozy bed, Clawdia told Deuce she would stay with him so he wouldn't wake up alone while Pops took him to get his own car from his mother's place. The gorgon boy was visibly shaken up but he was doing well despite everything that just happened.

"I'm ready when you are, Deuce." Barkley wasn't exactly sure how they'd get there just yet but he was damn determined to get the boy anything he needed from that place.

"Okay," He said leaning against the door frame. "Clawdia said she'll look after Clawd until we get back." Part of him truly didn't want to leave, even though his wolf was in capable hands. _'Come on Deuce, __the __quicker you do this, __the __quicker you get back to him.'_ The gorgon told himself, man he really didn't want to leave Clawd.

Clawdia sat upon the bed, she fixed the blankets around him and she brushed the hair out of his face. "You're okay now, Clawd… we're right here, you can wake up when you're ready, alright?" She was so soothing and caring. She kissed his cheek and sighed, boy she didn't like knowing that he stressed himself to the point of a blackout. His body may have forced itself to but at least he was resting.

Barkley bit down on his lip. What if Clawd had a concussion that wasn't being treated? What if Clawnor _was_ right and there was some kind of internal bleeding? He shook himself from his thoughts when he heard arguing from upstairs.

"_I told you dinner was ready." _Scarlet's voice was raised.

"_I told you I'm not hungry!" _They were all surprised to hear Clawnor argue back. He hardly ever spoke in an elevated tone. _"Sorry mom, I'm waiting for you to tell me when I'm hungry, or when I should be! Apparently I feel how I feel at inappropriate times!"_

"Oh boy. Who's gonna win this fight?" Deuce said turning towards the stairs, a little nervous to climb them.

"_You shouldn't disrespect your mother like that buddy-" _Whenever Max tried to be the voice of reason in his movies it always worked out. He got used to it being part of his personality.

"_Why don't you go climb on-top of my sister? Heard you're good at that, Max!" _The angry young pup yelled.

Clawdia clasped her hand over her mouth and widened her eyes. "Is that Clawnor?"

More growling could be heard, _"Clawnor Sebastian!"_

"_What?! Gonna tell me what to say next too?"_

"_I'm gonna tell you what not to say, don't make me come over there boy, you'll regret it."_

Deuce nearly tripped up the stairs when heard Clawnor's comment. "Pops, I think the youngest dies today." He said very nervous to continue going up.

Barkley nodded vigorously, he couldn't agree more. They reached the top of the stairs long enough to see Clawnor growl and Scarlet cuff his nose again. "I don't know where you got this attitude from," Barkley knew exactly where Clawnor picked it up from… it's why he and Scarlet were clashing in this direct moment. "but you'd better drop it _real_ quick if you know what's good for you."

Clawnor glared at her. "Don't ever tell me how to feel and we'll be fine."

"I brought you into this world, I can take you out just as-"

"GO AHEAD! You'd only be doing yourself a favor anyway!" Clawnor took off past them and his bedroom door slammed so hard Barkley and Deuce thought it shook the house.

Scarlet let out an aggravated grunt as she stormed off into the kitchen, slamming cupboards.

"Run, while we can." Deuce said to Pops, having a feeling it wasn't safe to go anywhere beside out the front door.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

Barkley shakily locked the door behind them as he walked with Deuce down the stone path. In that moment the lock clicked and the front door opened and shut quickly, a terrified Maximilian Graves exited. "You're _not_ leaving me alone in that battlefield," he quickly caught up to the both of them. "besides, how are you getting to Deuce's anyway?"

The famous werewolf had a point, they could've taken the van but the older wolf was worn right out. He didn't want to end up like Clawd had earlier that day.

"Alright, you're hired." Barkley told him with a grin on his face despite the pounding in his head that started right after they walked out the door.

Clawdeen walked up the stone path stomping almost the entire way. "I had to fucking bus all the way across town, don't know what the fuck Clawd had that was so damn important for him to ditch me like that-"

"Excuse you?" The gorgon stopped right in front of the she-wolf. "Does nearly wrecking his car with him _and_ Clawnor in it count as important to you? Or are you truly that selfish, Clawdeen?" Deuce now standing in the wolf's face. "If it's too much of an inconvenience for you to have your ass on a bus for 20 minutes, maybe you should've stayed at Frankie's for the night if that's the case!" The male conveyed, clearly irritated. "Now Pops, Max and I are going out for a bit. When we get back _I_ want your attitude changed or you can stay in your room for the remainder of the night." The gorgon headed towards the rental car, once he was sure he got this message out loud and clear.

Clawdeen stood there shocked, she had _so_ many questions. Where was Clawd? Clawnor? Were they alright? She felt like the biggest asshole on the face of the earth. She turned on her heel and ran to the front door, unlocking it quick enough to rush in.

Barkley bit down on his bottom lip, he felt bad but he knew that Deuce was doing his best to keep calm under all the pressure as well. He was wondering when the gorgon would snap. "I'll be right there guys."

Max looked back and noticed Barkley unlocking the door to the van in the driveway and taking a small bottle of something, shoving it in his jacket pocket for now.

The famous werewolf unlocked the doors and got in. Soon Barkley joined them. "Alright," he punched in a few things on the GPS, securing Deuce's home address. "now we're happening."

Maximilian was a very safe driver, Barkley approved of the smooth ride so far. His right hand fidgeted with the pill bottle, careful not to make a sound. He swallowed hard. His condition only became real if he started taking them, right? His eyes drifted to the scenery passing by. He was very distracted and it was easy to see.

Deuce sat in the back seat, still fuming about Clawdeen . How dare she think Clawd was she her personal driver? She had two feet and a heartbeat last time he checked.

The gorgon brought out of his thoughts when he heard something rattle. "Pops? What'cha got?" The young male slid toward the elder wolf in the front seat.

Barkley heaved a sigh. He wanted to keep _no_ secrets from the gorgon anymore. "Medication." He answered plainly.

Max raised an eyebrow, "Fun meds?" He chuckled to himself.

Barkley sighed. "Fuck man, I _wish_."

"Does it have something to do with why you were in the hospital?" The gorgon asked, trying his best to get as close to the elder wolf that his seatbelt would allow.

Barkley nodded weakly. "Yeah, the 'top cardiologist in New Salem' figured out I have hypertension, the fancy ass term for high blood pressure." He softly sighed. "It skyrocketed I guess after I went to bed... that's why I woke up all out of sorts, my body was trying to warn me I guess. I just thought my nose was running, but then after I wiped it I realized it was blood. My head was just pounding, like I'd have rather been dead it hurt _so_ bad." He shifted in his seat. "Even the hospital's pain meds didn't touch my headache."

Deuce sat there in silence, did that mean he was going to lose the elder wolf a lot sooner then he wanted? The gorgon sat there pondering, a cardiologist... wasn't that a heart specialist? Pop's heart was broken as well?

"Shit, dad really?" Maximilian shook his head. "Fuck."

Barkley shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah I guess. Look, doc told me if it's left untreated it will kill me. Low blood pressure is worse because there's not enough flow to the organs and when that happens they'll start shutting down so he said personally – he'd rather have high blood pressure rather than low." Barkley sighed. "Y'know me, I'm stubborn. Maybe it's not really happening if I refuse to take them. Let nature take its course."

Max narrowed his eyes. "I would highly suggest you don't do that. You have pups that need you. Clawdia needs you, we all need you."

Barkley stayed silent. Would he be more alright with this if his children _didn't_ need him anymore? He could set them all up bank accounts and save up for them... but would money be enough for them to not need him?

Deuce felt his eyes tear up, he honestly couldn't picture a world without Barkley Wolf in it. On the other hand, if the elder wolf didn't want to fight anymore, why would they force him? He gave his head a good shake, he knew he shouldn't think like that. All the gorgon could do was give the older wolf's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Barkley rubbed Deuce's hand briefly. "I'm just being silly. I'll take them later. We got shit to take care of." He sat up, taking his hand out of his pocket.

"Wow, pretty snazzy – and you don't like it here?" Max asked vaguely as they pulled up to the address the GPS navigated them to, however he didn't really know about Deuce's questionable lack of childhood and amount of neglect he felt in that place.

"Not since I was little." The gorgon stated, he was now regretting even coming back here. Maybe they could turn around and try again later?

Before the gorgon knew it, the car door was opened for him. Barkley knelt down and gave his knee a pat. "Listen bud, we're not here to cause shit. We're not here to upset your mother, _I_ don't want to make anything uncomfortable for anyone. We're gonna go in there peacefully alright?" He pat Deuce's knee again. "We got this."

"It's not _us_ starting shit that I'm worried about, Pops, I don't want her stressing you out." The gorgon stated as he shifted his gaze towards the house. He swore he just saw the curtain move. Great now she was most likely preparing for a fight.

Barkley shook his head. "Nah... to be honest, I'm pretty sure my current headache's from my wife and youngest pup being at each other's throats. Now c'mon buddy, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go back home and uh, relax." He wanted to say wind down with a few drinks but he had to start that pill this evening.

"Okay Pops." The gorgon said sliding out of the car and slowly walked towards the door. Last time he did this, Clawd was there with him. Hopefully it would go much smoother than last time. . .


	37. ( XXXVII )

**Review(s):**

Funkita - Hola! I apologize for the super long delay in updates, there's been a lot of stuff going on in our personal lives that made this take a bit of a back seat. I apologize for that and I'm here with an update!

**Please forgive us? :)**

* * *

The curtain closed and Medusa Gorgon took a deep, calming breath. The only problem was that she didn't feel calmer at all. _'__What does he want now?'_ She mumbled to herself, glaring at the older wolf that was accompanying _her_ son. "Why won't you drop dead already, Wolf?" There was a guilty pang in her chest after those words exited her mouth. She bit down on her lip. He was her best friend's husband… her _ex_-best friend. They weren't anymore.

The knock on the door made her jump, despite her knowing they were approaching, it still startled her. She fixed her silk robe and tied it up respectfully. She opened the door slightly. "What do either of you want?"

Deuce began to shake once more, "I just wanted to get some clothes and my car." The scared gorgon mumbled as he avoided eye contact with his mother.

"No, I don't think so-" Before she could shut the door, a werewolf's strong paw held it open.

"Oh I _do_ think so," he growled. "Dusa… let the boy in. The quicker he grabs his shit, the quicker we can leave."

She stood aside and pulled the door open slowly. She didn't have to like what was going on, she only had to endure it for a short period of time.

Deuce stepped inside the house, as he glanced back towards Pops and his mother. He didn't know what she would do while his back was turned.

Barkley gave him a nod. "Go ahead, bud. I'll be alright."

She glared at the werewolf, who threatened to step one foot into her household. When Deuce took off she attempted to follow suit… until Barkley Wolf stepped in her home _and_ shut the door behind him. "Well, I see you've remodeled."

"Yes, I did." She answered coldly.

"Not bad, certainly not the layout I remember." Barkley thought about it. "What, 13 years ago or so?"

She pulled her robe over insecurely, 13 years ago when… _he_ was still in their lives. The man that was supposed to love her for the rest of eternity but then left. "Shut up Barkley… just shut up."

He shook his head, "I can speak when I want to and say what I damn well please."

She turned her head, Medusa felt a familiar stinging sensation behind her eyes but she concentrated hard on retracting those possible tears. She wore a pair of beautiful designer sunglasses.

Meanwhile Deuce made his way to the bedroom, nothing had been touched. It was still the same from when he was there last. Deuce wheeled his luggage from his closet, out. He figured it would be easier this way. He grabbed as much of his clothing as he could, that way Ma wouldn't have to wash his clothes all the time.

The gorgon bit his lip, double checking to make sure he had everything. His keys were downstairs – hopefully. Once satisfied he closed up the room once more. Standing near the top of the stairs, he could clearly see his mother and Barkley, whom looked very comfortable on the couch, just glaring at each other.

As he carried his bag down the stairs carefully Deuce's eyes fell upon his mother's wrist, where those the claw marks Clawd had left?

Barkley's eyes were drawn to the claw marks on her wrist as well. "Who did you piss off?" He went to put his foot up on her coffee table and she glared at him.

"Keep your feet_ off_ my table, Wolf." She warned him, pulling the sleeve of her robe down. "Your offspring did this to me."

Barkley winced. "Ouch, seems like you certainly upset him. Did you give him a good reason to?"

"You've got what you came here for, now leave." She told him.

Barkley stood up and headed her way, Medusa cowered with the height difference between them. "Keys." He said flatly.

She bit down on her lip. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Barkley connected their gazes. "Give me the keys to Deuce's vehicle. I'm not playing with you."

Medusa almost knocked a lamp over trying to get away from him. She was trying to think of where she put them. "I… I, I think they're hanging. Deuce, check the key rack… and call this damn guard dog off me!"

Deuce walked over to the small rack near the front door, a small smile swept across his face when he noticed they were there. Grabbing them and tucking them into his pocket, he went to his bag. "Come on Pops, I believe I owe you a cheeseburger." The young gorgon said, double checking his pocket for his keys.

Medusa was positive her eye twitched and her skin crawled. Her son called _him_ 'Pops'? Deuce found enough comfort in the werewolf to address him in a fatherly light. How dare he?

"Can I get 2?" He joked with the young gorgon. He looked to Medusa, he placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked fearful. "Take care of yourself, alright?" Barkley and Deuce headed out the door of the loveless mansion together.

"Sure you can, I'll get you 3 if you want." Deuce joked as he wheeled his bag towards his car. Was it sad how much he missed driving it?

"Thanks buddy, you're definitely my favorite kid." Barkley knew that Scarlet wouldn't be quite impressed with their choice of dinner but she could wait. She was probably furiously mashing potatoes if he knew his wife well enough. He knew she was pissed if they had excellently mashed potatoes for dinner.

Max made the mistake of revving his own engine as Deuce put his hand on the handle of his driver's side door. "Wanna race to the die-ner?"

Barkley gave a hearty laugh. "Oh Max you don't know what you've just started… Deuce does _all_ his own stunts… you're too pretty."

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

Barkley and Deuce had been waiting outside the local die-ner for about 10 minutes now, Max was no where to be seen. As a matter of fact, the boys were starting to get hungry. They mutually decided to give him another 5 minutes and if he wasn't here, they'd be going in without him.

The silver rental car pulled into the parking lot and found an available spot. He got out, locked the doors and headed over to the 2 impatient males. "I know I'm grandpa and all," Barkley paused. "but you sir, drive like one."

Maximilian was flabbergasted. "But… how… Deuce took the longer way?" He was utterly stunned.

"This is why you're the pretty one." The gorgon said leaning against his car with the biggest smile upon his face.

Barkley gave a nod. "And you don't do your own stunts."

"Damn it pops, are you trying to tell me something?" Max narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, and it's hurry the hell up before I take a chunk out of an unsuspecting creature." He wasn't sure why he felt so hungry but if he didn't eat something soon he wasn't sure what would happen.

They headed into the die-ner and were seated shortly after entering. Maximilian always loved the old style of this quaint place, he and Clawdia had lunch here just the other day. "What are we having guys?" He asked the both of them.

Barkley himself wanted a hefty cheeseburger but he wasn't sure if he should have it or not. He looked at the menu and hummed in thought.

"I think I know what Pops wants." The gorgon noticed the wolf had flipped threw the menu at least 3 times now.

Barkley closed the menu and set it aside. "Good, because apparently I have no idea."

Max bit down on his lip, he thought about going with something healthier but he shook off the thought. "I'll go with the gut-buster!" He was quite excited to get his hands on a juicy burger since he had to go on a strict weight-loss diet for his last role. He was a strong, lean werewolf on the norm but some characters required more weight, less weight, etc.

"You sure you can handle all that food pretty boy?" The gorgon teased Max.

Maximilian grinned, his pearly white canines showing. "Oh I sure can, I thought I was gonna die of starvation when I was prepping for my last role. I had to lose 20 pounds in like, 2 and ½ weeks to do it in."

Barkley cringed. "Gee Max, isn't that unhealthy?"

Deuce's eyes went wide. "I'm sure Clawdia didn't like you dropping weight like that. Dude, that's nuts." The gorgon knew personally he would beat Clawd's ass if he ever did that.

Max shook his head, "Oh hell no, she was pissed. She felt bad because it was a script of hers but I mean, they want what they want right? It's what's pleasing to them on screen."

Barkley nodded, "Yeah but bud, that's risky to drop so much in a short period of time. You're messing with your body in all kinds of ways. Here I am, barely wanting to take pills to keep my body doing what it's supposed to do and I'm not changing it drastically." He lightly lectured the younger wolf. He had a way of telling someone his opinion without pushing it too hard. "That's gonna get awfully harder to do when you're older."

Max nodded, he would like to keep acting and providing for his family but he also wanted to be there for everything. He wasn't quite sure what to do. "Speaking of getting older… what do you think about Clawdia and I staying here in New Salem? Raising our pups?" He was already considering the thought of having more than a single pup.

Deuce perked up at the mere mentioning of it, he honestly loved Clawdia. He also knew Clawd would love it if his favorite sibling was a lot closer as well. "It would be great." He wouldn't lie, he wanted to be around when Max and Clawdia had their pups.

Barkley liked the sound of that very much. "I was gonna say, if you _think_ you're taking _my_ daughter out of the country to have her baby, you've got another thing coming."

Max nodded in agreement. "I would never do that. You guys are her life. She could get rid of me and move on easily, but her family?" He smiled. "Back when we started talking about our future together, we decided that if we were gonna have pups we would settle down here. As long as you guys were okay with it of course."

Deuce was nearly jumping out of his seat. "But what about your movie career Max? I mean the drive from Salem to Hauntly is wild. A plane ride's just as bad." The gorgon didn't want Max spending all his time traveling and miss out on the pup growing up.

Maximilian spit the answer out so quickly he didn't even have to think about it. "Oh my career's absolutely on hold. I was waiting to hear from this one role but my wife and baby are more important. I can do voice work or whatever but I wouldn't be away filming and I wouldn't be dragging Clawdia and the pup everywhere. Where we plant our roots, we stay. To be honest, I don't want to miss a single first. I don't wanna miss when my pup speaks, when they open their eyes..."

Barkley smiled warmly, remembering every one of his pup's births. "A child brought into the world and the first years of their lives are precious indeed."

The gorgon clenched his stomach, hearing that Max would give up his career for their pup kind of made him a little jealous. He loved the picture Max was painting, he just wished his mother thought the same way.

It was heartwarming indeed that he would put everything on hold to take care of his family, that's exactly the way things should be prioritized. "And I mean, Clawdia can still work too but from home. She can send her amazing scripts out. Sometimes she's just fooling around with an idea and I find it and I like it, or I'd like to see how it would look on screen. She wrote the entire _Mortal Danger_ series."

"She did?" The gorgon questioned, he didn't know that. It was so action packed that it wouldn't seem like something Clawdia would have written.

Max nodded. "Oh yeah, would you believe that it was just chilling on an old laptop? We found it, booted it up and read through it. It wasn't completed so she worked on it in her spare time and finished it. Sometimes she allows me to go through her stories/scripts and pick who I'd like to portray. Or she'll say, 'I'd like to see you try this character'."

"What about on-screen kisses or steamy scenes?" It was a question that always burned in the older wolf's mind. Was that awkward for them? Was it 'just work'?

Maximilian chuckled. "Honestly, sometimes Clawdia has to tell me _how_ she wants me to kiss on screen because I make it so painfully awkward. I hate kissing when it's not my wife." He shook his head.

The waitress finally approached their table and the 3 sitting there placed their orders and she brought them glasses of water. Apparently it was quite busy tonight. "Would you ever have Clawdia as your co-star?"

"A family package deal?" Deuce thought about the discount the director could get.

Max chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders. "I've mentioned it to her but she freaks out. She hates being in front of the camera – but she has _no_ problem picking out a female lead for me. She'll be like, 'This one has nice boobs, but this one has a nice smile' and I'm just, shocked." He smiled. "She's certainly one-of-a-kind and I'm so lucky."

Luckily it didn't take too long for their food to arrive to the table, Max dug right in and Barkley started with his side of fries. He figured he would eat them first, take his pill and then dive into his burger head first.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched Pops before digging into his meal. He also shifted his attention towards Max who looked like he just gotten a taste of food for the first time. The gorgon couldn't help but chuckle, as he let his mind drift to want happened only about an hour ago.

It seemed to be taking quite some time for him to finish the side of fries. Normally a ravenous Barkley Wolf would've downed them and already been half-way through his burger _and_ enjoying a cold, tall glass of his favorite beer, but that was the farthest thing from his approach tonight.

"I thought you were hungry, old man?" Max asked the older wolf, taking note of his slow approach.

"I was." Barkley told him, lightly sighing. He wondered if it was the anticipation of having to take his pill? Might as well get that over with now. He pulled the pills out of his pocket and opened the bottle. He brought one out, putting the lid back on the bottle and shoving it into his pocket. It was orange and triangular. He popped it in and took a sip of water. He was thankful for the fact it was small.

Hopefully he'd be able to eat the rest of his meal without that feeling of uneasiness.

"So, what's the side effects?" Max asked, he wasn't trying to be nosy, he only wanted to keep an eye out just in case.

Barkley shrugged, "I have no idea." He had another sip of water.

"Pops doesn't really like knowing the side effects, that way his mind can't trick him in believing he is going through it when he isn't." Deuce remembered when Pops had to take a cough and cold syrup and it said he might get a rash. That day the older wolf scratched thinking he was breaking out in hives, when he wasn't.

Barkley agreed instantly. "He's exactly right. I mean, why do they have to stress people out unnecessarily anyway huh? It's just bullshit."

Max had finished his food and sighed contentedly. "Yeah, I get it. I don't blame you, pops."

Barkley nodded, though he wasn't sure if one of the side effects was tiredness. He doubted it since he only took it moments ago, but he was certainly worn out from the day's events. "I'll have to take this to go. I'm not getting through this tonight."

Max nodded, "I figured you would as soon as you slowed down with the fries. How are you doing there, Deuce?"

Deuce looked down at his barely touched plate, thank goodness Clawd hadn't really seen what he been eating lately. The wolf would be very worried at the fact he barely eaten anything. "I think I'm in the same boat as Pops." The gorgon said now playing with his side salad.

"Alright guys, I'll take care of this and we'll get some containers and head home." Maximilian headed up to the counter to pay for the dinner. Take-out containers were dropped off and Barkley transferred the dishes perfectly.

He handed them to Deuce and all 3 of them left the die-ner promptly.


	38. ( XXXVIII )

**Review(s):**

Funkita - Oh yes! I love how she's so nervous of him, like Medusa in this story specifically, will mouth off or act up to anyone but the moment she's in front of Barkley Wolf she's intimidated. xD I mean I would probably be too with a fiercely protective werewolf in front of me!

**Onward roll!**

* * *

Clawd jumped as his cellular phone started vibrating in the pocket of his dark denim jeans. Who'd be calling him after first period just started? He pulled it out, 'Pops' was the name across the screen. He slid it over right away. "Dad?"

_"Clawd?" _

The younger wolf concentrated hard to hear him, he could hear his father but barely. He discreetly got up and slid out of the classroom and walked down the hall a bit. "Dad… what's up?"

_"Where are you?"_

"I'm at school… what's going on?" Clawd shifted his eyes to the row of lockers.

_"Clawd I… uh, I'm at work but I feel like total shit. Is there any way you can come get me?"_

Clawd blinked. What? His father was asking him to come get him? From work? "Of course I can, sure."

_"Good, I'm not okay to drive right now."_

The younger wolf was very worried. "I'll be there in like, 20 minutes okay?"

_"That's fine, thanks bud."_

"No problem… I love you dad."

_"I love you too, Clawd."_ The call was ended before they could even say goodbye.

He hurried back into the classroom and gathered his things. It earned him a couple stares from his fellow classmates but he didn't care in the slightest. He grabbed his books and rushed out of the classroom. His locker was just down the hall, he had enough time to ditch them and grab his varsity jacket, his keys were tucked in the pocket. He had no time to lose.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

Clawd opened the passenger side door for his father, whom got in and had to catch his breath it seemed. "Thanks, I didn't mean to pull you away from school."

The younger wolf really didn't care. "No, it's cool." He noticed that his father looked quite pale, he kept swallowing every few seconds and after fastening his seatbelt he held his head up with his hand… not daring to let go. "What's wrong, dad? Do we have to go to the emergency?"

Barkley shook his head and regretted it instantly, he felt dizzy since he'd woken up earlier but the quick movement made it way worse for him. He wasn't even sure how he made it to work safely in all honesty. "N-no, just home. I'll feel much better once we get home. Please?"

Clawd nodded and moved the gearshift, gently leaving the parking lot. He concentrated on taking only the smoothest roads possible home. Whenever he was stopped by an intersection he took a moment to glance at his father and check on him. He did not look well.

"Pull over." Barkley asked him suddenly.

Clawd signaled and did exactly what he was told. As soon as the car stopped, the passenger door swung open and Barkley heaved up everything he ate for breakfast onto the side of the road.

He put the 4-ways on, notifying other drivers that he'd probably be sat here for awhile. Clawd then unfastened his seatbelt and rubbed his dad's back. It wasn't very often that Clawd was able to return the many favors his parents did for not just him, but all of his siblings too. "You'll be okay dad, this is just some stomach bug. You'll be back to yourself in no time."

_'Oh buddy, I don't know about that…'_ Barkley heaved again. After a few minutes he finally stopped. He pulled the car door shut and he rested his head against the seat. Beads of sweat were pouring off him as he had his eyes shut tightly. "I… think I'm okay."

Clawd gave Barkley's shoulder a light squeeze and he changed his signal yet again to notify the on-coming cars that he'd like to get back into the lane. "We're almost home, pops."

He gave a single nod. The less movement he made, the better off he seemed to be. "My head's pounding…" he trailed off lightly.

Clawd bit down on his lip. He was on the fence as to whether he should call his mother or not. She was at work too. They tried to work roughly the same hours so they could both be home together. He supposed getting Barkley home and in the door would be a good idea first.

After he smoothly backed into the driveway, he cursed when he saw his father dozing off to sleep. He looked comfortable. "Hey, dad."

The older wolf opened his eyes and realized they arrived home. He opened the passenger door and unfastened his seatbelt. It took a lot to muster up the strength to pull himself out of the car.

Barkley went to head straight for the sectional sofa when Clawd stopped him. He whined slightly. "What?"

"Pops, maybe you should head upstairs to bed?" He was surprised when his father disagreed.

"Clawd, I won't make it that far… trust me." He felt unsteady enough that he knew not to challenge the unmerciful staircase. Barkley shakily sat down and took a moment to stay there. He kicked off his shoes which Clawd picked up right away and put them in the front closet where all the other shoes were kept.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Clawd took off upstairs quickly and made a direct beeline to his parent's bedroom where he grabbed his father's pillow, his mother's pillow and their blanket. If Barkley wasn't going to head upstairs any time soon, he'd make him as comfortable as possible downstairs.

He also managed to grab a shirt and a pair of pajama pants for his father too, he'd rather him not fall asleep still dressed in his outerwear if he could help it.

Clawd managed to balance all of these things on his way down the stairs and back into the living room. He saw his father attempting to swallow again. "Dad? What do you need?"

Barkley lightly shook his head this time, the affect wasn't so bad right now. "Water, maybe? I feel kinda dry."

"Sure… please try and change, it'll be way more comfortable guaranteed." Clawd set the blanket and both pillows down on the sofa as he headed off to the kitchen. He grabbed a tall glass and set it under the ice-dispensing option on the door of the refrigerator. He shifted it over and held the water-dispensing button. He brought the cold water out and set it on a coaster upon the coffee table.

He was glad to see that his father and the change of clothes were missing, but he frowned hearing the sound of more vomit. _'Oh no…'_ he thought sadly.

Once the toilet flushed, Barkley emerged from the bathroom donned in his pajamas. The short walk from bathroom back to sectional seemed to require a lot of effort. The older wolf reached for the glass of water and nearly drank half right away. He set it down and took a few breaths. He hadn't felt this sick in… well, he truthfully couldn't remember the last time. He wasn't counting the hospital visit a couple days ago.

He was very thankful that Clawd set one pillow behind him and the other on the arm of the sectional. A nap would probably do him some good. He slowly stretched out and curled up on the pillows. He pulled the blanket up over himself, though Clawd fixed it a bit better than he had it. "I'll be here if you need me dad, I'm not going anywhere…"

"You should probably go back to school…" Barkley would argue it further if he wasn't so damn tired. "I'll be alright-"

Clawd shook his head. "No way, I'm not leaving you alone like this. Get some rest, I'll be right over there." He pointed to the other end of the sectional.

Barkley gave a nod and let his eyes close… boy did that feel good to do.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

_"Well I hate to say I told you so Barks, but… I told ya so. We figured back in the day you'd end up with high blood pressure. I know you're really not impressed with the medication that doc started you on but seriously… as much as I love you and you're my bestest bud… I don't want you joining me here on the other side, man. Not yet. I'd give anything to be with you guys and my kid again. I'm the reason Medusa turned so cold… and why my boy's messed up. I'm so thankful that you're there for him to lean on. Trust me, this ain't what it's cracked up to be… I miss you. Please take care of yourself… Give my love to Scar and the pups. Later."_

Barkley woke up suddenly. The jolt triggered the same pounding sensation in his head that he fell asleep with. "Fuck." He cursed to himself, settling back down into the pillow beneath him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Clawd asked him as he sat down with a delicious looking sandwich and a glass of orange juice. It was approximately around lunch time at school and he was a bit peck-ish.

Barkley glanced at that sandwich and closed his eyes quickly, his stomach wasn't having that. "I feel like I might hurl again but… I think I'm okay for now."

Clawd's ears flattened when he looked down at his sandwich. Is that what was making his father feel ill? "Did you want me to go with this?"

"No, no… I'll just turn over, don't worry." Barkley did just that and snuggled into the comfort of his wife's pillow… the scent of her shampoo on it lulled him back to sleep with a little extra comfort this time.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

Howldon, Howlmilton and Clawnor all raced toward the front door as they got out of the minivan. Scarlet looked in the driveway and out to the street. If Barkley's car wasn't here… where was it? Where was he? She quickly headed to the front door and let the pups in as she reached back to grab her purse. She took note of Clawd playing the Slaystation. "Hi sweetie." she greeted, taking note that her 3 youngest pups were approaching the sectional slowly.

"Hey mom," Clawd greeted, pausing the game. "dad wasn't feeling well and he had me come get him at work. I didn't wanna leave him home by himself so I stayed here."

She came around and noticed her husband fast asleep… the color drained from him. "Barkley… what's wrong baby?" Scarlet caressed his cheek gently however he didn't budge. She frowned and turned her attention back to Clawd. "His car's still at work, then?"

Clawd nodded. "Yeah, Max is out with Clawdia so I asked if they'd mind going to get dad's car. They didn't mind at all."

"Perfect," she brushed the hair out of Barkley's face and kissed his cheek. "I thought something was off with him when we got up."

Clawnor waited until Scarlet headed to the kitchen before he nuzzled his father's arm. "Dad?" He whispered. "Dad."

"Clawnor!" Clawd gave his youngest brother a warning growl, though the younger did as he pleased regardless.

Barkley rubbed his eyes and sat up a bit. "Oh hey buddy," he greeted his youngest boy and pat the space beside him. "come here."

Clawnor crawled up beside Barkley, careful not to hurt him anymore than he may have been hurt already. He nestled into his father, on-top of the blanket. His ears were flat as he lay there very still, he watched the older doze off again. Barkley looked very ill and it scared the young pup.

Clawd had picked a couple scabs within his fur and possibly created new ones. He wished Deuce would get back here soon to comfort him, didn't he get any of his texts?

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

Deuce had been kicking himself all day, Mr. Hack had taken his phone away during second period. He had been caught texting Clawd, so as punishment his phone was confiscated until the end of the day.

The gorgon was more so annoyed because normally he could at least see Clawd at lunch, but the wolf wasn't there. Maybe Clawd said something to him about doing something during the lunch period? It was quite possible, the wolf was focusing on his studies. Heck he had friends outside their circle too so for all the gorgon knew Clawd could have been with them.

Deuce bit his lower lip as he watched, what looked like freshmen, crawl out of the classroom. Once he was sure he could enter the classroom safely, the gorgon entered. He noticed Mr. Hack cleaning his chalkboards, most likely doing it so he wouldn't have to rush in the morning.

"Mr. Hack, can I please have my phone?" The gorgon inquired.

The mad science teacher jumped a little, not expecting the gorgon kid to be there so soon. Deuce heard the teacher mumble something about 'kids and their damn phones', after giving the phone back to the gorgon. He warned him next time caught with the phone, a detention would be his punishment. Tucking his phone into his pocket, the gorgon promised it wouldn't happen again and headed for the exit.

He pulled the phone out of his pocket to boot it back up, he took a mental note to get the screen fixed as soon as possible. It bothered him that Clawd's phone looked to be in better shape.

Deuce noticed all his texts came through at once, there was a few from Jackson, a couple from Heath. Even one from Simon confirming practice tomorrow morning. Deuce nearly dropped his phone when Clawd's messages came through.

_Deuce, dad called me to pick him up from work, he's pretty sick - __Furball_

_We're home now… - __Furball_

_Deuce? - __Furball_

_Sorry to bother you, xo -__ Furball_

He opened the thread of messages and reread them. Feeling slightly guilty for not being there for Clawd or Pops.

_Babe, I'm so, so sorry. Done school now. Do you guys need anything? Ginger ale or something? Again I'm sorry Clawd, I had my phone taken from me by Hack._

The gorgon was slightly cursing himself, he should have had his phone with him. The gorgon figured he could gather his things and be ready in case Clawd needed him to go to the store or come straight home.

_Babe! Hi, I probably text you way too much so I'm sure it was my fault. Maybe pick up some stuff for a stew of some sort? Ma mentioned it'd be a good idea but she doesn't wanna leave. As much as I want you here right now, I know you won't be long xo – Furball_

_No worries, my furball. I will see you soon._

Deuce then slid his phone back into his pocket, making sure he had his car keys and everything else for that evening. The gorgon figured he give Ma a break and cook dinner today. Quickly pulling out he phone he began texting Clawd once more as he headed in the direction of the student parking lot.

_Clawd. Tell Ma to get herself a nice glass of wine and possibly a bubble bath. I'll cook dinner. _

_Okay, she uh… took the bottle with her. The twins and I are playing on the Slaystation, Clawnor's loafed on the sofa with dad… no matter how much I growl at him to leave Pops alone... and the ghouls haven't gotten home yet. If you're not too mad at Clawdeen, can you give her and Howleen a lift home? - Furball_

_Aww, Clawnor loaf._

Deuce thought about it for a few moments, he was still angry at Clawdeen but he didn't need Clawd worrying that she was walking home.

_Sure thing babe, I'll grab the g__houls__._

Just then he went hunting for the she-wolves – pretty hard to drive them home if he left them at school.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

Deuce found himself tackle hugged by Clawdeen when he rounded the corner. "I'm _so_ sorry Deuce, I didn't realize how much of a selfish bitch I was being and I had no idea that anything happened to them on the way home. I'm so glad they're okay and I totally understand if you never ever, ever wanna speak to me again." The she-wolf was half-crying, half-panicking as she buried her face in the gorgon's shoulder.

He was completely stunned.

Howleen turned the corner and froze upon seeing her sister close to hyperventilating in Deuce's arms. "Is it too late to warn you about Furricane Clawdeen?" She cheekily smiled.

Deuce wanted to stay angry at the she-wolf but it broke his heart seeing her like this. "Calm down, it's all good." Deuce began to wonder when he became a softie. It must have something to do with hanging around the fluffs 24/7 lately. "I'm sorry I yelled the way I did." The gorgon rubbed Clawdeen's back. "C'mon, we gotta grab a few things, then we can go home."

Howleen had her school bag all set and slung over her shoulder. "I call shot-gun! Deuce can I please? Please, please? Your car is _so_ cool! I'll never own anything cool like that."

"Might as well enjoy your last ride to the pound, there's way too many of you on this earth. Euthanasia needed, much?" Cleo de Nile commented as she walked by.

Howleen's ears flattened. She wanted to growl but Clawdeen was already doing enough of that for the both of them.

"Your lip's looking better Cleo." Deuce said as he could feel Clawdeen's fur stand on end.

"I'm sure that's not all of me that's looking good, right Deuce?" She winked and 'fixed' her cleavage so he would catch a glimpse of it. She did just buy herself this new push-up bra the other day.

Clawdeen frowned. "I'll make your top lip match, _don't_ test me."

Howleen stood just behind Deuce and her sister, she heard that Clawdeen decked Cleo in the mouth earlier in the week but she hadn't seen it for herself. She didn't even think Clawdeen _could_ punch.

"Sorry Cleo, I got better things to look at." Deuce said running his fingers through the she-wolf's hair. A bit surprised when his fingers didn't get tangled in it.

Clawdeen was certainly glad she deep conditioned last night before bed. It would be embarrassing if his fingers got caught. "And that's not you, in case you couldn't catch a hint." Howleen told the princess from behind her sister and gorgon-brother.

"Like hell you have someone better to look at," she crossed her arms over her chest. "lowering your standards is a secret cry for help. I'll be here when you come to your senses, Deuce." With that she walked away from the pathetic lot.

Howleen growled a bit louder as Cleo's back was turned.

"C'mon, ghouls." Deuce said letting go of Clawdeen. "Quicker we get outta here, quicker we can go home." Deuce kept glaring the direction Cleo went. Part of him wished she would tripped and break an ankle, then he wouldn't have to deal with her for a while.


	39. ( XXXIX )

**Review(s):**

Funkita - Right? Every single member of the Wolf family have each other's back. It's so sweet and they really represent what family's supposed to be all about. Please enjoy!

**Howdy!**

* * *

Playing with Howlmilton and Howldon was an excellent distraction for Clawd, when Maximilian joined them it was a better distraction. It was slightly difficult for them to talk smack to each other in hushed whispers but they were doing it. Clawd kept glancing over to his father and youngest brother, both of whom were now fast asleep. "When was the last time dad ate?" Maximilian asked Clawd discreetly, he was sat next to the wolf while button mashing on the controller.

"Uh, apparently you guys went out to eat yesterday at the die-ner?" Clawd asked in return. "He had a bit of breakfast before work but definitely not as much as he'd usually eat."

Max nodded softly. "Yeah, I figured as much. He's gotta eat something. He'll lose strength quickly."

Clawd sighed, he was already aware of that. Barkley was the one not cooperating at the moment.

Howldon and Howlmilton sat on the floor in front of the part of the sectional where their father and Clawnor were sleeping. They nudged each other discreetly but for the most part they were extremely well behaved right now.

Clawd kept looking down at the beaten up phone in his lap, Deuce hadn't messaged him within the last few minutes but the gorgon was probably driving. He didn't want to distract his love while he was driving. They had their fill of car-related issues for awhile.

Just then the twins paused the game and ran to the front window, the gorgon was still a good block away before they could tell he was coming down the block. "Deuce is home!" They nearly screamed before the youngest pup's head shot up and shushed them, snuggling against his dad.

Howldon and Howlmilton nearly vibrated with anticipation. It wasn't that he always brought them treats – sometimes he did – but it was the fact that they enjoyed when their entire family was home. The most love in the Wolf home was when everyone was present.

Clawdeen and Howleen came in carrying bags of groceries, they may have went to the grocery store hungry and they might now be the proud owners of a few aisles of said grocery store. "Shh." Clawnor warned them as they came in.

Howleen stopped by the sofa and nuzzled Barkley's cheek, carrying on to the kitchen with her many bags – she wasn't a 2 trip wolf.

Clawdeen rubbed Clawnor's head gently, he gave her a sleepy smile. "Are you protecting Pops?" She questioned him in a whisper. When the younger pup nodded she smiled. "Good job, buddy. Keep at it."

Deuce grabbed the last few bags the remained in the car, making sure to hit the lock button before making his way towards the door. He hoped the twins wouldn't sniff out their cupcakes until after dinner.

Howldon sniffed the air lightly. "Do I smell vanilla frosting?"

Howlmilton sniffed around as well. "Cinnamon?"

The scents were pleasurable to most but Barkley sleepily buried his nose in the pillow, he wasn't appreciating them right now.

Clawd paused the game and got up off the sofa, he stretched his legs and headed for the front door. He took the boxes from Deuce and kissed the gorgon tenderly. He'd been wanting to do that _all_ day. Was it strange that he felt comfort in being intimate with him?

"Hey good looking." The gorgon said once the kiss parted, boy this wolf knew how to put a smile on his face. Deuce could see the Clawnor loaf all snuggled against Pops, it was adorable and heartbreaking at the same time.

Clawd sighed lightly, "I missed you _so_ much." He told the shorter, he'd been stressing for hours before the twins and Max decided to join him on the Slaystation.

"Clawnor, come." Scarlet was donned in her evening wear, a set of silk pajamas, a tank top and a matching colored cardigan. Her hair was all wrapped up in a towel on the top of her head.

"No." He said softly. He dug his claws into the blanket beneath him.

Barkley wrapped his arm around Clawnor whom snuggled into him further.

She sighed, ever since they came home from the scene of Clawd's semi-accident her youngest pup had changed drastically. Scarlet wasn't sure if it was for the better or the worse yet. He was definitely more defiant and rebellious. She thought she'd have at least a good couple years before that crap started.

"Well you don't gotta miss me anymore, I'm right here." Deuce said placing a quick kiss upon Clawd's cheek before making his way over to Scarlet. "Hey Ma, how were the bubbles? Don't worry about Clawnor, we'll bath him after dinner." The gorgon said to comfort the female wolf as he hugged her.

She sighed as she hugged Deuce. He always knew how to make things better around here lately. "The bubbles were alright, I skipped my white and went straight to champagne, what does that tell you?" She nuzzled Deuce's cheek and heaved a sigh again. It was easy to see the worry on her face. She kept looking back to the sofa. "I have no idea how he's feeling, he hasn't woken up since we've been home."

She headed to the kitchen and Deuce followed her.

"On the upside, he's sleeping. He isn't vomiting, so that's gotta be a good thing." The gorgon pointed out as he washed his hands to get dinner started, hopefully he could get Pops to have something to eat even if it was a piece of bread. But the gorgon wasn't going to push food onto the sick wolf, if anything he knew that would make Pops feel worse.

Scarlet gave her hands a quick wash as well. "Yes you're right… I just hate when he's ill. It scares me, we're not getting any younger. Trust me, even the cold gets harder to get rid of as you age. That's not even considering any ailments." She would be lying if she said she wasn't panicked about her husband's high blood pressure.

"Daddy's gonna be fine," Howleen reassured her mother, also giving her hands a wash too. She would be honored if Deuce would teach her some of his wicked kitchen skills. Just enough so she could make a significant other happy. Maybe feed a single pup of her own? "isn't he?"

Clawdeen bit down on her lip. "Didn't you see the pill bottle on the ledge above the microwave? My guess is whatever they are, has pops feeling sick."

Scarlet hummed in thought. Clawdeen had a good point. "Your father does hate knowing side effects, he probably has no idea." She made a mental note to look up the name of the drug on the bottle. She'd do some research of her own tonight.

"The way I see it Ma, when Clawd was sick his body was fighting the venom. Maybe that's what Pops's body is doing with his pills? It's something different and the body thinks it's in danger so it's trying to fight it." Deuce reached into the cupboard and grabbed a frying pan, he was going to cook the meat a little before adding it into the bigger pot. That way most of the fat was cooked off as well. Deuce didn't even think twice when he handed his little helper the pan to put on the stove. "Set the front burner to the number 5, please Howleen."

"Okay!" She did exactly as instructed.

He turned his attention back towards the worried mama wolf. "I'm sure once Pops's stubborn body realizes the pills are there to help and not hurt him – he'll be feeling back to normal in no time. Y'know him better than anyone he has to be difficult."

Scarlet chuckled, "You're damn right about that. Always has been. If he's not being stubborn himself, it's his body." She stopped to think of something. "He_ did_ actually take them, didn't he?" She grabbed the bottle off the ledge and read it.

"Yes Ma, he took them right after his fries yesterday. Max and I both saw him." Deuce said turning his attention back towards the food, grabbing a wooden spoon to stir the meat.

_Barkley Wolf  
__Enalapril, 10mg  
__TAKE ONCE DAILY_

She also took notice of the 'May cause dizziness' sticker slapped on the bottle too. "Ah, that probably explains why he won't bring his head off the pillow, poor thing." She set it back down and sighed. She pulled out her phone and a freshly washed wine glass. She was aware of the rest of the dishes in the sink but she'd been too distracted to do them.

Clawdeen figured she'd give her mother a break. She grabbed the half bottle of white wine in the fridge and poured some out for her.

"Thank you, baby." She pulled up the internet browser on her iCoffin. It was one of the latest models, she and Barkley were available for upgrades and they took it. She searched the name of the medication.

"Howleen you don't want the meat sitting in one place for too long, or it will burn. So every few minutes stir it around until all the sides are a darker brown." The gorgon tossed a bit of salt and pepper in for taste, now to start the veggies and potatoes.

She gave a nod and watched the meat carefully, turning the diced pieces until they were each turning nice and brown. "Mhm, smells great!" Deuce didn't tell her what she should do if she felt snack-ish during the food preparation though.

"_Pops!"_ Clawnor's upset voice caused Scarlet to nearly drop her phone.

The bathroom door shut rather loudly and when she looked out, she noticed the blankets her husband was wrapped up in, tossed to the side. She felt bad that he bolted, but at least he'd be awake for awhile.

Clawnor sat outside the main floor bathroom, waiting patiently.

Deuce peered around the corner, trying to see what was going on. Hopefully he just had to go to the bathroom and forgot the youngest pup was snuggling him? He nearly nicked his finger with the knife in the process.

Clawd re-positioned the pillows and the blanket as he waited for his father to come back out. He knocked on the door, stepping just in front of Clawnor, he gave his brother's head a pat. "Dad, are you alright?"

"_Yeah, I'm al-" _And then there was vomit. _"nope… not alright."_

Clawd tried the handle and it was locked. "Pops…" He whined slightly, his unoccupied hand headed straight for a scab he created earlier.

The door soon opened and Clawd hugged him tightly. "Oof," he was glad the door was behind him or Clawd might've just taken him down. "hey bud. What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong?" Clawd growled lightly. "You're still sick."

Barkley shrugged. "Nah, I'm alright."

Clawnor rolled his eyes, he _knew_ his dad would deny how rough he was feeling. He always did that.

Deuce snuck out of the kitchen and grabbed Pop's old glass, and replaced it with the new glass of fresh water with ice. He slowly made his way back towards the kitchen, last thing Pops needed was to be crowded at the moment. "Good job, Howleen." He patted the wolf on the head. "Now we take the meat out of the pan, carefully, and start making our gravy for the stew." The gorgon informed the she-wolf.

Clawdeen had washed all of the dishes and they were drying in the rack beside the sink. She nuzzled her mom's cheek and headed out to the living room. "Hey dad," she greeted softly once Clawd let go of him. "how are you feeling?"

He shrugged. "I'm okay sweetheart, I feel... _off_. Don't know how to explain it but, I've definitely felt worse." Barkley didn't like to admit much, especially when he wasn't feeling 100%. He just felt bad when his family worried about him.

He headed back over to the sofa where he was nestled for a few hours and he sat down, readjusting the pillow behind his head. He didn't want to quite lay down but he couldn't keep his head up without this lingering feeling of dizziness. Man that was beginning to piss him off.

Clawnor approached the sofa slowly.

Barkley raised an eyebrow, "Get up here, boy. C'mon."

The youngest pup took no time at all as he sat right next to Barkley. Max had started another game without Clawd. "You suck," The oldest wolf told the Hauntlywood star in his living room. "gimme that."

Max smirked and tossed the controller over to Barkley, who nestled in and began to pick out which casketball team he wanted to play as on the Slaystation.

Deuce looked up from the gravy he and Howleen were making, as long as she kept stirring it wouldn't burn. The gorgon took this moment to sneak out of the kitchen and wrap himself around his wolf. He had feeling Clawd was taking this pretty hard.

Clawd held Deuce tightly, the gorgon happened to notice a few places where the wolf's fur was slightly matted. It probably meant he'd been bleeding somehow. "Thank you, for being here when I need you most." He whispered, kissing Deuce's cheek.

"Can you 2 not make out in front of my view? Pops is dynamite on the court here." Max poked Clawd with his socked foot.

Clawdia stumbled through the kitchen and headed straight out to the living room. "Can you not be a dick to my brothers?" She narrowed her eyes at Max. She looked a lot better yesterday, today… she looked rough. It amazed them all how she looked so chipper and bright the day before and right now… she almost looked like shit.

Her hair was strewn this way and that, she straightened her crooked glasses and she sat down on the other side of Barkley. "Now your pops ain't pregnant, but I bet we feel the same way. Come here, 'dia."

She nodded, putting her head on his shoulder. "We certainly do, pops."

Deuce couldn't help but chuckle at Max's shocked face, he couldn't tell if it was because of how good Pops was at the game. Or the fact Clawdia just told him to zip it, either way the gorgon led Clawd towards the kitchen. After all he wouldn't be a good boyfriend if he let Clawd's wounds get infected.

Clawd lightly sighed, he was grateful for the fact Pops was at least awake. That was good. "It smells fantastic in here." He told Deuce, but wanted to smack Howleen away from the stove. "What's she doing by things that can catch fire?" He narrowed his eyes immediately.

"Hey. Leave her alone. She's doing a great job, plus Ma and I are here. So stop your stressing." Deuce said tapping Clawd's nose, the gorgon was proud of Howleen. "Before you go barking up that tree, you better check yourself."

Clawd rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"Precisely, Mr. I-Burn-Water." Clawdeen teased him.

Howleen giggled. "Toast isn't meant to taste or look like charcoal either."

Scarlet smirked. "I let your brother near the brand new toaster your father got me for mother's day and Clawd set a toaster strudel on fire with it."

Clawd's cheeks were heavily blushing. "Okay, alright – I got it. I suck at all things in the kitchen, damn."

"As long as you're good in bed, _that's_ what really matters." Max popped the fridge open to grab a bottle of water, he gave Clawd a wink and 'finger-guns' to emphasize his point.

Deuce paled when he heard Max's comment, he quickly turned his attention back towards Howleen and the gravy. He drained the veggies and potatoes. "So now you mix everything together. Need help?" He asked, not wanting her to burn herself.

Scarlet chuckled, "Oh boys, there's no shame in this household. If I can ask the twins to stop picking their nose in everyone's plain sight, why can't we talk about sex?"

Clawdeen looked at her mother's almost empty-glass. "Excuse me, Ma. Are you drunk?"

"Did we get the usual dish-washer loaded?" Max inquired, a goofy grin on his face.

"Get out of here you famous flea-bag." She grabbed an orange out of the fruit bowl and threw it at Max, whom caught it perfectly.

"Drink and a snack? Thanks Ma!" Max bid his farewell from the kitchen.

Clawd gave a nod of approval. "Nice arm, Ma!" He complimented her.

Deuce froze in fear, he didn't know if wanted to run downstairs or try and hide in the cupboard. Either way he had a feeling he couldn't escape this very public conversation.

Clawd rubbed his arm, doing his best to comfort the other. "And this is why we all struggle to bring someone home." He supposed it was an open-family problem. It sometimes made him wish his family was a bit more cautious, or up higher on the conservative scale but if they were… they wouldn't be _his_ family.

"It's not our fault if you can't find someone who likes your personality," Scarlet snapped at him, downing the rest of her drink. "Regardless, we are a very fun-loving bunch."

Clawdeen grabbed the bottle of white wine and tipped it back for herself, taking a few generous sips. "Ma, the only way we're having this conversation is if we're both tipsy."

Howleen and Deuce were busying themselves with the stew, which was coming along fabulously. "I'm glad I'm still at the bitches-have-cooties, stage."

Clawdeen set the near-empty bottle down. "Bitches? Are females your kink, sis?"

Her cheeks blushed heavily. "Boys can be bitches too!"

"Will you leave the untainted pup alone?" Deuce said looking up from the stew and snagging Clawdeen's wine. Man he could use this right now, especially with the conversation topic.

Clawd raised an eyebrow. The mention of sex in this conversation was making Deuce uneasy… but did he forget what happened last time he got tanked? He sure went looking for that sex that he couldn't talk about.

"Untainted pups are the most boring." Clawdeen told them. "Besides," she poked her sister's butt and then the side of her boob. "she's got the parts of a woman, she'll be untainted soon enough."

"Nope, she isn't allowed. Not until she's finished school and started a career. At least 5 years into the career. Then we will talk about this and see if she's ready." The gorgon said taking another sip.

Scarlet sighed, putting her phone back in her cardigan pocket. "Well, seems like you have it quite under control. Please see Deuce for any relationship restrictions, I'm going to get another bottle of wine." She headed out to the sofa and saw Clawdia now snuggled up with Max, she stole his orange and was now eating it. Clawnor was still right next to Barkley as he was playing the Slaystation still. "Hiya hot-stuff," Scarlet greeted her husband, plopping down on the sofa beside him – she was definitely buzzed.

He swallowed hard. _All_ he could smell was alcohol. Normally it didn't bother him, if anything he liked to enjoy a few drinks too here and there, but he wasn't sure how to tell her he could barely stand the smell of her. "Hello my darling," he greeted, his head still on the pillow. As long as he didn't leave it, he felt alright. He still hadn't figured out how he'd go to work like this though… "what's up?"

She frowned. "I guess not you tonight, huh?" Scarlet poked his eye, however she probably meant to poke his nose.

"Ow," He shifted away from her slightly. "what are you poking me for?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "I'm worried about you."

'_Enough to have downed a bottle to yourself, hmm?' _ Barkley thought to himself, but knew not to say anything. "Baby don't be, I'm just tired. I feel alright for the most part. It's just the new pill the doc has me on. I told him not to tell me what any side effects were because y'know me, I wouldn't take it then. But I'm alright. Actually, I gotta take it again soon." He glanced at the clock. Maybe a reminder could be set in his phone?

Scarlet nodded, that sounded right. "You sure you're okay? No sugar-coating bullshit?"

Other than the headache beginning to start up again… but he was positive that was the scent of alcohol. "No baby, no sugar-coating. I'm alright for now." He wasn't going to promise her he'd be alright later… but for right now, he was good and that's all that mattered.


	40. ( XL )

**Review(s):**

Funkita** \- **Oh I know right?! They're awesome to be around. So funny! Guest - Hi there! Yeah we've had a lot of family things going on, illness, death, etc. So I apologize that it's been so long for this update. It's here now though and I do hope everyone who gets to read it, enjoys it!

**Our apologies! Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Barkley had been grounded to the house for the remainder of the week. His wife did some research on his new medication and found out that he was just experiencing the regular side effects. They had lessened drastically over the last couple days. He felt alright for the most part but about an hour after he took that little orange triangle it made him feel all drowsy and ready for bed. He only felt small waves of nausea but he typically fell asleep without having to hurl anything.

It was doable, he felt a bit sluggish and getting up too quick was now something that triggered momentary dizziness, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

_Barkley, how are you? Sorry, I've no idea how to use this thing. - Ellie_

The wolf smiled and sent a text right back to his best friend and unofficial brother, Elliot Where.

_Ellie, buddy! Been a long time, I miss you. I'm doing okay, could be better could be worse. I'd rather talk to you in person._

He smiled when a text came through right away.

_Anytime, Barks. I'll be over tonight, chill my bourbon and glass. ;) - Ellie_

The older wolf could hardly contain his smile, he didn't realize how much he missed his dear friend until he found out how to text back. Technology was never a friend of Where's, more of his 'greatest foe'.

He decided he'd been good enough to take the pill on time every day so tonight he'd be down for a few drinks with his best buddy this Friday night. Barkley leaned over and kissed his sleeping wife's cheek and he got up slowly to head downstairs and start making breakfast. It was the first time he felt hungry in these past few days.

Deuce had his headphones in as he jammed to favorite rock band, the gorgon was proud of himself for already having all the lunches packed. He even made one for Ma to take to work and one for Pops if he was hungry before someone got home, honestly he didn't know how the elder wolf was feeling but he wanted to be prepared.

Deuce figured pancakes for breakfast would be best for today, also fruit salad and sausages. He liked knowing the family had a good start to their day.

Barkley didn't want to bother his busy gorgon-son, so he grabbed a mug out of the cupboard and began to brew a fresh pot of coffee. He noticed that the dishes needed to be done. He had no problem doing those while he waited for coffee. He wondered if part of his headache was the fact he was lacking caffeine. He knew he hadn't consumed much of anything lately.

He smirked when the gorgon was startled by his presence. "Good morning, bud."

Removing the earbuds from his ears. "Morning Pops. You're looking more lively. How you feeling?" The gorgon said flipping the pancake, last thing he wanted them to do was burn.

"Y'know, I'm doing alright. Sometimes I feel a bit dizzy but I can handle it. I've figured out that I'm ready for bed not long after I take it, it makes me feel like I'm gonna be sick but I've mastered getting to sleep before hurling _and_ I'm feeling hungry now so – I assume that's a good thing." He sighed contentedly after that first sip of coffee, half the time he didn't even finish it. He just needed the first few sips to kick in and he was good for the rest of the day. "How are you doing?"

Deuce thought about it for a minute, how was he doing? Honestly the gorgon didn't know, he been more concerned with what had been going on with Pops. "I'm alright, little tired." For some reason last night Deuce couldn't fall asleep, he felt bad because he was sure Clawd was kept awake because of him.

Barkley gave a nod. "I'm sorry if worrying about me has kept you up at all." He couldn't control what stressed the gorgon out but he'd feel bad if he knew his situation added onto the boy's mind. "Caring about people sucks, doesn't it?" He playfully nudged the gorgon as he started the water for dishes.

Two sleepy fluffs rounded the corner and entered the kitchen. Howlmilton and Howldon attached themselves to either side of Barkley's hips. "Hi pops," Howldon snuggled into his frame.

"Good morning boys, are you both feeling alright? You don't have to be up for another hour at least." He asked them, his hands in soapy water otherwise he'd be checking their foreheads.

"I'm fine," Howlmilton nudged his father's arm. "Howldon wet the bed."

The other twin's eyes narrowed and he let out a warning growl. "I did _not_."

"Even if you did," Barkley looked down on Howldon's side. "it happens sometimes. No need to be ashamed buddy."

"I didn't, promise." Deuce wanted to take his shades off to look at Howldon more closely. Was that a white patch of fur just under his chin? He always had the hardest time telling the twins apart.

"Pops, what's on Howldon?" Deuce began to wonder if the pup had gotten into the last of the cupcakes when everyone was sleeping. With Pops down, it was a lot easier to sneak around the house.

Barkley laughed, "It wouldn't fail a drug test, if that's what you're wondering. It's not frosting from those cupcakes last night either."

Howldon nuzzled into his father.

"It's a white patch of fur." Howlmilton headed over to Deuce, standing next to him, observing what he was doing. He showed the gorgon his left wrist. Distinctly on the right side of it was his own patch of white fur. It was almost distinctly crescent moon shaped.

"Interesting, so that's how you tell these fluffballs apart? When they're standing still long enough of course." The gorgon said, taking the fork and stabbing an already done sausage and offering it to Howlmilton.

The half-awake pup nearly bounced at the opportunity. "Thanks!" He ate the sausage as best he could without burning his salivating mouth.

Howldon's nose curiously sniffed the air, he wanted one too but he didn't want to leave his father's side. "I'm alright," Barkley dried his hands off and left the dishes in the rack. He'd put them away later. He knelt down and looked up at one of his double pups. "I don't feel as sick as I have the last couple days."

"Can I snuggle with you before I get ready for school, pops?" Howldon asked, he was having a real hard time leaving the side of the elder wolf.

"Absolutely buddy, you go to the sectional, I'll be there in a bit." He directed the younger pup, who's ears flattened but he did what was asked of him. Howlmilton wouldn't mind some snuggles with his dad either. "If you see Where today," Barkley began as the twin fluffs made their way into the living room. "tell him he's not making excuses to slither out of being here later tonight. It's been way too long, I miss my homeboy."

Deuce chuckled as he stabbed a second sausage for the other fluff. "Sure thing Pops, I'll drag him here if I gotta."

"Thatta boy, I can always count on you." Barkley took the fork with the sausage with him into the living room, where Howldon ate half and gave his brother the rest – he always had been the better sharer than Howlmilton.

Clawd tip-toed around the corner, he shushed pops and the twins to ensure they wouldn't give him away. He slowly approached the gorgon male whom had his back turned. He snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around the other, kissing his neck almost instantly. What could he say? Their late night sexual activity left him still wanting more.

Deuce jumped a little before his body relaxed into the other's arms. "Clawd… I'm cooking." The gorgon whined slightly as he let the other's mouth kiss his neck.

"You sure are," he told the other suavely as he nearly pressed the gorgon into the counter, the only thing between them were clothes… and how the wolf wished they weren't on. "guaranteed I could make you hotter than whatever you're cooking right _now_." He whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

Deuce only began to tremble when he felt Clawd's tongue trail from the nape of his neck upward.

"Are you challenging yourself there?" The gorgon questioned as he tried his best to hold back a moan. Deuce both loved and hated how the wolf knew all the right spots to hit. "Because playing with fire isn't safe y'know."

"Oh _I_ know," He nipped at Deuce's earlobe and dug his claws into the shorter's hips. "but y'know very well the pain is more than half the fun."

"Yes." Deuce hissed as he brought the wolf's lips to his, he honestly didn't mind if Clawd marked him up. He would wear them with pride, show everyone he belonged to the wolf. That he was untouchable.

The most precious thing to Deuce was how Clawd smiled when they kissed. He could truly feel it and it made his heart swell for the wolf even more than it already did.

While Clawd and Deuce were in the middle of their soft-core porn, Clawdeen sneakily grabbed 2 sausage links and downed them before either one of them noticed. She sheepishly waved and then swallowed.

"Already did that last night." Clawd winked at her.

She grinned. "You dirty dog."

"THE PANCAKES!" Deuce wiggled out of Clawd's arms, to double check on the food to make sure it wasn't burnt. A smile swept across his face when he noticed he was able to save everything in time.

Clawdeen couldn't help but to giggle. "You got ditched for a bunch of batter, tell me how irresistible you are now bro?"

Clawd rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "I'll _always_ come second to his culinary prowess. But it's fine, just something I'll have to deal with I guess." He wiped a fake tear away.

"Don't worry babe, I'll make it up to you." Deuce said with a playful wink as he looked for a big enough platter to plate the pancakes.

Clawnor brought his pillow downstairs and he detoured to the kitchen long enough to steal a sausage link, "Good morning," he greeted, his eyes barely opened as he headed towards the living room.

Howleen stole a pancake before it even hit the plate. She grabbed 3 sausage links and rolled almost a burrito type-thing within her pancake. "Thanks!"

"On the upside you guys save on dishes." The gorgon couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the youngest female munch on her homemade burrito.

Clawd lightly sighed and helped himself to a plate, he was the most hungry for Deuce in his bed… but he supposed food would do. "Are you ready to shoot some hoops this morning, babe?" He lightly bounced around the gorgon as he headed for the dining table. He felt great this morning, however their choice of wind down activity probably had a lot to do with it.

"You totally got laid," Clawdeen commented as she rubbed her brother's shoulder. "your fur's pretty soft."

Clawd bit down on his lip. "Actually, I stole your conditioner."

She lightly growled but smiled. "I'll take you shopping to buy your own stuff, our fur types aren't exactly the same. I'll get you real soft. Promise! If you think he can't keep his hands off you now… just you wait."

That sounded like a good time to him, he wanted to do everything he could to impress the gorgon. He didn't know what he'd be capable of doing if anyone looked at _his_ Deuce. . .

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

Just as Deuce promised he had the wolf trapped between his body and his car's leather seat. He was kissing along the other's jaw as he began unbuttoning the wolf's shirt. They arrived a few minutes earlier than the janitor who normally opened the gymnasium doors for the casketball team. Heck they were the first outta anyone on the team to show up so far.

Clawd would've torn it right off if he didn't have to remain dressed for school. "Deuce..." he called out lightly, his breath hitching when the gorgon gave a quick roll of his hips. The wolf buried his face in the other's shoulder, kissing and nipping any piece of flesh he could get to. By the time he was done with Deuce today, the entire world would know exactly who he belonged to.

"Yes?" The gorgon hissed, his voice filled with desire. As he continued to place cascaded kisses along the wolf's chest. He could literally spend hours looking at the other's body.

The werewolf couldn't understand why the simple act of the shorter _touching_ his chest gave him such strong pleasurable feelings. "Oh shit," his breathing was labored, but Deuce knew exactly what he was doing. He knew how to make the strong werewolf crumble in a matter of seconds. He wanted to check on the time but he soon lost his train of thought. "you know exactly what you want this morning, don't you babe?" Clawd pulled him into another heated kiss.

"Well you do drive me wild." The gorgon hissed after they broke the kiss for air.

Deuce wouldn't lie, he been doing a little bit of research and there was something he read that caught his attention. The gorgon had been curious about different positions they could try, he figured this was the prefect moment to try one of them out. The gorgon grabbed the wolf's belt and unfastened it in one movement, Deuce hissed slightly at the pants before he worked moving them and the wolf's boxers down exposing him.

"Damn, you're beautiful." The gorgon complemented as he kissed the wolf's navel before going back to the task at hand.

Deuce placed his hand upon the wolf's shoulder for support as he lowered himself down onto the wolf, there was some stinging but nothing the gorgon couldn't handle.

Clawd reached up and caressed Deuce's cheek, "Are you sure you're alright with this?" He asked the gorgon as he noticed a bit of a wince when he positioned himself properly.

He nodded and took a few moments to make sure everything was good before he started moving his hips to the rhythm of the radio, that happened to be playing Clawd's favorite type of music.

He bit down on his lip so hard he drew a bit of blood. He then dug his claws into the shoulder of the shorter, he dragged them down the flesh of his beloved. "You got some... tricks up your slee-eve, don't you?" He asked his boyfriend. He was doing _everything_ right.

"I'll never kiss and tell." The gorgon flirted with a wink. Deuce let a moan escape when he felt Clawd roll his hips in return, causing him to go in deeper hitting the right spot. The gorgon took a mental note - they were _so_ gonna to do this one again.

Clawd began to feel the familiar building just under his navel, however he didn't want to release before his gorgon had the chance to. He wasn't sure where the other was in terms of possible climax. He clawed at Deuce's neck long enough to bring him down to kiss him feverishly.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

Meanwhile both Simon and Iris Clops got out of his signature forest green SUV. "Do you have everything, sis?" He asked her as he hit the lock button on his remote started.

Petite Iris nodded, almost having fell out of her brother's vehicle. She was a klutz on the norm, she wasn't sure how her brother could drive with the lack of depth perception... however he wore a monocle when he operated the vehicle.

Deuce's hand hit the window precisely at that moment for support while his needy wolf kissed him with a burning passion.

Iris and Simon jumped when they saw a hand on fogged up windows of Deuce's iconic, black and green Dodge Challenger. It slid down and revealed a steamy image of Deuce Gorgon and Clawd Wolf, both naked and indulging in a very intimate exchange.

Simon instinctively covered Iris' eye, but she shoved his hand away, though they both couldn't stop watching. _'They are very __much__ in love with one another.' _The taller didn't realized he was now hunched over, purposely looking in the window. It wasn't until he heard a mixture of moans and growling that he had to drag his sister and himself away from the steamed up vehicle.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

"Clawd." The gorgon whined as he wanted one more kiss before they entered the change room, this was the part of the relationship he wasn't fond of. It wasn't that he was ashamed, it was the fact the gorgon didn't want to make his friends and teammates uncomfortable. He wished he could just ask them, see where they stood.

The wolf grinned at his boyfriend, he knew exactly what he wanted. Clawd grabbed Deuce by the vest and pulled him in suddenly, forcing their lips together. If he didn't know any better, he'd think there was a full moon scheduled tonight. It would certainly explain his aggressive behavior.

They pulled apart suddenly when the gymnasium doors opened. Clawd growled in the direction but sighed when it was Simon. "Good morning lov- uh, co-captains? Are we ready to bounce balls- uh, casketballs... around? Plentifully?" Simon rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he chuckled – hoping to cover up his awkwardness.

"Are you feeling alright, big guy?" Clawd asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir! Wonderful, probably not as wonderful as you- uh, no I'm great. Thank you. Salutations." Simon bolted for the change room door so fast he almost knocked himself out, he would've had he not ducked.

"Huh," Clawd wondered out loud. Wondering what the cyclops' problem was.

"I take that as our cue to get ready?" The gorgon said stealing one last kiss before heading the same direction as the cyclops. Part of him began to wonder if Simon had seen them kissing, that was why he was acting funny.

Clawd heaved a dramatic sigh. "Ugh, unfortunately." He frowned. "I just wanna kiss you all day, can that be an extracurricular? That's a skill that'll look _real_ good on my resume."

Deuce gave a playful roll of his eyes and squeaked when Clawd grabbed his butt. Today would be tough to get through. Very tough.


	41. ( XLI )

**A/N: **Alright guys, first off I am TERRIBLY sorry that it took so long to update! I ran into issues with my computer and of course had the entire story saved on it and couldn't access it. Then we finally found the remainder of what we had written on a random USB thank goodness so here we are with more updates! I apologize for the long wait but I do hope you're still here to read! Thanks for being patient guys, :)

**Please forgive us!**

* * *

Jackson sighed as he made his way down the hall toward the familiar Home Ick classroom. He hated this course for a few reasons. First of all, almost every single ingredient screamed before it was cooked which was highly disturbing. Some of the ingredients tried to walk away and you had to stun them with a meat tenderizer – which he was never good at. Thank goodness that Deuce Gorgon was his partner for this class because he'd fail automatically if he weren't.

He waited patiently just outside the classroom door. Mrs. Kindergrubber kinda freaked him out too if he was being honest. He shifted his gaze down to his wrist watch, usually his classmate would be here by now. Where was he?

Deuce slightly regretted making the team work so hard, maybe those twenty extra laps he made everyone do simply because they wouldn't stop asking about the marks all overs his body was a bad idea. Despite all the running and drills they did, still didn't make Clawd's cocky grin disappear. He was _so_ getting the wolf back later.

The gorgon couldn't help but smile when Jackson came into view, "Hey." The other tried to play off that everything was okay and not the fact his werewolf boyfriend hand marked him from head to toe.

"Hi there!" Jackson greeted his very good friend. He was extremely happy the gorgon wasn't absent today. It meant he didn't have to endure Kindergrubber's weird ways without him. Jackson trailed his eyes up and down Deuce. "You look _rough_, casketball practice go hard on you today?"

"More like a certain canine." The gorgon informed the norime.

Jackson's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He spoke in a hushed whisper. "Did you guys like, actually do _it_?"

The gorgon nodded his head, "Before practice." A red hue crept across Deuce's face.

He winced for a moment. "Sorry," he brought his hand up to his right temple. "Holt is cheering all kinds of wild for you. He's glad you 'finally got laid' I guess? And I give you my congratulations. What's... it like?" He asked, hating the fact that Mrs. Kindergrubber was at the other end of the hall.

"Honestly Jay, it's different. But thrilling. It's really hard to explain, the positioning… well let's say we both finished at the same time." The gorgon bit his lip, he still felt a little bad for climaxing on the wolf's fur.

Jackson's eyes widened – he had _so_ many burning questions but Mrs. Kindergrubber finally caught up with them to unlock the classroom door. Since when did she get so speedy? Damn it all. He supposed he'd have to wait for another opportunity to talk. He had Deuce in every class this semester so they'd be able to catch up again soon... he hoped.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

In the auditorium, Elliot Where sat in his chair at his desk, farthest from the stage towards the back entrance. He stirred his green tea absent-mindedly. He normally took it with honey however he was trying to watch his figure. There was a poem left with his tray of breakfast this morning. He sighed as his eyes scanned the page.

_You are the sun that shines brightly throughout my day.__  
__You are the gravity that holds me down in every way.__  
__You are the moon that shimmers throughout my night.__  
__You are stars that glimmer oh so bright._

Elliot rolled his eyes, though he had to admit there was a certain charm about the poem. He invested himself in it so far, he had to at least finish it.  
_  
__You are the oxygen that keeps me alive.__  
__You are my heart that beats inside.__  
__You are the blood that flows through me.__  
__You are the only __man__ I can see.__  
__Yo__ur voice reminds me of gentle rain in the sprin__g.__  
__Y__ou __a__re my everything._

His mind drifted to his beautiful, sexy night-time lover. That was who prepared him breakfast this morning and left the poem because he had to leave earlier than Mr. Where himself. They'd been having late night rendezvous for quite awhile but he couldn't remember exactly how long. He was trying not to remember the small details because he didn't want to become too attached to someone when he planned on ending it.

Elliot was nervous solely because of the fact that his evening beau, attended Monster High previously. Albeit the young manster was an adult and could make his own decisions, he still felt... _wrong_.

Sure he kept Elliot feeling young and vibrant although he couldn't help but to feel he was holding the younger back from bigger and better things. He was currently 38 years of age, but his beau? He was a mere 25.

The auditorium door opened and he nearly crumpled the letter in his hand. He quickly shoved it in the drawer and almost dropped his cup of tea. He was very shocked to see a certain gorgon male in his auditorium, especially since he didn't have him this semester. Did he have a slight _limp_ in his walk? He tried to hide the smirk that may or may not have been growing. He didn't take Deuce for a bottom-type.

"Afternoon Mr. Where." The gorgon said making his way towards one of the empty chairs near the teacher. Deuce didn't know if it was better to be sitting down or standing. Both were painful but for a very satisfying reason.

"Good afternoon, Deuce! To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked the young gorgon.

"Pops wanted me to check in, make sure you're still coming over. He said something about you might go invisible on him if you get a chance." The gorgon knew that wasn't a direct quote, but pretty close and he was sure the dramatic arts teacher caught on.

Mr. Where chuckled lightly. "Well I was going to take my second cousin's, aunt's best friend and ex-neighbor's goldfish to swimming lessons but I guess hanging out with Barkley might be more entertaining."

Elliot wasn't sure whether to point out the fact that he could tell Deuce had sex this morning or not.

He noted the confusion on the gorgon's face as he tried to follow all of the connections mentioned. "I couldn't tell you if it gets easier on your body as time goes on or if your body gets used to the passionate abuse - but it _does_ get a bit better to deal with every time it happens."

"It's that noticeable huh?" The gorgon inquired, he noticed a few strange looks he getting but didn't think anything of it. "I don't think trying something new and then going to practice was a smart idea either." The gorgon admitted as he bit his lip, as he thought back to the events only hours ago, it was a different side of both of them he really enjoyed.

Elliot gave a smile, though it was hard to see from behind his bandages. "That was not a smart idea in hindsight, no - but when the passion strikes, the passion strikes." He eyed the gorgon's vest done all the way up. "Are you marked heavily?" It was the only problem he saw with dating a werewolf.

"Only a lot. If there was bare skin he could mark up – he did. I don't mind though, it'll heal. Plus he only did it to make a point to everyone else, he's been frisky the past couple days." The gorgon looked down at his arm, there was claw marks around wrist as well. "Although I might have to trim his nails if he keeps being this way." A small chuckle escaped from the gorgon.

The Drama teacher nodded, he recalled having dated one previously. "Oh yes, I dated a werewolf back in high school," he noted Deuce's confusion. "not Barkley Wolf - no he's my brother, not previous conquest. But this other werewolf... Barkley despised him though. He only came after me during the full moon phase, where I think Clawd is right now. A couple days leading into the night of the full moon, they're very territorial, moody, extremely passionate lovers." He admitted, it felt strange to have this conversation with the gorgon boy but he wanted to give him all the information that a young, gay Elliot Where, wished he knew before he started dating. "Don't file his nails, dull ones are much worse. And Deuce, I understand that you're quite sore," especially since the gorgon was still on the fence about sitting or standing. "But at least you feel comfortable and loose with Clawd enough to only be hurting after both of you gained climax... you don't want to be an uncooperative werewolf lover."

Deuce was surprised to see Mr. Where shudder as if he were in pain still.

"Clawd didn't... force himself on you, did he?" Elliot wasn't sure if that was a werewolf during the full moon phase or just the one he dated.

"No. I promise Mr. Where. Clawd's been nothing but a gentleman. He's just frisky... maybe a little territorial. He doesn't mean any harm though, I swear." The last thing the gorgon wanted was Mr. Where to tell Pops that Clawd was beating him.

Elliot sipped his tea, frowning when he realized he let it get cold. "Good, I'm just making sure." He didn't want to ask the hard questions but he was positive that nobody else was going to beat him to them. "Deuce, does anyone know about you and Clawd?"

Deuce paused for a moment, he been thinking about telling others. It just hadn't happened yet. "Well his family. That's kind of a given. I believe my mother figured it out. She kind of showed up uninvited." The gorgon began to pick at a loose thread on his vest. "You and Jackson. That's it."

"It's hard, admitting you've become attached to the family of fluffles, isn't it?" He chuckled, he didn't just have a friendship with Barkley Wolf, he had a brotherhood. And Scarlet? They had a deep friendship as well. "You should've seen Clawdia's face when I told her that she couldn't call me Uncle Ellie here." He hummed in thought. "It nearly broke her heart."

"Well… kind of been part of that family for most, if not all, my life. Kinda hard not to get attached." The gorgon admitted.

Mr. Where crossed one leg over another. "Deuce… you've been around the Wolf family for a long time." He stopped to think about how he wanted to word his question. _'Your father's been a big part of my life too.' _ He cleared his throat. "At what point did… Clawd start becoming… attractive to you? I mean, did you sneak peeks at him in the change room? Did it have anything to do with a certain, Miss de Nile?"

Deuce slid into the chair the he had been standing in front of, then shifted slightly so his legs were over the arm rest. Yes this was a lot better, for the moment. "Well honestly, what I did with the bit- I mean Cleo," Deuce didn't know how Where would take him calling the royal pain names, she was a student of his after all. "It was more convenient. Kinda like what everyone expected, I guess. Her being a popular ghoul, it just seemed everyone wanted us together." Deuce thought back when he first met Cleo. "I honestly don't think I was ever physically attracted to her, I had feelings. But no desire to be with her physically. I remember the first time her and I ever did the deed, I just lay there next to her and didn't see the big deal. Why everyone said your 'first time' was supposed to be 'special' I didn't get." The young male shrugged his shoulders.

Elliot did his best to follow what Deuce was saying to him. The concept of not figuring out one was gay until later on truly fascinated him.

"See that's where this whole thing with Clawd's different, he doesn't even have to touch me and I get all giddy. I don't know when I started finding him attractive, maybe I always did? Like you'd have to be blind and living under a rock not to see it. I'm not just talking about his looks, he has an attractive personality. I know it sounds sappy, cliché. But it's kinda like those love stories where the person was always in front of them, the whole time." The gorgon said playing with the zipper of his vest.

The invisible man was grinning, not that anyone could tell. He sure loved him some sappy and cliché. "That sounds about right. Before you hear it from anyone else, I knew you and Clawd would be a thing." He was proud of his prediction. "I mean, late is better than never but the year you started and became co-captains, I had a feeling there'd be some chemistry between the both of you."

"Do you always go around pairing up your students Mr. Where?" The gorgon inquired, as he pictured the dramatic arts teacher going around with a clipboard and pen.

The dramatic arts teacher laughed. "No of course not, we chat about possible pairings in the Teacher's Lounge and only in the lounge. Would you be offended if I told you Coach Igor made a bet to me and lost about you both?" He blushed, but luckily no one could see that either.

"I thought I heard him saying something about owing you like $50, is that what he was talking about?" Deuce said shifting in his seat, the gorgon didn't know how he was getting up. He figured he'd most likely have to give Jackson a call.

"Oh perhaps, I didn't hear the details of it I just knew that no matter what I'd be right." He wore a cocky smirk under those bandages of his. "Now Deuce… I want you to take a look at the big picture." The gorgon looked around. "I'm speaking figuratively, the picture of your future. Do you see yourself spending it with Clawd? Can you see yourself part of the Wolf family in a deeper meaning? No doubt Barks is hoping for wedding bells." He chuckled, Barkley and Scarlet were married yes, but they never had a real, 21st century wedding.

They got hitched at City Hall.

"Barks, isn't that what my dad used to call him?" Deuce knew Where was close to Pops, the gorgon didn't know he knew his father as well.

Elliot dropped the pen he had been playing with. "Ah, yes. That's precisely what your father called him. He called me Ellie." he let out a soft sigh. He swore his best friend had something to do with the fact his younger beau being near-obsessed with him. _'Damn it Sawyer, you really did end up picking someone for me, didn't you?' _

"As for the question, I honestly can't picture my life without him. That fluffball fills a spot in my heart that's been empty for who knows how long. We can literally just be snuggling or even just in the same room, and I can feel his love. I would be willing to marry him, one day. I don't need a fancy wedding, just him. That's if he wanted to stay with me." Deuce knew it would destroy him if Clawd left, but he wasn't going to force the wolf to stay if he wasn't happy.

"Awww, Deuce Gorgon I do believe you've been bitten by the love-bug. You're certainly showing all the signs." Mr. Where teased him lightly. "I'm very happy for you, I wish you nothing but happiness. Do you have any… of those natured questions for me? Trust me, when my heart was young and naïve, I wish I had someone I could've spoken to."

Deuce raised a curious brow.

"I love Sawyer and Barkley very much, we were a trio of best friends who got into a lot of shit together. We were the real reason why the 'you don't leave this house the moment alcohol touches your lips' rule was invented. But there's only so much 'advice' your straight friends can give you that's very inaccurate but straight from their hearts." He sighed lightly.

"I kinda do have a couple questions." The gorgon stated as he snuggle deeper into vest, underneath was one of Clawd's t-shirts he had stolen. Deuce was hoping the wolf wouldn't notice his shirt drawer getting low.

Elliot nodded, "Please don't be afraid to ask. If I can help put your mind at ease in any way, I'd be glad to." He went to sip his tea and again and scowled. Maybe he did need that spoon of honey after all? Goodness this was nasty. It'd better be quick and speed up his metabolism or his patience would be highly limited. Why was losing weight so hard?

"Well... how did you know that you liked dudes? I mean over ghouls." Deuce said picking at another thread, he began to wonder if these were Clawd hairs, because nothing was happening to the vest itself.

Elliot Where grinned. "Deuce… my dear boy, I never liked ghouls. Ever. I knew I was gay from the moment I could walk and talk. I believe my first word was 'Gucci'." He shifted his grin to a sly smirk. "That's why you fascinate me, young man. The fact that you were with at least 1 female and have switched to favoring the male end of the spectrum. I've always been interested in men."

This was proving to be pretty interesting to Deuce too, Mr. Where was a really cool guy. He could see how his father and Clawd's father got along quite well with the invisible man.

"This is where it can get tricky because I love women, they're beautiful creatures - but I don't like to be _with_ a woman. As much as Barkley's very much my brother, Scarlet - she's a very good friend of mine. A friend that I almost lost. . ."


	42. ( XLII )

**Review(s):**

Funkita - Well my friend, it takes a bit of a darker turn here but only briefly. I believe you'll enjoy this! It's one of my favorite chapters.

**We're back!**

* * *

"You mean she miscarried?" The gorgon questioned, now wondering what the teacher was talking about.

Mr. Where shook his head. "Well, she did that too. Let me go back. Way back. See, Scarlet and I are the same age, we were both freshmen while Barkley and your father, Sawyer, were sophomores. She came to Monster High just after the Howliday break. Barkley noticed her right away but Scarlet didn't see anyone aside from her own pain."

Was it obvious that he enjoyed story-telling? Perhaps he should tone it down a bit... but Barkley and Scarlet were his favorite couple after all. His favorite tale of the small light in the bewildered darkness.

"You're familiar with Barkley's legacy here. Such a kind, gentle, soul who found it in his heart to like everyone. But Scarlet... she was sad, angry and bitter with the world."

"Because of the car crash?" Deuce couldn't picture his mama wolf bitter, he was to used to her being loving and caring. Hell she gave the best snuggles when you weren't feeling well.

Elliot sighed. "So you're aware of that then? Such a tragic event, her brother was barely Clawd's age. Her parents were young, forbidden lovers themselves. She had living grandparents on both sides but neither would take her on because they didn't approve of their children's relationship, so that left her with no legal guardian and so she had to be sorted into an all-ghoul's foster home type of deal, if you will." He shifted in his seat, this was where the story took a dark turn. "We had every class together. The amount of students who attended Monster High were rather small at that time. I could tell that when she sat down in class, she was numb. Absolutely void of feeling anything. I didn't know if she," he stopped for a breather. "self-harmed or what, but I do know that between classes she cried her heart out. Before, during, in-between classes, after school... probably on the way home and I'd bet she cried herself to sleep most nights too."

"We kinda touched on the subject, didn't really go into too much detail. At the time Pops was telling Clawd and I about my dad, Sawyer." Deuce shifted in his seat, trying to get a better angle. He honestly couldn't imagine what it would have been like for her. At least when his mom didn't want him he had his aunts and the wolf family.

To have no one? The young gorgon shivered at the thought.

Elliot nodded, he was thankful that Barkley took the hardest bullet, having to re-hash all of those feelings just to tell Deuce rightfully about his father. Medusa pretty much erased Sawyer from their lives and Deuce's mind. "I'm sure that was very hard to hear." He was glad Barkley could bring him back for Deuce, after all Sawyer Gorgon was on the mantle in the Wolf's living room – rightfully so. "One day, I was walking down the hall, I can't remember why I wasn't in class..." he paused for a moment. "regardless, I see a ghoul come running out of the bathroom, screaming. Startled, I ran into the bathroom and I... I saw some blood under the far right stall. So I kicked it open."

Deuce noticed how stoic Mr. Where looked, as if he were in deep thought. Probably doing his best to remember it.

"Deuce, Scarlet cut from the crease of her elbow, straight down to her wrists... on both arms. Not hugely deep but... I think her plan was to bleed to death. Slow and painful." He shuddered. "I unwrapped some of my own bandages to apply pressure and wrap her wounds up. She was fading quickly but I told her that she was _not _dying today... I told Scarlet she was destined for great things... that dying on the floor of the bathroom in Monster High, wasn't it."

If Deuce had anything in his hands, he sure would have dropped it. Deuce glanced down at his own arms, he honestly thought about it but he could never bring himself to do it. Meanwhile his mama wolf was in so much pain that she almost took her own life, just to escape.

Elliot didn't realize he began to distract himself by doodling on a spare piece of paper, a dagger. "She _hated_ me for saving her, Deuce. She absolutely loathed me. She couldn't understand why I would bother 'playing hero'. She was hospitalized for 2 weeks, I should hope you'd never be in the situation but when you're admitted for being deemed suicidal... they more or less take everything away from you that you could possibly use to harm yourself with. When she came back to school she wouldn't even look at me."

The gorgon peeked over to see how the doodle became more of a sketch as his teacher continued.

"It wasn't until I cornered her one day and she nearly clawed my invisible face off. I mean it, she cut through my bandages. She couldn't understand why I cared enough to put her through the torture that was life." He pondered out loud. "I said, 'Even if I'm the only one who gives a fuck about you, isn't that enough?' and she was stunned. She thought that for some sick reason, I only wanted to hurt her. I wanted her to see the worth and the potential she had. Oh we had it out that day," he lightly chuckled. "she told me the world didn't revolve around me and I told her that she needed to get over herself and open up to the opportunities around her... I was talking about the opportunity that was Barkley Wolf."

"You set them up didn't you?" The gorgon asked as he watched invisible draw, Mr. Where was truly talented.

Elliot brushed it off. "To say that I was the one to set them up is so... official sounding." His hand made quick work of the sketch, he was adding the detail of blood on the dagger, dripping from the tip. "I just gave her a push in the right direction and he may or may not have caught her in his arms." He shrugged his shoulders. "Deuce, I wasn't trying to be an asshole." He told the gorgon boy as-a-matter-of-factly. "Sometimes when you're so focused on your own pain, you become blinded and you need someone to kind of, wake you from it. Shake you out of it. I just wanted her to see that she had someone right in front of her that was willing to care for her if she'd only let him."

"Mr. Where, you're a true romantic. Aren't you?" The gorgon inquired.

Elliot heaved a sigh, finishing up the sketch. Adding minor details here and there. "It's a curse and a blessing. I can see it for others but I'm too messed up to see it for myself." He said out loud, registering at that moment it should've been in his head.

"Maybe you just need to meet the right person and a little push? You did that for Ma and Pops, they turned out pretty good." The gorgon pointed out. "So what if you're a little broken? Doesn't mean you're no good. We don't just pack you up and toss you away, if anything you come over to Pop's land of misfits and have a beer."

Elliot chuckled, "Oh Deuce... he does manage to find misfit friends, doesn't he? Myself, the human who wished he were a monster... Barkley knows good people. He's an excellent judge of character so if there's ever anyone Barkley Wolf truly doesn't like, be leery. Besides... I'm more of a bourbon on-the-rocks man, myself."

The theater was silent for a moment until the sound of a fog-horn blared repeatedly.

Mr. Where let out a shriek and grabbed the electronic device on his desk, tossing it quickly into the nearest drawer - as far away from him as possible. "I hate that blasted thing!"

It took Deuce a moment to realize that Mr. Where was talking about his cellular phone.

"I can change the ringer for you." Deuce offered a little stunned at the teacher's reaction to an alarm.

Mr. Where did his best to recollect his composure. "If you change the ringer, how will I recognize it to avoid it?" Everyone had a cell phone to be contacted... not Mr. Where apparently.

"You can set them to what you would prefer. Maybe a special tone for Pops?" The gorgon stated, shocked that in this day and age Mr. Where didn't know this.

Elliot rolled his eyes, he had absolutely no patience for electronics. "I don't even want this... this contraption! Good thing I didn't buy it anyway."

Before Deuce could ask who did, the auditorium doors opened.

"Are we having a bloody party in here gentlemen?" Hackington questioned, he was hoping to ask Where some advice on a rather... personal issue.

"Yup, we ordered the DJ. He should be here in about 10 minutes." The gorgon teased.

Hack grinned. "We're about to have a grand old time in 'ere then."

Mr. Where tucked the sketch under his folder of essays he should've been marking. He found it hard to concentrate with other things running through his mind. Such as his current part-time lover and where they were headed exactly. He heaved an irritated sigh.

"I can come back if you're in the middle of brooding, or a monologue or soliloquy whatever you're doing right now?" Hack offered.

Elliot rolled his eyes, Hack was a typical, rugged-type of man. "I have classes for the rest of the afternoon."

Sadly, the warning bell rang which meant that all of them had to prepare for classes. Mr. Where, Mr. Hackington and Deuce. Oh the joys.

****(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)****

Deuce grabbed his re-organized binder, that Jackson was nice enough to help him sort through. He assisted him, giving the gorgon any help he could to pass his courses this semester. The dual-natured teen was positive that Deuce could pass every course he had if only he'd apply himself to his studies.

With the last few minutes lingering about, he decided he'd meet Clawd in time for the end of his Clawclulus class and they'd walk together to their next ones. Perhaps they'd share another kiss? The gorgon knew he'd need some kind of stimulation to keep him awake he was headed to Dead Languages after all... Clawd had Monster Psychology – the classrooms were right down the hall from one another.

"Hey Clawd-" Romulus, one of many other werewolves on campus, turned the corner and walked right into Deuce Gorgon. "what the fuck?" He leaned in close and the shorter froze. He was only familiar with _his_ werewolf... Clawd marked the hell out of him during their pleasurable adventure in his car... he could hardly imagine how any other werewolf might tear him apart out of anger. "he left his scent _all_ over... you?"

"You got a problem with that?" Clawd asked, appearing from around the corner almost instantly. He had his jaw clenched.

Romulus sneered at the shorter werewolf. "I do actually... y'know I'm cool with you being gay and all, but why the fuck can't you stick to your own kind? The gorgon, Clawd... _really_?"

Clawd let out a dangerously low growl, it wasn't one that the gorgon male was familiar with at all. Uh-oh. "I don't see how it's any of your business to begin with. How about you back the fuck off and mind your own?"

Deuce's eyes widened, he thought these guys were friends? Apparently not!

"How about you come to your senses and stop this bullshit phase. Not man-enough to have your own set of pups? Probably a good thing, they'd only have shit genes like your whole damn family." He laughed as if he knew what he was talking about. "You've always been a disgrace to wolves – the whole lot of you, especially your mother and _don't_ get me started on Clawdeen-"

Clawd stepped closer to Romulus, who instinctively backed up however upon straightening out, he stood slightly taller than Clawd himself. "You're just mad because Clawdeen refuses to suck your dick. She's who you _really_ want, isn't she?"

Romulus growled now, which meant Clawd was absolutely right. "There's another walking disgrace, I thought I saw her hanging out with that fuckin' vampire! Arrgh!" He swung at Clawd and connected - but it was a weaker hit - as if the older's words wanted to fight but he physically didn't.

Clawd could take the abusive words on himself... but the _moment_ Romulus started talking his family and Clawdeen down too – he swung his fist upward and punched the taller straight in the mouth. He then grabbed him by his jacket and slammed him up against the lockers as he continued to punch him.

Within moments Mr. Where and Mr. Hackington flew down the hallway. The Mad Science teacher held down the bigger werewolf – or tried to – with the full moon happening tonight, their strength (and testostorone) were enhanced.

Elliot Where tried to calm the wolf he was familiar with. "Clawd please, listen to me-" He was nearly spun right around by the very werewolf he was trying to calm down. His eyes widened as Clawd grabbed Romulus and held him against the lockers once again, his hand _and_ claws attached to the other's throat.

"Don't you EVER talk me, my family or my sister down again. The next time you do? You'll be talkin' shit from intensive care, do you fuckin' hear me?"

Hackington separated the growling wolves – he was the best suited, seeing as Where nearly collided with Deuce moments ago - Romulus was now nursing a bleeding mouth and nose. "Stop it, the both of ya!" He ordered, Clawd's ears flattened but Romulus tried to charge at him when Hack turned his back. "You better get your shit straight, Romulus." He warned the other werewolf upon turning around.

There was blood trickling down from Clawd's nose where Romulus landed a single hit, but it was safe to say that despite Romulus starting the altercation – Clawd Wolf finished it.

Deuce reached out for Clawd's arm with a shaky hand, he wasn't used to seeing this side of the wolf and was slightly scared his touch might trigger him once more. His eyes shifted over to the dramatic arts teacher, kind of wanting to know if he should comfort the angry werewolf. It was like Mr. Where knew what the gorgon was asking and just nodded his head.

"Clawd?" The gorgon said, pulling the other to him. "I'm fine. Everyone's good. Everyone is safe." Deuce try to comfort the other, running his hand up and down his arm.

Clawd then backed up against the lockers himself, his breathing began to quicken. What had he done? His eyes scanned Romulus, who had a beaten up, bloodied nose and mouth. His fist hurt, wow did it hurt. It took him a few moments to clue in to the fact that he was the one who hit him.

"Clawd? Clawd," Mr. Where intervened. He could see Clawd beginning to panic. "no, no - stay with me, don't let your mind go there."

Deuce moved in front of Clawd, taking his hand to try and wipe away some of the blood from Clawd's nose. "Clawd. Look at me." The gorgon said taking Clawd's head into his hands. The smaller male placed small kisses upon the wolf's face. "You did nothing wrong Clawd, no one's angry at you. You were just protecting your own." Deuce whispered into Clawd's ear, he really hoped he could bring the wolf out of where ever his mind had taken him.

Even though his gorgon was talking to him, Clawd didn't register what he said. He was thankful for the kisses though. _'Fuck, what have I done? I haven't been in shit with H-H in all my years of high school. Why didn't I just ignore him? He always talks shit, why did I have to react today? At school? In front of Deuce? Oh Deuce! What if he's scared of me?'_ Clawd swallowed hard and tried to back up again but forgot the lockers were behind him still. "I think I might hurl." He told the Dramatic arts teacher.

Mr. Where frowned, "No, you're worked up, just relax - try to breathe through it, Clawd." He warned the panicking werewolf. "You'll be alright." He gave Clawd's shoulder a pat. "Oh my, you're extremely tense. Deuce, my boy, can you massage this shoulder, if not both?"

Deuce slightly glared at Where's hand. If it were anyone else he would have snapped at them for touching his wolf and telling him how to look after him. The gorgon knew the invisible man was there trying to help them, plus he was family.

The gorgon brought his hands to the wolf's shoulder, man he could feel the tension in them. He applied pressure to the muscle, the gorgon wished he knew if this was helping Clawd. Although he wasn't yelping in pain, so it had to be doing something.

"Clawd, you need to relax babe. If you don't, you'll work yourself into a panic attack." Deuce spoke from experience. The smaller male happened to notice Clawd's knuckles. They were all scraped up. The gorgon figured it was from punching Romulus straight in the mouth. The asshat's teeth must have made contact with Clawd's fist. Deuce secretly hoped his wolf knocked a few teeth out of that cocky mouth.

Clawd melted into Deuce's touch, almost enough so that he would've hit the floor if the gorgon didn't have hold of him. He rested his forehead against Deuce's and nuzzled him slightly.

"You hit me and can't even handle _that_ like a real man, pathetic-" Romulus spat his mixture of saliva and blood in Clawd's direction.

Hack smacked the taller wolf, leading him away from Clawd, "You're just on a roll. Did you wanna be popped in the chops again?" Hackington shook his head. What was with this guy? "That's quite enough outta your mouth today, innit?"

Clawd growled softly but felt way too worn out to continue any further. He tried not to press all of his weight against the smaller but he was feeling real light-headed.

The gorgon continued to rub the wolf's shoulders, he could feel the tension wasn't as strong like when he first started. Deuce placed a small kiss upon Clawd's forehead, he just wished his wolf would relax. Even for moment. "It's alright, babe." That was all he could continue saying to the other, hoping his furball wouldn't continue beating himself up.

Cleo de Nile rounded the corner and froze in place. Deuce was brushing the bangs from Clawd's face _and_ he kissed the other's cheek?

"I love you, Deuce." Clawd told him, nuzzling him again.

She couldn't believe it when the gorgon reciprocated Clawd's apparent love in return. She hid around the corner with her racing thoughts. It wasn't _Clawdeen_ with Deuce this entire time... it was her _ex_, Clawd Wolf?! Oh she hadn't expected Deuce to play her that dirtily.

The Egyptian princess had no idea what she'd do but she'd do something - that was for sure. Deuce Gorgon wouldn't get the chance to embarrass her like this again!


	43. ( XLIII )

**Review(s):**

Funkita - lmao right? It's another one of my favorite scenes! This whole story is my favorite really, xD Thanks for sticking around and reading despite the gaps in updates.

* * *

Clawdeen Wolf was walking down the hall from Mad Science, which she just came from, with Heath Burns at her side. "That was some experiment wasn't it?" He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

She grinned, her pearly canines nearly blinding him. "Hell yeah it was, thanks for setting Cleo up to get the majority of the goop from the explosion."

Heath shrugged his shoulders. "Anything for you, Miss Wolf." He had to admit, her look was on fire today. She wore a tight fitting halter-top, tight dark denim jeans and ankle boots to match the color of said halter-top accompanied by the exact matching denim jacket. Clawdeen was _very_ good looking – all of the Wolf children were – they had excellent genes though.

They were stopped in their tracks by Bram Devein, whom was walking right toward them. Heath's eyes widened, he didn't want any trouble. He didn't know much about the mysterious vampire… but he knew _not_ to get in his way. "Greetings, flame-boy and Miss Wolf."

Clawdeen folded her arms just under her breasts, which unbeknownst to her only accentuated them further in his eyes. "Hey Bram, can I help you?"

He took a moment to look her all the way up and all the way down. He connected their gazes. "I most certainly hope so."

She bit down on her lip, in the back of her mind she secretly wanted to impress him. Even though she had no intention of letting him touch her… she still wanted the chase. "Which service of mine can I offer?"

"Price don't matter to him, I'm sure." Heath commented, but shut up immediately as soon as Bram glared at him.

"Your time is all I require," he gave her a warm smile, taking her perfectly manicured hand and placing a kiss on it. "tonight, come by my mans-uh, place. I'll text you the address."

Bram left Clawdeen and Heath standing there, both bewildered. She lightly growled at Heath. "If you tell _anyone_ about this, I'll pound your pretty face in."

"Aww, you think my face is pretty?" Heath asked her. He backed up when Clawdeen stepped forward. "You got it ma'am! These lips are sealed!"

She gave a curt nod. "Good."

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

Deuce normally had a strict no-eating policy in his car… but he decided to let it slide this time. Once Mr. Where gave them permission to leave for the day, which might land him in trouble with H-H later, the gorgon took his werewolf and they didn't look back toward Monster High. They did, however, go for ice cream. Clawd was licking it absent-mindedly, he hadn't said much since they left. "Thank you, Deuce… for being there for me, like you always are." He reached for the gorgon's unoccupied hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Clawd, I was serious when I said I wanted to give this a fair shot. You've been there for me more times than I can count. I would be a real bad boyfriend if I wasn't your rock when you needed it." Deuce said, his gaze shifting towards the wolf who had a bit of ice cream on his lips. Man what he would give to lick that off.

Clawd trailed his tongue over his lips and Deuce watched him, slightly swerving the vehicle. He was positive that the werewolf didn't know how attractive he was being in that very moment. "Am I making you hot?" Clawd smirked, wearing the same cocky smirk he had been for the last couple days straight.

"Dangerously." Deuce admitted, gripping the steering-wheel tighter. Why did Clawd have this affect on him? He wanted to toss the ice cream cone out the window and have his way with him.

"Good, I like it when you're hot and flustered." He commented, continuing to eat his cone. Clawd soon finished it and left no traces of food evidence in the vehicle. He wanted the gorgon within him this time but he could tell the shorter was still sore. Even driving, anytime he moved his leg he could see the wince on his face. "Babe, as much as I'd love to have you naked and on top of me again… I don't wanna hurt you anymore."

They connected their gazes when Deuce stopped at an intersection near the Wolf Residence.

"I mean it Deuce, I love touching you, kissing you, the embrace of you in my arms… but I feel so bad that you're sore." Clawd had a hunch that his gorgon would try to deny it. "Don't you even try, we can wait awhile before the next go. I'm cool with it. I just want you near me." He kissed the back of Deuce's hand before a car honked at them moments after the traffic light turned green again.

Deuce glanced in the review mirror, part of him wanted to be a dick and wait until the light was ready to turn yellow. That would teach the driver for honking at him and ruining the moment. He came to the conclusion the driver of the shit-box wasn't worth his time, Deuce put a little more speed into going through the traffic light. "Are you sure? I don't mind a little pain." The gorgon stated, last thing he wanted was for his wolf to think of him as selfish.

Clawd shook his head, "Yes I'm positive. I could use a nap honestly," he moved his hand and winced in pain, he nearly forgot about punching his childhood 'friend' in the mouth. Some friend he turned out to be. "I can't believe I punched Rom in the mouth..."

"You didn't stop there babe - you put him in his place." Deuce couldn't help but chuckle, he swore the older wolf (being Romulus) had even peed himself a little. "I just wish you knocked out a few more teeth, in all honesty."

Clawd rested his head against the back of the seat, he let out a sigh. "I sure hope I did… normally he talks shit and I can just ignore him. Pretend he doesn't faze me, which pisses him off even harder, but the moment he started talking about Clawdeen I just fuckin' lost it. Trust me, I've seen him get all hot and bothered with pictures of my sister in his hands. I know he wants her to be his forever mate… but our parents aren't old school like that to _make_ her."

"Make her like, arranged marriage?" Deuce wasn't a huge fan of the whole marriage thing, like he couldn't picture Clawd not in his life. If the wolf proposed, he would say yes in a heartbeat. But to have to choice ripped away? That pissed the gorgon off more.

Clawd nodded immediately. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm talking about. Technically, Romulus Senior, Rom's dad, tried to do the whole, 'I want my first born son to marry your first born daughter', which you know would be Clawdia, but she didn't really get along with Ace like that either. So they wanted to do that with Rom and Clawdeen instead. Because she's the next oldest female. But dad said no. Actually, pops said, 'Fuck no, fuck that and you'."

"Why didn't they want you and say, a daughter?" Deuce could just picture someone telling Clawdeen who she was going to marry. That she-wolf marched to the beat of her own drum. Nobody was gonna tell her shit.

Clawd scoffed. "Because we're the 'weaker' pack of wolves according to Romulus Senior. He wants to keep _his_ family name going, not ours." Besides, he didn't mind a lot of Romulus' siblings, but he couldn't picture himself with one of them. "There's Ace, Romulus Junior, Avery, Bentley, Crescent, Howlston, Azalea, Dixie, Ginger and Diesel… and she never miscarried or missed a beat. They don't know loss like mom and dad."

"Weaker pack? But Pops goes all 'kung fu ninja wolf', when anyone tries to mess with his family. How's that weaker?" The gorgon truly didn't understand, if anything it sounded like there wasn't even love in that household. No time for bonding. Without that, in his eyes Romulus's family seemed to be the weaker pack.

Clawd thought about it, his father had a strong, pure heart. He always did, but he knew when to be stern too. "A pack's 'strength' is determined by the number of pups within it. Pops was only a single wolf. Nana Leena and Papa Pawsley couldn't have anymore than him for some reason or another. Even though Mr. Where and your dad were his adopted brothers… it doesn't count to other wolf packs. If you can't have a big litter of pups, you aren't worthy. That's what Rom was talking about when he went off about mom too, that her miscarrying and shit made them weaker."

"Oh..." Deuce said pulling in the drive way of Clawd's place, the gorgon sat there and thought for a moment. "Is that why he made the comment about you not being as strong… because physically we could never have pups of our own?" The gorgon pondered in thought, so what if his mama wolf lost a couple pups – that made her weak? In his eyes that made her the strongest he knew, even with the information Mr. Where shared earlier today.

He gave a nod, "Precisely. But I mean, I don't care about that Deuce. Clawdia and Max will probably have their own soccer team we can spoil the shit out of. That's not counting Clawdeen, Howleen… and the boys, if the boys have pups of their own, they carry on the Wolf name." He wanted so badly to ask Deuce who's name he would take if the both of them decided to get married.

"As long as you're okay… I don't want to limit your possibilities Clawd." The gorgon didn't really mean to say it out loud, it kinda just came out.

Clawd was astonished that Deuce even thought about that. "Nah, don't worry babe. As long as I'm not limiting you either – we'll be alright. Besides, something tells me if we can't get Clawnor hitched, he's gonna live with us. I mean, y'know, me." His cheeks went through several shades of pink before settling on the deepest red hue they could muster. "Anyway, we'd better go." He popped open the door of the car and stretched his limbs.

He met Deuce around the other side and shared a quick kiss with him before they entered the home. The scents in the air were just mouth-watering.

Scarlet was jamming in the kitchen to some smooth R&B, while they caught Barkley kissing her neck. Is that where Clawd got it from?

"Hi my pup, hello my gorgon." She narrowed her eyes over her shoulder.

Barkley separated himself from his wife and continued grating the cheese he was told to about 5 minutes ago. "Hey boys, what's good?" He asked them.

Clawd wasn't sure if he should tell them about the altercation or not. They were home about an hour earlier than usual.

"Well. Clawd kind of punched Romulus today. In the teeth." The gorgon figured ripping off the band-aid was the easiest thing to do. Plus there was no way of hiding Clawd's hand from 2 protective parents.

Scarlet growled and turned around. "Clawd Alexander-"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute - before we get all hasty up in here, let's hear the boy out." Barkley warned, Scarlet backed off, her fur still standing on end. Barkley gave Clawd a props fist bump when she wasn't looking. "So… please tell me how this went down. I'll be hearing from the senior Rom I'm sure but I wanna know what went down from your view."

"Well really, it happened so fast. I guess Romulus was looking for Clawd, I don't know why, don't really care. Anyways, the dick-face started saying some stuff." The gorgon really didn't want to tell pops what was said, he didn't wanted to raise the elder wolf's blood pressure before he took his 5th or 6th dose of medicine – ever. "Clawd remained cool, until dick-head swung at him. That's when the growling, barking and fists came in." The gorgon stated, still remembering Clawd shoving him out of the way. Deuce knew the wolf was trying to get him out of the way of getting hurt.

Barkley reached for Clawd's wrist and brought it forward. "Shit son! You must've punched him right in the mouth, I can tell… you're sporting some bloody canine teeth marks on your knuckles. I'll grab some ice."

"You'd better have had a good reason to start shit Clawd," Scarlet warned him. "if you swung for a dumb reason and ruined your entire school career, everything you've worked towards so far… ooh, boy you don't wanna know what I'll do to you-"

Deuce pulled his hand away from Clawd and noticed that he was shedding heavily. He was clearly nervous.

"_Scarlet_ – damn it all woman, please… I wanna hear Clawd's side. Because you and I both know that family stretches the truth for miles." Barkley gave her a warning growl. She backed down and busied herself grating cheese angrily. "Now Clawd… go on."

"Well, I guess Rom thought he smelled me around the corner but it I guess it was actually Deuce. So I was maybe 10 steps behind him, I turn the corner and he's sniffing Deuce, he was surprised that I left my scent all over him… I asked him if he had a damn problem with that. Apparently he did. He said he didn't mind me being gay and all but he asked me why I couldn't stick to my own damn kind. I told him to mind his business. Then he started in about us being weaker and shit… but then, he started talking us down as a family, me… but when he brought _Clawdeen_ up? I lost it."

Barkley understood very well, that whole damn family knew exactly what buttons to press to get them going, sadly. "They're experts at trying to get under our skin, they've been doing it for years bud."

Clawd clenched his other fist, thinking about this irritated him all over again. "I basically shoved in his face that he was only upset because Clawdeen didn't reciprocate his feelings and that's when he swung at me. He swung first."

That was good information to know. Typically the one who swung first got into more trouble for 'starting' it. "Good, that gives me some leverage to work with." Barkley noted, giving Scarlet another block of cheese to grate, since she didn't seem to stop when the one in her hand got low. He popped the cheese cube into his mouth.

"Poor Uncle Ellie..." Clawd said softly, "I almost knocked him over to get at Romulus again. I grabbed his throat, dug my claws in… basically told him that if he ever talked shit about any of us again, he'd be doing it from intensive care."

"Woo! Damn." Barley commented. "You don't talk like that… I almost don't believe it was you, Clawd."

Clawd groaned lightly. "Nah, it was definitely me dad. It was like, I didn't even register what was going on until I looked up and saw Mr. Hackington hold Romulus back and Uncle Ellie trying to talk to me. I panicked… I knew I shouldn't have done it but… I couldn't let him talk like that, I refuse. I'll hit him again if he does-"

"Now Clawd, let's not try and have this happen again if we can help it." Barkley warned him. "But… I'm proud that you stood your ground, son. Knowing that he technically started it puts me in a good position if H-H calls me in over it. If she does, I got your back, Clawd. No matter what. Even if you were in the wrong, I'd still have your back."

Scarlet crossed her arms over her chest after having sprinkled several layers of cheese and meat and lasagna noodles all through the pan. Her homemade lasagna was amazing – even Deuce approved and learned how to make it – well worth the wait it took to make it. "Clawd you can't be going around this world all hot-headed baby, you just can't. You'll be getting sued and arrested for assault on this side of high school. You just can't be doing that shit. I don't care _who_ you are, it takes a stronger wolf to walk away from it than it does to stoop down to his level."

Deuce felt bad for Clawd, he'd been stress shedding all through this conversation. He knew what Scarlet was saying but he wished it wasn't so harsh.

Clawd heaved a sigh, "I know mom, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to disappoint you."

"No, no baby, you didn't disappoint me… if anything your sore, bloodied knuckles make me proud too. I'm glad you sucker punched the asshole, but I don't want you to hurt your own self or ruin your own image because of _him_. Now that ain't fair." She garnished the lasagna and opened the preheated oven. She had 2 deep dish lasagna pans full to pop into the oven.

Clawd nodded, his parents really did want the best for him. "Uncle Ellie might be late, he told Deuce and I to go early… he'll probably have to answer to Bloodgood about that."

Barkley gave a smile, "He's always got our back. It's good to have a teacher on your side too, you never know when you could need someone on the inside to sway or make something not turn out as bad."

"You ran from Bloodgood today, but you won't be able to avoid her tomorrow." Scarlet warned her son.

Clawd began to shed once again. He barely considered having to meet up with her, or have her call him into her office.

That even made Deuce's skin crawl, he couldn't picture how the other felt about possibly talking with Bloodgood. The gorgon noticed Clawd was losing more hair again, at this rate the werewolf was going to be naked by dinner. Which honestly Deuce wouldn't mind.

Barkley waved it off, "Don't worry Clawd, Bloodgood might seem intimidating but she's cool. She didn't rat Sawyer out to his normie school when he'd skip there and come to Monster High all the time. She adored the 3 of us." Of course he was referring to himself, Elliot Where and Sawyer Gorgon.

Clawd knew Bloodgood had been around for a long time, though he wasn't sure how long. "She was the principal when you guys were in high school?"

Scarlet nodded. "Oh yes, she was a hard-ass then. I'm sure she hasn't changed."

The younger werewolf's ears flattened.

"She is kinda cool, honestly." The gorgon knew there was many times she could have caught him on skipping class, she played it off as she didn't see him or he had a spare.

"She won't be an issue, bud." Barkley gave Clawd's arm a rub, he noted his son wasn't shedding as much as he was a few moments ago. "Why don't you go take a shower, cool off? Might not hurt to dive into any homework either - just in case I can't charm my way out of you receiving any punishment."

Scarlet rolled her eyes, "Oh you think you're big pimpin' don't you?" She couldn't help the grin on her face. "No one can resist the charms of 'Barkley Wolf'." she air-quoted.

He smirked, "You couldn't."

She smacked him with her oven mitt. "Get out of here, all of you. Go, go, go."


	44. ( XLIV )

**Review(s):**

Funkita - lmao yes, yes we are. We didn't go far - we just get busy with working and life in general - for example I'm doing laundry right now while I'm posting this chapter, xD I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

* * *

_So… your little bro and my little bro had a bit of a scrap today. How's Clawd? You know how I feel about mine, LOL he totes deserved it – Aces_

Clawdia glanced down at her iCoffin, it had been going off lately and she'd been too tired and sick to look at it. "I'm sorry baby," she said suddenly, giving Max's leg a rub while they were in the car. "I haven't been much of a good ghoulfriend, have I?"

The car almost came to a halting stop as he pulled it over and put the 4-way lights on faster than she'd ever seen him do before. "Clawdia, what the hell? I mean, you should never be sorry. You are my wife, not my ghoulfriend. I don't even consider you as fiancee which technically you are but in my mind, we're married and we're a family now. Especially now more so." He leaned over and kissed her suavely, placing his hand gently on her slightly protruding baby bump. She was about 1/4th of the way through the pregnancy already.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She rested her forehead against his and he nuzzled her. "I love you, Max."

"I love you way more, baby. Y'know I do." He cupped her chin and kissed her nose. "Now, who's bugging you and who do I have to fight?"

She shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her phone. "So, there's this other wolf pack that we grew up around. The father, Romulus Senior, he's an asshole. Mother's not bad, the siblings are various assholes. Some are sweet. Ace? Ace is a sweetheart, wasn't always but became so with age."

Max gave a nod, "So we like Ace then?"

Clawdia nodded, "Yes. Before I met Viperine Gorgon, Ace was a good friend to me. Romulus Senior tried to force him into taking my hand in marriage. They'd have us hang out all the time, in hopes something would blossom I guess? But Ace and I were just good friends. Like siblings more than lovers, y'know?"

Maximilian did his best to follow along. This was sounding like a movie plot he'd done before… but then again that was how the movie-star experienced most anything… through his movie roles. "Right."

"So he just text me, apparently Clawd and Romulus Junior had a scrap."

Max laughed. "Clawd? Yeah right."

Clawdia showed him the text.

"Huh, I still can't see it though." Max furrowed his brows in confusion, until a picture message came through. "Holy shit!"

Clawdia turned the screen to see it and she nearly dropped the phone. Romulus Junior's lip, nose and face looked extremely roughed up. But… could Clawd have really done it? "If my brother did that, I'm gonna high-five him because he should've had his face punched in years ago."

Max frowned. "Clawd's probably real stressed out. Did he get punished?"

Clawdia froze, she didn't even think about that. "Oh shit… you're right."

"I don't know about you but I'd rather get going home, we'll go out for breakfast tomorrow instead." He reached for her hand.

She intertwined their fingers. "Yes, I'd like to see how everything's going there. If Ma stressed him to the max or not." She had a feeling that's exactly what Scarlet did. She loved her mother, but she could be real tough sometimes. Almost too tough when the situation needed a softer approach. The sooner they got home, the better.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

Deuce couldn't get the pictures of Clawd's tongue licking up the ice cream that had dropped on his fingers out of his mind, how he wished it was his skin the wolf was licking. Deuce let out a small sigh, he just wished Clawd would let them have some alone time. He knew the wolf was worried because he still ached from earlier today, but still he could handle another round with the wolf.

The gorgon slightly glared at the direction the wolf in question was at, how dare he tell him no? Then tease him by just being there in general. This was pure torture, because he knew what the other was capable of. He just had to figure out a way to get the wolf to see past the marks and just give him what they both wanted.

Maybe if he stripped down naked, the wolf would have no other choice then? Deuce wore a devilish smirk, if it had to be done he so would. Clawd Wolf wasn't getting away this easily.

Only thing the was stopping the gorgon, was he was bit nervous that Mr. Where wouldn't show up tonight. Ma had gone shopping and bought all the dramatic arts teacher's favorite drunk snacks. Pops was bouncing around the house, looking so forward in seeing his adoptive brother. It pained Deuce slightly, Mr. Where wouldn't bail. Would he?

The gorgon was pulled out of his thoughts when Clawd came back into the room, with nothing but a towel around his waist. He was shirtless... pantless under the towel and still _dripping_ wet.

The werewolf, however, seemed to be looking for something. He pulled various drawers open and shut them again. He heaved a sigh. How did he have _no_ clothing left?

The gorgon's head perked up, damn that wolf was fine. The gorgon's eyes followed a few water drops that ran down the wolf's abs. "What'cha looking for babe?" Deuce shifted in his spot on the bed, oh what he would give for that towel to go missing at that very moment. He could rip it off the wolf? He pondered the thought - that would get this started a lot sooner.

"Clothing." He opened a few more drawers. "What the hell, man?" If he found out that his siblings were messing with his clothes, he didn't know what he'd do. He growled. "The last time my shit went missing I found my brand new, gorgeous pair of designer shoes, scribbled on with permanent marker. Still don't know who did it. I would've skinned them alive though."

"Well personally I don't mind the view, clothes are overrated." The gorgon couldn't help but chuckle, he knew where some of the wolf's favorite things were hidden. He wasn't ready to inform him yet.

Clawd smirked, Deuce wanted to play a game did he? Well... a game they would play then. "You wouldn't happen to know..." He stepped dangerously close to the gorgon in nothing but his towel. "where they are would you babe?" Clawd leaned down, kissing the shorter's neck softly. He really just wanted to find out where his clothes went, but he supposed he could spare some time to mess around with his favorite guy.

Deuce's breath hitched in his throat, just this simple gesture almost had him giving away his secret. "I can't recall, sorry babe." The gorgon couldn't help but keep his eyes glued to the other.

Clawd lowered the gorgon, laying him down while he made fast work of kissing his cheek, jawline, neck – he unzipped the vest Deuce was wearing at the fastest pace yet. "I think you know exactly where my clothes are... you're just being a jerk." He took the shirt off his gorgon too. He ran his hands up and down Deuce's chest... his fingers tracing over the claw marks. Yikes! "But I know exactly what to do with a jerk like you." He grinned in a cocky manner.

"What if I'm telling the truth though? I honestly don't know what happened. I swear babe." Deuce wouldn't lie, he loved where this was going. Heck if knew that's all it took to get the wolf's attention, he would have hid the clothing long ago.

Clawd narrowed his eyes, now straddling the other. Still the only thing between them being his towel and Deuce's pants. Oh how he hated those right now. "I call bullshit," he told him, slightly grinding his hips down on Deuce. "you're telling the truth right now just as well as you show up to class - which is barely." He grabbed the back of gorgon's neck and pulled him forward as they kissed again.

Part of him didn't want to be so aggressive but the other part of him wanted to shred Deuce apart while they made sweet yet aggressive love. He truly hoped this was a full-moon thing...

Oh so the wolf wanted to play dirty? The gorgon could play the same game - but better. A devilish smirk swept across his face as he parted for air. "Hey your track record isn't that great either, as of late." The gorgon hissed in pleasure when he felt the friction between him and Clawd.

Clawd unfastened Deuce's jeans and tugged at them. They were so caught up in it that Clawd knocked over his lamp and cringed when it hit the floor. "Oops." He stepped off the bed long enough to expose the gorgon before nearly diving on top of him again.

The door opened slightly and the youngest pup stuck his head in. He froze in fear when he saw his brother on top of Deuce, both with a lack of clothes. He shut the door and ran up the basement stairs as fast as his legs would carry him.

Clawnor appeared at the top stairs suddenly with his ears down and looking rather pale. "Mom? Dad!" He called out, racing toward the kitchen where both of his parents were.

"What?!" Scarlet nearly dropped her pan of lasagna.

His fur was on end and everything. "I think Clawd and Deuce might be fighting."

Barkley raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

Clawnor thought about it. "Well, Clawd said he knew what to do with a jerk like Deuce and then something fell over so I went to see if they were okay and they're wrestling."

"Wrestling?" Barkley inquired, having a feeling where this was going. "Wrestling how?"

Clawnor paled again. "With no clothes."

Scarlet grinned from the kitchen, she wasn't even sure what to say. Clawnor caught Clawd and Deuce in the middle of the most sensual, intimate act ever.

"Buddy, they're not mad at each other or wrestling." Barkley smirked. "Clawnor, when people love one another as much as Deuce and Clawd do-" Just then the doorbell rang. . .

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

There wasn't a doorbell that could sneak past the pups of the Wolf residence. Barkley opened the door and nearly tackled his brother, Elliot Where. "My man! It's been so damn long I almost forgot what you looked like." Which was ironic, considering he was speaking to the invisible man.

Elliot returned the hug just as tight. "I've missed you very much, I'm terribly sorry it's been so long."

Barkley smirked, parting the hug. "It's not like I can convince you to skip school anymore."

"Uncle Ellie!" The twins raced around the invisible man and eventually stopped to hug him.

He welcomed them both, and Clawnor, Howleen as well. Clawdeen came upstairs looking rather good. "Hi, Uncle Ellie." she knew that whenever he stepped through this door, he was their Uncle. At school, it had to be kept professional.

"Hello gorgeous," he greeted Clawdeen. "do you always look this fabulous in the evening?" He asked her, eyeing her choice of outfit. She was donned in a black, glimmery halter-dress, accompanied with classic black pumps and her hair had just been let out of its curlers. If Elliot didn't know any better, this she-wolf was ready for a good night, whatever it may entail.

"Of course I do," she narrowed her eyes, grabbing a hoodie out of the front closet. She figured she should probably cover herself if she didn't want questions. "well I'll see you all later-"

"Where, in the world, are you going so quickly?" Elliot asked her, he could clearly see she had some specific plans tonight.

She whined lightly. "To Frankie's."

"I see, and then whereabouts?" He challenged her, sure that might be her first stop... but where was she truly going?

"Uncle Ellie... I have to go. Keep quiet, please?" Her eyes pleaded at him and he sighed. It was always dangerous to look at puppy-eyes.

"Oh alright, go." She hugged him tightly before grabbing her purse and booking it out the door before anyone else could've seen her. Scarlet then entered the living room and smiled warmly upon seeing Mr. Where. "Scarlet, my love."

"Elliot, my strength." She greeted him in return, hugging him just as tight as Barkley did, if not tighter.

Elliot shifted his gaze to the mantle in the living room, he headed over. "Good evening Barklynn, Pawsley, and Sawyer." He touched the marble green urn lightly, his heart aching. What he wouldn't give to see his best mortal friend again.

Deuce nearly ran upstairs, a devilish smile. Sadly, Clawd managed to get most of his clothes back, but there was still a few the gorgon had tucked away. He paused at the very top step when he noticed Mr. Where standing by his father.

"Wow, Clawd's _really_ mad at you, isn't he?" Clawnor walked over to Deuce, nudging the taller's arm and taking note of all the new scratches upon older ones from a couple days ago. "I wish you guys would stop fighting. I couldn't decide between you or Clawd..." his ears flattened.

Barkley shifted his gaze over to the top of the stairs, where the gorgon stood looking like some kind of wayward scratch-post for one angry-ass cat. "Damn, looks like Clawd surely had his way with you."

"_Barkley Joseph! Can we not speak in such a way with impressionable ears around?!"_

Elliot chuckled and gave Sawyer's urn a rub. "I take my eyes off him momentarily and he's already in shit with the wife. How ever did we keep him out of the dog house back in the day, hmm?"

"Don't worry buddy, things between Clawd and I are good. I promise." The gorgon now regretted not wearing his normal sweater around the house. He kind of forgot it while Clawd sent him for drinks, giving a wolf a chance to change into his clothes. "I think it has something to do with always keeping Pops stocked in beer, uncle." The gorgon stated as he headed towards the kitchen for those drinks.

Elliot could swear he felt his heart swell when Deuce referred to him as family. He wasn't expecting Deuce to do so. "Deuce, my boy... glad to see you're... faring well against the full moon?"

Barkley chuckled. "Well? More like barely, the poor bastard."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Scarlet wanted to help Deuce patch up some of those love-wounds but she knew there wasn't a point in doing so until this phase of the moon was over with. The night was still young. "How do you feel, sweetie?" She asked Deuce as he filled up 2 big glasses of water. "Thirsty for something other than-"

"What about those impressionable ears _now_, woman?" Barkley questioned her with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm alright Ma, little sore. I guess that's what you get when you try to hide a wolf's favorite shirt." Deuce pondered that thought, he would have to do it again but maybe not on a full moon.

She rubbed his cheek gently. "Well, dinner will be ready soon. Don't any of you start drinking without food on your stomachs, do you hear me?" Her eyes narrowed as she thought she heard the opening of a beer bottle. "BARKLEY-"

"I was just getting Sawyer one!" Barkley downed some of it, setting it by the mantle. He then emptied it and Elliot shook his head at him. "Damn, Sawyer you were dry weren't you?"

Scarlet narrowed her eyes, "Deuce, can you gather the siblings for dinner while I beat my husband?"

"Yeah baby, I'm down for a good time." Barkley smiled at her.

"Arrgh!" despite the cupboard doors slamming, Barkley knew she wanted him. She always did.


	45. ( XLV )

**Review(s):**

animerule64 - Hi there! I apologize for it being such a long delay - I've had computer issues and while I did get myself a new-to-me (aka used) laptop - I still have to get the rest of the chapters that we've written (up to 50 so far) off the old laptop. Wish me luck! Funkita - right?! I looked back at this chapter to see what you meant and I started laughing, lmao. Poor little guy indeed!

**Here we go again!**

* * *

Deuce couldn't stop laughing, it took him a good 10 minutes to get Clawnor away from Clawd. The younger wolf thought it'd be a good idea to tell his brother that if he couldn't treat his boyfriend right he'd be taking Deuce away. Until he learned how to treat him properly that was. Clawd's face was priceless, because when he tried to explain why the other was so scratched up – Clawnor had a come back for all of Clawd's 'excuses'. It literally took him a good like 5 minutes to stop laughing after Clawnor had stormed upstairs for dinner.

Clawd's fur was on end. "Would you stop laughing?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't believe he played the whole 'if you loved him you wouldn't hurt him' card. How do I explain to him that it's animalistic instinct and that I'm not proud of it either if I can't get a damn word in edgewise?"

Deuce had tears coming down his face, still chuckling as he wiped them away. "Oh calm your puffy ass down," The gorgon said trying to smooth out the other's fur. "I mean it's cute, he's protecting his family."

Clawd growled under his breath, but then sighed. "Deuce… you'd tell me if I did truly hurt you, wouldn't you? Like, you wouldn't let me hurt you and just not say anything… right? I do love you..." Hell it was safe to say that Clawd loved Deuce more than he loved life itself. They hadn't been together long and it might seem shocking to some how deep his feelings ran… but perhaps a small part of him felt this way for a long time?

Deuce looked down at the few scratches that were on his arms, they stung but they would be completely healed within a few days. "Clawd, if you truly hurt me, I would let you know. I promise."

The gorgon walked over to the wolf and took one of his hands and let Clawd's finger run along it. "See they aren't deep at all, just a surface mark. Within a few days they'll be fully healed. I understand that when dating a werewolf, your claws might break a little skin. I'm alright with that, 'cause I know it's not outta pain but pleasure. You don't mean to hurt me. It doesn't help with the full moon affecting you as well. Like when we make love on a non-full moon, I won't be as marked up. I know this." Deuce placed a small kiss on the end of his furball's nose.

Clawd nodded, the last thing he'd want to do is hurt him. "It's true," he ran his fingers over the surface marks. "all of these I gave you because you've given me levels of pleasure that I've _never_… been brought to before, ever. I don't know if I've done the same for you at all but… you've done that for me." He shook his head. "Had I have known what this was like, I probably would've skipped dating ghouls." He bit down on his lip, that was a confession he'd been hiding since the first time they were intimate.

Deuce swore his heart stopped for a few moments. "Clawd. You literally leave me begging for more. Honestly, Cleo's the only other person I've been with. Trust me when I say she's even more selfish in bed." The gorgon shivered at the memory. "I love what we got, not just for the sex. But how we seem to know each other's needs, how we can play around." The gorgon hadn't even noticed he crawled into Clawd's arms. "I honestly just love being by your side. As long as I can snuggle you, I'm good." Deuce said planting a kiss on the wolf, man he could never tire of that.

Clawd's arms seemed to fit him so perfectly, perhaps they always had? "I don't know man," he wondered out loud. "she's pretty selfish all the time, you're telling me… there's a _more_ self-centered side I haven't seen?"

"Oh yeah. She knew what she liked and as long as _she_ was satisfied, that's all that mattered. If I didn't give her what she wanted, I was the selfish boyfriend. I wasn't fulling my obligation as 'her lover'." Deuce didn't really know if he should be sharing this information about their ex-ghoulfriend.

Clawd rolled his eyes, he wasn't surprised in the slightest. Her selfishness never did cease to amaze him. "Oh Deuce, I'm so sorry. That's not how _any_ of this works." He rubbed the gorgon's arm lightly. "Sex isn't supposed to be selfish. It's supposed to be something you share with one another. Me personally, I'd rather _you_ climax than me… because me having caused you that rush of pleasure, gives it back to me too. There will be some nights where maybe I climax instead of you, or you instead of me and that's okay… because I'll owe you one." He smirked and nipped at Deuce's ear.

The gorgon bit his lip a little harder then he should have, as a small drop blood began to run from the small wound. "I'm perfectly fine with that." The gorgon said licking up the crimson drop.

"_Where's my bartender? I'd fire his ass but then I'd have to get it myself and I'd rather not do that. Deuce! You get more hours and 5 minutes to get to the wet bar!"_

Clawd chuckled at his father, especially when he heard him on the receiving end of Uncle Elliot's smack.

"_We have to eat first you wild hooligan,"_ there was a polite knock on the door. _"we would be honored for you lovebirds to join us when you're capable."_

"I guess that's our cue." Deuce said looking up a Clawd, knowing if they didn't come out sooner than later Pops would be coming in.

Clawd heaved another sigh, he supposed Deuce was right. "Alright babe, you go do your thing at the wet bar. I'll be doing homework and maybe laundry, now that I got some of my clothes back. After dinner of course." He kissed Deuce lightly, then pushed the gorgon a bit. If he was being truthful, he hated any time Deuce left him. At least they could go upstairs together though.

**(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._( MONSTER HIGH )_.·´¯)_.·´¯)_.·´¯)**

Elliot Where helped Scarlet set the table and get the wonderful lasagna out and center on the gorgeously hand-carved mahogany dining table. "Thank you, Elliot." She was grateful for the additional help, the lasagna was all pre-cut and there was more than enough for seconds. If it was one thing there was never a shortage of in the Wolf's home, it was food.

"You're welcome, love." Elliot sat on the opposite side of Barkley. He missed this, it had been way too long indeed.

Clawnor sat down next to Deuce first, on the left side of his Uncle Elliot. Clawd went to take a seat next to Deuce when Clawnor gave a dangerous warning growl.

Clawd paused, studying his youngest brother. He moved to the other side of the table and sat across from Deuce. Apparently that was alright with Clawnor. "How's your knuckles?" Elliot asked the werewolf, noticing they were now bandaged.

Clawd's cheeks blushed heavily. "They're fine, nothing I don't deserve."

Elliot waved it off. "Oh please, Clawd... the only one who deserved anything they received was Romulus Junior. You don't deserve a single hair out of place."

"Don't tell me that you're on board with this too?" Scarlet warned, willing to share again why she felt it was inappropriate.

Elliot held up a hand in protest. "Scar please, he was down right nasty! I only wish Clawd would've gotten more aggressive than he did."

"Can we just not talk about it anymore?" Clawd noticed the twins and Howleen coming to the dining table, he didn't want to set a bad example for them. He shoved his bandaged hand under the table.

Deuce glanced at the youngest wolf, it was cute at the beginning when he had told Clawd off. But was Clawnor going to do this all night? If that was the case, it would get very irritating quick. A small sigh escaped from the gorgon, honestly he just wanted to snuggle Clawd. How Clawnor was acting, it seemed that he wasn't getting that any time this weekend.

A devilish smirk swept across the gorgon's pale features, as he slide his foot along the wolf's leg. Hopefully this would get his attention. Hoping he possibly could flirt with Clawd without the smallest furball catching on.

Clawd smirked at Deuce from across the table as he returned the flirtatious gesture.

Deuce happened to notice Scarlet had put the biggest slice in front of Mr. Where, saying something him being all skin and bones. The gorgon couldn't help but chuckle. At least she was parenting someone else, leaving poor Clawd alone. Maybe at this rate, Clawd wouldn't be hairless by the morning?

Deuce hoped Scarlet or Clawd wouldn't notice him pushing around the food on his plate. Sadly with everything going on the gorgon wasn't really feeling food, although he could go for a nice glass of whiskey at the moment. Sadly he knew Ma would force feed it to him if she had to, she truly had a talent of making him eat. Even when he didn't want it.

Clawd poked Deuce with his foot and silently gestured to the gorgon's plate. He had been caught by his loving boyfriend not eating.

"Where's Clawdia?" Howlmilton asked, looking around for his sister.

Clawdia and Maximilian then came through the front door, with delicious desserts in their arms. Howldon headed right over and took the delicate pies from her unsteady hands. "Thanks Howldon," she kissed his forehead and he headed to the kitchen with them. Cherry and strawberry rhubarb were the flavors. Yum, indeed! "Uncle Ellie!"

Mr. Where headed right for the front door, "Clawdia, sweetheart, how are you?"

They hugged tightly. "Ooh I'm alright, ready to eat the next thing that moves."

He laughed, backing up and eyeing her suspiciously. Elliot noticed how soft her fur was... not to mention how shiny her hair was too. "Are you..." He looked down at her stomach, then back up at her. "with baby?" He inquired, truly hoping he was correct in his assumption.

She nodded excitedly. "Yes! Yes, we are expecting."

He resisted the urge to squeal with her. "Oh Clawdia that's wonderful news! I'm very excited for the both of you. And you, Mr. Maximilian Graves, in the flesh!"

"Hey, best teacher ever." Maximilian didn't actually go to Monster High but a few years back he did a movie that took place at the secondary school over the summer vacation and he'd been lucky enough to meet Mr. Where and learn a few things.

"Come, come - enjoy the dinner Scarlet made." He ushered them to the table and sat down once again.

Deuce couldn't help but smile, as he snuck out of his chair and walked over to Clawdia a hug. Yes - he was using the pregnant wolf as an excuse from eating his dinner. It felt like forever since he saw the she-wolf last and he truly missed her. "Ma made her 7-layer meat lasagna." The gorgon said rubbing the wolf's belly. He honestly couldn't wait for the little fluff ball.

Clawdia started to tear up when Deuce rubbed her tummy, it made everything so real. "Deuce…" She wiped away a tear. "Thanks Uncle Deuce." She hugged him briefly before parting and wiping her eyes on her sleeve. She wanted to thank him for caring so much.

Scarlet looked around the table and counted heads. Someone was missing... Clawdeen! "Where's Clawdeen?" She hoped her daughter was feeling well, there was quite enough bout with illness in this family and she had her fill quite frankly.

Elliot had poured himself a glass of water. "She left for Frankie's house this evening."

Barkley furrowed his brows in thought. "She did? I didn't even see her go."

Elliot gave a nod. "She greeted me before she left."

Scarlet frowned. "She didn't even have dinner. I hope she's alright." For some reason, she couldn't shake the fact that her daughter wasn't where she said she would be.

Clawdia gave herself a slice of meaty lasagna, it looked absolutely stunning. "Oh she's alright, Ma. She clearly finds her - family boring, that's all." She chuckled, handing Max the pan of lasagna and the utensils.

"Well thing is, since you're with child. It has gotten boring, we lost a drinking buddy." The gorgon stated as he slid into his seat, poking at his food with the fork once more. Was it possible he could pawn it off on the twins without his boyfriend seeing?

Clawdia grinned, her pearly canines showing. "Shit, and you've only drank with sophisticated red wine Clawdia. Now rum and cola Clawdia - that bitch is a damn good time."

Max smirked from where he sat as well. "I had my second date with rum and cola Clawdia, she's a blast for sure."

"Aren't you turning 21 this year?" Howleen asked her sister, discreetly taking some of Deuce's lasagna, giving him a knowing wink. It was more convenient for her to grab some of his than reach over him to grab the pan.

Scarlet smiled, "The exact same day pops here turns really old."

The twins and Clawnor tilted their heads.

"He'll be 40, on the same day Clawdia was born." She reminded the twins and possibly anyone who didn't know.

Elliot smirked, "Goodness gracious, you are getting ancient."

"Aww, she was his birthday present." Deuce said rubbing the belly once more. "What are the chances that this little one with carry on the tradition?"

Clawdia shook her head, "No, no - I sure as hell don't wanna be that overdue."

Elliot chuckled, not that he could blame her, carrying to term was long enough. "When are you due, love?"

She wasn't used to answering questions about herself, but she supposed it was something she would have to get used to. "They believe my due date's around the 15th of January, actually. So when pops and I have our birthday, that's February." She narrowed her eyes towards Max. "If you get me pregnant before I can celebrate my milestone with my father, I will shred you to bits." Was it selfish of her to want a good party for herself and her father? "We need a damn good party, Pops."

He wasn't about to object to that. "Damn right we do."

Deuce pulled his hands away and counted his fingers, one thing with this family you didn't withhold was a party.

Mr. Where stared at the lasagna and realized he was only half-way through it. "You always out-do yourself Scarlet, every time I eat anything of yours it tastes 10x better than the last time I had it."

"Oh stop it you," she waved it off. "but do tell me more."

He noticed that Deuce hadn't really eaten anything, Clawd himself was on his second serving.

The doorbell rang and everyone looked at one another. Scarlet got up from her seat and headed for the front door. "Frankie?"

"Good evening, Mrs. Wolf. I'm here for Clawdeen."

Scarlet folded her arms over her chest. "Are you? That's _very_ interesting because she left to go to your house… about half an hour ago."

"Oh she left already?" The young ghoul said trying to play it off as if she forgot that her friend was meeting her at the Stein house.

Scarlet stared directly into Frankie's opposite colored eyes. "Do you know why she didn't wait for you? It's not like Clawdeen to go off on her own."

"Actually," Elliot cut in lightly. "it's very like Clawdeen to go on her own, especially lately. She hasn't hung out with the ghouls in quite some time."

Frankie nodded, "That's right. Hi Mr. Where!"

"Greetings, Frankie." He headed back to the table when a fog-horn sounded off in the closet, or so it seemed. "This wretched thing needs to stop!" He opened the front closet and grabbed the cellular phone. He learned that hitting a button on the side stopped its obnoxious screaming.

_Picture Message fr. Othello Stoan_

Elliot opened the picture and saw his gorgeous beau half-naked. He had an amazing dragon tattoo that took up the entire left side of his chest, the wings spanning out to his left shoulder and bicep. His washboard abs were wet… his chiseled face had piercings… so did his hips. He tossed the phone into the closet before he could get himself too invested. This _had*_ to end…

Deuce's head perked up, he didn't know how to react that Clawdeen wasn't with whom she said. Or the fact his uncle was hiding something. This required some snooping but right now he needed to find his younger sister.

Howlmilton nearly launched from his seat to fetch what had been thrown as it seemed Uncle Where was talking himself down from a panic attack. The nosy wolf pup dove into the front closet to dig for the phone.

"Well, I'd better get going!" Frankie waved quickly and left, almost running away from the door of the Wolf Residence. "Bye! Have a good night!" She still shouted from the sidewalk - walking away at an astonishing pace.


	46. ( XLVI )

**Review(s):**

Funkita - Yass honey! We've never really left but yet we haven't really been here y'know? Life. Thank you for the love and we hope you enjoy this chapter! And that you are staying safe, of course. NightwingSavage - Thank you for reading it on both! You totally don't have to xD I assure you the same story is being posted on both platforms, and by me, just to bring it to more eyes y'know? I also understand that it helps if I update every once in awhile.

I apologize guys! I've been dealing with some health issues and what not but here's another update at least!

**Thanks Y'all! :)**

* * *

"Ellie, I'm real glad you didn't ditch me tonight," Barkley Wolf admitted to his long time good friend and brother. "I was worried you wouldn't show."

Elliot Where feigned hurt, "Oh Barkley… I'm not _that_ flaky, am I?"

Barkley grinned, "Sometimes," then he gave a fake-sniffle, "it's like you're not even there."

He rolled his eyes. "Ha-ha, like a game of 'Where's Where?'."

Clawd, however, had some things to do after dinner – such as a hefty load of laundry once he got his clothes back from Deuce long enough to wash them. He had to distract him with the mentioning of whiskey, but at least it took him away from claiming the wolf's wardrobe.

Deuce Gorgon sat behind the bar, taking his place as the bartender for the night. Both Barkley and Where on the opposite side, as if they were customers this evening.

"Oh Pops," The gorgon said cracking the elder werewolf's second beer of the night. "bourbon, Uncle?" Deuce inquired pulling out the 25-year aged alcohol and a shorter glass. If he remembered right, the man liked it on the rocks.

"Absolutely my boy, you can drip that sweet liquid _all_ over the rocks tonight." He paused for a moment, chuckling. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me."

"Anyone's name worth remembering?" Barkley commented before he took a long swig of his beer. Man this tasted _so_ good, it was like a victory beer after having to behave all week.

Elliot nearly choked on his first sip of bourbon. "Oh you dirty dog, of course_ not_."

Deuce couldn't help but chuckle, he knew that it wasn't what his Uncle Ellie's phone was indicating. He stuffed the phone back into his pocket before grabbing his favorite whiskey. He paused for a moment when he noticed Pops had bought a spiced rum, was the old man slipping? No one drank rum in this house that he could recall. Although now it had his attention, maybe one drink couldn't hurt?

Elliot sighed as he enjoyed the first sip, he hadn't realized how much he needed a drink until right now. "This is absolutely hitting the spot."

Barkley raised an eyebrow. "Oh is it?"

He nodded, "You know it's not any fun drinking alone..."

"Damn right I do, that's why I had Clawdia. Dad's first drinking buddy and my scale-y boy here can keep up with me." He tipped his beer towards Deuce, "Best son ever."

Clawd headed into the laundry room just off the bathroom, his basket overflowing with clothes. He at least wanted to wash Deuce's nest – made purely of _his_ clothing.

Deuce glared towards the wolf, how dare he retract the nest he comfortably made? It took him weeks to take all that clothing under Clawd's nose. The gorgon let out a dramatic sigh as he went make a spiced rum with soda.

Just then Howleen walked by with drinks in her arms, Twyla in tow with the popcorn. There was a marathon of their favorite show on tonight. So they were going to hide in the bedroom.

The youngest wolf stopped behind her older brother. "Y'know if you wanna keep your clothes, yet keep a happy boyfriend - get him a blanket or something he can nest with and put your scent all over it. Trust me, your gorgon will cling to it. Especially if at the beginning you make him think he can't have it, Deuce will want it more."

Twyla giggled, she had to agree. "Yeah just roll on it and spray your cologne. Total gorgon-trap." With that both girls disappeared in the bedroom to start their show.

Clawd thought about it, that was a good idea actually. He carried on to empty his clothes into the top loading washing machine, he wasn't one of those fancy separating laundry do-ers. He hadn't owned anything white since his shoes were scribbled on so there was no point.

Barkley had his beer finished and the gorgon had another one opened. "Did I mention you're my favorite?"

Elliot peered at Barkley, though he was on the last sip of his bourbon. "So... high blood pressure, hmm?"

The elder wolf groaned lightly, taking another sip before getting into _this_ topic. "Yeah, but I'm dealing alright."

Elliot stared at Barkley. "Are you truly?"

He gave a nod, "Yeah, I couldn't put it off any longer. I was hospitalized last week."

Deuce's snakes hissed at the subject. He and pops had a long conversation about it, too. The gorgon boy might have cried a little when he found out. It shook him honestly, Barkley was the closet thing to a living father for him.

Just then, he felt his pocket vibrate. That's _right_! He was playing with his Uncle's phone. Trying to figure out who or what he was hiding. The gorgon was really shocked when he found out there was no pass code on it. This made snooping a lot easier.

_I really wish you'd answer me, I can't stop thinking about you and I... between the sheets. ;) I've never had such a good time in bed - Othello_

"Did you have to stay overnight? Was blood pressure the only thing they found, Barks?" Elliot asked him worriedly, his bourbon was magically re-filled.

The gorgon pushed the tip cup forward with a smirk as he sipped on his own drink.

Barkley shook his head, "No, no I woke up with this massive headache and then my nose started bleeding. I felt real sick, it looked like some episode of a crime show in our ensuite bathroom, lemme tell you." He sipped on his beer, it tasted real good tonight. "Scar took me early so I was home by the evening."

The gorgon shivered at the memory, it was great that everyone could work together and get themselves ready. He was also thankful for Max and Clawdia, if they weren't there who knows what would have happened.

He glanced down at the phone and quickly shifted his gaze towards the owner of the phone. Oh how badly he wanted to hear Mr. Where try and talk his way out of this message.

Maybe after a few more drinks, the gorgon would strike up the topic.

Deuce took a moment to sneak off, he wanted to steal a kiss from his boyfriend. Maybe see if he could grab a couple shirts and hide them as well?

Clawd was startled when the gorgon hugged him from behind. However he was positive he knew exactly why the other was here. "Babe, can I please wash your nest of shirts and gee, I don't know - maybe borrow a couple of them back for school?" He made a mental note of Howleen's blanket suggestion.

Deuce let out a small sigh. It nearly took him forever to collect _all_ of them. Each shirt he had taken was linked to a special memory.

The the _maroon_ one was when Clawd has first kissed him, yes it may of been at the truth or dare game, however that was what really kick-started their relationship.

Then there was the _white_ muscle tank / _red _and_ black_ plaid over-shirt combination, the werewolf wore that when he had come over for their first dinner date.

Then there was his entirely _black_ t-shirt, he honestly loved just taking that one because Clawd had it stretched out perfectly. Whenever Deuce stole it - his boyfriend was always with him in his mind.

Oh then there was the _white_ band shirt, Clawd wore that at the hospital were he made them official.

Deuce snuggled into his wolf's back as he kissed the others neck. "I'll get them back?" The gorgon asked nervously as he saw the main shirts that he cherished so much. The gorgon knew he would have to get back to the wet bar soon but he just wanted to make sure he could get his nest returned at some point tonight.

Clawd nodded, "Of course you'll get them back, I just wanna wash them so my entire bed doesn't stink. And y'know, I have some clothes for Monday." The moment Clawd turned around, Deuce attacked him – with passionate, fiery kisses. The empty laundry basket hit the floor with a thud as Deuce pushed the werewolf against the dryer, hardly giving the taller a chance to catch his breath at all.

The gorgon smirked against the kiss, one thing he loved was how the wolf reacted to his little out bursts of affection. Deuce laced his fingers through the wolf's hair so he could hold the other close while he attacked the others lips, jaw and neck with kisses.

He caught his breath while Deuce seemed to make fast work of his jaw and collarbone. "Hey, hey – frisky hot boyfriend? Can I like, start the load of laundry first please?" His answer was perfectly clear when the gorgon didn't bother to move much... especially away from his neck. "You're just gonna steal my clothes out while I'm all distracted aren't you?"

"_I don't know... I'm feeling awfully dry out here. If I gotta get my own beer, he ain't gon' see a tip." _Barkley was only teasing of course, but he was now empty again.

Deuce pulled away, he almost forgotten about Pops. "We'll finish this later." The shorter informed the other before stealing one last kiss. "I'm coming old man, calm your dust cells." The gorgon said as he made his way towards the door.

Elliot laughed. "You're right, Barkley could use a dusting off couldn't he?" He sighed lightly. "I dusted Sawyer while I was over there earlier." His eyes adverted downward as he trailed off that statement. His heart became heavy whenever he thought about their beloved normie best friend. They shared a lot of wonderful times between the 3 of them.

Deuce exited the room, pausing slightly when he heard Mr. Where say something about his father. The gorgon bite his lower lip, was this a good time for him to be coming back?

"Perfect timing, my favorite son. Can you tell my other son that I prefer my undies folded? Also, how's about another drink?" Barkley gave Deuce a warm smile, in his own way, telling the gorgon it was alright to come back.

Elliot smirked, "Maybe our bartender is trying to get himself some canine ass between rowdy customers? If you get us thrown out of this lovely establishment, I'll take you to the pound myself."

Barkley's own ears flattened for a moment.

The gorgon noticed the flattened ears on top of Pops head, "Oh cheer up Pops, I got you a nice cold beer." Deuce cracked the top of and slide it towards the elder wolf, then he scooped a few ice cubes in the other drink and topped if off with bourbon.

"That's my boy!" He took it and took a nice sip.

Elliot was thankful for the re-fill, he could use it. "Thank you, kindly."

"He came to me, in a dream when I was sick actually. Sawyer did, I mean." Barkley told Elliot this, he hadn't revealed that anyone else. Not even Scarlet. "I had to get poor Clawd to leave school to get me from work, I felt _so_ horrid." He shook his head. "It was comforting but it scared the hell out of me. I was drenched in sweat when I woke up."

"Oh Barks, only the good die young." Elliot and Barkley clinked their drinks together in a cheers of sorts. "It should've been _me_, y'know that right?"

Barkley set his now-empty beer on the bar-top. "What are you talking about? Should've been you for what?"

Elliot sighed, finishing his bourbon. "_Death_. Barkley, out of you and Sawyer, it should've been me. I have far less to live for that either of you do, or did. Think about it, I'm _not_ married, I don't have children, I most likely never will. I don't really have family of my own, anyone who was my family disowned me long ago, you know that."

Deuce was taken aback, he didn't think Mr. Where would feel such a way. Especially since he knew the man was seeing someone. Wasn't he happy?

Barkley gave a sad nod. "I know, your parents were always assholes. They were strict, hard-asses."

Elliot drained the watered down mixture of bourbon and ice. "They are, or were… I don't even know if they're living or not."

"Are you serious?" Barkley interjected as Deuce was quick to hand him another beer. "Thanks, bud."

The invisible man sighed. "I'm afraid so. I've tried to contact them over the years, nothing. They flat out refuse. The moment I feel a soft spot for them-"

"You absolutely_ shouldn't_! How do you throw your kid out, your own flesh and blood-"

"Planned. I was also a perfectly planned child… I just wasn't _their_ version of perfect." Elliot wished the bourbon would come out a little faster… actually, was giving him the bottle an option? He hid his trembling hands from sight, the topic of his parents nearly sent him into a panic attack on its own.

Deuce watched his uncle for a moment, the shaking hands didn't go unseen by him either. All the gorgon boy wanted to do was hug the older man, tell him what Pops always said. That he had a home here. But he honestly didn't know if it was place to or not. Instead he went onto topping up the other's drink.

"Oh, thank you." He took a sip immediately, welcoming the burning sensation it brought to his mouth and throat.

"_Any_ child is a gift, I don't care who they are, what they like - it does not matter." Barkley's fur was on end. "It shouldn't matter."

"I know, Barkley, I know. You told my parents that… they didn't care. It doesn't matter." He dismissed quickly, he didn't want his dear werewolf friend to work himself up over something that happened so many years ago.

However, it was extremely unforgiving in Barkley's eyes.

Barkley narrowed his eyes at his longtime friend, he growled a little before sipping his beer. "What exactly happened? I mean, you kept it on the down-low and then all of the sudden you were just... kicked out."

Elliot cleared his throat, "I uh, actually I went out with this one guy that you and Sawyer wanted me to… and I told him to go, I asked him to drop me off a block away but no, he decided to drop me off at my house like a 'proper gentleman' and he… wanted the doorstep kiss goodnight… I tried to shy away, but he came in closer… I knocked over a planter by accident and it roused the attention of my parents."

Barkley stared intently at Elliot, as if he'd never heard this before.

"I didn't think they were home because their car wasn't in the driveway but I guess they loaned it to a friend, the neighbor or something and they caught us red-handed… _and_ lip-locked." He admitted, he set the bourbon glass down as soon as he noticed it was trembling. He knew he had to calm himself down before he ended up sick in the bathroom all night. What happened after that was the real nightmare. "And that was that, long story cut short - I wasn't allowed to go back there… ever again. They didn't let me have my school books, clothing, nothing. I don't know what they did with it… maybe they just wanted to make life difficult? I don't know. They were… _far_ from accepting, I can tell you that much."

Deuce noticed Pops's fur was standing on end, he truly did have a big heart. "So who moved in first, you or my dad?" The gorgon inquired.

Elliot smiled, "Honestly, Sawyer was around before I was."

"He absolutely was, Sawyer and I were best friends since middle school." Barkley was positive he remembered correctly. "Your stubborn ass didn't even come to my house. He was at the die-ner in the dead of night."

Elliot shrugged his shoulders. "It's always been 24 hours and honestly I was so distraught, I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know how or if I'd attend school. You and your family took me in while I was in my darkest hours." He never wanted to admit how many times he thought about landing in the heavy flow of traffic below the bridge about a mile from the die-ner. "The debt I have to you for that is unpayable."

"How did you know to go to the din-ner though, Pops?" The gorgon asked cracking another beer. He honestly loved hearing these stories. In a way it helped him learn a little bit the past and his father.

Elliot downed the remainder of his bourbon, he wasn't sure how Barkley ended up crossing his path come to think of it.

Barkley let out a sigh as he took a swig of the new beer, having drained the older one a few moments ago. It was going down real smooth. "Well, actually - I had no idea. We didn't have cell phones then and I just, Papa Pawsley was working late so Nana Leena called over to the die-ner to place and order for us and had me drive over to go get it. I uh, didn't have my full license but my old man taught me how to drive at like, 13 in case there was ever an emergency situation where I was forced to drive, at least I'd be able to get somewhere y'know? But I just showed up at the die-ner, I noticed Elliot there and I knew something wasn't right. Asshole tried to ignore me."

"Well we know what happens when we try to ignore you, pops." The gorgon stared at Elliot for a few minutes. Was he ashamed at the fact he was tossed out? Was that the reason why he tried to ignore his friend or was he just being stubborn?

Elliot chuckled, "Ignoring him is impossible, he sat down and ordered himself another meal. He wouldn't leave until I told him what was wrong. I told him everything. Everything that could've gone wrong… did."

Barkley began to peel the label on his beer bottle. "I didn't know it was because of that guy though. That you were thrown out."

Elliot realized that his friend was wondering what would've happened if they didn't hook him up with that guy. "Don't think that," he warned Barkley. "if it wasn't him, it would've been another. I was getting… brave and daring, when I shouldn't have been. Not around them." It also was possible that he only went on the date because he, Sawyer and Barkley were drinking to prepare for it… in his alcohol-clouded mind, he somehow agreed to let another guy kiss him on the front porch of his severely homophobic parental unit. A bunch of bad decisions were made that day.

Deuce topped up the Mr. Where's glass, he didn't like how it was only half full. "Could that be a reason why you don't let people get close?" The gorgon said thinking about the beau Mr. Where had spent his last weekend with. Which reminded him, he never did show Clawd who their uncle was seeing.

Elliot's eyes widened for a moment, he downed 3/4ths of the glass. "I've no idea what you mean, Deuce."

Barkley watched the both of them for a moment. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"OF-course not," he cleared his throat, Elliot was clearly nervous. "No-no, never." He downed the last of his bourbon. Nearly afraid of the moment he'd have to get up to use the washroom… he'd been drinking the bourbon down quite well. Was the bottle Deuce was pouring from nearly-empty?

Deuce couldn't help but smile. "Well I mean, maybe that's why you don't come over often. You don't wanna feel like your burdening pops, right?" The gorgon didn't want his uncle catching on to what he knew. Not just yet at least.

"Absolutely, that's it." He had a feeling Deuce was playing at… _something_ but of course he didn't know what the younger knew. "Well, my-my it's getting late-"

"Sit. Down." Barkley warned him. "You aren't leaving this house, you just got here. You won't be going home tonight, I fuckin' miss you so much. Please, Elliot…"

The invisible man hated when Barkley would do this… though, he had to admit it had been a very long time it seemed. "Oh fine, have it your way."

"I absolutely will damn it all, now… if we're all done stressing me out - I need another beer."


End file.
